KP: Resident Evil Apotheosis
by Ezbok58a
Summary: The mysterious Umbrella Corporation moves in to Middleton, but when they start buying up various businesses Kim and Ron dive into Umbrellas past. But when a accident happens at the lab, they are thrust into their greatest mission ever...their own survival
1. A new Company In Middleton

Ah, yes another crossover from me. Well I had this in my head for a long time, and I feel that with the free time I have now, I can finally get started on this story.

You read the title right, its Kim Possible and the Resident Evil Universe molded together.

This will not be A RE game with the main characters replaced by Ron and Kim. No, this is a totally original story.

And if Disney or Capcom want to make a movie or game about it then they can offer to buy it from me.

Legal stuff: Kim Possible and all characters associated with Kim Possible are property of Disney, all characters associated with the Resident Evil series of videogames belong to Capcom. And the characters of Apotheosis, the various scientists and Umbrella agents, as well as Security officer Pellegrino (me) Belong to me.

Now sit back and enjoy the show, which is rated Teen for now but will change when it gets to that point. (You'll know when).

* * *

_Apotheosis-(noun) - Elevation to the status of a God_

**Kim Possible: Resident EvilApotheosis**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Company in Middleton**

The bell sounded at Middleton high school, signaling the end of classes for the day.

The students rushed out of the school building with great urgency, wanting to be anywhere but there.

The last two to leave the school was a Red headed teen, whose arm was wrapped through her messy blond haired boyfriend.

They were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, two famous teen heroes that saved the world on numerous occasions; and had been going out for almost 6 months.

"So Kim, we have the rest of the day together." Ron said, allowing a smile to cross his face.

"And you want to spend it with me" Kim said, returning his smile.

"P-shah', why wouldn't I want to spend it with you? I'd have to be incapacitated, or launched into deep space if I didn't want to spend my day with you."

"A huh" Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"How about we get some Bueno Nacho first" Kim mused, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Sounds good KP, but don't do that! You'll mess up my essential Ron-ness." Ron protested as he quickly fixed his hair.

"Whatever you say Ron" Kim said, stifling a laugh.

The two walked arm in arm down the sidewalk towards the fast food place, passing something that caught their eye.

"What is that?" Kim asked, looking to the Construction site on their right.

"Looks like a new company are setting up shop in Middleton Kim" Ron said, pointing to the sign posted to the barbed wire wrapped fence surrounding the very large site.

"_MIDDLETON COLORADO"_

"_NEW HOME FOR THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION"_

"_TO BE COMPLETED APRIL 3RD, 2006"_

"Umbrella Corporation? Does that sound familiar to you Ron?" Kim asked.

"It sounds like I heard of them, but I'm drawing a blank Kim. But apparently they will be opening soon." Ron replied, motioning to the completion date, which was next week.

Kim looked at the facility itself now. She was stunned by how she couldn't have noticed this before, the place was gigantic. It stood at least fifteen stories tall, it took up the entire lot as well.

"We'll ask Wade about it later. Right now I could go for a chimmerito" Kim said, rubbing her stomach.

"I hear you Kim" Ron said as he wrapped his arm around Kim, as they continued walking towards Bueno Nacho.

As the two approached Bueno Nacho, they noticed a sign taped to the front door.

'UNDER NEW MANAGEMENT'

"What's this about?" Ron asked Kim, who just shrugged her shoulders.

They walked into Bueno Nacho and headed for the counter, where Ned greeted them.

"Hey Ned, what's with the sign out front?" Kim asked.

"Bueno Nacho has been bought out" Ned said, sounding disappointed.

Flashbacks to Drakken taking over Bueno Nacho to conquer the world flashed through Kim and Ron's head.

"Who exactly bought it?" Ron asked with a sinister tone.

"The new Corporation in town, I believe they're called Umbrella" Ned said, dejected.

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked.

"When did this happen?" Ron asked again, growing worried.

"Late yesterday, they just showed up and bought it. I hear they're buying up a lot of places around Middleton." Ned said.

"Weird, what would they want a fast food place for?" Kim pondered.

"Anyway will that be the usual for you two?" Ned asked.

"Yeah Ned, sure…" Ron said dejected.

Kim made her way towards their usual booth and slid into the seat, still wondering what was going on.

Ron joined her shortly with their tray of food.

Rufus scampered out of Ron's pocket and started chomping down some nachos.

"This is getting strange Ron," Kim said as she started eating her chimmerito.

"I can't put my finger on it Kim, but I don't like where this is going." Ron said as he bit into his Naco.

"I know what you mean Ron, a mysterious company-"

"Corporation Kim, it's a Corporation" Ron said as he slurped on his soda.

Kim fumed, but continued on.

"Fine, a mysterious _corporation_ shows up with a new headquarters and starts buying up places in town. Something doesn't sit right with this."

"Well, we could contact Wade when we get to your place, see what he can find on this Umbrella Corporation." Ron said as he finished his Naco with a burp.

"Ron! Excuse yourself!" Kim said, sounding slightly disgusted, by Ron's habits.

"Sorry Kim, but its part of my essential Ron-ness" Ron replied, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Ugh, whatever Ron" Kim said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Dr. D, just what are we doing here?" Shego asked, taking in the large empty warehouse in the industrial section of Middleton.

"This, Shego is our newest Lair!" Drakken exclaimed, his voice echoed in the warehouses vastness.

"You're kidding me right?" Shego said.

"I never kid about new lair's Shego, and besides, we are this much closer to Kim Possible and her sidekick, whose name escapes me." Drakken said as he started wondering about the side kicks name.

"Ugh, look Drakken, he's not a sidekick anymore. He's her partner, and his name is Ron. Its' not that hard to remember you know" Shego said.

Dr. Drakken was going to respond when he caught Shego's glare. He decided to skip it and move on to another topic.

"Anyway, now that we are closer to Kim Possible, we can now effectively spy on her and get to know her fatal weakness!" Drakken exclaimed.

"Are you with me Shego?" Drakken asked.

Silence.

"Shego?" Drakken turned to where he last saw her.

She was sitting behind the only furniture in the warehouse, which happened to be a desk. In her hands was the latest copy of the Examiner which she was calmly reading.

"You say something Dr. D?" She asked, not looking up from her paper.

Drakken began to yell out grunts and assorted vowels, never really saying a actual word.

"Calm down Dr. D, jeeze." Shego said, turning the page.

"Honestly, why do I even bother" Drakken said to himself as he sat on the corner of the desk.

He started reading the front page of the Examiner, which he could see clearly in Shego's hands.

"What's this new Corporation in town?" Drakken said as he finished reading the title.

"Apparently they are a renowned global corporation that has decided to set up shop here in Middleton. And their new facility will be up and running within the week it seems" Shego said.

"Does this corporation have a name by any chance?" Drakken asked.

"They are called the Umbrella Corporation, does that sound familiar to you?" Shego asked as she set the paper down on the desk.

Drakken started to rub his chin.

"The name sounds familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. What do they do exactly?" Drakken asked.

"Everything, it seems." Shego said.

"Hmm, we'll have to look into that Shego" Drakken said as he started to chuckle.

* * *

Kim and Ron entered the Possible house and headed for the couch, where the were surprised to see Kim's father.

"Dad? What are you doing home so early?" Kim asked, her father was usually at the Space Center working on some top secret rocket for the government.

"Some one bought the Space Center!" He said, clearly agitated.

"Oh no" Ron muttered from behind Kim.

"Dad, you weren't fired were you?" Kim asked, growing concerned.

"No, no my job's safe Kimmie-cub. It's just that they sent us all home while they renovate the Center for the new Company that bought it, they apparently want to link us up with their new building." Dr. Possible said, sounding sad.

"What Company?" Kim asked, her suspicions were rising on which company might be behind the purchase.

"Some new Corporation, I think the name was Umbrella but I can't be sure" Mr. Dr. Possible said.

They all heard the front door open and close.

Kim's mom came into the living room, where everyone was.

"Mom? You Ok?" Kim asked, growing increasingly concerned over both of her parents being home so early.

"I'm fine Kimmie, it's just that the hospital was bought out by a new Corporation in town. We are all off for a week until the renovations are finished." Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she slumped down into the couch beside her husband.

Kim and Ron looked at each other; both of their faces were of disbelief and confusion.

"It wasn't perhaps bought by the Umbrella Corporation now was it?" Kim asked.

Her mother gave her a surprised look.

"Kimmie, how did you know?" She asked.

"They've been buying up businesses all over town, they bought the Space Center, and Bueno Nacho!" Ron said, growing increasingly worried on some super villain plot to take over the world.

"This is officially off the weirdness charts" Kim said, looking at her parents.

"This Corporation, if it's legit is up for owning all of Middleton" Ron said.

"I'm calling Wade in on this now." Kim said as she reached for her Kimmunicator.

Soon on the screen was the familiar face of Wade, Kim and Ron's go to guy, and all around computer genius.

"What's up Kim?" Wade asked.

"Wade, I need you to check into this Umbrella Corporation. Apparently they've been buying a bunch of businesses in Middleton, including the Hospital and the Space Center."

"Not to mention Bueno Nacho!" Ron interjected.

"The Umbrella Corporation?" Wade asked

"Yep, that's them Wade" Kim said.

"I'll look up what I can, I'll get back to you with what I find." Wade said.

"Thanks Wade, you Rock!" Kim said before the screen went off.

"This just keeps getting stranger and stranger" Ron said, rubbing his chin.

Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Whatever this Corporation is up to, it has to be big." Kim said as she got close to Ron.

"Well, if Wade comes back with a legitimate company I don't think we have anything to worry about Kim" Mr. Dr. Possible said from the couch.

"Maybe you're right dad, maybe you're right" Kim said as she looked out the front window of their house.

_Then why doesn't this feel right._

* * *

"And this here will be your station. It is your job to screen the scientists and make sure-"

"Make sure that they have the proper clearance before letting them into the gene lab, I got it Garry, Christ" Security Agent Pellegrino retorted, obviously annoyed with the scientists demeanor in treating him like a new officer and not as a 5 year veteran with the Umbrella Corporation.

"Right, sorry. You know what they say, old habits die hard" Garry Shielding laughed.

"Yeah, right just stow it Garry, I know what the hell I'm doing here." Pellegrino snapped.

"Sorry Agent Vin, I'm not used to dealing with people. I'm a scientist after all you know." Shielding responded, noting Pellegrino's aggravation towards him.

"Yeah, I know. You're about as happy to be hear as I am I bet." Vin said as he settled behind his new desk.

"Yep, I didn't want to come to this place. Especially after all the problems this Corporation has had" Shielding said.

"Christ, don't remind me" Vin responded, memories of Raccoon City came flashing back to him.

"Well, I'll let you get settled in here, we officially open in a week. But we've already had the labs open and operational for the last 3, so don't think you have nothing to do here." Shielding said walking away.

"Got it Garry, thanks for the tour" Vin said as he watched Shielding leave the area.

"Jackass" Vin muttered.

He then kicked his feet up on the desk and started surfing the internet on the company computer.

Agent Vincent Pellegrino had been with the Umbrella Corporation for the past 9 years, signing up for their security officer job in early January 1998. His skills with a firearm, and dealing in the scientist areas elevated him to being enrolled into the Umbrella Task force. The Task force was Umbrella's secret SWAT team, sent in incase one of their experiments got out of control, or if they needed something for a experiment but didn't want to pay anyone for it. The Task force was know by Vin's fellow agents as the 'MERCENARIES' paid to do whatever the Corporate office wanted them to do.

Then the incident in Raccoon City occurred, and Vin's squad was one of five sent into the city. Vin learned all too quickly why he was called in, to test their latest monsters on some of their best agents.

Vin was the only one of his squad of six to make it out of the city, before Umbrella covered it up with a well placed Nuke.

He threatened to quit then and there, telling the world about what he saw. But Corporate had other ideas, and quadrupled his pay to keep him quiet. For Vin the money talked, so he accepted it, not realizing that he put himself in a no win situation. He was now property of the Umbrella Corporation; he had to do whatever it was Corporate told him to do. And his latest assignment was part of what Corporate wanted.

_Hey, over 100k a year for sitting on my ass and surfing the web for 8 hours. I'm not going to argue with them._

Vin heard footsteps approaching his location, his hand instinctively went to the right side of his chest, where his gun holster was.

That was the other thing he enjoyed about this job, he was required to be armed at all times in the building. Although he could care less about his company issued 9mm Beretta.

Three scientists approached Vin's desk. Vin kept his left hand on the butt of the holster.

"Ah, you must be the new guy" One of the scientists said, offering his hand to Vin.

Vin didn't move.

The Scientist hesitantly drew his hand back to him.

"I-I'm Dr. Rams, and these are Dr.'s Stevenson, and Flanders" The scientist said motioning to his colleagues.

"You three authorized to be here?" Vin said.

"Yes, yes we are." Rams said.

"I need to see your ID, and Security clearance Cards please" Vin said, sliding a tray across his desk to the waiting scientists.

"Of course, of course" Rams said, dropping his cards into the tray, the others soon followed.

Vin grabbed the tray and looked over the IDs. Then he took the Security cards and slid them through the Computer, all three were cleared.

Vin put the cards back in the tray and slid them back towards the scientists.

He then brought up the security clearance window on the computer, and typed in the authorization code.

The large glass sliding door to Vin's right slowly hissed, and began to open.

"You three are cleared, be safe now" Vin said, as he turned back to the computer.

"Thank you, ah Agent Pelligrini" Rams said.

"Pellegrino, Dr. It's pronounced Pellegrino" Vin said, sounding a little agitated again.

"Ah my apologies, Agent Pelligrini" Dr. Rams said as he stepped into the doorway.

"Friggin' Dolt" Vin said under his breath.

"Well, let's see what the hell you guys are working on down there" Vin said, before he brought up the Umbrella projects window.

It was one of the things Vin did while he was on the job, even though he usually wasn't authorized to do so, he wanted to get as much info on what they were working on just so he had some information that could potentially bring the company down.

It was one of the things Vin started doing after the fiasco in Raccoon City, he almost died for this company and they didn't even send the families of those who lost agents there any compensation. It sickened Vin how cruel the company he worked for could be.

If he could get anything on Umbrella that could bring them down, he wasn't going to let a security clearance code stand in his way. Besides, he secretly swiped all the access codes from the security office when he picked up his side arm.

_I went through hell once for this Corporation, I'll be damned if I go through it again._

Slowly he entered the security clearance code and started skimming through the files.

* * *

In case anyone was wondering, or hasn't figured it out yet, things in Middleton will end up getting very out of hand with Umbrella in town.

Read and Review as always.

Also, critiquing is appreciated as I can improve my writing with whatever suggestions or comments you have. It's the only way I'll ever improve, lol.


	2. Buying up the town

I may have struck a cord here, interesting….

Ok, The Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squad (UBCS) is the actual squad that Vin was with (thank you bahamut9999) Only the insiders to Umbrella refer to the squad as the Mercenaries.

Thanks to: bahamut9999, YamiDymlos, Delta Operator, K-R-4-E-V-A, no body, DshizNit, and Longsworder for reviewing!

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil Apotheosis **

**Chapter 2 **

**Buying up the Town **

Kim sat at the breakfast table, Kimmunicator in one hand, fork in the other.

"Any details on Umbrella Wade?" Kim asked as she stabbed a sausage link with her fork.

"Nothing yet Kim, all of the Corporations files are heavily encrypted. It will take me hours to hack through them!" Wade said.

"But you're a 12 year old Genius! You should crack their codes no problem!" Kim retorted, shoving the sausage link in her mouth.

"What could I tell ya? Even 12 year old Geniuses have their off days" Wade said, putting his hands behind his head.

Kim rolled her eyes; _He's got you there Possible…_

"Fine, contact me when you crack them." Kim said, after spearing another sausage link.

"You'll be the first" Wade said before signing off.

"Any news Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked as she served more helpings of breakfast.

Since both her parents were basically under house arrest till Umbrella finished renovating each others work place, they tried to keep their minds off of it. Mr. Possible was in the basement working on some of his own projects, and Mrs. Possible was, well, cooking.

"Nothing yet mom, Wades never seen files this encrypted before." Kim said as she pushed her plate away and rested her head on her arms.

"I'm not liking this, its-its like they are trying to hide something!" Kim said, feelings of worry overcoming her.

"I'm sure they're just a very private, secretive corporation Kim" Mrs. Possible said, although deep down she didn't believe it. She was worrying just as much as Kim was.

Kim sighed, there wasn't anything else she could do now, except wait. And waiting was something Kim didn't do very well.

Just at that time the front door to the Possible house opened and in strolled Ron, backpack over his shoulder and Rufus on his shoulder.

"Morning KP! Morning Mrs. Dr. P!" Ron said as he pulled up a chair next to Kim, giving her a good morning peck on the cheek. Kim blushed immediately.

"Ron, not in front of my mother!" Kim shooed playfully.

"Why not? I'm not allowed to show my affection to you?" Ron asked winking at Kim.

Kim blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Mrs. Possible just smiled.

"So, any news on the Mysterious Corporation?" Ron asked, Rufus jumped down from Ron's shoulder and dove into a nearby breakfast plate.

"Wade says it will take a while to crack the files," Kim said, leaning on Ron's left arm.

"Well, I found out something" Ron said proudly.

Kim faced him, her eyes brimming with hope.

"You did!" She squealed with delight.

Ron nodded.

"Well, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Kim said, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Amp down KP, did you eat an entire bowl of sugar?" Ron asked, eyeing her intently.

"NO!" Kim spouted,

This only caused everyone in the kitchen to stop and look at her, which, thankfully at the time was only Ron, Rufus, and her Mother.

Noticing that everyone was looking at her, Kim blushed again and brought her head to the table, not letting anyone look at her face.

"I'm just so lacking in information, I think it's making me giddy." Kim sighed.

"Giddy?" Ron said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, giddy?" Rufus squeaked as he finished another sausage.

"Yes, Ron. Giddy, as in jumpy? Get it?" Kim said, finally raising her head.

"Ooooh, Giddy, giddy you mean. Ok, I got it now" Ron said.

"Ugh" Kim said as she leaned back.

"Come on you two, you don't want to be late to school now do you?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"I guess not," Kim said, getting up from her seat.

Ron followed her to the front door, Rufus barley finished off the plate before he jumped into Ron's pocket.

Kim grabbed her book bag by the front door, "Bye Mom, love you!"

"Have a good time at school you two"

After shutting the front door, Kim and Ron proceeded to walk down the sidewalk towards Middleton High, holding hands the entire way.

"So spill Ron, what did you find out about Umbrella?"

"Well, when I got home last night, I found both of my parents home."

Kim looked at him strange

"You're parents usually are never home at the same time!" Kim cut in.

"Right, that's what I said. Anyway, I asked them what was going on and get this."

Kim leaned in closer, looking into Ron's brown eyes.

"Both of my parents companies were bought by Umbrella!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! And according to my Mom, they've been buying up everything in the town! Gas Stations, Boutiques, hobby stores, everything!"

Kim stared at Ron slack jawed, not believing they were buying up everything.

"Get this; they are even trying to get the Mall, Police department, and Fire/Ems departments under them."

"W-why? Why come to town, and start buying up everything? Ron this is getting stranger by the second" Kim said, rubbing her head.

All this info was making her head hurt; it was like Drakken's lil' Diablo take over the world incident. Kim wasn't able to figure that one out until…

_Until it was too late……_

Kim shook her head. No, no that couldn't be the same thing, Drakken is a mad scientist and Umbrella is a Corporation. Two totally opposites, even if one were keeping itself completely in the dark.

Kim wondered which she feared more, Drakken's take over the world schemes, or a Company that wasn't letting any information on what they do out.

"Kim? Earth to Kimbo!" Ron said, waving his hand in front of Kim's face.

"What? Oh, sorry Ron. I totally spaced out there" Kim said, finally coming back to the real world.

"Don't do that Kim, you worry me when you do that" Ron said, looking genuinely worried at his BFGF.

"Sorry Ron, I never meant to make you worry" Kim purred, she leaned in close and gave Ron a passionate kiss.

"Well, if that's what I'll be getting when I worry about you, maybe I should worry about you all the time" Ron said with a sly grin on his face.

Kim giggled, and then she brushed her nose gently on Ron's face.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Ron" Kim whispered.

Ron's grin grew even more, causing Kim to blush.

"Come on, Mr. Romance, we don't want to be late" Kim said grabbing Ron by the arm.

"WhateveryousayKim" Ron said dreamily as he was dragged along by Kim down the sidewalk.

Ron was in a dreamy state as he followed Kim down the sidewalk, thinking of how lucky he was to be not only friends with, but be the Boyfriend of the Kim Possible.

_I'm a sheep, a hopeless sheep, In love with the girl of my dreams. And she loves me back!_

Ron didn't even notice that they were approaching the school, just like he didn't notice Kim stopped walking.

Still in his stupor Ron bumped into the back of Kim, immediately knocking him out of his dream world.

"Huh? Wha?" Ron said as he looked to Kim.

"Ron, look!" Kim said, motioning with her head over to the school.

Ron looked at the school,

_Well, that's an unexpected change_

The sign out front of Middleton High, which usually had important messages for the student body, was being torn down.

But if that wasn't strange enough, the group of people taking the sign down, didn't even look like maintenance men. They wore black suits with black ties, and black sunglasses on their faces. If they didn't know any better Ron could have sworn they were federal agents.

Then Ron looked at the front of the school itself, where there were three parked Suburbans, all black.

Ron caught something on the back of the closest Suburban, his eyes squinted as he tried to make it out.

"Umbrella Corp. U 22" Ron said.

The realization of it hit him like a punch to the gut.

_Umbrella Corporation! At our School! _

"Kim, I think they just bought the school!" Ron said, not sure if he was happy or worried.

"Ron, they can't buy a public school!" Kim said, turning to Ron.

"Then what do you call that then?" Ron said pointing towards the sign.

Kim turned back to look.

In place of the Middleton Mad Dogs sign, was a sign that they just put in.

"**Middleton High & Umbrella, Change for the future**"

Kim couldn't believe it, Ron couldn't believe it, even Rufus couldn't believe it!

Middleton High School was now controlled by the Umbrella Corporation.

* * *

Vin headed into the main entrance of the Umbrella building and up to the front desk.

_Same routine as usual,_

"Name?" The receptionist asked.

"Pellegrino, Vin" Vin said, agitated.

"Serial No.?"

"1126958"

"Security Clearance?"

"X-10" Vin said glancing at his watch.

"Ok, you're cleared" The receptionist said with a smile.

"Thanks" Vin said coldly as he hurried towards the door behind her, praying she didn't say anything else.

"Have a productive day Agent Pellegrino!" she said cheerfully.

Vin stopped just as he reached the door, he turned back to her and gave her the nastiest of glares.

"Shove it"

With that Vin pushed through the door and headed to the elevator. He had to hit the security room before he went to his post, more importantly he had to grab his gun.

It was one of those things that made him feel not only more comfortable with, but it gave him the power to take control, because he was the only one on his level required to carry a gun.

He reached the elevator and hit b2, the floor that the security room was located at. From there he had to get his gear, get changed into his uniform and head to b5, the last of the b floors, and also the one where they were creating the 'interesting' creations.

Upon reaching B2 he made his way over to his locker, and changed into his work clothes. His and ever other security agents work clothes consisted of black dress pants, black button down shirt with Umbrella logo on both sleeves, his holster strapped to his chest, and the black leather company jacket. On the back of the jacket was the large white and red Umbrella logo, on the front was his name tag and rank, which was kept high.

Lastly he dawned his Umbrella Corp. Baseball hat which covered his rather messy dirty blonde hair.

He then headed over to the security desk just outside the changing rooms.

"What do you need?" The guard inside asked, not turning away from the portable TV tucked in the office.

"Beretta M92F, and 4 clips" Vin said plainly.

"Four Clips?" The guard asked curiously.

"Always be prepared for the worst" Vin said.

The guard got up and headed back into the gun locker, Umbrella agents on the premises only had access to the Berettas, but if things got out of hand they also had Remington Pump-action Shotguns as well as fully auto AR-15s. But all Vin was allowed to carry was the rather pathetic 9mm Beretta.

_Small caliber or not, Just aim for where it hurts._ Vin thought.

His encounters in Raccoon City had taught him one thing about some of the creatures Umbrella was creating; they still went down easily if you aimed for the head.

_Just wish I had my .45 with me instead of this_.

The Guard came back to the desk with an empty Beretta and 4 clips of ammunition, which in this case was all hollow points.

"Thank you" Vin said grabbing the gun.

He slid the top clip into the gun and pulled the slide back, bringing the round into the chamber.

"Remember that the Safety is on at all times" The guard said, watching Vin cautiously.

"Thanks dad" Vin said sarcastically as he stuffed the gun in his holster. He slipped the remaining clips into his ammo pouches on his belt and headed back to the elevator.

"_Agent Vin, respond"_

Vin heard the call come from his radio, as he stepped on the elevator he keyed the radio.

"Vin here, what's the problem?"

"_No problem, just reminding you that you inspect the labs today" _

Vin had almost totally forgot, as he was the only agent that also had a background in science he also the only one authorized to check the labs.

"Copy, that. Will proceed with Lab inspection, I'll contact you when I'm through"

"_10-4 Vin, over and out"_

The elevator doors opened on B5 and Vin headed straight to his post.

Yesterday he was able to see some of what the scientists were working on, but he knew the breakthrough stuff they keep on PDA's or in personal journals, usually never on a computer.

Vin slid his card through the slot on the door, which hissed open. Vin stepped thought, entering the lab uncertain of what he would find.

* * *

Kim and Ron made their way into the school gym, which had been set up for the student assembly that was hastily called.

Kim and Ron sat near the center of the bleachers, waiting for Mr. Barkin to start the meeting.

"Hey K, still with the loser I see" a rather unpleasant voice said from behind Kim.

"At least I found someone who cares for me Bonnie, unlike you" Kim said, turning to face the brunette.

"Ugh, So not. In fact my relationship with Brick couldn't be better"

"Riiiiiiight, then why is Brick hitting on Hope?" Kim said with a smile.

"Sure Kim, no way Brick would do that" Bonnie said matter of factly.

"See for yourself Bon-bon" Ron said pointing to the far side of the bleachers.

Sure enough, Brick was there and he was making some rather obvious passes at Hope. Bonnie started to fume.

"BRICK!" She yelled as she headed over to him.

"She'll never learn" Ron sighed shaking his head.

"Don't think so Ron" Kim said as she nuzzled closer to Ron.

"Hey Girlfriend!" Monique said, sitting next to Kim.

"Hey Monique, you have any idea what this is about?" Ron said.

"Not sure, but it has to do with the guys in expensive black suits who were putting in the sign outside" Monique said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was what is with the weirdness going on though? First we find a mysterious company moving into town, now we find that same company buying everything it could in town!" Kim said.

"Tell me about it, I just got word that they've bought the mall, and they are trying to get the police and fire departments next" Monique said.

"All Right People Listen Up!" Mr. Barkin yelled through the microphone.

The Gym immediately quieted.

"Now as some of you may have noticed, we have a new sign out front. But that isn't the only change. The Newest Corporation in town, Umbrella, has graciously donated a substantial amount of money to the school. This also means many changes throughout the school, such as team uniform changes and such."

Muffled whispers broke out amongst the students.

"In addition, we will now be part of the Umbrella family. Meaning that Umbrella personnel will now take up roles teaching here and will observe and pick the brightest students to work for the Umbrella corporation."

Louder gossip broke out in the crowd.

"Kim, can they officially do that?" Ron whispered.

"I guess they can Ron" Kim said.

"These evaluations will be starting today, and by the end of the week the students that peak the interests of the Umbrella officials will move to Umbrella's corporate offices to continue their work and be given credit for their achievement."

"Wow, sounds interesting Kim, maybe you should try for it" Monique said.

"Tempting, but I would like to know their history before I go and help them" Kim said.

"But Kim, you could get close to what they are working on!" Ron said.

"Yeah, and so are my parents and your parents Ron. Besides, Wade said he'd contact us when he got something on Umbrella" Kim said.

The assembly ended shortly thereafter, allowing the students to go to their lunch periods.

Kim got her tray of food and her table, Monique and Ron soon joined her.

_Beep Beep Be Beep_

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and turned it on.

"Update Wade?"

"Kim, big update. I was able to crack into the Umbrella Corporations files" Wade said proudly.

"Spankin' Wade" Kim said.

"There still are some files I haven't been able to crack but I do have some good information on the Corporation"

Unknown to the three was the Umbrella agent standing in the doorway to the cafeteria, speaking into a wrist mic.

"Go Ahead Wade"

* * *

Yeah, worst possible time to end a chapter but hey. There are two things I do well, Crossover fics, and Cliffhangers. Deal with it. Lol

What will Wade turn up?

What will become of the Spying Agent?

And What exactly is Umbrella working on in the lab?

Read and review as always, and If you're logged in I'll actually respond! Its a good deal!


	3. Secrets of Umbrella

After a short break, I'll give you guys an update. The story will be a little slow for the next 2-3 chapters or so, precluding everything that happens before the inevitable.

At around the 6-7 chapter mark, all hell is going to break loose and this will officially become a mature rated reading (lots of gore, and a whole lot of swearing). So keep that in mind as we close in to the looming disaster.

Back to the story

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil Apotheosis**

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets of Umbrella**

"Go ahead Wade" Kim said

The screen of the Kimmunicator changed to various corporate files, all containing the Umbrella logo.

"The Umbrella Corporation is one of the top Corporations in the world, with major offices in almost every city in the world. They make all kinds of things that we use everyday, in fact most of the gadgets I made for you were originally made by Umbrella."

Kim looked at Ron; both teens were surprised by this. They usually though Wade made all these gadgets himself, but now they find that they were originally made by the same Corporation they know nothing about.

"Wade, how could they be the original makers of my gadgets?" Kim asked.

"Well, I designed the gadgets you use. But to create them I had to out source to various companies to build them, and the company I turned to was a branch of Umbrella. Look on the back of the Kimmunicator and you'll see what I mean" Wade said.

Kim flipped the Kimmunicator over and started reading the small print stamped into one of the panels.

'Created under the strict supervision of the Umbrella Corporation'

"You can't be serious" Ron said as he read the print from his seat next to Kim.

"Apparently he is Ron" Kim said.

"Anyway, I also found out that Umbrella makes most of their money with Government Contracts, usually with the development of new gear, or a special top secret program" Wade said.

"What kind of top secret program?" Ron asked.

"I am not really sure; the encrypting on those files is incredible. It will take me a while to get access to those files."

"Anything else you could tell us Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well yes, about 5 years ago Umbrella had a mishap happen in one of their offices in a small Upstate New York community that was known as Raccoon City. The official report says that the nuclear power plant suffered a catastrophic meltdown taking the city out with it."

"So, how does that tie in with us?" Ron asked.

"Well a couple of months before the meltdown, there were bizarre murders occurring in Raccoon, usually involving people getting eaten."

Ron choked on his sandwich; Kim started coughing as she drank her soda.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Yep, about 6 people were mauled to death apparently by other people" Wade said.

"EWww, Gross!" Kim said, pushing her tray of food away from her.

Ron started to look sick.

"Raccoon PD sent out their Special Tactics And Rescue Squad, also known as STARS out to an abandoned mansion where the culprits were supposedly hiding. Only when they got there things were horribly wrong"

"How horribly wrong?" Kim asked.

"Reports from the surviving members indicate that they were attacked by mutated dogs and infected people who were trying to eat them"

"You-you mean z-z-zombies?" Ron said, suddenly becoming very afraid.

"Ron, don't be such a baby. There is no such thing as zombies, they only exist in video games" Kim said.

"Kim, I have to agree with Ron on this one." Wade said.

"What do you mean Wade?" Kim asked, getting slightly worried.

"Reports from the squad indicated some sort of virus was being made at the mansion, it altered the DNA makeup of every living thing it touched."

"So it created zombies?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can't tell you for sure, I haven't been able to check out the STARS team any reports related to the Mansion itself, but it appears that the Mansion is connected to Umbrella, and they might have been working on a virus that does these things." Wade said.

"When can you have a definite answer?" Kim asked.

"Hard to say, but I will contact you if anything comes up" Wade said.

"Thanks Wade" Kim said before turning the Kimmunicator off.

"So, what do we have to work with?" Ron asked, slightly recovering from the thought of actual zombies.

"Not a lot I'm afraid. We may have to research this company ourselves Ron" Kim said, sighing.

She didn't like to be in this position, and frankly neither did Ron.

"Well, what should we do?" Ron asked.

"We have to get as much info as we possibly can on Umbrella, and than means internet searches, and trips to the library." Kim said shuddering; she never liked the idea of going into the library with Mrs. Hatchet since the whole overdue book incident.

"Well, we can take care of some of that in study hall right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we should." Kim sighed.

She was looking forward to going out on a date with Ron tonight, but this Umbrella thing was nagging at the both of them.

_At least we'll still be together_

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang; Kim and Ron left their seats and headed to their lockers.

As they walked they passed one Umbrella agent stationed in the school, he watched the two of them walk down the hall till they were out of hearing distance.

The agent brought his hand up to his mouth and keyed the mic.

"Headquarters, we may have a code 5 on our hands" The agent spoke, still intently watching the two as they rounded the corner.

"_Headquarters, are you positive on the Code 5?"_

"Not one hundred percent HQ, but something tells me to keep an eye out on these two"

"_Roger that, you know what they look like?"_

"Affirmative"

"_Get their names from the school and their files; we'll handle it from here. HQ out"_

The agent let his arm down; still peering down the hallway the two teens disappeared down.

_Whatever they are up to, they don't know who they're dealing with._

The bell signaling the next class rang out, the agent started towards the main office and administration.

* * *

The door to the lab hissed as it closed behind him, Vin looked around the interior of the lab hub.

He was facing down a long hallway lined with numerous doors on either side.

_Different, usually Umbrella is so unbelievably extravagant in its lab designs. This is more like the set up in the mansion._

"Ah, agent Pelligrini." Said the familiar figure, approaching Vin.

"Pellegrino," Vin said, getting pissed that this one scientist couldn't pronounce his name right.

"Oh, so sorry. My apologies" Dr. Rams said.

Vin scoffed under his breath.

"Well, what brings you to the labs today Agent, uh, Pellegrino?" Dr. Rams said hesitantly

_Finally you goddamned moron_

"Routine check of all systems and experiments here, you know the usual" Vin said, lightening his tone a little.

"Of course, allow me to give you a tour of this facility" Rams said as he started back down the hall, Vin followed.

They came to the first door on the left, which whooshed open.

"This is the main chemist lab, here we try new strings of chemicals and various enhancers to further enhance the new Virus we are working on." Rams said as they walked through the lab.

Various other scientists were working in the lab, with beakers microscopes and test tubes. All were being very cautious.

"What exactly is this virus you are working on?" Vin asked, eyeing his surroundings.

"Well, it is um-" Rams hesitated.

"Don't worry Doc, I'm a science major. That's why I'm guarding the entrance to this place, that and I seem to pick up on what you guys do down here." Vin said.

One of the bonuses in being diversified was the ability to stick your nose in everything, and because of his security rank, Rams started to feel more at ease.

"Are you familiar with the T Virus?" Rams asked.

Vin stopped walking, upon hearing Rams question a flood of horrible memories entered Vin's mind. He could hear the screams of people, the shouts; he could see the creatures tear them to pieces, then come after him. He was reliving one of the worst experiences of his life, just because of a simple question.

"Vaguely" Vin replied, lying through his teeth.

"Are you familiar with the incident in Raccoon City?" Rams asked.

"You could say that" Vin said walking past the doctor and leaning against the concrete wall of the lab.

"Well since the incident at Raccoon City, we have studied intensely the effects of the T virus, and have begun to change and alter aspects of it so it is stronger and more effective than it previously was" Rams finished.

Vin shuddered involuntarily, the thought of an enhanced T Virus made his skin crawl.

"Come with me" Rams said as they walked out of the door.

"How effective is it?" Vin asked as they left the room and headed down the hall.

"When a human was infected with the T Virus, by whatever ways, the virus had full control of the individual within 18-24 hours." Rams paused as they reached another door.

"Now with this enhanced version, which we are calling 'The G Virus', full control can occur within 8-10 hours of infection." Rams said as he stepped into the next room with Vin right behind him.

"This is our subject room" Rams said

Vin became very pale, he heard of some of the things they did in the lab, hell he even fought some of the creations, but seeing them actually injecting the virus into living individuals was sickening.

_Jesus Christ this is Sick, and Wrong!_

Various cages lined the room; each had a person in them, or at least at one time a person in them.

"We still haven't been able to get the desired effects on human patients, no matter how they are infected with the virus they all turn out the same" Rams said grimly.

"Zombies" Vin said, his voice now had an edge to it.

"Correct, whether bitten, injected, or even contracted airborne, they all turn out to be the same mindless bastards roaming around wanting human flesh." Rams shook his head.

Vin felt something trying to grab his right arm, when he looked he saw a caged zombie, decay was covering this particular one as half of its face was peeled off. It stared at Vin with glassed over eyes as it moaned for food.

Vin tugged his arm violently away from the things grasp, hearing a snap in the process.

Vin looked down, and by his shoe, were two fingers from the zombie that broke off when Vin tugged away.

"Disgusting" Vin grumbled as he kicked the rotting fingers towards the caged zombie, who in turn began eating them.

Vin turned away from the disgusting sight and motioned for Rams to continue.

As they stepped out of the Zombie den, as Vin referred to it, they headed down to the next lab.

"How are the underground passages to the Space Center and the Hospital coming along?" Vin asked, trying to shake that image of the zombie eating his own fingers out of his head.

"Better than expected actually, we should be able to open them within the next two days and allow the regular workers there to get back to work, all the while.." Rams trailed off as they entered the next lab.

"They won't know what's under their feet" Vin said, finishing Rams sentence.

Rams nodded.

"This is out advanced lab where we deal with several mutant creatures created by the G Virus" Rams said as they entered the lab.

Vin heard a blood curling shriek come from a corner of the lab, he instantly recognized the sound.

"Hunters" Vin said, subconsciously reaching for his Beretta.

He hated Hunters, and their advanced affiliate the 'Gamma' Hunters. Real nasty pieces of work with one hand being a claw able to sever someone in half. They were usually green, and ate ammunition like they were being hit with a squirt gun.

"How did you know?" Rams asked as he looked over at Vin.

"Bad memories, what other rather nasty surprises are in here?" Vin said.

"Well we have the two types of hunters, the regular and the Gammas over there. We weren't able to change them much from the T Virus though. We also have these guys who the assistance refer to as-"

"Lickers, and Alpha Lickers" Vin said as he stared at the seemingly skinless creatures in the cage across from him.

Another one of Umbrella's creations he hated, Lickers had the appearance of being inside out with all their muscles exposed, including their brain. They were called lickers because of their lizard like tongue that they flailed about. The Alpha Lickers tongue was split down the center, allowing it to lash out at two things at once.

"Right, Lickers." Rams said continuing though the lab.

"We have also been experimenting with other kinds of animals besides the usual dogs, which are in their own kennel." Rams said as they walked past the caged hunters and lickers.

"What kind of animals?" Vin asked

"Moths, Spiders, various insects, Lizards, some plants, sharks as well as a few Crocodiles" Rams said as they approached a freakishly large spider.

"Crocodiles and Sharks? Where the hell did you get those?" Vin asked as he jumped away from a giant caged spider.

"Come now agent Vin, you were part of the Mercenary squad, you should know how" Rams said as they pasted a crocodile that was the size of a large car.

Vin knew what he meant, the Mercenary squad usually went in and stole what Corporate Umbrella wanted, then covered it up.

The tour of the labs continued through, allowing Vin to witness the mutated sharks, the queen Moth and Spiders, and some freaky walking plants. Not to mention the special room with the batch of zombies that had lightning quick reflexes and supposedly could not be killed.

They had only two labs to check, and they just entered one of them.

"This here is the Virus room, where we keep the virus locked up in these special containers with the antidote" Rams said.

There on the counter of the nearest table was a canister full of the G Virus, which coursed up the container in the cleaver spiral design, the virus itself glowed red in color. Next to it in a similar container was a green substance.

"That the antivirus?" Vin asked.

Rams nodded.

"And what is this thing?" Vin asked as he lifted up a device that was similar to a digital tire pressure gauge, only larger.

"That is to check the infection rate in a person, its self cleaning after every use. You check your infection status by jabbing the end into your arm or anyplace where you could draw a small amount of blood." Rams said, gently taking the device from Vin.

"Hold out you're arm" Rams said.

Vin reluctantly agreed and rolled his sleeve up.

Rams jabbed the devices end into Vin's arm, Vin winced a little as the tip broke his skin. But the device was quickly removed and Vin glanced at the readout.

000.00

"Looks like you're good" Rams joked.

"So you use this to test yourself if you need to take the antivirus" Vin said, rolling his sleeve back down.

"Correct, however you would have to apply the antivirus before you are 75 percent infected by the virus." Rams said as they started out the lab.

"What happens if it's over 75?" Vin asked.

"They suicide looks like a very tempting option if you don't want to eat your buddies" Rams said grimly.

Vin followed Rams down to the final lab, where he suspected was Umbrella's latest super tyrant as every Umbrella lab has one, and they usually are the best of the lab.

"And this is the lab for our latest creation." Rams said as he led Vin into the lab.

Vin gasped at what he saw.

The Creature was encased in a massive tube with hoses leading in and out of it. It stood at least 9 feet tall and was built like a tank. Vin noticed the vine like appendages protruding from the creature's waistline.

On the table was a massive Rocket launcher and Mini Gun, presumably made for the creature inside.

What struck Vin was the creatures face, it looked so human like it was scary. Its' eyes were closed.

"We call it Apotheosis" Rams said looking proudly at the creature.

Vin looked at him quizzically.

"Its Greek, and it means elevated to the status of a God. That and it sounded cool" Rams chuckled.

_Elevation to the Status of a God_

Vin continued to stare at Apotheosis, marveling at its size.

Vin had a few run ins with other Umbrella tyrants, including that one so called Nemesis in Raccoon City, members of his squad ran into the other guy which they referred to as Mr. Big.

"Alright, everything looks good here" Vin said, finally drawing his eyes from the massive Apotheosis.

"Need me to lead you back?" Rams asked

"No, I'm good. Thanks" Vin started out of the room, glancing once again at Apotheosis before leaving the room.

"Christ that thing is a monster." Vin said to himself as he walked down the hall toward his post.

"I really hope nothing like Raccoon happens hear cause I really don't think anyone would survive a encounter with that" Vin said grimly as he reached the door back to his post.

* * *

Well, there you have it.

I'm going to make this get a little more interesting in the next couple of chapters before the mess happens (we all know the mess is coming I hope) just to make it seem more Umbrella.

Also more focus on Kim and Ron as well as on Drakken and Shego.

Read and Review


	4. Mysterious things Occurring

Sorry for the delay folks, I've been coming down with a rather nasty cold and I usually can't think right while sick, that and I'm heading back to college classes again so updating is going to be around once a week.

We have maybe 1 or 2 more chapters before all hell breaks loose, and when it does break loose this will become an M rated story. Just a FYI to the younger crowd(also this will not show up on the initial page until you select which story rating to look for)

Shego and Drakken will appear in this again, but I don't have a lot planned for them so don't expect a lot of story with them in it.

Many Thanks to: no body, Otrizi, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, Delta Operator, Longsworder, Cold-Chaos, K-R-4-E-V-A, bahamut9999, surfrost, YamiDymlos, and DshizNit for the reviews.

Also thanks for those that have shot me PM's regarding the story.

This chapter is a little shorter than usual, mainly due to my cold. Next chapter should be up to my usual lenght

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil Apotheosis**

**Chapter 4 **

**Mysterious Things Are Occurring **

Vin headed back to his desk and collapsed into the soft leather chair, letting out a sigh.

He'd just toured the labs that Umbrella has set up and in just the short time that the lab was operational they were able to make hundreds, if not thousands of creatures. Not to mention the new and improved 'G Virus'.

Vin couldn't believe that they had done all of that within a month, it was impossible.

"_Security office to Agent Vin, Security office to Agent Vin"_

The crackling of the radio snapped Vin out of his daydream and back to reality; he grabbed the radio from his belt and brought it up to his face.

"Agent Vin hear, go ahead"

"_The High officials want a word with you"_

_What?_

"Ah, Copy that. Any ideas as to why?" Vin asked.

"_Something about a security breach I think. Anyway they requested you so I'd hop to it"_

"Roger, I'm on my way"

Vin rose from his seat and headed towards the elevator; his mind was going a mile a minute as he called the elevator.

_What do they want? Did they find me scanning the files? No couldn't be, I covered that area. Then what! What is this about?_

Vin entered the elevator and hit the button for the top floor, trying to keep himself from going into a nervous breakdown.

Very few have been called to see the higher ups, and when a security official of any rank (even the highest ranked, which Vin was) was called upon it was either something very secretive, or something that could make the said person disappear, or both.

The elevator reached the top floor and Vin headed down the short, carpeted hall to the secretary outside the large oak double doors.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes, I'm Vin Pellegrino I was told to come up here" Vin said as he tried to keep himself calm.

"Ah yes, you could head right in Mr. Pellegrino"

"Thank you"

Vin felt the cold sweat start to run down his forehead as he turned the knob to one of the large doors, before opening it he quickly wiped it away and entered the room.

The room itself was rather large, mostly occupied by a rather large rectangular conference table in the center. At the far end of the room by the large windows was a large desk, presumably belonging to the head of this branch of Umbrella. The walls were expensively decorated with rich red wall paper with gold accents, bookcases made out of a rich wood, a truly extravagant room.

In the room itself, Vin noticed two other men in the room mostly sitting at the table with various folders lying in front of them.

"You Pellegrino?" One of the seated men asked.

"Yes sir, you needed to see me about something?" Vin said as he surveyed the occupants of the room.

Both were in their late 30s and dressed in expensive suits, they looked at Vin intently.

"Have a seat Agent Pellegrino" the man said.

Vin made his way to a chair at the table across from the two men, allowing him to see each of them with greater detail.

"My name is Jason Niles, I'm the head of this office of Umbrella" The man directly across from Vin said.

"My colleague here is Mr. Smith who overseas all operations conducted in this facility and surrounding area" Niles said as he motioned to his fellow colleague, Vin nodded.

"Now Mr. Pellegrino, I understand that you were once part of the companies UBCS" Niles said bringing his hands to the front of his mouth.

"Yes sir" Vin said.

"I also understand that you were one of the top agents in the field, and were the only surviving member of your squad to escape Raccoon City, am I correct?" Niles asked.

"Yes, that's correct sir. May I ask what this is about?" Vin said.

Niles and the other member chuckled a little at Vin's question, making him even more uncomfortable.

"We'll get to that Mr. Pellegrino; we just want to make sure that you're the right person." Niles said.

"Right person for what sir?" Vin asked.

"We seem to have a couple of people who are sticking their noses where they shouldn't belong Mr. Pellegrino" Smith said from his seat.

"And from reading your file here, you are not only an excellent field agent but exceptional in the science and information fields as well." Niles said, tapping a folder in front of him.

"You're one of the few in this corporation that can diversify amongst different fields, making you not only unique but perfect for this assignment." Smith said.

"Wait a minute here. You want me to dig up information on someone or do you want me to watch someone?" Vin said.

"Both actually" Niles said. He motioned to Mr. Smith who slid two files across the table to where Vin was sitting. Both folders stopped right in front of him.

Vin looked at the two folders in front of him; both had the same insignia stamped onto the front of the folders.

_Middleton High School: Permanent Record_

"We have reason to believe that two students in the local high school have show a little too much interest into the Umbrella Corporation." Smith said.

Vin looked towards the men in front of him, confusion expressed on his face.

"Are you sure? I mean its just high school kids, am I really needed for this?" Vin asked. He was honestly confused by this and agitated that they wanted him to do a job that would be more suitable for a regular security guard.

"We thought that initially, but look at who the students are Mr. Pellegrino" Niles said.

Vin shrugged and opened the first folder; he was immediately struck with shock.

_Holy Shit its Kim Possible_

Even in his secretive line of work Vin couldn't help but know about the famous teen hero and her escapades in saving the world and various villages. Now he was starting to understand why he was called in.

"Judging by your reaction you could clearly see why we couldn't implement someone of lesser skill level than yourself" Niles said.

Vin quickly closed the folder; he didn't even look at the second one as he already knew who was in that one.

"What exactly do you want me to do here?" Vin asked

"We want you to monitor their activities. We have the available connections in the school so you have access to the school cameras, we also have a tap on her phone, internet, and even that communicator line she has. Same goes for her partner" Smith said.

"What am I looking for them to do?"

"Find out what they are up to and how much they know, if they get any of our files on the T Virus or Raccoon City or even the Mansion I want you to implement Code UX-11" Niles said.

Vin was shocked.

_UX-11? You have to be kidding me…_

Code UX-11 was used when an outside party uncovered secretive information from Umbrella. If what they uncovered was in anyway related to any of the viruses or incidents associated with Umbrella then the said party is kidnapped and tortured for more information, then they are eventually subjected to being infected with said virus and become one of Umbrellas creations.

Umbrella used UX-11 several times in the past, but using it on such a top celebrity was beyond a risky situation. Something like that would cause a world wide outcry against the Umbrella Corp. (Umbrella usually fabricated some shitty cover story for the person's disappearance, but for someone with this much popularity, their stories were just that. Shit).

"Yes sir, I'll get on this." Vin said as he grabbed the folders and started towards the doors.

"One more thing Mr. Pellegrino" Niles said.

"Yes?"

"We have reason to believe that an Umbrella double agent may be in the area and might try to get to this facility." Niles said.

"I'll get the security bumped up sir, might be a good idea to start having agents patrolling the building with the Remington's we have in the lockers" Vin said.

"Good, see to it that they are all equipped and prepped, just in case he stops by you know" Niles said with a smile.

"Will do, does this double agent have a name or a description so I can alert the guys?" Vin asked.

"Yes he does actually, it's all in here" Niles said handing a folder over to Vin.

The folder had an Umbrella insignia on it and the words CLASSIFIED stamped across it.

"Thanks, you can count on me sir" Vin said as he opened the door.

Vin vaguely heard Niles mutter under his breath "I really hope you can kid"

After shutting the door Vin looked at the folder in his hands, then opened the folder and started skimming through it, till he came to a picture.

_No, no way. It can't be him._

Vin studied the picture, it was a rather young man likely in his mid thirties with spiky blond hair and jet black sunglasses, and he wore a black vest over a gray shirt and black pants.

All Umbrella agents known of this figure, a loyal Umbrella worker who was part of the Raccoon City STARS unit. He later betrayed the members of the STARS while he covered up the goings on at the mansion. He then started secretly working for one of Umbrella's competitors and showed up to try and capture their Code Veronica specimen in Europe and Antarctica. Reports said he was enhanced by the company he was working for and was super strong, fast, and agile.

Albert Wesker

This was crossing all new boundaries for Vin, spying on a teen hero was one thing. To get rid of said teen hero AND deal with Albert Wesker was an entirely different scenario to him, one he didn't want to be a part of.

Vin made it top priority to not call in a UX-11 in this one. Possible was too well known of a person to just simply disappear, that and if she had information that could destroy Umbrella, then she would have world wide backing and support.

Even though he still worked for them, Vin has grown to hate his job at Umbrella. And after his tour through the labs he knew that Umbrella had to be stopped. Now with the information that Wesker could possibly come by and take the G Virus struck a nerve deep down inside of him.

Vin headed back to the elevator and down to his post outside the entrance to the labs and plopped the files down in front of himself. He started using the supplied links he was provided to watch Kim Possible at her school, and could listen in on her conversations online or on her communicator device. He never really intended to warn the higher ups if she was able to retrieve the secret information on Raccoon and the T Virus, he was secretly glad that they didn't know of her computer helper Wade. If they did, Wade would officially be in Umbrella custody.

Adding Wesker to the mix didn't help things either. With Wesker reported in the area it wasn't a matter of if, but when. When he was going to force his way into this facility and take what he wants, and when he did he was probably going to unleash a Raccoon like disaster on the town of Middleton to cover his tracks.

Vin began to devise of a plan for when Wesker showed up, but he first needed to find out the addresses of everyone associated with Kim Possible in the Middleton area.

* * *

"Blast!" Drakken cried out as he slammed his fists into the workbench he had.

"What is it now Dr. D?" Shego asked, not really caring but just making it appear so for Drakken's benefit.

"I can't find anything potentially useful on this Umbrella Corporation!" Drakken said as he stared back at the computer he was on.

"Well, what do they make anyway?" Shego asked as she started flipping through a magazine.

"It appears they deal with Umbrellas and Umbrella accessories" Drakken said.

Shego cocked an eyebrow, she came over to the computer where Drakken was and peered at the screen.

"Dr. D, It's the Umbrella Corporation, not the Umbrella Company!" Shego said angrily.

Drakken looked at Shego quizzically, then at the screen.

"Oh, why can't I ever do anything right!" Drakken said as he collapsed onto the keyboard.

"Get a grip Dr. D" Shego said as she walked back to her chair and resumed flipping through the magazine.

Drakken gathered himself up and entered the correct information into the computer, soon the screen was filled with the red and white logo of the Umbrella Corporation.

"AH HA! Success!" Drakken shouted.

"Whoo-hoo, extra hoo" Shego said dryly.

"Can we can the sarcasm please!" Drakken yelled.

"Whatever wet blanket" Shego said as she turned the page, never looking over towards a now enraged Dr. Drakken.

"Honestly, why do I even bother with you" Drakken said as he turned back to the computer.

He was suddenly knocked from his chair by a blast of green plasma that came from behind him.

Drakken sat up and saw a now standing Shego, both of her hands glowed green.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Shego asked.

Drakken became terrified as he tried to talk.

"I, um, said what would I do um, without ah, you" Drakken said as he quickly brought his hands up in a defensive position, expecting a blast from Shego.

"Huh, I thought that's what you said" Shego said as she sat back down and resumed flipping through her magazine.

Drakken slowly got up off the floor, and resumed his seat in front of the computer.

"Now to see what this Company"

"Corporation!" Shego yelled.

"Fine! Now to see what this Corporation does" Drakken said as he started chuckling.

* * *

The plot thickens, so to speak.

Yes I am bringing in probably the only original Resident Evil Character into this story, because he makes things that much cooler.

If all goes well on my side I may have the next chapter of this up by the weekend, but no promises as there is another story of mine that needs updating.

Read and Review.

Leave an interesting review and get a response! Usually guaranteed, but offer is void in Utah.


	5. Only the first, not the last

For once I'm going to try and be true to my word. Hopefully this chapter will be up earlier than I previously said; I just need things to go my way tomorrow.

Now that a good back story is set up we close in on what I am sure we have all been waiting for, the disaster.

It won't be in this chapter, but it will start by the end of this chapter. And this may be the last Teen rated chapter in the story, if it is you will have a notice in the heading.

Many Thanks to: no body, Otrizi, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, Delta Operator, Longsworder, Cold-Chaos, K-R-4-E-V-A, bahamut9999, surfrost, YamiDymlos, Jokerisdaking, swiglo3000, Burpadski, Aelis Aisling, Tangora and DshizNit for the reviews. And any others that review while this is being completed and I don't add to the list (you'll be added to the next chapter).

**Note: This will be the last Teen Rated chapter of the story, so you will have to switch your search settings to M if you want to continue reading this story. **

**Even so, this one will have some mild violence and swearing, you've been warned.**

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil Apotheosis**

**Chapter 5**

**Only the first, not the last**

Kim and Ron exited the gym as they wrapped up cheer practice for the day.

For the past three weeks they have spent most of their free time trying to find anything about Umbrella and so far haven't turned up much.

Umbrella on the other hand practically bought the whole town, including police and rescue agencies. Kim was getting so desperate for answers she had Wade contact Global Justice to find out what they know on Umbrella. Unfortunately GJ was even less informed on Umbrella than they were.

"So Kim, what's on the agenda for today?" Ron asked.

"Same as usual Ron, we head to my house, finish our homework, and finally continue our three week search on anything that has anything to do with Umbrella" Kim said.

"Fine with me, as long as I'm with you" Ron said with a smile.

"How touching" Kim said, amused.

As the two walked towards Kim's house, their trip took them past a small park which at the time had little activity at the time.

"Hey Kim, is that a dog in the park?" Ron asked as he stopped walking.

Kim looked curiously across the street at the park, indeed there was a dog in the park and without a collar or a leash.

"Without a leash or collar too" Kim said as she started her ways across the street. Due to her nature, she was going to lecture its owner of the importance of a leash and collar.

But when Kim got closer to the dog, she noticed it was chewing on something. Because of her viewpoint she couldn't really see what it was, but as she drew closer she was sure it was a dead raccoon or rabbit.

"Kim, is it eating something?" Ron asked as he joined Kim over in the park.

"Looks like a rabbit or something" Kim said as she started to cautiously approach the area.

"I don't know, it looks a lot bigger than a rabbit. What'd you think Rufus?" Ron asked.

Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket and up to his shoulder, giving himself a better vantage point.

"Oh yeah, bigger" Rufus said.

Kim got within 20 feet of the dog, now she had a good look at the dog itself.

It was a Doberman Pincher, but its condition was appalling to Kim, its skin was practically peeling off of itself, and it appeared to have maggots on its open wounds.

"Oh, that is gross!" Kim said.

"That is sick and wrong!" Ron added.

"Eww" Rufus squeaked.

Their reactions caused the dog to turn its attention to the two.

"The poor thing, who did this to you?" Kim asked as the dog turned to face them.

Both Kim and Ron jumped back in horror as they now had a clear view of the dog, and what it was chewing on.

The dog had foam coming from what was left of its mouth, as its flesh was almost all gone. Part of its right ear was decaying and its eyes were milky white. What it was chewing on was a middle aged man, who wasn't moving, blood was all around his body.

"Oh my God!" Kim said as she covered her face.

Ron became sickly pale, and Rufus practically fainted.

The dog growled at the new intruders.

Kim quickly reached for her Kimmunicator and dialed Wade.

"Wade, get the police and animal control over to the park, there's a dog that apparently killed someone here!" Kim yelled into the Kimmunicator.

"On it Kim, they are on their way"

The dog started barking at them before it turned and ran off into the woods with lightening speed.

"Oh this is sick!" Ron said as he slowly got closer to the body.

The body, for lack of a better word was mauled. The two could clearly see the man's organs and bones, it was sickening.

Kim ran away from the body over to a trash bin and proceeded to vomit into it, Ron wasn't too far from joining her. The gruesome sight was too much for the two of them to take, and Ron was doing his best to keep his stomach contents in his stomach.

Ron left the body and went over to Kim who was now at a nearby water fountain cleaning the vomit from her mouth.

"You ok Kim?" Ron asked as he started to regain his composure.

"Yeah, I think so" Kim said weakly.

Ron just brushed his hand through her hair, reassuring her.

The two didn't have to wait long for the authorities to arrive to their call, only it wasn't who they expected.

"They're here" Ron said as he turned towards the street.

"That was fast" Kim said as she looked with him.

"Don't be too surprised, its not who we expected" Ron said.

Sure enough, the street in front of the park was soon filled with all Black Chevrolet Suburbans with blacked out windows. The front fender of the closest one told them all they needed to know.

U-10

It was Umbrella vehicles. And why they were here they didn't know.

Black suited agents soon swarmed over the body, talking to someone on their wrist microphones and pointing to other vehicles.

Ron and Kim started towards the group of agents when one of them cut them off.

"I'm sorry, this is Umbrella business" The agent said.

"We called it in to the police, why are you guys here and what is going on?" Kim asked.

"That's classified miss, and none of your concern." The agent said sternly.

"A man was just killed by a dog in this peaceful community!" Kim shouted.

"Incidents happen" The agent said.

"Look, we found that man, we saw the dog, and we want to know what the hell is going on!" Kim yelled.

"Umbrella is on it miss, you leave it to us" The agent said.

"BUT WE CALLED THE POLICE, NOT UMBRELLA! WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE!" Kim yelled at the agent, Ron tried to calm Kim but it was of no use.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the area, NOW!" The agent said as he pulled his jacket back, showing the two teens his Beretta packed away in its holster.

Kim was fuming, she never lets herself get pushed around by thugs, and these Agents weren't far away from being thugs.

"Kim, come on. Let's go" Ron said as he dragged Kim away from the agent and back on the path home.

Behind them, the agents quickly loaded the body up on a stretcher and hauled it into the back of a black Umbrella Van.

Within minutes the scene was clear of any evidence of anything, and the Umbrella agents left the scene without so much as a Cop on the scene.

"What the hell was that about?" Kim asked Ron, slightly annoyed that he drug her away from the scene.

"Oh, I'm supposed to sit idly by and watch you get yourself hurt or in trouble with trained agents of Umbrella now?" Ron asked, annoyed at Kim's resentment towards his action.

"Well, I, uh.." Kim started, but soon realized that Ron was doing the right thing for her, and she couldn't really be mad at him for that.

"..No…I'm sorry Ron" Kim said, slightly depressed.

"Just try to keep your cool in situations like that Kim, I don't want anything to happen to you" Ron said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"But why was Umbrella involved here and not the police?" Kim asked as they continued towards her house.

"I'm not quite sure, but they were obviously related to either the dog or the guy. You should have Wade check it out" Ron said.

"Good idea Ron" Kim said as she grabbed the Kimmunicator.

"Hey, some of your smarts obviously rubbed off on me" Ron said proudly.

"Wade, I want you to find the connection between the incident that we reported and Umbrella." Kim said.

"Let me guess, Umbrella showed up but not the police" Wade said.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Kim asked.

"There were three other deaths today, all the result of either one or two dogs that apparently were belonging to Umbrella. No other force showed up but Umbrella, and everything was basically cleaned after they left." Wade said.

"Hm, definitely a connection between the rotting dogs and Umbrella" Ron said as he put his hand under his chin.

"I'll dig into their secret files, I should have the answers for you tomorrow after practice" Wade said as he signed off.

"Ok, that's one problem getting taken care of. Now to take care of the other" Kim said.

"More of us kissing and cuddling?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No, homework Ron"

"Awww Man!"

"Maybe if you finish all of your work you'll get a reward kiss and maybe some cuddling" Kim said seductively.

"BooYah!" Ron shouted as the two walked up to Kim's front door.

* * *

Vin sat at his station guarding the entrance to the labs, he just finished listening to the call Kim made to Wade.

"_Security to Pellegrino, Come in Pellegrino!" _

Vin grabbed the radio off his desk and keyed the mic.

"Pellegrino here, what's the sitch?"

Vin winced as he said _sitch_, he'd been listening in on Kim's conversations for almost a month, and it was only a matter of time before he started talking like her and Ron.

"_Its situation Pellegrino!"_

"No shit, now what is the SITUATION Herb"

"_Niles and Smith just contacted me; somehow 3 of our labs dogs got out and killed three people"_

Vin leaned back in his chair

"Ah, son of a BITCH!"

"_Exactly, they want you to find out what the hell happened there in the kennel"_

"Copy that Herb, I'm on it. I'll report back with those responsible for this shit storm"

_If I don't beat the shit out of him that is._

Vin left his chair and headed through the door and into the labs, since he made three other patrols in the labs since his first he knew exactly where to go.

_Can't believe that goddamned moron screwed up this bad, his ass is barbeque_

Vin forcefully threw open the swinging double doors that led into the kennels, Garry Shielding was there jotting down notes on a clipboard on a particular dog.

"SHIELDING!" Vin shouted.

The kennel erupted into a mass of growls and barking as Vin stormed across the way over to Garry.

"What is it Vin?" Garry said a slight tremble in his voice.

During his time in the Middleton branch, many have seen an incredibly pissed off Vin. And when he was as pissed as he was now, you'd better pray that you lived through it. Vin's temper had already become stuff of legends in the place, especially after he broke the jaw of one of the caged zombies after it managed to grab his arm.

"What in Gods name happened that caused three of your goddamned dogs to get loose and kill 3 people!" Vin said as he was now 2 feet away from Garry.

"T-they what?" Garry said, trembling in fear.

"Don't play stupid you jackass! I already know you're a goddamned moron so you don't have to convince me!" Vin screamed.

The dogs started clawing at their cages as they frantically tried to break through and get to Vin.

This only pissed him off more, Vin pulled his gun out of the holster and pointed it above the closest dog and fired

**BLAM!**

The shot echoed throughout the kennel which immediately grew silent, the dogs retreated into the far corner of their cages, still growling.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Vin screamed at the dogs.

Garry backed slowly away from Vin as he holstered the gun.

"Now, the count last night. How many were there?" Vin demanded.

"A-a," Garry looked at a few lines on the clipboard.

"45" Garry said.

Vin looked at the line of cages and started counting.

"Now there's only 42, the back 3 cages are empty" Vin said as he pushed past Garry towards the empty cages.

Garry followed Vin at a distance towards the cages.

Vin examined the gates to the first cage, playing with the locking system. Then he looked around him.

"There" Vin said pointing towards a piece of metal resting on the floor, directly across from the cage.

Garry knelt down and picked up the piece, which was part of the cages locking system.

"Looks like these three cages had a rust problem, should've taken the dogs at least 2-3 solid hits before it broke open." Vin said.

"Incredible" Garry said.

"Now, I want you to find out where the dogs were able to get out, got it Garry?" Vin asked.

"Yeah, sure thing Vin" Garry said.

"Good, report either to me or the security office when you find something. I need to get back to my post" Vin said before he started heading out, towards his desk.

"Pellegrino to security, come in security"

"_Security here, what've you got?" _

"Three dogs missing from the kennel, looks like the locks rusted on those cages. Haven't found their source of escape yet, I have Shielding on that"

"_Copy that, I'll report to Smith and Niles. Good work"_

"Don't mention it"

Vin seated himself behind his desk again and stared at the computer screen. He was going to be here for at least another 12 hours or so, probably later with the hours the lab was pulling.

To pass the ungodly amount of time he still had to be there he used the computer tap that Umbrella set up for him to spy on Kim Possibles computer assistant Wade Load. Sure enough Wade was trying to hack into the secret files bank of Umbrella, and he was doing it surprisingly well too. Vin figured it'd take him at least the rest of the night till he actually broke some of the most heavily guarded secrets of Umbrella.

_Hopefully he does, I'm sick of this job_

* * *

_**The Next Day 7:30AM**_

Vin rubbed his eyes as he took a long swig on his large cup of coffee.

18 hours he'd been at his post, he couldn't believe his bad luck.

He was supposed to leave with the last scientist and lock up the lab, but at least five scientists were still in there working on something.

Vin looked at his watch, 7:30am.

_Jesus Christ, what the hell are they doing?_

Vin sighed and continued with his game of Solitaire.

* * *

_**11:59AM**_

"Ready for practice today K?" Bonnie asked.

"Always ready Bonnie! Have you been practicing those new routines I said?" Kim said.

"Duh, of Course" Bonnie said before walking away.

Kim sighed, today was a long day for her, and at least she had all of her classes with Ron, that'll make the time go by faster.

With all the excitement of the previous day still fresh in her memory she slammed her locker shut and headed over to Ron

"Hey KP! Lunch time, ready for some snackage?" Ron asked.

"Mm, snackage!" Rufus said, rubbing his stomach.

"With you, always Ron"

* * *

_**12:05PM**_

Wade worked frivolously on his computer; he was three codes away from breaking into the secret files of Umbrella.

_This should let us know what Umbrella is really up to_

"Yes, Got it! I rock!" Wade exclaimed.

He'd just did the impossible, break into Umbrella's secret files.

"Lets see, Experiments? Or shall I start with this one labeled Raccoon City?" Wade asked himself.

"Really doesn't matter now does it, I'm going to look at them anyway" Wade said as he double clicked on the file named Raccoon City.

* * *

_**12:30PM**_

Most of Umbrella's staff was on break for lunch, including most of the security agents accept for one who was still at his post deep down in B5 at the entrance to the labs.

No one paid attention to the man that came walking through the large glass entrance doors towards the reception desk. Nor did they admire his spiky blond hair or wondered why he was still wearing those sunglasses.

No one even paid attention to the 5 heavily armed squad that followed behind him.

"I'm here to see some one" The man said to the receptionist.

The receptionist, who didn't bother looking up casually asked "Name?"

The man smiled, and with a flick of his left hand all five men aimed their silenced MP5's on the receptionist, who's only clue that there was going to be trouble was the five different laser beams that zeroed in on her chest.

Her eyes darted up at the individual in front of her; he was still smiling as he pulled his sunglasses down, showing her his red reptilian like eyes.

She gasped in horror as she realized who she was looking at.

"Wesker, Albert Wesker" the man said before he flicked his wrist again.

The five men pumped bullets silently into the receptionist who collapsed to the floor in a pool of blood.

Wesker laughed as he led his men past the dead receptionist and towards the elevators that lead down to the labs.

The nightmare, had only just begun…………………..

* * *

Oh yes, The Most anticipated moment of this story is now upon us.

What will Wesker do to Vin?

What will happen to Kim, Ron and Wade?

Who will live, and who will become a Zombie?

Stay tuned, answers to all questions will be answered next Friday.

Read and Review as always.


	6. Umbrella Code: RC666

Welcome to the first **MATURE** installment of the KP/RE crossover. Things from here on are going to be very dark, very bloody, and very evil.

Lots of swearing will take most of the mature rating in this chapter, over the next chapters it will be equally split with Swearing and Violence. None of the swearing will be by KP characters (unless absolutely necessary) so the swearing is left to Vin, which is what he does when he's pissed.

Thanks to all of you who have put this story on your alert lists, favorites list, and those that make up the 1200 hits this story has gotten.

Many Thanks to: no body, Otrizi, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, Delta Operator, Longsworder, Cold-Chaos, K-R-4-E-V-A, bahamut9999, surfrost, YamiDymlos, Jokerisdaking, swiglo3000, Burpadski, Aelis Aisling, Tangora, Zero-Nightmare, Godhand's Number, Cold-Chaos, IncrediRaider8 and DshizNit for the reviews.

Let the Nightmare Continue……

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil Apotheosis **

**Chapter 6**

**Umbrella Code: RC-666**

Vin sat at his post sipping at his 3rd cup of coffee. He was anxiously waiting for the five scientists in the labs to close up so he could lock the lab down and head home.

_Well, at least I'm getting awesome overtime_, Vin thought as he went back to the monitors in the facility.

The scientists in question were busy in the Apotheosis lab, fiddling with some terminals that controlled the massive creature's state of mind. It was similar to how the Nemesis project worked, only larger and more advanced.

Vin clicked to the next security feed which was of the main lobby.

Something was amiss.

Vin couldn't put his finger on it, but something was missing in the security footage.

_Where the hell's the receptionist?_

Vin clicked on the zoom feature and went over the area where the receptionist was supposed to be sitting; only finding emptiness.

_What is that on the floor?_

Vin hit the magnification to the max and clicked on an area on the corner of the desk, closest to the floor.

What Vin closed in on, was the pool of blood that was forming around the receptionists bullet riddled body.

"Oh _Fuck"_ Vin's face started to go pale.

Someone had infiltrated the compound, with deadly force.

Vin had no doubt that whoever it was that they were heading his way, heading for the virus.

Vin quickly changed screens to the monitor on B2 where the security office and lockers were. He figured it was better to check in on them before he blindly called them, revealing his position and whereabouts to the infiltrators.

Vin started to choke as the screen came up. The floor was a mess, bodies strewn all over the place, smears of blood against the walls. And in the mist of it all one figure, standing straight and tall in the center of the room, his eyes masked by the sunglasses he still wore.

Vin recognized him immediately.

"Albert _Fucking _Wesker"

Vin slammed his fists into the table.

He was here, and he knew what he wanted. Vin grabbed his cup of coffee and downed it within seconds, his adrenalin already starting to flow as he watched Wesker's squad mobilize around him.

From what Vin was able to tell, they were well equipped, all five where clad head to tow in body armor, wearing a special mask that reminded him of the Special Ops agents Umbrella has. He also noted the Silenced H&K MP5's they carried, 9mm like his Beretta, only they fired full automatic. Vin didn't like his chances as he watched them head towards the elevator.

He didn't have a lot of time, so Vin set what he could of his initial plan into effect. He'd been planning it for three weeks since he was assigned to keep an eye on the Possible-Stoppable team, if something like this happened, he would get them the hell out of there and away from Middleton, and they would essentially be the only ones who could shut down Umbrella now.

Vin brought up each of their addresses, noting that all parents were home as well as the Possible's twin brothers.

_Good, now please let someone be in the Motor pool_

Vin brought up a link to the Motor Pool, praying that Wesker missed that area. The screen came up with six different Umbrella agents standing around in the garage.

_Perfect_

Vin quickly grabbed the phone receiver off his desk and punched in the extension for the motor pool.

"_Motor Pool, agent Gray speaking"_

"Gray, this is agent Pellegrino watching over the lab entrance. Now listen to me and listen closely, got it?" Vin said as he copied the files of the teams home addresses to one file to send the agents.

"_Ah, sure thing, is there a problem sir?" _

"A Big Problem Gray, now listen to me-"

"_How big of a problem?" _Gray interrupted, which infuriated Vin even more.

"Huge, FUCKING Huge GRAY! Now listen-"

"_What code is it?" _Gray interrupted again.

Vin was about to put a bullet through the phone because of Gray's questions. He calmed himself down after he slammed his fist into the desk, splitting the wood.

"It's a Code RC-666 Situation" Vin said, as calm as he could so it could sink in to the moron on the other side of the line.

After several precious seconds of silence Vin heard Gray mutter into the receiver.

"_Oh my God"_

"Yeah, 'Oh my God' is right, and we are all going to be seeing him rather shortly if you don't shut up and do as I say. Understood Gray?" Vin struggled to keep his cool, but with this big of a moron on the line he was almost tempted to go up there and put a bullet in him himself.

"_Go ahead Sir!"_ Gray snapped, it appeared his professionalism was finally showing through.

"Good, now I'm sending your terminal three different locations in Middleton" Vin clicked on the newly created file and sent it over to the motor pool terminal.

"_Roger, just got them sir"_

"Right, I want you and the remaining agents to go, two to a vehicle to those addresses and get those people to location Beta One Echo Niner, Got that?"

"_Beta One Echo Niner, affirmative sir!"_

Vin started to smile as he realized that there were footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Gray, get them together and get going now!" Vin stated with certain urgency as his left hand grabbed the Beretta out of his holster.

"_Roger sir, but what about-?"_

Vin wasn't able to hear Gray finish as the first of the five man squad came into view of Vin who quickly fired two shots into the man.

"NOW GODDAMMIT NOW!" Vin screamed into the receiver as he ducked behind his desk as a volley of rounds came his way.

The muffled sounds of automatic gunfire filled the hall as Vin traded rounds with the squad.

He wasn't going to stand much of a chance, especially crouching behind a crappy wooden desk which was already being blown to splinters.

Vin glanced under his desk and saw the first man he fired at, he way lying on his back two empty holes where the mask's eyes once were.

_Good to see I'm not rusty_

Vin's little appreciation of his aim was short lived as the room fell quiet. Vin knew his game was up, he was sure of it.

Vin slowly started to rise from his spot behind the desk, not surprised when the surviving four members of the squad were surrounding the desk, weapons aimed in his direction.

"Agent Pellegrino" A cool voice said from around the corner.

The voice stepped out from behind the corner.

"Albert Wesker" Vin said as he laid his gun on the remains of the desktop.

"I've read so much about you Vin, you don't mind if I call you Vin now do you?" Wesker asked as he slowly approached Vin.

"Doesn't seem like I have too much of a choice now does it?" Vin stated bluntly, staring into Wesker's black sunglasses.

"No, you don't" Wesker said as he broke out into a chuckle.

"I suppose you know why I'm here"

"Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out"

"No, doesn't take Umbrella's staff either"

Vin smirked at Wesker's last remark, "If they did, then you would have had a shitload of resistance"

"Quite right, now just who were you talking to before I approached?"

"I was selling my shares of Umbrella" Vin said, obviously lying just to get on Wesker's nerves.

"Really, now why would you do that?"

"I had a strong feeling that Umbrella was about to go down the shitter"

Wesker started to laugh, Vin started to laugh with him when Wesker swiftly punched Vin in the stomach. The force of the blow collapsed Vin to his knees as he struggled for breath.

"Don't Bullshit me Vin, I know just as well as you that wasn't who you were talking to. Now who THE FUCK was it?" Wesker demanded as the two closest squad members forcefully pulled Vin to his feet.

"The motor pool" Vin wheezed, still trying to catch his breath.

"Why the motor pool?"

"Fuck you"

Vin received another hard blow, this time to his jaw as Wesker delivered a powerful uppercut, causing Vin to collapse against the far back wall.

Wesker slowly walked over to Vin and pulled his sunglasses off his eyes, letting Vin look into his altered yellow and red eyes.

"Why the motor pool?" Wesker hissed as his fist clenched around Vin's throat.

"I….I told them it was a RC-6..6..6" Vin gasped.

Wesker released his grasp on Vin's throat, allowing the agent to collapse to his knees as he caught his breath.

"Code RC-666 huh?" Wesker asked.

Vin only nodded as he rubbed his throat.

By the way he was standing Vin could tell that Wesker bought it. Code RC-666, Raccoon City 666. Basically all the code really did was secretly inform Umbrella personnel that the shit has hit the fan and that they need to get the fuck out of dodge, in a hurry. It came around after the Raccoon City incident, hence the name. It literally meant that Raccoon City was about to repeat itself.

"On your feet _Agent_" Wesker called back.

The surrounding squad members unceremoniously heaved Vin to his feet as Wesker turned to face him, putting his sunglasses back on.

"Come on Vin, we are going on a little tour" Wesker said as he started to chuckle.

* * *

Wade stared at his computer screen in shock.

"This is what Umbrella has been doing!"

Wade had just finished reading all the files associated with the Raccoon City incident of 1998, and he was mortified by what he read.

The incident at the 'supposed' abandoned mansion, the cover agent in STARS, and the outbreak of the virus infecting the entire city of Raccoon. Thousands killed by Umbrella, all because of a fall out with one of their head scientists.

Then there were all the creatures that they created, including their so called Tyrants.

It sickened him that this corporation was able to get away with all of this, for destroying a city as a cover up for what actually happened they received the governments praise for acting so quickly to quarantine the area after the 'nuclear meltdown'.

_Meltdown, yeah right_

Wade had to get this information to Kim, when he heard a knock come from downstairs.

Curious, Wade activated the monitor that was on his front porch.

In the street in front of his house sat a Black Suburban, and on his porch were two men in black suits.

"Umbrella Agents" Wade muttered to himself.

He realized they must be here because he hacked into their secret files, but he dismissed that as he realized that his entrance was so encrypted that he couldn't even trace it back to himself if he wanted to.

They had to be here for something else.

"Wade! I need you down here now!" Wade's mother called.

Reluctantly Wade headed downstairs where his mom was standing at the door with the agents.

"Wade Load?" One asked.

"That's me"

"We were told by our superiors to take you and your family out of the city to a safe location."

"What? Why? We are perfectly safe here!" Wade argued.

"Sir, we are just doing as we are told. Now if you gather what equipment you need and take it with you"

"This isn't making any sense!" Wade said, getting angry that they were assuming he would fall for their trap.

"Look, we already have the other two families loaded up and on their way to the rendezvous point, you have to trust us."

"No way! Wait, what other two families?"

"The Possibles, and the Stoppables I believe"

Wade's jaw hung open in shock.

"Wade, it isn't safe here anymore. If you want your family to survive what's happening you have to come with us, now"

* * *

Vin was lead down the lab hallway at gunpoint by a member of Wesker's squad. The other three went off into different labs.

Vin wanted to know what Wesker was up too, and why he was keeping him alive.

There had to be some other motive for Wesker to keep him alive, Wesker doesn't do things without a plan. His actions back in the Mansion showed that he tried to plan for every possible scenario, so Vin was obviously part of the plan, whether he liked it or not.

"Where is the lab that contains the Virus agent Vin?" Wesker asked as he looked back towards Vin.

The man behind him jabbed the muzzle of his gun further into Vin's back.

"Down the hall, last one on the left." Vin said.

He was through with toying with Wesker, all it accomplished was having Wesker beat the shit out of him, and he was already tired of it as it is.

Vin noticed two of the squad men head into the lab containing all of the creatures Umbrella was experimenting on while the last went into the kennels.

Wesker came to the last door on the left and motioned the man behind to get Vin in first. The man replied by shoving Vin in through the doorway and into the lab.

Vin turned around slowly as Wesker entered the lab, followed by the man who kept his weapon aimed on Vin.

"So, this is the new G Virus" Wesker said as he marveled over the tube of glowing red dye which contained the virus.

"So why do you want it Wesker?" Vin asked.

"Simple, my employers are paying me a pretty penny for this creation. The only stipulation is that it has to cause Umbrella to go out of business" Wesker said as he gingerly lifted the Virus off the table and placed it into a specially designed suitcase to carry it.

"We'll you will certainly do that when word of this heist gets out" Vin said, keeping his eyes focused on the man pointing the gun at him.

"Oh, but the heist isn't getting out" Wesker said as he grabbed another container of the Virus.

"Oh?" Vin said, trying to sound surprised.

"You see, I'm leaving behind one strand of the virus. And that one strand I will use to infect this entire city with the G Virus" Wesker placed the other container into the suitcase.

"Figures, cause the deaths of thousands of innocent civilians just to have Umbrella go out of business. Wesker you truly are a piece of shit"

Wesker laughed as he placed the last container of the Virus into the suitcase before he started to close it.

"Yes well, I do what I can"

"You sick son of a bi-"

Vin was cut off when Wesker slapped him upside the face, drawing blood from Vin's lip.

"You should be happy, I'm ending the corporation you've grown to hate agent Vin" Wesker mocked.

"Yeah, only I never planned on dying with them you mutant fuck" Vin spit on Wesker's vest.

Wesker smiled as he started whipping the spit off.

"Well now, I don't plan on killing you agent Vin, how cold do you think I am?"

Vin glared into Wesker's sunglasses.

"I plan on leaving you here, to fight your way out of this Raccoon sequel. And then if you manage to survive Umbrella will pin this whole thing on you, they have your record and all and know you secretly want to bring the company down. You are the perfect scapegoat"

Vin snapped, he lashed out at Wesker as his left fist slammed into the right side of his face.

Vin then grabbed a tray off the table he was leaning against and flung it at the man watching by the door, knocking the MP5 from his hands as Vin tackled the man to the floor.

The two struggled on the floor as Vin tried to grab the mans sidearm. Wesker was now back near them and quickly pulled Vin off of the man with one hand. Both men failed to notice the handgun that bounced to the floor.

"Wesker you Fucking Son of a Bitch Cock sucker! I'm going to Fucking Kill you, you Motherfucking prick!" Vin screamed as the other squad members entered the room.

Wesker tossed Vin to the ground in front of the four squad members.

"You murdering psychopathic fucks! You'll all fucking pay you pricks!"

One of the squad members swiftly brought the back of his MP5 to the back of Vin's head.

Vin collapsed to the floor, struggling against the overwhelming blackness that was trying to consume him.

The last thing Vin saw was Wesker, smiling at him as he blacked out.

* * *

Wesker watched as Vin finally collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

"Sir, we have set the charges as you wished" One of the squad members said.

"Are they all set to the timer?" Wesker asked as he looked away from the unconscious Vin.

"Affirmative, all will open once the virus is unleashed into the surrounding area sir"

Wesker smiled as he grabbed the last container of the G Virus.

"Well gentlemen, this City has a appointment for catastrophe. Let's not keep it waiting"

The group of men laughed as they stormed out of the lab leaving the unconscious Vin behind.

"Good luck in surviving another Raccoon City, Agent Vin" Wesker called back as he and the squad headed to their waiting exit vehicle on the roof of the building.

Wesker checked his watch, it was 1: 45 in the afternoon. The whole operation took a little over a hour, and come two o'clock the city of Middleton would face a crisis the likes of which the world has never seen since Raccoon City.

* * *

**3:04**

Kim and Ron were in the gym, it was the final cheer practice before the regionals, and most of their friends were there to watch the routine. Along with the regular cheer squad, Mr. Barkin, Josh, Monique and Felix all watched the girls do their routine.

"GO MAD DOGS! GO GO MAD DOGS!"

"GO MAD DOGS! GO GO MAD DOGS!"

The squad started their backward flips, landing in their positions for the human pyramid.

As soon as Kim landed in her rightful spot on top of the pyramid, two things happened.

The first was the large applause received by the small audience, which also applauded Ron's Mad Dog routine, which was timed just right with Kim's landing.

The second, was the unmistakable screeching of Middleton's Early Warning System.

_WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

At the sound of the siren, everything fell quiet.

_WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

None of them have ever heard the Siren get used, and for it to be used now meant that Middleton was in serious trouble.

If only they knew how serious it was.

* * *

And there you have it, chapter 6.

A little late, but hey I was right on the weekend thing right?

Don't answer that.

The problem deepens, and what will become of Vin?

Why are Kim and Ron still in Middleton?

What is happening to Wade and Kim and Ron's families?

Next chapter, in a week.

Read, Review, get a response


	7. The Dead Shall inherit Middleton

Well, now that we have a siren going off that signal's the decent into complete and total anarchy. I think

Someone brought up the question on how the virus spread so quickly through the town, that will be addressed in this and following chapters so don't worry; it was not a giant hole in my story. I actually planned for that.

Many Thanks to: no body, Otrizi, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, Delta Operator, Longsworder, Cold-Chaos, K-R-4-E-V-A, bahamut9999, surfrost, YamiDymlos, Jokerisdaking, swiglo3000, Burpadski, Aelis Aisling, Tangora, Zero-Nightmare, Godhand's Number, Cold-Chaos, IncrediRaider8, Dark00 and DshizNit for the reviews.

* * *

**Kim Possible: Resident Evil Apotheosis **

**Chapter 7 **

**The Dead shall Inherit Middleton **

**3:07**

The siren continued its demonic howl as the students in the gym stood in shock at the sound. All their life they have been in Middleton and today is the only time they ever heard the siren used, which indicated something catastrophic.

"OK people listen up!" Steve Barkin shouted to the group of students which gathered around him.

"Stoppable, Possible, you two change and get in touch with your computer kid. Find out what's going on. Renton, head to my office and grab the small portable TV off the desk, be back here ASAP!"

"Got it Mr. Barkin!" The three teens shouted.

"Good now get going! The rest of you will stay here till we figure out what's going on"

Felix was already through the doors heading to Barkin's office; Kim and Ron were quickly changed into their mission clothes.

They met up with each other before they went to Barkin.

"What ya' think Kim?"

"I don't know Ron, but Wade probably has some idea" Kim grabbed the kimmunicator out of her backpack and called Wade. Instead of Wades face appearing, all she got was static, which was quickly followed by a 'SIGNAL LOST' message.

"There is no way that is a good sign"

"No way" Rufus squeaked while trembling in Ron's pants pocket.

"I do not like this, like something ferociously bad is happening"

The two retuned into the Gym where the squad with Mr. Barkin, Felix, Monique and Josh huddled around the small portable TV, each had a look of complete disbelief.

"We tried to get Wade but the signal is down" Kim said, but it fell on def ears. The group continued to stare at the small screen.

Ron and Kim traded worried glances as they approached the group, the crackle from the TV becoming clearer with each step.

"_These creatures are killing everything in their path; the police cannot stop their advance as they take over Middleton! If you are able to, please get out while you still can!"_

It sounded like a movie, but as Kim and Ron walked behind the group to see the screen they saw that it was the local news station.

Behind the female reporter the city of Middleton looked like a war zone. Gunfire ringing out in the background, the screams of the injured or dying, and those…..those creatures, They looked like human beings, but they shambled about slowly as they closed around a fallen police officer and proceeded to rip him apart.

Kim covered her face as the tears came to her eyes, Ron stared blankly at the screen, and Rufus shared his expression as he perched on his shoulder.

"_Again, this started roughly an hour ago; these bizarre and deadly creatures seem to have emerged from the Umbrella facility and are destroying and killing everything in their path. The police have roadblocks and barricades set up all over town to try and stop the riot of creatures! So far they haven't been able to stop them and as a result the Mayor is issuing a City wide evacuation order to all residents in the area; get out while you still can! This is Summer Gale, reporting live from- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_

The reporter's bloodcurdling scream was cut off as the camera fell to the ground, still recording as Summer Gale was pounced on by a skinless creature that wrapped its long tongue around her neck and proceeded to rip her head off.

It was at that point that Barkin shut the TV off; he as well as the others couldn't take it anymore.

At that point three members of the cheer squad, Liz, Hope and Marcela started sprinting towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Kim managed to choke out.

"We have to get to our families!" Liz shouted, not stopping.

"You can't go out there! Stay here! It's safer if we are together, going out is suicide!" Kim argued, the three cheerleaders stopped just as they reached the door.

"Possible's right, we have a chance if we stick together. I urge you three to stay" Barkin wasn't his usual assertive, angry self. Instead he sounded broken and defeated as he backed up Kim.

"I…I can't…….I have to……I'm sorry" Marcela said, barely audible as she disappeared through the doors, Hope and Liz right behind her.

The remaining students stood there, staring towards the door that they left through, wondering if they would ever see them again.

They huddled up on the bleachers as Kim buried her head into Ron's chest.

"They'll be ok Kim, I know it." Ron reassured her, but he didn't believe it himself, not after what they all witnessed.

Kim pulled herself back to look into Ron's eyes, she wasn't crying, at least not on the outside but Ron knew this was tearing into her. Her eyes told it all, it was the look of helplessness, a look that was NEVER in Kim's eyes.

"Let's keep trying Wade, we have to get in touch with someone eventually. And if GJ shows up we have to be able to try to get to them." Ron said, trying to build her spirits up.

Kim slowly nodded as they walked over to the bleachers with the others, and begin the process of trying to get in touch with anyone.

* * *

James Timothy Possible paced nervously around the large house he and his family were brought too. Upon arrival they realized that the Stoppable's were also brought here under the same circumstances, and that his daughter's computer friend Wade and his family were going to be here shortly.

But that was all he was able to get out of the four agents that were with them, no word on Kim or Ron, or as to why they were here. All they got was that everything would be revealed after Wade's arrival, which couldn't come fast enough.

"James, please sit down." Mrs. Possible asked.

James glanced at his watch, '3:30'

_Three hours we've been here, where are they? Where is my Kimmie-cub?_

James felt a hand wrap around his arm, it was his wife's.

"James, please" Her eyes begged him to sit, he reluctantly agreed.

And at the time he sat down, the door opened and in walked Wade Load with his family in tow.

James jumped from his seat "WADE!"

He practically crushed the kid in a huge bear hug that he enveloped him in, obviously overjoyed about his arrival.

After he was pried off the kid did the questions start, and Wade asked the first one.

"Where are Kim and Ron?"

"What? You mean you don't know either?" James answered, anger and panic building in him.

"I figured that they were in school, I was going to contact them with the information I found when these guys knocked on the door and asked me to come with them" Wade motioned to the two guys who conversed with the other agents, all shared worried looks on their faces, which didn't help the families.

James in a fit of rage stomped over to the group of agents, fists clenched.

"Alright, we are all here now, I want to know what is going on and why you pulled us all from our homes! And where are daughter and her Partner!"

The agents exchanged nervous looks with each other before one of them spoke up.

"I can't answer all of them, but if you turn the television on you will have most of them answered"

A nervous silence descended on the room as the families quickly snatched up the remote and turned the set on.

* * *

**3:45**

Mr. Smith saw Albert Wesker and his four man squad leaving in an Umbrella chopper that was sitting on the roof's landing pad through one of the security monitors. He immediately contacted Umbrella HQ and told them the situation, he then ran down towards the motor pool and took one of the Suburbans and left the town where he waited for Umbrella to send some reinforcements.

The surrounding Umbrella offices swarmed the boarders of Middleton like a swarm of killer bees. Within ten minutes of their arrival they completely sealed off the city from the outside world, units were on high alert and did their very best to keep this from becoming a Government Issue.

Umbrella was lucky in the Raccoon incident, they had several Agents in rather high political offices in the FBI, CIA, ATF, Pentagon, and the White house and they were able to keep the entire situation from becoming a full blown investigation which would have destroyed Umbrella.

This time, however they wouldn't be as fortunate. Apparently when one of the last police held blockades was over run, an Officer Hobble sent out a transmission to Global Justice Headquarters with an assessment of the situation. Hobble was mauled after he got the transmission out, and since Middleton was the home town of the world famous teen hero Kim Possible, Global Justice sent its best over in the direction of Middleton.

Mr. Smith watched as a Global Justice Hover jet landed in the middle of the street and 20 men double timed it off the back ramp.

Smith started towards the parked aircraft when a woman appeared on the ramp, an eye patch over one of her eyes.

"You in charge here?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am Smith of the Umbrella Corporation. You are?"

"Dr. Director, and I'm taking command of this operation"

"Negative Doctor, we have the situation under control here, your help will not be needed"

Dr. Director walked right up to Mr. Smith with a scorn look in her eye.

"Under control? Did you happen to see the news reports on what was going on?"

"Greatly exaggerated I assure you, Umbrella is handling this"

"Not anymore I'm afraid, I am taking control of this operation, and that's straight from the top" Dr. Director said smugly.

Smith gritted his teeth, now there was no protecting this from the Government if it's an order straight from the top.

"Very well then"

"Good, now I want you to assemble your best men for a rescue mission"

Smith laughed, causing Dr. Director to give him a scornful glare.

"Not likely"

"Beg your pardon?"

"I am not sending my men into that death trap, if you want a rescue mission you do it yourself, with no help from anyone you see in an Umbrella uniform"

Dr. Director sighed, the tone in Smith's voice told her that no matter how much backing she had by the government, Umbrella was not going to cooperate with them.

"Fine, then Global Justice will go in ourselves. And when we get back we will report your acting to our superiors."

"Hah, If you get back, good luck on that mission but none of you are coming back, alive anyway" Smith turned and left, leaving Dr. Director with his last words.

She brushed he attempt at scaring her off as she motioned for her best agent, soon Will Du was by her side.

"Will, start gathering up the men and preparing them. We go in, in roughly thirty minutes."

"Yes ma'm"

Will headed back to the men, while Betty headed to the cockpit of the jet and started trying all the channels, trying to get a signal from within the city.

* * *

**4:10**

Vin slowly awoke from his forced slumber, his head and body hurt like hell.

He pulled himself up and leaned onto one of the nearby counters as he tried to remember what exactly happened.

_Ow…fuck. Ok, I was at my post, then Wesker showed up._ Vin started clenching and unclenching his fists at the memory.

_AWwww SHIT! The Virus! The Fucker set off the goddamned virus! Shit! How long ago did he set it off! How the fuck long have I been out!_

Vin remembered he had a watch on his left hand, which read 4:10PM.

_Great, I've been out over two hours_

Vin's thoughts went back to the virus that Wesker said he unleashed when his gaze came across the device that Dr. Rams showed him.

He grabbed the device and shoved it into his arm, wincing at the pinch it gave.

Vin stared at the infection readout, waiting eagerly for the results.

000.00

Vin let out a sigh of relief, he wasn't infected.

He then realized that he was unarmed.

His eyes scanned the room, looking for something to use as a weapon when he came across the handgun lying on the ground.

Vin walked over and picked the gun up and examined it, Glock 34 with a fully loaded clip of 17 rounds. Vin would need every one of those 17 as the clip in the gun is the only clip he had.

Before he decided to set out Vin headed to the computer in the room, pocketing the infection device and sliding the Glock into his holster.

He started to look at the infection rates for the G-Virus, knowing that Wesker had probably set it off in the air and let it settle over the town, the squad that was with him probably released the creatures that were locked up, just to insure ultimate decimation.

Vin scanned down the file on the virus when he found what he was looking for, it was the infection rate/time of the virus when it was released in the air.

"Jesus H Tap-dancing Christ"

When a person is infected with the virus, through normal means (biting, injection ect) the turnover rate was roughly 8 hours. When contracted through the air, that time was cut in half, and then some.

If infected through the air, a person only had 45 minutes till they turned, Vin shuddered on that finding.

"Well, that's good to know. I'm probably surrounded by a city that wants me for dessert, It's fucking Raccoon City all over again."

Vin slammed his fist into the steel table, the sound reverberated in his skull.

Vin started toward the first aid kit on the wall hoping it had some aspirin in it.

Sure enough it had some pain killers. Vin cracked the bottle open and emptied the contents into his hand, he started counting out how many pills he would have to take.

"one, two, oh Fuck It" Vin grabbed 4 pills and downed them, not caring how many he was actually supposed to take, if it stopped his headache that's all he cared about.

Vin wandered back to the computer, before he was going to try to escape this city, he had to check all the security videos so he knew exactly what he'd be up against, and where he should go.

* * *

**4:25**

The families stayed glued to the television screen, watching the horrific images that were going on in Middleton.

There was still no word on Kim and Ron, and the images that they were seeing were telling them to expect the worst.

Wade couldn't take it, he was already almost complete with setting up his new command center in which to run all communications from, however the new set up wasn't configured to the kimmunicator's frequency, so until he fixed that he still couldn't contact Kim.

No sooner did Wade get everything set up then did he receive an incoming call. It was a Global Justice sourced call.

Wade hit the accept button, and his screen showed Dr. Director, clad in body armor. Behind her were roughly twenty GJ agents similarly equipped.

"Wade?"

"Dr. Director"

"Where are you, and where is Kim and Ron?"

"Outside of Middleton, some Umbrella agents escorted the Possible's, Stoppable's, and my family out of Middleton."

"Hm, sounds like they got inside information on what was going on"

"They said that someone gave them orders to get us out of there, so there may be someone who knows something we don't"

"Right, but now I am not getting any cooperation from the Umbrella agents here. The city is sealed off, no one goes in or out"

"Same strategy they used in Raccoon City"

"Raccoon City?"

"I'll explain later, what you need"

"We're going on a rescue mission to get what survivors there are out of there. We need to know if there are any, and where they are"

"Already working on it"

Wade typed at the keyboard, within seconds he had an answer.

"Good news, I have a readings of a group of survivors in the Gym at the High School! Kim and Ron have to be amongst them. I also got one person, but he seems to be underground."

An Umbrella agent hurried over to where Wade was sitting.

"Did you say underground?"

"Yes, why?"

"Son of a Bitch he made it!" The agent said, his voice filled with joy. His outburst also got the attention of the families and the other agents.

"Who made it?" Wade asked, completely confused.

"Special Agent Pellegrino, he was the one that told us to go out and take you guys out of the city, said it was crucial"

Curious, Wade taped into the Umbrella personnel files and did a search for Agent Pellegrino, what came back amazed Wade.

"Dr. Director, we may have someone who could help with your rescue mission" Wade said as he sent her a copy of Pellegrino's file.

Dr. Director looked over the file quickly.

"Impressive records, but it says he's an Umbrella agent. Can we trust him?"

"According to the agent's here with us, he was the one responsible for getting us out of the city"

"Well, it's better than going in alone. Wade, see if you could contact this Agent and tell him what's up, I'll keep in touch"

"You got it"

The transmission ended, now there was a small crowd around Wade.

"Anything on Kimmie?" James asked.

"And Ronald?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

"Not sure, we have a group of survivors in the school gym, which should be them. We also have the agent that got us out of the city in there as well."

"Can he help us?"

"He did already, so lets see"

Lucky for Wade, Pellegrino's personal file had his cell phone number in it. Wade started dialing.

* * *

Vin was checking the security feeds in the facility, determining which way he should go when his cell phone started vibrating.

"What the hell?"

Vin reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, which was now playing it's melody

_Takin' Care of Business_

_Takin' Care of Business_

Vin flipped the phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

* * *

Hah! You've been cliffhangered!

Now, if all goes well on my side, I might update this again this weekend. No promises though as I have another story I have to update.

Read and Review, and get a response from me!

Some say it's better than Cash!


	8. The Beast Awakens

I couldn't leave you guys hanging for long, that and this chapter is just so interesting that you all need to enjoy it, right now!

Many Thanks to: no body, Otrizi, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, Delta Operator, Longsworder, Cold-Chaos, K-R-4-E-V-A, bahamut9999, surfrost, YamiDymlos, Jokerisdaking, swiglo3000, Burpadski, Aelis Aisling, Tangora, Zero-Nightmare, Godhand's Number, Cold-Chaos, IncrediRaider8, Dark00 and DshizNit for the reviews.

note: this chapter was taken down a bit do to a rather signifigant screwup on my part, thank you Godhand's Number for pointing that out, Bonus Cookie for you!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Beast Awakens **

"Hello?"

"_Agent Pellegrino?"_

"Of course, who else would be answering his cell phone? Who is this?"

"_This is Wade Load, Kim Possible's computer assistant"_

Vin suddenly felt very vulnerable in the conversation, he started glancing nervously about the small room.

"_Agent Pellegrino? Are you still there?"_

"Yeah, I am. It's just a little unnerving right now, with you calling me and being trapped inside Umbrella's lab and all"

"_So that's what's down there"_

"Ok, now then, why are you calling me?"

"_First off I wanted to thank you for getting us out of Middleton, although I'd like to know why you'd want us to get out Agent Pel-"_

"Alright, first stop calling me Agent Pellegrino. Only Umbrella assholes call me Agent Pellegrino, you call me Vin."

"_Um, ok then. Second is that Kim and Ron are still in the city, and they need to get out of there"_

"They are still IN Middleton? I sent the agents to your locations how the Fuck could they not get them!"

Another voice came in over Wades,

"_Actually sir, you only sent us three locations, which was the Possible's, Stoppable's, and Load residence"_

Vin slammed his fist into the table in frustration.

"Mother Fucker!" He screamed as he threw the computer's keyboard against the far wall, it shattered on impact.

"_Easy there Vin! Just calm down!"_

"Don't tell me to just calm down you-, wait……..how did you know I was…"

"_I've hacked into Umbrella security monitors; I as well as all the families are watching you on the feed"_

Vin slowly looked up towards the video camera that seemed to be positioned directly on him, its red light shinning in the dim room.

"Right, you were saying again Wade?"

"_Well first thing you need to do is put on that headpiece that's next to the computer monitor, that way we aren't communicating through your cell phone."_

Vin's gaze fell on the device that was lying next to the computer; it was a simple earpiece with an extended arm with a mic attached to it.

Vin picked up the device and placed it into his left ear, shifting it around for a comfortable fit.

"Can you hear me?"

"_Loud and clear"_

Vin closed his cell phone and pocketed it, turning his attention to the door out of the lab.

"So I guess you want me to get out of here and get to Kim and Ron right?"

"_Right, also know that Global Justice is sending in a squad to rescue them. So it's better if you just get to where Kim and Ron are and wait for rescue"_

"Wade, did you ever break Umbrella's secret files?" Vin scoffed.

"_Yeah I did, I read the report on Raccoon City and when I was going to inform Kim and Ron your rescue team showed up"_

"So you read the Raccoon City file then?"

"_Yes"_

"Then you know as well as I do that any rescue attempt is a complete joke. Tell GJ to cancel that rescue mission, unless they want to get slaughtered"

"_I can assure you Agent Pellegrino that we are more than prepared for whatever lies behind those walls" _

The voice that spoke was unfamiliar to Vin, but the cockiness associated with it led Vin to believe it was a GJ agent that intercepted the transmission between Wade and him.

"Who is this? Identify yourself!"

"_This is Global Justice agent Will Du, I am heading the operation into Middleton"_

"Well WILL, you don't know what the hell you are going against, call off the mission!"

"_Listen agent, I am one of the top agents in Global Justice"_

"I don't give a shit if you were a Navy Seal; you are walking into a fucking deathtrap. Call off the mission!"

"_I have no time for this, I have a mission to run, see you inside agent Pellegrino"_

"You big headed Fuck! CANCEL THE MISSION! YOU'VE NEVER DEALT WITH THIS SHIT BEFORE!"

The line was cut off as Wades voice came back into the headpiece.

"_Sorry about that Vin"_

"Wade, get that ignorant Fuck to cancel the mission, he and all of his men are going to get butchered."

"_I can't get a response from him now, and Dr. Director just contacted me with information that they are heading in now!"_

"Jesus Christ, that stupid son of a bitch!"

"_They're not going to make it are they?"_

"Not a chance in hell Wade, I struggled to survive in Raccoon with my squad of six men, who by the way were trained for situations like this"

"_So what now?"_

"First, I get the hell to the security level and get to the armory. Then I go to the motor pool and take any surviving vehicle, and I head to get Kim and Ron and get the hell out of here"

"_Sounds good, I'll keep in constant communication with you. I can't seem to get in touch with either Kim or Ron though so they have no idea what is going on"_

"Alright Wade, if I run into trouble I'll let you know"

"_Good luck"_

The line went quiet, leaving Vin in the small lab with a new set of issues to deal with.

He headed to the loan door in the room, leading towards the other labs and more importantly his escape route.

Vin tried the doorknob, it was locked.

"So that's how I wasn't mauled to death, the jackass locked me in"

The locked door wasn't really a problem; Vin gave the door a swift powerful kick, making the door shudder with sounds of splintering wood.

Vin gave the door another powerful kick, breaking the lock and forcing the door open.

"That was easy"

Vin leaned out the newly opened doorway, checking if anything was in the hallway. It was empty.

Vin started slowly down the hallway, back towards his post and towards his escape.

* * *

Mr. Smith watched as the Global Justice squad climbed into two confiscated Umbrella Suburbans, it was the only help Umbrella was giving them.

Dr. Director and 4 GJ agents stayed in the hover jet to provide outside info to the squad heading into the battle zone. Smith headed over to the small tent that housed the Scientists of Umbrella, brought in by the outside branches.

"Can you guys tap into the labs facilities and operations?"

"Yes we can Mr. Smith"

"Do it"

Smith turned back as he watched the two loaded Suburbans roll under the newly erected gateway which kept what was in Middleton, in Middleton.

"We're in"

"Good, access the Apotheosis project"

"Sir?"

"Global Justice is going to witness first hand what Umbrella has been up to, and running into Apotheosis will ensure that their story never gets out"

"Project Apotheosis accessed, now what sir?"

"Type in the following command, 'Eliminate all hostiles, especially any in Global Justice'"

"Command Uploaded"

"Initiate Awaken Sequence" Smith began to allow a sinister smile to creep onto his face.

* * *

Deep within the Umbrella labs, the large tube containing Apotheosis slowly drained as his life support hoses snapped off of its body.

Once the fluid was gone its eyes snapped open, its eyes. Those black and red orbs of death frowned on the glass encasing it; it smashed through the tube with one hit.

On the table in front of it were two weapons, specially designed for Apotheosis. And a large black trench coat, complete with gloves that had claws embedded in them.

"Errrrrrrrr, Justice" It grumbled as it started towards the weapons.

Apotheosis was awake.

* * *

Vin was slowly making progress down the hallway, careful to train his gun on anything suspicious.

The wall across from where he emerged from erupted in a huge explosion, showering the hallway with dust and rubble.

Vin spun around, gun leveled at the dust cloud waiting for whatever caused the explosion to emerge.

_Thump, Thump_

The footsteps were heavy; the ground shook with each one.

Vin's eyes grew wide as the cause of the explosion emerged from the newly created hole.

"Hostile, Justice" it garbled.

Vin was staring at Apotheosis, which was surprisingly still here.

_Unlike you, who will be crushed by that thing if you don't fucking MOVE!_

Lowering his gun Vin continued to stare at Apotheosis when it started to move towards him.

"Holy Shit!" Vin turned and started sprinting down the hall, away from Apotheosis.

_You can't outrun him you fucking jackass! Hide for Christ's sake!_

Vin skidded to a stop as his eyes darted around for someplace for him to lay low till the creature leaves.

_The door on the left! Go, now!_

The footsteps were getting closer; Vin lunged at the door, throwing it open as he crashed into it, causing him to fall to the floor inside the room.

Vin quickly turned on his back, facing the open door, waiting for Apotheosis to go by.

The footsteps grew closer and closer, the vibrating of the floor growing with each step till Apotheosis passed the open door, giving Vin a clear look at the creature.

Apotheosis was huge, standing upright it must have been 9-10 feet tall. It was clad in a black trench coat with claw-like gloves (Why Umbrella gave its creatures Black trench coats Vin has never been able to figure out) and it hefted two weapons with it. On its shoulder was a large cylinder, presumably a rocket launcher. But its second weapon was the most impressive.

When Vin initially saw the weapon he though it was a regular chain gun, but after seeing it go by with Apotheosis he realized it was a Vulcan Cannon, which is normally mounted in the noses of A-10 Warthog jets! This was made even more amazing with the fact that Apotheosis was lugging it in one hand.

Apotheosis disappeared down the hallway, followed by a tremendous crash that was caused by Apotheosis smashing into the far wall, apparently it wanted to leave as well and chose Vin's exit route.

Vin lay there, trying to decipher what he just saw when he remembered the squad, and Wade.

"Wade, do you copy?" Vin asked hurriedly.

"_Yeah, what is it?"_

"Get in touch with Global Justice; have them get their guys out of there. Something big and nasty is heading their way."

"_I'll try to, but I don't think they'd listen."_

"Just try Wade; men's lives are on the line. Anything on Kim and Ron?"

"_Nothing, but I am close"_

Vin started back towards the way Apotheosis went, hoping it cleared the path for Vin, but it also gave Vin another priority stop that he had to make, although it could possibly cost Kim and Ron their lives, it had to be done.

"When you get contact with them, tell them help is on the way, it just might take longer than expected"

"_Um, why might it take longer than expected?"_

"Cause we're going to need a lot of firepower to bust out of this city, I'll contact you when I get out."

Vin now broke into a run as he came closer to the entrance to the labs, every second he wasted being careful counted now, as everyone was now a potential target for Apotheosis.

* * *

Will Du rode shotgun in the lead Suburban as they headed through streets of Middleton noting how much the city had changed.

The city was a war zone, cars were destroyed, buildings burned, several people shambled about the streets in packs of 15-20. It was an eerie sight.

"_Eagle's nest calling Red Fox One, do you copy Red Fox One?"_

Will scoffed as he hit his mic

"This is Red Fox One, what is it Eagle's nest?"

"_This is a priority one order, I need you and your teams to pull out now, you are in grave danger"_

The agents in the Suburban, along with Will moaned at the command. They were geared up for this mission and did not want to pull out now before they even got started.

"Repeat that Eagle's nest, your previous transmission was garbled"

"_Don't play games with me Agent Du, this is crucial, you don't know what you're dealing with!"_

"What? I can't hear you, you're breaking up"

"_Goddammit Will! You w-"_

Will disconnected the radio; he was GJ's top agent. Being told to abandon a mission was unacceptable to him, besides he was thinking of all the awards he'd get after he completed this mission.

* * *

Vin started loading up the duffle bag he found with weapons in the armory, he already pulled another Glock of the dead squad member he left when he first encountered Wesker, and managed to get 3 clips from him as well.

Vin shoved in the bag as many shotgun shell boxes he could, which wasn't a lot; same was for the 5.56 rounds for the AR-15s. He definitely had to make a detour to a gun store to load up on ammo. He shoved two AR-15s into the bag, one for Kim and Ron; he would be damned if he was the only one that was armed in this, he also shoved in two Remington Shotguns.

Vin took a Shotgun for himself and grabbed the combat AR-15 with the attached grenade launcher for his own use.

Satisfied with what he was able to grab he slung the AR-15 over his shoulder and brought the shotgun into his hands, for the remainder of the trip to the motor pool it was perfect for the tight quarters he was going to be in.

Vin headed to the elevator and hit the button for the ground level, silently amazed that the thing still worked, especially since Apotheosis apparently knew how to use it.

Vin arrived on the ground floor, greeted with the sight of the receptionist who was back to life…..well sort of.

"Uugh"

Vin pumped the shotgun, loading the first round into the weapon with the trademarked

_Click-click_

The receptionist lumbered slowly towards Vin, stretching a bullet riddled arm towards him, her other arm hanged loosely by her side.

"Have a pleasant work day, you bitch!"

Vin aimed the shotgun at the receptionist's head and pulled the trigger.

The shotgun went off in a deafening roar as the buckshot disintegrated the receptionists head and upper torso, spraying blood and brain matter everywhere.

She fell backwards to the floor with a satisfying thud.

Vin stepped over her torso and headed towards the motor pool, glad that he didn't run into any other opposition in route.

The motor pool was as expected, empty. The only sound was the ticking of the lone clock mounted on the wall, which read a time of 4:55.

_Click, click_

Vin froze, he listened again.

_Son of a bitch, that wasn't the clock, those were the fucking dogs!_

Vin gritted his teeth as he started scanning the large garage, trying to find the dogs before they found him.

"Gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Vin spun to his right, one of the dogs was standing next to the box that contained all the keys to the motor pool fleet.

He ejected the spent round and fired at the dog, which jumped at him the same time he fired. It fell back into the wall and lay there, never to rise again.

Vin heard the clicking of claws on concrete fast approaching from his left. He spun, ejecting the shell and firing at the new threat, sending it sliding across the concrete.

The room grew silent again. Only Vin's heavy breathing were heard.

He ran over towards the box of keys and grabbed one set. Vin pointed the transponder around at the parked Suburbans, when one of their lights flashed.

Vin ran over to the vehicle, which ironically enough was Umbrella Unit 13.

"Lucky Thirteen I hope"

Vin opened the back hatch and tossed in the duffle bag of weapons for Kim and Ron, he then got into the drivers seat, laying the shotgun across the top of the dashboard and wedging the AR-15 between the center console and the driver's seat.

"Wade its Vin, I've acquired a vehicle and am heading to the nearest gun store, and I should be no more than 10 minutes there. Then I head to get Kim and Ron"

"_Good to hear, I just re-established contact with Kim and will tell them right away"_

"Update me if anything comes up"

Vin slid the truck into drive and sped off into the impending darkness.

* * *

Kim, Ron were sitting around the gym, still worried on their position. Behind them Felix, Bonnie, Josh, and Monique were trying figure out what was going on. Mr. Barkin remained quiet.

_Beep beep be Beep_

That was the sound everyone was dying to hear. Kim immediately activated the Kimmunicator shortly after the last beep.

"Wade! Where have you been and what's going on?" Kim pleaded.

"Long story Kim, here's the condensed version. Umbrella had a containment accident causing the current situation. Good news is that your rescue should be arriving within about 10 or so minutes. Then I'll tell you exactly what is going on"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, within 10 minutes their ordeal will be over.

Just then the door to the gym opened, and four figures shuffled in.

Ron squinted towards the figures,

"Hey Kim, isn't that Hope, Liz, Marcela and Brick?"

Kim looked towards the figures that were slowly approaching them.

"I think so Ron, but why are they acting that way?"

"Like I'm supposed to know!"

Kim rolled her eyes as she started heading towards her friends.

"Then I'll ask them Ron"

* * *

I've rewarded you all with…………………ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Damn, laughed out loud again!

Well anyways, this should hold you over till Fri-Saturday when the next chapter goes up.

Read, review and get a cyber cookie! Expired only 2 years ago! It's a steal!


	9. Knight in Shining Armor

And we're back!

Thanks to: Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, no body, Otrizi, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, Delta Operator, Longsworder, Cold-Chaos, K-R-4-E-V-A, bahamut9999, surfrost, YamiDymlos, Jokerisdaking, swiglo3000, Burpadski, Aelis Aisling, Tangora, Zero-Nightmare, Godhand's Number, Cold-Chaos, IncrediRaider8, Dark00 and DshizNit for the reviews.

Death, destruction, and complete mayhem to follow

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Knight in shining armor, Armed to the Teeth**

Kim slowly approached her friends, wary of their unusual shuffling and moaning.

"Liz, Hope, Marcela? Are you ok?"

"UUuuuunnggggg"

Hesitantly she moved closer.

_Something's not right, they seem…possessed _

The sound of a squeaking door to Kim's right distracted her from her friends as she faced the sound.

Tara emerged from the girl's locker room area looking towards the group.

"HOPE!" She squealed as she started running towards her friend.

"Tara no! There's something wrong with them!"

Kim put her arm up but Tara ran right past her and into Hope, enveloping her in a bear hug.

"I knew you'd be safe and that you'd return"

Tara was on the verge of tears, while Kim and the others were still unsure of their return, their worries were soon justified as Tara let out a scream.

On instinct Kim darted towards her, grabbing Tara's arm and pulling her away from Hope, who was apparently trying to bite Tara.

She shoved Hope back, watching as she just seemed to fall on her back.

Kim pulled Tara away from the other three as Tara started protesting.

"I can't believe it! She bit me! She actually bit me!"

Kim examined Tara's shoulder, which indeed had some bite marks that broke the skin, but what really got to her was that some of the skin in that area was missing.

"She bit you?" Monique asked

"What is her problem?" Bonnie instigated.

Tara tried to get to Hope to find out what she was doing when Kim held her back.

"Tara, they aren't themselves, let's try to stay away from -Ghaaa!"

Kim was grabbed from behind by Brick, who was trying to sink his teeth into her neck.

She spun around as she struggled with Brick, looking the Football player over.

Kim was shocked when she looked at his eyes, they were once bright eyes that were now clouded over and spoke only one thing…..Food.

"Get off of my Girlfriend!" Screamed Ron as he lunged at Brick, his left fist connecting with the side of Bricks face, sending him spinning to the ground.

"KP, you alright?"

Kim was shaking, the look in Bricks eyes, and the way they all acted as if they were…..

_Zombies_

"I-I'm ok Ron, what's that on your glove?"

Ron looked over at his left glove at the grayish matter stuck to it, which they soon realized was a good chunk of Bricks skin.

"Oh man, that is Wrong-Sick!" He said as he flipped the material off his glove.

"Eewww, that's disgusting!" Bonnie said from her spot.

By now Hope and Brick were back on their feet and shuffling towards them again.

"Mr. Barkin, keep everyone back, we'll handle this" Kim called as she looked at Ron.

"Man, this is so wrong" Ron muttered as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"It's worse than that Ron, it's sick and wrong" Kim added as she also went into a fighting stance.

The group of four descended on the two, who were not ready to fight their friends, even though they weren't their friends anymore.

* * *

Vin wandered through the gun store with another two duffle bags that were in U13. He was surprised that the unit he picked happened to be the one best equipped for his needs.

He ditched his Umbrella work uniform and donned his civilian attire, which were loads more comfortable than his uniform ever was. Black jeans, black sneakers, and a dark blue T-shirt from when he was stationed in Key West. On the shirt was a skull and crossbones, and on the back was the saying which was ironic given his current situation.

"Pillaging, Drinking, Flogging, Wrenching: Just Another Day in Paradise"

On top of that he found a combat utility belt, with roughly 10 pouches for hand gun magazines and two larger pouches for larger shells. And the last bit of his visual enhancement was wearing his old 'Special Ops' Jacket.

"Oh yeah, locked, cocked and ready to rock" he said smiling.

One bag was designated for strictly ammo, which was already being filled with boxes upon boxes of 5.56 rounds and shotgun shells, not to mention the 4 boxes of 9mm ammo he threw in there to cover the backup weapons. Vin was also lucky to find grenade rounds for the launcher attachment on his AR-15, of which he loaded all twenty.

"_Vin, you there?"_

"Of course I'm here Wade, where the hell would I be?"

"_Sorry, how's it coming?"_

"Slow but I'm almost done, a duffle bag full of ammo should be enough between the three of us"

"_Um, about that"_

Vin stopped what he was doing,

"_There are other survivors with Kim and Ron, not to mention that the rescue team is still heading there"_

"How many Wade?" Vin asked, clearly agitated by this latest turn of events

"_All together, eight"_

"You have got to be kidding me Wade; I've got to take care of eight people now! Are you insane! Might as well grab some spray paint and add Meat Wagon to the side of the damned Suburban!"

"_Not to mention the rescue squad-"_

"Jesus Christ Wade, you want me to hijack a fucking bus? That way we'll be sure to get everyone out of the damned city!" Vin lay in heavily with sarcasm with his last sentence driving his point home.

"_Look, don't blame me. I'm just the messenger here, and if I know Kim then that is exactly what she'd want you to do"_

"Fat FUCKING chance Wade, I'll go along with you on this one since I really don't have a choice. But after I get those eight in the truck, that's it. Neither you or little miss 'I can do Anything' are making me try and save anyone else."

"_Isn't that a little harsh?"_

"Tough shit, life's harsh. You can never get what you want all the time, now if you don't mind I have some more guns to pick up"

Vin heard the line click off as he started towards the handgun case. Peering in he marveled at the beautiful site before him, 357s, 44s, 45s and 50 caliber hand guns, all waiting to be picked. That's when he spotted the two guns calling his name.

He headed over to that part of the case, marveling over what would become his new sidearms, replacing the current Glocks.

"Ooo Shiney"

They were Springfield Armory Black Stainless Colt .45s, carrying 8 rounds a piece. The would be heavy, but for the sheer destruction they cause it was worth it. Vin smashed the case with the handle of the glock and hefted the two .45s into his hands.

"Yeah, these scream me"

Vin slid the hand cannons into his chest holsters like they were made for them. Vin then grabbed some magazines for the guns and tossed them into one of the duffle bags, along with boxes of ammo. He also grabbed from the case a .50 Desert Eagle, a .44 Magnum Smith and Wesson revolver, a .50 Magnum S&W Revolver, and numerous .357 revolvers. Each placed into the bag with plenty of ammo for each.

Just as he was about to leave something caught Vin's eye, it was the vintage section.

A entire section of the shop was set up for WWII weapons, including M1's, M1 Carbines, two Thompson SMGs, and the one that was calling Vin's name….

The Springfield Sniper Rifle.

A bolt action rifle, it carried only 5 30-06 (pronounced thirty-odd-six) rounds, but if you're good you wouldn't need 5.

Vin immediately grabbed the rifle, and proceeded to load 5 30-06 rounds into it, tossing the box of ammo with another into the bag. He then added the two Thompson's to the bag, with 5 other magazines.

"Now we are ready to roll"

Vin hefted the two very heavy duffle bags out to the Suburban and tossed them in the back with the other bag. He never really though about how they would go about handing out the weapons and ammo, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it. For now he was content with 16 shots between his new .45s, 5 in the shotgun, 30 in the AR-15, and 18 a piece for both Glocks which were sitting on the driver's seat.

The city was already dark out by now, and the streets had roaming packs of zombies that shambled between the abandoned cars. Watching the scene as he climbed into the driver's seat, Vin was happy of the fact that U13 was also the only Suburban in Umbrella's fleet that was equipped with the Brushgaurd, this allowed Vin to basically shove things out of the way with out having the airbag or the fuel cutoff to activate and leave him stuck out in the open.

"Wade, I'm all done in the store. I should be at the school in five minutes"

Vin started the truck up, noticing the Navigation screen in the dash came on with a picture of a African American boy.

"Wade?"

"_Vin, you've got to hurry! There are creatures closing in on their location!"_

"Shiiit"

Vin slammed the truck into drive and planted his foot to the floor. Smoke poured from the back tires as he accelerated towards the school, praying he got there in time.

* * *

Kim and Ron were exhausted, they were fighting two fights, One against their friends, and the other in their head that kept telling them that these were their friends, regardless it was still a no win situation for them.

Every hard hit, every bone crunching blow didn't have any effect on these creatures that took hold of their friends, and it was starting to make them sick to their stomachs. They'd wince after hearing their bones break, and then cover their mouths as they try not to puke at the sight of them coming after them with a broken wrist just dangling there.

"I can't take much more of this Kim" Ron gasped, he was turning a sickly color green from fighting his instincts to hurl.

Kim wasn't too far behind Ron's current predicament as she landed a sickly sounding uppercut to Hope which cracked her jaw and sent her to the ground again.

"Regroup Ron!"

Together the two of them pulled back towards the rest of the surviving student body, watching their foes every shambling move.

"We have to find a way out of here, we can't keep this up"

"The back door, we could wait in the football field." Mr. Barkin said.

"You sure about that Mr. B?" Ron asked, still trying to gather his composure.

"Affirmative, we'll have a wide open area and lots of room to maneuver" Mr. Barkin said as he gave the shambling figures a deadly scowl.

"Better than staying here, that's for sure" Ron gasped.

Just then the doors to the gym flew off their hinges, and the room was filled with a high-pitched blood curling shriek. The creature jumped into the center of the gym allowing the group a good look at it. They all recognized the skinless monstrosity from the news brief, the one that twisted the reporters head off with its long tongue, which it was now lashing about wildly.

"RUN!"

Everyone started a mad panicked dash towards the back doors as the creature seemed to start galloping at them, lashing its tongue at them. It managed to wrap it around Tara's ankle which caused her to fall to the ground.

"KIM, RON!" She screamed frantically as the creature descended upon her.

Kim and Ron pivoted on their feet and headed towards the Blonde's aid, grabbing her arms as the deadly game of tug of war started. They managed to wrestle Tara from the creatures tongue, but it left its mark on Tara as its tongue cut deep into her ankle, drawing blood.

"GET TO THE FIELD!" Kim cried as she and Ron helped Tara out the back door, slamming it shut behind them.

The others were already on the field when they came up to them, still holding on to Tara.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't that much better than being in the gym" Ron pondered aloud.

The back doors burst out as the creature broke through; it was now slowly advancing towards the group that positioned themselves in the middle of the field.

Kim and Ron let go of Tara as Monique and Josh took hold of her and went into defensive positions between the group and the creature.

They knew it would be a futile attempt, but it was better than the alternative.

"Kim, in case we don't make it through this… there's something you should know"

Before Kim could answer the creature let out a high pitched shriek that deafened them as it closed the distance.

* * *

Vin pulled the Suburban to a stop in front of the High Schools main entrance; he grabbed one of the glocks and cocked the slide back. Just as he reached for the door handle Wade appeared on the Nav. Screen again.

"_Slight change of Plans Vin!"_

"Make it fast Wade"

"_They aren't in the gym, they are in the back football field, and several creatures are closing in on them. Hurry!"_

With his free right hand Vin slammed the gearshift lever into D and planted his foot to the floor. Still holding the gun he drove over the curb and onto the soft grass towards the back football field.

Wade had already left the screen, but something happened when he pulled out. Somehow Wade managed to activate the trucks radio and music soon escaped the trucks speakers as Vin accelerated across the lawn.

_I'm a Cowboy_

_On a steel horse I ride_

_I'm Wanted, Dead or Alive_

_Wanted…Dead or Alive_

"What the hell is it with music fitting with a scenario perfectly all of a sudden?"

_I walk these streets_

_A loaded Six-string on my back_

_I play for keeps_

_Cause I might not make it back_

The truck crested a small hill, in the distance Vin could make out the field and the figures in the center. His foot pushed the pedal to the floor.

_And I'm a Cowboy_

_I got the Knight on my side_

_And I'm Wanted, Dead or Alive_

_And I ride…..Dead or Alive_

_I still Jive…Dead or Alive_

_DEAD OR ALIVE…_

* * *

Kim waited for the Creature to make its move, but then she heard a sound she never expected and a sound she absolutely loved…..The sound of an approaching vehicle.

"Kim Look!" Ron cried, pointing over the crest that led to the school.

She looked, and saw a full size truck bearing down on the field. It flew over a small hill as it smashed into the fence surrounding the field, showering the area around and under the truck with sparks as bounced onto the field still accelerating towards them.

Kim saw the driver's side widow was down on the large vehicle, and the driver was pointing something in their general direction.

It didn't take her long to notice that it was a gun.

* * *

Vin accelerated towards the group when he spotted the creature advancing on them,

"Licker" he muttered as he raised his left had out the window, training it on the licker which was dangerously close to the group.

"One good chance and 17 rounds. Better make them count"

He started pulling the trigger on the glock with rapid succession, sending a wall of lead at the creature.

* * *

Kim watched as the drive started firing the gun, she was trying to keep count but he was doing it so fast. She could have sworn it was something like 18 shots, but she wasn't sure.

What she was sure of was the sight of the rounds finding their mark on the creature, every single one of them. It was playing in slow motion for Kim as she could practically see the rounds enter its exposed brain and muscles, blood started to pour out of its wounds as it flipped onto its back and writhed in pain.

The truck nosedived and started to slide towards the group, coming to a rest a good five feet from Kim with the driver's side facing them.

The driver tossed his empty gun into the seat next to his and casually laid his arm out the open window, he stuck his head out shortly after that.

"Miss Possible I presume?"

"Uh, yeah."

The driver smiled, it reassured her a little bit.

"Name's Pellegrino, Vin Pellegrino. Wade contacted me, I'm your rescue" Vin said smiling.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Until Vin's gaze went onto Tara.

"What happened to her?" His tone was now cold, and it frightened Kim just a bit.

"She was bitten by one of our friends"

Vin's face became concerned, "How long ago?"

"About 5 minutes I think"

"Good, then there is still time. I suggest you guys load up"

"Wait, what do you mean? What about this whole mess?"

"I'll explain once we are on the move, but we have to go Now. Unless you want another one of those to come at us" Vin motioned to the lifeless body of the licker.

Hesitantly Kim started to help everyone get in; Felix was able to get into the third row seat with Josh and Bonnie after he loaded his wheelchair into the back of the truck. Kim, Ron, Monique and Tara had the second row, and Mr. Barkin took shotgun.

Everyone eyed the shotgun lying on the dashboard as well as the AR-15 wedged between the front seat, this made Kim wonder what was in those duffle bags in the back.

"Before we get going, I think some introductions are in order. Don't you think Kim?" Vin asked.

Something about his tone bothered Kim, but for now she set it aside.

"Yeah, this is Monique, Ron, Tara, Felix, Josh and Bonnie. Mr. Barkin is up front with you"

"Ugh, why am I last?" Bonnie pried.

"Now isn't the time Bonnie!"

"Whatever Kim, I still think this is your doing"

"What are we three?" Ron jumped in.

Soon the back of the truck was an ongoing argument; Vin tightly gripped the steering wheel while Mr. Barkin just shook his head.

"I'll never understand teenagers"

"Got that right" Vin said before he turned back to the bickering truck.

"ENOUGH, God dammit! Just let it go" Vin said with authority.

The truck was silent, mostly due to the shock that someone was addressing all of them with a swear, which for some reason they weren't used to.

Vin turned back to Mr. Barkin.

"Mr. Barkin, you have a first name?"

"Steve, Steve Barkin"

Vin smiled as he reached for the other Glock, making everyone nervous at the sight of a gun.

"Well Steve," Vin cocked the slide back before he held the gun, butt out towards Steve.

"You know how to use one of these?"

Steve looked nervously at the gun that was being offered him.

"Affirmative, I served in the Nam in 69"

"Good, nice to have someone who knows his way around a gun"

Steve took the gun in his grasp, his eyes not coming off it.

"What am I going to use this on?"

"Duh Steve, the creatures. If they get too close, or threaten us in anyway I want you to put a few rounds in it"

Vin started the truck while Steve kept staring at the gun. He hit the button for automatic 4WD since they were on damp grass, and carrying a payload.

"Is that all?"

"No, one more thing Steve and this is very important"

Steve sighed, closing his eyes.

"What?"

"Aim for the head, it'll take less rounds and drop them faster"

Kim watched as Vin and Mr. Barkin's conversation ended as Vin started driving towards the exit gate back towards the road.

She wasn't sure of it, but she didn't really trust this Vin, and she was almost positive that Ron felt the same way with the way he was looking at him.

_Well, we'll just have to deal with it for now. This nightmare is finally over._

But the night was just beginning, and it was going to be a long night.

* * *

And another one that doesn't really leave you hanging, well not as bad as previous chapters anyway.

Thanks to all you readers for pushing this to over 1500 hits, and the twelve who have this on their Fav. List.

Now the real torture begins, waiting a whole week for another chapter!

Read, Review, and get a special message from Me!

You couldn't do any better than that! And if you could then I'm going to hunt you down and beat you to death with a rusty dull ax ;)


	10. Death Carries a Chaingun

And we're back with Chapter 10, and I can honestly say I have no Idea how long this story will go on, as there are too many variables for me to consider in this. I hope for another 10 chapters, which I know you guys will enjoy, especially since I now have 2200 hits on this story (Thank you all)

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

Back to the action, "Now with 30 more Blood!"

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Death Carries a Chain gun**

Vin wheeled the Suburban over the slick field and back onto the road; the radio quietly tuned into the classic rock station was playing "Bad Company" which was, again fitting given that Kim was very unsure about their so called rescuer.

"Excuse me Vin, I hate to bring this up but what the hell is going on here?" Kim had an edge in her voice as she held onto the back of the driver's seat.

"Patience Kim, I will tell you what's happening. But I have to try and convince the actual rescue team to pull back"

"Actual Rescue team?" Ron asked, eyeing Vin intently, as was everyone else in the truck.

"Oh yeah, Global Justice sent a team headed by their 'Top Agent' to come and rescue you, I tried to tell them to turn back and leave it to me" Vin said as he made a left onto the main drag, carefully avoiding the roaming zombies in his path.

"But, why did you tell them to turn back?" Steve asked.

"Because they aren't prepared for this situation"

"And you are?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Correct, I was trained by Umbrella's best in dealing with situations like this. This Special Forces jacket isn't just for show, ask your buddy Wade about it if you don't believe me"

Kim leaned back in her seat, _this guy's confident alright. Maybe he's telling me the truth, I'll check with Wade when I have the chance._

"Speaking of Wade, hold on"

Vin put his left hand up to his ear and began to speak.

"Wade, yeah I got them. Listen, can you patch me through to Will Du's lead vehicle? And make it so everyone with me hears this. I have my reasons, ok, thanks Wade."

Vin slowed down as he looked back in the rearview mirror at the assortment of teens, noting the rapidly decreasing condition of the one they called Tara.

He'd have to deal with her later; right now he had to convince this stuck up pansy to fall back.

* * *

Will Du looked out the side window of his lead Suburban as they slowly made their way towards the school, noting the funny behavior that they all had as far as their appearance and when it came to walking.

"What's wrong with them sir?" The driver asked.

"Don't know for sure, but it looks like they're sleepwalking."

"Shouldn't we load them up to take out?" an agent in the back asked.

"Negative, first we take care of our main objective, and then we rescue all that we can"

The cabin of the Suburban filled with static as a voice came in over the speakers,

"_This is Special Agent Pellegrino calling Will Du, do you read me?"_

Baffled Will addressed the speaker,

"I read you, how did you get through here?"

"_Little help from Kim Possible's computer kid Wade, but that's not important now. What's important is that you and your squad turn around, and hightail it back out of the city"_

"Negative, we have a rescue mission to accomplish"

"_No Will, you don't. I have the survivors in my vehicle and am heading towards the outskirts of town, I suggest you do the same, and fast"_

"You're deliberately interfering with a Global Justice operation, when this is through you will be court marshaled."

"_Cut the informalities Will this is serious!" _Another voice interrupted in the speakers, Will knew that voice intently.

"Well, Kim Possible. How good of you to be with this hooligan, you will both be tried when this is through"

"_Enough of the horseshit Will, there is something out there that's hunting your team down! You aren't equipped to handle something like it so I strongly suggest you pull out now!"_

"HOLY SHIT!"

The Driver of the Suburban slammed on the trucks brakes, causing the following vehicle to swerve around them and come to a stop in front of the lead vehicle.

"_Will? Will? What's going on Will?"_

Everyone in the vehicle's gaze was fixed straight ahead at the monster that was standing 200 yards in front of them, on its shoulder was what appeared to be a rocket launcher. It aimed the weapon towards one of the vehicles.

"EVERYONE MOVE!"

The creature fired, the rocket seemed to move in slow motion as it bore down on the squad, Will watched in horror as the rocket impacted the secondary vehicle in front of them before anyone inside had a chance to get out. The truck exploded, sending body panels and charred bodies everywhere.

"GET SOME COVER!"

Will exited the truck and ran around behind it for cover; the other agents did similar as they hid behind various parked cars and buildings, still cautious of the locals around them.

The creature lowered the rocket launcher onto its back as it eyed the surviving agents.

"Justice" It grumbled before it clicked the trigger on the chain gun.

* * *

"Will? Will? What's going on Will?"

Everyone in the truck heard what came next, the screams, the explosion, and the exchange of fire between the squad and Apotheosis.

"Do they stand a chance?" Steve asked, looking over at the now angry Vin.

"Not likely, GJ issues its agents with non-lethal weapons when given rescue situations. They have maybe a minute or so if they're lucky"

Kim leaned up again; Ron joined her peering between the two front seats.

"We have to try and save them!" She pleaded

Vin looked at her and shrugged "If we show up we might as well call the coroners office and make reservations"

"You're just going to let them die?" Ron asked

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Listen you two; you don't have any idea of what it is we're going up against. That licker that you ran into is practically tame compared to what GJ is going against now, and unlike you, I rather live through this experience"

"We are NOT going to let them die out there! No now, Not Ever!" Kim spat out, the venom apparent in her tone.

Vin sighed. "Very well, but when I meet you in heaven don't say I didn't tell you so"

At that moment Wade appeared on the screen in the center of the truck.

"You have a location on their position Wade?"

"_Got it, I'm transmitting the coordinates to you now"_

Wades face was replaced with that of the GJ squad's current location.

"Hang on tight"

Vin brought his foot onto the parking brake as he cut the steering wheel, sending the truck into a slide as it came facing back the way they came. Releasing the brake Vin planted his foot on the throttle, heading into the lion's den.

* * *

Will watched around him as his squad was cut down by the chain gun, those that weren't cut down by the bullets were attacked and eaten by the locals. Will did not like his situation, the truck was long since riddled with holes as he and the rest of his squad tried to fall back, and try to escape the creature that was hunting them down.

Will ducked down an alley as he ran at full speed; he could hear the massive steps of the creature as it tried to chase him down.

_Got to get out of here! I don't want to die here!_

Will reached the end of the alley, coming out on an open street. He looked around frantically when he saw the truck approaching at a high rate of speed; he started to flag it down.

* * *

"There he is!" Kim shouted, pointing to the figure outside on the street waving at them.

Vin jabbed the brakes and put the truck into a slide, bringing it to a stop just in front of the agent.

"Special Agent Pellegrino I presume?" Will breathed.

"Yeah, get in, we haven't got much time"

A roar came from down the alley, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Get in, Now!"

Will made his way around to the back door when Apotheosis came into view; gasps were heard throughout the truck.

"Sweet Mother of Pearl" Steve said.

"Oh man, that doesn't look good" Ron muttered, Rufus tugged the flap over his pocket down over his head.

"What is that thing?" Bonnie, Josh and Felix asked.

"It's going to kill us if we don't get the fuck out of here!"

Vin didn't wait for Will to fully get in the truck before he mashed the go pedal down, causing the agent to practically fall out of the truck when Kim and Ron pulled him in.

Apotheosis roared as the truck sped by, it fired the chain gun at the fleeing vehicle.

Vin swerved all over the road as he watched the tracer rounds wiz by; he kept an eye on the rearview mirror as Apotheosis stood there and fired at them.

So far Vin was dodging the rounds, but there was an occasional _plink_ of a round hitting the back of the truck. Everyone inside instinctively had their heads down when Apotheosis started firing at them.

Vin was just about to round a corner to escape the fire when he heard it.

_Pshhhhhh_

Immediately the back of the truck swung wildly to the left, the tires protesting as Vin tried to desperately counter steer the slide.

The truck leaned over to the left more as Vin applied more throttle, however all it did was keep the truck heading down the street with the back end swinging back and forth.

"Lucky shot, Lucky FUCKING Shot!" Vin shouted as the rest of the passengers held on for dear life.

Vin tried to nurse the wounded truck down the road, but with the now shredded rear tire it would be impossible to outrun Apotheosis now, he needed to hide.

Wades face appeared on screen.

"Wade, we need a hiding spot and we need it now!" Vin said; sweat pouring from his head as he continued to struggle with the truck.

"_There's a warehouse two blocks ahead on your right that you could duck into"_

* * *

"Shego! What's going on out there?" Dr. Drakken asked as he cowered behind his desk in the office of their Warehouse lair.

"Whatever it is, it looks bad Dr. D. One thing's for sure is it's definitely not safe out there" Shego said as she watched through one of the high windows.

They weren't sure what exactly was going on around them, but the blood curling screams couldn't mean it was some big party, at least not a normal party anyway.

Shego heard the shots off in the distance, and they seemed to be getting closer.

"Sounds like someone are fighting out there" Shego mused.

In the distance she saw a large truck round the corner and almost lose it; it wiggled back and forth for a bit before it sort of straightened out.

She kept watching, it appeared as though the truck was heading for their lair.

"We may have company" She said, igniting her hands in a glow of green.

Suddenly the loading door started opening.

She whipped around towards the still cowering Drakken,

"What did you do!"

"I didn't touch anything! Honest!" Drakken said before going back to sucking his thumb.

"Err, I have to do everything myself!"

She leapt off the catwalk and onto the ground floor, both hands glowing green.

The truck launched up the ramp and into the vacant floor, Shego dove out of its path as it skidded across the floor, sparks flying from the left rear tire as it came to a halt.

The door slammed shut behind them,

_Ok, this is really getting confusing_

The doors on the truck opened, allowing her to see someone she never expected.

"Kim Possible?"

"Shego?"

"Shego?" Ron asked as he climbed out of the truck

"Huh?" Rufus squeaked.

"Ok, I'm confused. What is going on here?"

"More than you could ever imagine" Said an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the truck.

Shego watched as the figure quickly came to the back of the truck and open the back hatch.

"And just who are you? And why are the princess and buffoon here with their pal?"

"Special agent Pellegrino, former Umbrella Special Ops division." He said as he hefted three duffle bags out of the back of the truck, along with a very familiar wheelchair.

The truck was now fully unloaded when Tara started to spasm.

"Tara? Tara? What's happening to her?" Monique asked as she laid Tara down against the wall. Everyone started to gather around.

"Stay back, everyone just keep back" Vin said as he knelt by her. He could tell that the virus was taking control of her, he reached into his pocket for the infection reader.

"What's that?" Josh asked.

"This will tell us how far infected she is" Vin said as he jabbed Tara in the arm with it.

"Infected? Infected with what?" Ron asked.

"The G Virus, it turns humans into mindless zombies, it also created the licker that almost got you on the field."

"Is there a cure?" Kim asked, her face was full of worry, just like her fellow classmates.

"There is an antivirus, but its back at the lab. If she's under 75percent she's ok." Vin said as he waited for the reading.

_It shouldn't take this long…_

"What if it's higher than seventy-five percent?" Steve asked.

Vin shot him a grim look when the device beeped.

He pulled the device out of her arm and looked at the reading,

098.78

"_Shit"_ Vin said under his breath, he didn't want to do this with an audience, but he had no choice.

He stood up, pulling out one black stainless .45 and pointing it at Tara's head. Gasps were heard around him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kim demanded as she stepped right up to Vin, who kept the gun on Tara's head.

"Stopping her change, we don't have much time"

"You can't just kill her, there has to be another way!"

"THERE IS NO OTHER WAY!" Vin brought his thumb down on the hammer, clicking it back in place.

_Hurry up and shoot goddammit!_

Just as his finger squeezed around the trigger his arm was kicked up, causing him to loose grip of the gun as it went sailing into the air. He saw Kim try to make a grab for the gun,

_Fucking hero, you'll kill us all!_

Vin tackled Kim just as the gun touched her hands, sending her to the floor and the gun skittering further away from them.

Vin held Kim's wrists down as he stared into her green eyes.

"You goddamn bitch! Don't you know what you just did!"

He didn't get a response as she flipped him over her, sending him sprawling on his back. She then jumped, hoping to plant her foot into his chest, only he wasn't there when she came down.

Vin rolled to the side and grabbed her leg mid flight, sending her into the wall hard. He rushed over to get the gun when Ron speared him to the ground, Rufus started for the gun.

Just as Rufus reached the gun a cry came from Tara, causing everyone to stop watching the fight and turn back to her.

Tara was on her feet, her skin a darker color than normal and her eyes, glinted red. She grabbed the nearest person, who happened to be Monique and flung her across the room. Monique screamed as she slammed into the wall near where Ron and Vin were lying, she fell to the floor with a moan.

Ron was on his feet as he tried to calm Tara down, only she tossed him aside as started towards her intended target, Kim.

Kim was now on her feet, staring into Tara's now red eyes as she backed into a corner.

"Tara, please. Calm down, we-we'll get you help….you'll be back to normal in no time" Kim pleaded with her friend, only she never heard them, she just slowly advanced, stalking her prey as she hissed.

Kim was in fear for her life, she was never prepared for something like this, and frankly neither was anyone else as the rest of the room just watched in horror at what seemed to be the last time they would see Kim before she was mauled by her once friend.

She kept her eyes on Tara's demented look as she closed in on her, squeezing her eyes closed as she waited for the inevitable.

_**BLAM!**_

Kim opened her eyes, she saw Tara, still in front of her but she wasn't moving any closer. Kim then noticed the large bloody wound on her shoulder.

_**Blam! Blam!**_

Two more shots rung out, one of them hitting Tara in the back of her chest, causing her to start falling forward when the second shot pierced her skull, which practically demolished the top of it.

Kim stared wide eyed as the top half of Tara's head disappeared from her forehead up, she felt the spray of her blood hit her face as she closed her eyes. Tara then fell to the floor with a sickening thud, never to rise again.

When Tara went down, they all turned towards the direction of the shooter, only to see a very pissed off Vin, holding the smoking .45 caliber hand gun in his left hand, and a very terrified naked mole rat in the other. He rose from his position on the floor, storming towards the now distraught Kim.

Vin grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall, putting the gun under Kim's chin he started to speak. Rufus was too petrified to move as he lay on the floor by Kim's feet where he was dropped

"You goddamed hero, your little stunt could have gotten us all killed! You don't let me do what I'm trained to do and the next round I fire is going through your Fucking skull, do I make myself clear!"

Kim saw the anger burning in his eyes, as the cold steel of the gun pressed hard against her chin.

"I didn't want you to kill her" She said, struggling to keep the tears back.

"Well to Fucking Bad. You don't know what the hell you are dealing with here hero, This is my domain. Back in the field just what did you expect to accomplish by standing against the licker before I showed up? Huh? Did you hope that your 16 styles of Kung Fu would keep it from attacking and killing you? Well here's a news flash for you, you skills are shit in this situation, you want to survive this then you do what I say!"

Vin released his grip around her throat, allowing her to catch her breath, she just slid to the floor and started to sob, Vin just groaned.

"I'll let that sink in, when you and your friend are ready, I'll be by the truck" Vin scooped up the petrified mole rat and started walking towards the truck as he came to the speechless looks of the other survivors. Ron glared at Vin as he approached.

"Go comfort her, and if you try any of that shit again, I'm leaving the both of you in the middle of the fucking street to survive on your own" Vin tossed Rufus over to Ron, who still gave Vin that look of absolute hatred but went over to Kim.

Vin passed the rest of the survivors who remained silent as he passed, most of them giving him deadly looks, with the exception of Bonnie and Shego, who still remained slack jawed.

He just knelt down by the back of the truck where he left the duffle bags as he glanced back to the large crowd of people. He then got up and opened the driver's side door and grabbed the shotgun off the dashboard and the AR-15 he wedged between the seats, Until Kim made up her mind, he wanted to ensure that if they retaliated against him that he could keep a mutiny down if he had all the guns.

"It's going to be one of those days" Vin said quietly as he started on the spare tire.

* * *

And that wraps up another chapter,

As usual, it'll be roughly a week till the next update, depending on how I end up feeling.

Read, Review and get a response.

If you don't get a response then it could be one of 3 things.

1 You aren't signed in, in which case I can't reply

2 You are signed in and you don't leave a review

3 I simply just don't like you ;)


	11. Were do you Stand?

Vin said it best at the end of last chapter "Its going to be one of those days" That sums up exactly how the week of planning this chapter went.

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

Seriously, all of you guys have been awesome in supporting me throughout this story; It's all about the Fans!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Where do you Stand?**

From the time after Vin's speech to Kim, the entire warehouse remained shrouded in silence. Kim still lay in the corner crying her eyes out; Ron was curled up next to her with his arm around her. But his gaze was resting on the one person that everyone was looking at. Vin.

What he did to Kim, and his approach definitely rubbed everyone the wrong way. And anyone who puts Kim to tears has a mortal enemy in the form of Ron. Rufus even gave Vin a deathly glare, he himself did not like to be handled the way Vin handled him during the whole ordeal.

Ron wanted to hurt Vin, badly. But right now he had to comfort Kim, and to devise how he'd be able to get his revenge on Vin, still aware of the guns that were around him, and the ones he was pulling out of the duffle bags.

Up above the floor in the little office with catwalk watched Dr. Drakken and Shego. Shego was able to convince Dr. D to come out from cowering behind the desk after the shots rang out and the blonde was dropped.

"What do you make of that Vin character Shego?"

"Well, he is brutal and to the point, and obviously he is the only one who actually knows what the hell is going on around here"

"But, did he have to be so violent? I mean, I don't like guns" Drakken sounded distant as he said that. Shego grunted.

"Me neither Doc, we'll just have to wait and see what he plans on doing. Not to mention what the others are planning to do to him"

Back below the two Kim still lay against the corner of the room, her head buried as she rested against her knees. She didn't know what to make of what just happened, and her mind was having an inner war on what to do.

What Vin did shocked her to her core, but the longer she let what he said, and what he did linger in her mind, the more she understood it.

One thing was definitely true, She was not in control.

And for the duration of this situation she wouldn't be, her previous actions nearly got her as well as others killed.

She reflected on what had happened at the school earlier that day, and in doing so she kept seeing how right Vin was. Hand to hand combat with these infected people was ineffective and potentially dangerous, she glanced nervously over at the still body of Tara which still lay in front of her. She shuddered on thinking that that could've been her if she was bitten by one of them.

For her and everyone else to survive they had to rely on the only person who knew anything on this scenario, which was the one person that everyone wanted to tear limb from limb. The only thing keeping them back was the fact that he was armed to the teeth with enough firepower to make Rambo jealous.

Kim lifted her head, resting it on her knees as she sighed.

She felt Ron run his hand through her hair, comforting her as he always does. She looked over at him, noticing that he wasn't looking at her, but over at Vin. And the look he was giving him was a little frightening to her, she never seen Ron this angry, it made the serious face he used during the Lil' Diablo incident seem tame.

"Ron"

He turned his gaze over to meet hers.

"Stop it"

His expression changed from anger to one of mute shock, he started to pull his hand away from her.

"Not that Ron"

He looked at his hand, then at her, then back at his hand again. She sighed, realizing that she confused him, again.

"Stop with the look of intense hatred Ron" She said, narrowing her eyes in an athoritive attempt.

"Look? What look KP?" He said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"The one you, and everyone else has been giving Vin since his little speech" She narrowed her brow, trying to have Ron crack and give in. A scornful look from her had almost the same effect as her 'puppy dog pout'.

Ron realized the jig was up when she was glaring at him.

"Sorry Kim but, he just…..I don't like seeing anyone hurt you, ever. I don't like him Kim. I seriously don't like him, or the way he thinks"

"Like it or not Ron, his way of thinking is what saved us, twice in fact."

"Kim, we could have totally taken care of that thing on the football field before he showed up"

She groaned, his blind pride in their skills was getting on her nerves.

"Don't you get it Ron! If it wasn't for him showing up when he did we'd all be dead right now! And if I hadn't been all 'hero' like and stopped him from shooting we wouldn't be here either!" She said sternly. Ron withdrew from her a little bit from her out burst, clearly surprised by it. It even caused Rufus to go hide in Ron's pocket.

"I'm, sorry" He whispered, hanging his head.

"Ron, don't be. Look we don't know what we're involved with, we never knew we'd be here. You're just too in love with me to see my flaws"

She wasn't certain, but she was sure she saw Ron smirk.

"So what are you suggesting KP, should we team up with 'Rambo' over there or go about this on our own?"

She smiled as she got up, helping Ron up with her.

"We're teaming with 'Rambo' Ron. He's the only one who knows the deal here, and maybe, just maybe he could teach us something."

* * *

Vin stayed crouched by the shredded rear tire of the Suburban as he started to unload and equip all the weapons he had shoved into the duffle bags.

One thing this little ordeal gave him that he valued was breathing time, and time to actually load up each weapon into a 'ready to fire' position if any of his other guns went empty at a critical time.

Every once in a while he would look up, noting that none of the people changed their positions, or their looks at him.

_Man did I piss them off or what?_

He just shrugged as he went back to loading the .45APC rounds into the magazines he had.

"_Was what you did really necessary?"_

He rolled his eyes, although he really shouldn't be surprised that Wade would want to talk with him.

"Yes Wade, it was. I had to bring her and her 'followers' here back down to earth."

"_You know a lot more than those survivors are a little annoyed with your actions right?"_

"Like who?"

"_Try her parents"_

Vin heard over the line the long string of profanities being hurled at him from what seemed like a large crowd of people.

"That's _her_ parents?"

"_Hers, as well as mine, her brothers, and Ron's. Needless to say that they want your blood"_

"Can't say I blame them, I'd want to do the same thing if I heard someone say the things I did to my child"

"_So what exactly did you hope to accomplish with that speech anyway?"_

"I wanted her to see that what she knows, and what she does can't save her in this situation. Face it, if I didn't show up on the field when I did, she and all these people would be Licker food"

"_You're hoping that she sees things your way"_

"Hey, two points for the genius. But yes, if she sees things my way, then we actually stand a fighting chance at getting out of here….all of us."

Vin heard footsteps approaching his location, instinctively he moved his left hand up inside his jacked, resting it on the handle of the .45.

He looked up to see Kim approaching him, with a rather serious look on her face, Ron was right by her side, never taking his eyes off of him.

_He REALLY wants to kill you_

"Miss Possible, what brings you to my lair?" He mused as he rose up to eye level.

"Hey! It's my lair, I'm paying the utilities!" Someone on the catwalk shouted, drawing everyone on the ground floor to look up at the speaker.

Drakken, just smiled and hunkered down out of site.

"Back on topic, have you made up your mind?"

She nodded. "I have, and upon thinking it over I thinks it's better if we all stay with you, only you'll be in charge."

"Really? I mean, you wouldn't allow 'Super Agent' over there to take charge of an operation, but you're willing to let me be in total control?" He was asking this as more of a challenge than an actual question.

"You've shown me that I really don't know the first thing about dealing with these…'Infected' people. So you are really the only one who knows the drill when it comes to this."

He smiled, obviously impressed with her way with words. She was willing to let her standards go in order to survive, he liked that.

"Ok, but just so you know, I don't want anyone here to be leaving with me without at least a basic understanding on what we're dealing with, and how to take it down."

Kim raised an eyebrow, her partner did the same thing.

"If you're willing to let me be in charge, they you're willing to let me teach you how to 'properly' defend yourselves against these creatures."

Vin watched as their gaze went to the ground behind him at the numerous guns he lined up on the concrete.

"We have a deal Miss Possible?" He offered his hand out.

Kim looked back at him, and shook his hand.

"Deal, and call me Kim"

* * *

Kim allowed Vin another ten or so minutes of organizing the weapons before the formal announcement on their plan of action. He did warn her that he was going to get very aggressive during the briefing and subsequent training.

"_Just how aggressive are you going to be?" Kim asked._

"_Have either of you seen 'Full Metal Jacket'?" _

"_Yeah I showed it to Kim on DVD"_

"_You guys remember their drill instructor?"_

"_Um…yeah"_

"_Think worse"_

The movie was playing back in her head, she was pretty sure the same thing was going on in Ron's head.

"Worse than Gunnery Sergeant Hartman? Is that even Possible Ron?"

"Well, I don't know. But to be safe, let's try not to say anything during the briefing"

"Ah huh" Rufus squeaked.

Kim was proud that Ron and Rufus set aside their differences with Vin in order for the big picture. Their survival was indeed more important than personal gratification.

Vin strode up to them quietly.

"Ok, I got everything set up so we could get started. Call everyone" With that Vin headed back over to the truck.

"Well Kim, here goes nothing"

Kim nodded, she took in a deep breath before she called out.

"Ok, everybody listen up! We're meeting by the truck for important information! This goes for you two Drakken and Shego, get down here!"

Ron was waiting for Kim by the truck, he watched as everyone made their way over to the truck, most of them still wearing the unhappy looks.

Kim nodded over to Vin. It was his turn at this;

"Ok, glad that you're all here. Before we get on with the more important things at hand I'd like to update you all on the current situation. With authorization from Kim and Ron here, I am now officially in command of this operation. Anything I say, goes. Are we clear?"

"Does that go for anything you do as well?" Josh shot, making it sound more of an insult than a question. Kim and Ron grimaced, knowing what was coming next.

"Well, little Mr. Sarcasm now aren't we? For your information genius, yes. And be glad I did what I did to your friend over there, other wise we'd have more to worry about than her concussion and bruises"

Vin motioned over to the battered Monique, who hung around Felix. The deathly glares still remained on most of their faces.

"Why is it that you're in charge and not me? I am the top agent at Global Justice" Will shot.

_Oh boy, this is going to get good_ Kim thought, allowing a smirk to cross her face.

"Did Global Justice also teach you how to get your entire rescue team killed? Did they tell you how useless your weapon would be against virus infected humans? Did they tell you anything that might be 'remotely' useful given our current situation Mr. 'Too Fucking head strong to know what the fuck I'm getting into'? Or are you just all bark and no bite."

Vin was now nose to nose with Will Du, Will seemed to look down and backed away slightly.

"I'll take that as a no the" Vin sneered.

"Any other useless questions?" Vin asked as he looked around him, some of the glares had changed, but some were still lingering. Especially on Josh, Bonnie, Felix and Monique.

"Excuse me, but why did you murder our friend Tara? And why is Kim always the one in charge. It should be me"

Vin rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air in the 'I give up' motion. Kim put her face in her hand, Ron angled his head back and groaned.

"Listen……Bonnie right?"

"Uh, yeah"

"Ok, Bonnie. Are you a complete fucking moron? Are you? Because that is the stupidest fucking question I've heard. Are you sure you aren't writing for Leno?"

Bonnie started to seethe, seeing this Vin took full advantage, planning to put the bimbo in her place.

"Your friend over there, was dead the moment she was bitten by one of those zombies out there. Second, do you really think you could handle being in my position?"

Defiantly Bonnie nodded her head, with an evil grin on her face.

"Really?"

"Sure, I could totally handle this. As a fellow cheerleader would say 'No Big'"

Kim wanted to strike Bonnie herself, but Vin, Vin was smiling.

"Ok, Bon-bon" Vin said, glad that he got that piece of information from Ron about her, knowing it would get under her skin.

Vin pressed his hand to his headphone.

"Wade, let one in. Yeah, it's all under control"

The electrically operated door on the far side of the room opened up, and in shuffled an infected human, the door shut right behind it.

Vin saw the look on Bonnies face change immediately when the zombie entered the area, going from a defiant smile to a look of complete horror.

"You said that this was 'no big' bon-bon, so go ahead and stop him, **without** any of us helping."

With that Vin started pushing the rest of the crowd back, away from Bonnie, and leaving her all alone, and the closest to the zombie.

"What the hell are you doing? Get over here and assist me!" Bonnie pleaded.

"I thought that you could totally handle yourself Bon-bon, now's your chance to prove it to us."

"Dude, are you insane?" Josh argued

"She'll be tore to pieces!" Felix said

"Are you on an ego trip? Cause what you're doing is seriously Whack!" Monique argued.

"Well if you're all against it, go out there and help her" Vin started to unceremoniously shove them back towards where Bonnie was.

They started to fight back against him, which lead Vin to do the one thing he knew would scare them. He pulled his gun, and started pointing it at the three defiant teens.

"You wouldn't" Monique argued.

"Try me princess" Vin cocked the hammer back with an audible _click_

Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, Mr. Barkin, and Will Du all watched with a disturbing fascination at what was being displayed in front of them, unable to turn away.

"You guys are so against what I'm about, go and prove that you don't need me"

The three reluctantly turned back to go to Bonnies side, neither knowing what they would do as the zombie closed in on them,

"What do we do?" Felix asked

"I don't know, you're the Zombie Mayhem expert here!" Josh argued.

"Real life, and games are so not the same!"

"Well do something because gruesome there is getting closer!" Monique said.

Vin watched as they argued amongst themselves, they all failed to notice that the zombie was within 20 feet of them, any closer and it'd lunge at them for a attempt for food.

They all realized it was upon them too late for them to do anything, they just started to scream.

Vin turned his gun and aimed for the zombies head, his finger tightened around the trigger.

**Blam!**

It was a clean hit, the zombie's head practically disintegrated, and the force of the round cause it to fall backward, away from the shocked teens.

They remained in shock when Vin came around to face them.

"Fucking teenagers, you think you could take on the world. Well there are only two teens that can do that, and they are both smarter than you! Wake the fuck up and look around you! You are as much in control now as you are of the weather!"

"Um…..actually I have…."

"SHUT UP DRAKKEN! You talk when I address you, Got it!"

Drakken just nodded.

Vin turned back to the still frightened teens.

"Let's get some things straight. First is that I'm in charge here, I wouldn't let you guys be in charge of a preschool kickball game! You will never have any authority what-so-ever and you should be considered lucky that you have friends in higher places, because I would have let the zombie eat you. Then I would have killed it."

"You are the lowest form of life as of now, you are lower than pond scum! Do I make myself clear!"

A bunch of shocked nods came his way.

"Good, and may I introduce you all to the fucking program."

Vin left them there and headed back to the rest of the group.

"I'll let that sink in to their little heads before we go on to the next step" Vin said as he looked back at the group of teens.

Kim had to agree, worse than Sergeant Hartman was indeed possible. Although part of her though it was great watching him dish it to Bonnie, she felt kind of bad for Josh, Felix and Monique.

"Are you sure that was necessary Son?" Steve Barkin asked.

"It may have come off a little harsher than I imagined, but if it keeps them from trying something stupid it was worth it."

"What exactly would be something stupid?" Shego asked.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe Mutiny?"

"Yeah, that would be stupid" Shego said quickly.

"Ok, you guys ready for training?"

"Training? Training with what?" Shego asked, this whole thing was still confusing for her.

Vin just gave her a big smile.

"Firearms, of course"

* * *

I'm actually surprised I got a whole chapter out of this, there was going to be another part to it, but that is going to end up being the next chapter.

You readers are really lucky, at this rate the story looks like it could get 20+ Chapters!

Read and review as always,

Do so and be a part of the RE/KP saga! Which basically consists of all the people who leave me reviews, Come on! You get your name mentioned before every chapter! Its something you could brag to your friends about!


	12. This is my Rifle, This is my Gun

So, what is on Vin's agenda? Let's find out.

I've also changed the name of the Virus here, it is now known as the ST Virus, or SUPER T Virus. I'll be working on fixing it in previous chapters as well, so where you might have seen G previously will be ST in the near future.

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**This is my Rifle, This is my Gun**

"Firearms? Are you serious?" Shego asked, still trying to grasp the concept.

"I don't joke when it comes to our survival Shego" Vin said nonchalantly as he emptied the magazine of one of the Glocks he had.

"But, I mean, most of us don't even know the basics of using a gun." Kim said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Oh what's there to know, you point it and shoot. It's the basics I'm going to cover here as we don't know how much time we have." He said as he thumbed the rounds out of the magazine till it was empty.

"Hey, jackass. They give you any weapons when you came in?" Vin called back to Will Du.

"Affirmative, though they are non-lethal" The agent said.

"The guns aren't non-lethal you moron, it's the rounds your forced to use. Hand over your weapons now." Vin said as he slammed the empty magazine onto the table.

Sighing, Will handed over his GJ sidearm and main weapon with his cases of ammunition. Vin looked over the weapons carefully before ejecting their clips.

"Beretta M92F, and an H&K MP5, you people love your 9mm don't you?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Regardless of the ammunition, he inspected the rounds in the magazines. Sure enough, the lethal metal bullet was replaced with one of solid rubber, non-lethal but it would hurt like hell to get hit with one.

A hunch came to Vin; he slid the rubber ammo back into the Beretta and cocked the slide back.

"Wade, let another one of those bastards in"

The far door opened again, and in heaved another zombie. Vin leveled the gun at the approaching targets head and opened fire.

The round caused the zombie to shuffle back, but it still continued towards them.

"Ah shit!"

Vin brought the gun up again and sent another round into the creatures head, with similar results.

"Screw it" Vin muttered as he started squeezing off rounds in rapid succession, on the last round the creature slumped to the floor. It was possible to down a zombie with rubber ammunition, but highly unpractical since it took the entire 18 rounds to do so, and even then the creature was starting to crawl over towards him.

Vin strolled up to the crawling zombie and planted his foot on the back of its skull, breaking its neck.

"Ok, rubber rounds are out. Will, empty the remaining rounds in your magazines and load them with this" Vin tossed the empty gun over with a box of 9mm rounds. Will turned towards the table and started unloading the rubber rounds.

"Since we don't have the time, or for that matter, the ammunition to train you all properly, we'll stick to the basics. Each of you will use the Glock here, and to pass you must bring a zombie down in 3 rounds or less. If you do not down the creature after 3 shots, you will not get a weapon. Actually you won't get first choice on these weapons." Vin motioned over the table covered with various handguns and rifles.

"Those that show exceptional skill will be allowed two weapons, a primary, and a back up. Any questions?"

Steve Barkin put his hand up.

"Go ahead Steve"

"Sir, what do you mean down a zombie in three rounds or less?"

"Glad you asked, when it is your turn at trying you're target will be a actual zombie, wooden targets aren't cheap to come by and a waste of ammo. This way we actually limit the number of creatures we face out there. That answers your question Steve?"

"Affirmative Sir"

"Good, now anyone want to volunteer to go first?"

Kim stepped up.

"Ah, Kim. Setting a example for the others to follow by chance?"

"You could say that, but I might need some, ah, help with the aiming" She said nervously.

"Kim, you're hairdryer grappler"

"What about it?"

"Does it recoil when you fire it?"

"A little"

"Do you compensate for the recoil, do you prepare for it?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Just think of it as you're hairdryer" Vin said as he handed the gun and clip to Kim.

"Remember, 3 rounds or less. Wade, let one in"

The door opened again, allowing another creature to come in. Kim looked at the magazine, eyeing the three rounds in there. She slapped it into the gun, then hesitantly pulled the slide back, making the weapon live.

A few steps behind her was Vin, watching her stance as she brought the gun up.

_Not bad for someone who's never been around a gun before._

She held the gun level, eyeing down its sights as she brought the creatures head into her view.

_Come on Kim, you could do this._

Her finger tightened around the trigger.

**BLAM!**

The round hit the creature in the left eye, blowing the back of its head off, it fell to the floor dead.

Kim and everyone else stared wide eyed at the creature, she had done it.

"All right KP!" Ron cheered.

"Whoohoo!" Rufus squeaked.

"Nice job Kim, you have first choice on the weapons, and you get to have a back up for downing the creature in one shot"

"Thanks" Kim said, beaming with joy "But if it's ok with you, I'd like to choose with Ron"

"No problem Kim. Stoppable!"

Ron turned towards Vin.

"You're next"

Ron took his place where Kim was standing before, Vin loaded another round into the magazine and handed it back to Ron. To everyone's surprise Ron didn't take it.

"There a problem Ron?" Vin asked.

"Dude, there aren't three rounds in the magazine"

Everyone flinched, expecting Ron to get chewed. But Vin smiled.

"Very good Ron" Vin said as he yanked back on the slide of the glock, ejecting the round that was in the barrel, he caught it in mid-flight and loaded it into the magazine.

"You surprise me Ron; you're not the bumbling buffoon some of your colleagues lead me to expect" Vin said as he turned towards Drakken and Shego.

Ron smiled as he took the gun and got into his position.

"Wade, let another one in"

* * *

**Half Hour later**

Things were going rather well in the warehouse, several of the survivors turned out to be good shots. This surprised Vin, seeing as they've never even been around a gun, and now their shooting like marksmen. Well some of them anyway.

Ron and Kim picked their weapons already, as well as Felix and Mr. Barkin. All four were able to down the creature in one hit, although Felix showed what he learned from his time of Zombie Mayhem video games when his creature didn't drop after the first round pierced its skull. He pumped the remaining two rounds into its head, it was a nice grouping too as all three rounds were no more than a inch apart. Still Vin considered it an unnecessary waist of ammo.

Felix was allowed to carry one of the AR-15s which Vin fixed a scope to, making him the unofficial sniper of the group. Ron carried one of the shotguns, while Kim had the last AR-15, Ron argued that he would let Kim carry the lighter, more accurate assault rifle while he watched her back with the close range weapon.

Vin liked the way they thought, they even picked matching handguns too. In his hast to load the bag up with guns, Vin slid in no less than 4 other 1911 models. All of those were Springfield Colt .45's, which were very similar to government issued .45s, accept these 4 were nickel plated. Kim had one, Ron had another, and Felix and Steve Barkin had the last two.

Some of the others were not blessed with good shooting skills though, Dr. Drakken being one of them. Although he was especially nervous around guns his first shot struck the creature in the leg, and by sheer dumb luck he happened to hit the main artery, causing the creature to bleed to death. It was rather odd, as Vin never seen anyone cause a zombie to bleed to death. However lucky the shot, it was still a hit in the leg. Vin made a exemption of Drakken and allowed him to carry two handguns of his choosing, it came to no surprise when Vin saw Drakken with both S&W .44 magnum revolvers tucked into his black belt.

Vin had another plan for Drakken though, he sent him up to his lab with Kim's kimmunicator so he could work with Wade with developing a suitable Anti-Virus, he didn't feel safe without a antidote and he knew either Kim, Ron or Wade would eventually insist of getting the Anti-Virus. Now with Drakken they could hopefully make their own serum.

Back on the firing line, Monique, Josh, and Bonnie were proving to be a handful, again. Bonnie and Josh were the only ones that haven't killed a creature within three rounds, causing Vin to get very pissed off at them, he took his aggression out on killing their creatures with his bare hands. Actually with his 'gloved' bare hands, and it was rather brutal to watch. Monique took the .50cal Desert Eagle, she said something about 'bling' factor but Vin didn't pay attention, he was just glad she killed the thing when it was 5 feet away from her, and with the last shot no less.

But Bonnie and Josh were not allowed to choose a weapon, until the last person went. Shego.

"Shego!"

"I'm here" She replied.

"I have to ask you a question about your powers"

"Ok, go ahead"

"I know your blasts can knock someone unconscious, but could your powers….kill?"

Shego shrugged nervously

"I honestly don't know, I never really tried, all my times fighting the princess I've just been focused on beating her, not of actually trying to kill her."

"That's ok, do you mind if we try?"

"Try? Try what?"

"Try to see if your powers could kill"

"Oh, a…..well I guess so"

"Good, Wade, let another in"

Vin stepped back as the next zombie came in, Shego flared her hands up. She watched as the creature came closer, she unleashed a ball of green plasma at its head. The zombie became engulfed in green fire, slowly burning it.

"Well, that's something you don't see everyday" Kim muttered.

"Yeah, it's not everyday that you see a zombie covered in green fire walking down the street" Ron added.

Shego fired another blast at it, this time the force knocked the zombie on its back, and it struggled to get up as it slowly burned. It got up to its feet again when Shego hit it with another blast aimed at its head.

This time in its weakened state, the creatures head snapped back at a impossible angle, everyone could hear the snapping of the neck as it collapsed to the ground in a ball of green flame.

Vin scratched his neck.

"Huh, didn't expect that to happen."

"No, I didn't expect that" Shego said, completely stunned by what had happened.

"Your powers are good in this scenario, it could provide us with a good cover for moving around, but to be safe I want you to take a weapon, just in case."

Shego couldn't really argue, a regular weapon would be good for her if the creatures were too close for her to hit it with her powers.

Vin headed to the table and grabbed two weapons, he turned and handed them off to Shego.

She stared at the weapons she was being offered, one was the .50cal S&W Revolver, the other was the last M1 Thompson Submachine Gun. The other was in the hands of Mr. Barkin.

"You want me to take these?"

"Why not, all you have to do is point and spray with this one" Vin said as he held up the Thompson.

Shego eventually took the weapons, surprised by how much the Thompson actually weighed, and glad it had a strap on it.

Vin turned to the table, there were only four guns left. The two glocks and two .357 magnum revolvers from Ruger, both had a lot of ammo with them, however Agent Du's weapons were 9mm. That left only one choice for Bonnie and Josh, the .357's.

Vin tossed the empty Glocks into the bag of ammo that they still had, they would be a last case only weapon now. He gave Bonnie the stub nose 357 and gave the longer barrel version to Josh.

"How come his is bigger than mine?" Bonnie argued.

Snickers were heard from Ron, Kim, Shego and Felix. Vin closed his eyes and sighed.

"Because, the smaller one should be easier for you to maneuver with and use. Size isn't everything Bonnie" Vin suddenly felt like he was talking in a high school health class.

"Ugh, Fine" Bonnie huffed.

"Just don't shoot yourself in the foot," Vin paused "On second though, shoot yourself in the foot, it will give us all some amusement"

Bonnie turned beat red, Vin just turned to address the next plan.

"Ok, now that we got the aiming and firing part down pat, mostly" Vin glared over at Bonnie and Josh.

"We could work on our escape strategies"

"Um question?" Ron said.

"Go ahead Ron"

"Why strategies, I mean do we really need more than one?"

"Yes Ron we do, one thing I've learned from Raccoon City was that no matter how many plans you have, and it's never enough. So we need as many strategies as possible."

"You keep mentioning Raccoon City, what actually happened there if I may ask?" Kim questioned.

Vin sighed, he knew he was going to have to tell them the story some time, but he dreaded that time.

"Ok, it was 1998 in Raccoon City in Upstate New York. It's a small town, similar to Middleton actually. It was one of the Umbrella Corporations main facilities, the scientists were working on multiple stains of a biological virus for military use. It was the government's hopes that they would be used to create a Super soldier with superior strength and finesse."

" However the results were not expected, the first strand called the T Virus was the one that basically turned everyone who came in contact with it into zombies, others had different effects, causing the creation of the green skinned 'Hunters' and the more advanced version 'Gamma Hunters'. Then there were the 'Lickers' which is what was after you on the football field. I'm still not certain what causes these deficiencies in the mutations, but it has to have something to do with the persons DNA."

"You said that was the first virus? There was another?" Ron asked.

"Correct Ron, the second virus, known as the G virus was the product of Dr. William Berkin. The G virus works like the T virus only faster, causing the person injected with it to mutate much faster than the anomalies that occurred for the Hunters and Lickers. Consider it the T virus on steroids."

"However, Dr. Berkin didn't want his new creation to go to Umbrella, so he ran and hid with it, he also grabbed a case of T virus, not wanting Umbrella to use the product. Umbrella officials sent in UBCS to retrieve the virus, in doing so the squad mortally wounded Dr. Berkin. However Dr. Berkin carried the one strand of G virus on his person, he injected it into himself."

"Oh man, that is sick and wrong!" Ron protested.

"In his new mutated form he slaughtered the team sent to retrieve the virus, and upon doing so he unleashed the T virus onto the entire town, infecting thousands of innocent people. Umbrella sent in five teams to 'assess' the situation, I was on one of those squads."

"I hate to keep interrupting, but this sounds surprisingly familiar" Ron said.

"Are you familiar with the game 'Zombie Mayhem' Ron?"

"Duh, it's one of the most badical series of games ever!" Ron said.

"Yeah, me and the Ronster here play it constantly" Felix added.

"Who do you think created the game?"

There was a pause.

"Oh dude, no way. No Way!" Ron argued.

"Yes way Ron. Think of it, Possum City, the U virus. It was all a ploy for Umbrella to make money off the incident. They just changed the names to something similar, hell the evil company was known as "The Raincoat Corporation", Raincoats!" Vin said.

"Wow, so we were playing a game that actually happened?"

"More or less, you want me to continue?"

"Well, maybe later. We really should get to work on those plans for escaping" Kim said.

"Good point. Our best strategy is to use the Suburban here and drive over towards the airport, there we can take control of a plane and fly out of here to a safe location."

"But I thought the truck was out of commission?" Ron asked.

"Temporarily Ron, the Apotheosis creature only got the tire, and part of the rim. We have a spare that we could slap on there and it'll be good as new."

"I don't really think we'll all fit into the truck though" Kim said.

She was right, even though they lost Tara, they now had Drakken and Shego. Room in the truck was already tight as it was with Felix's wheelchair.

"Wait, Drakken has his flying car!" Shego said.

"That's right! We could all pile in there and escape!" Kim shouted.

"No can do Kimmie, the car only could carry four at the most." Shego said.

"Then we'll use both"

Everyone turned back to Vin.

"We have Drakken, Shego, and Felix in the flying car and the rest will pile into the truck. The flying car could act as our eyes, telling us where to go and where to avoid. We'll still head to the airport though, making that our main objective. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, now that that's settled, lets get on to our route."

* * *

So ends another chapter, not much excitement as before but it gets everything set up. Next chapter will have their numerous routes and their actual heading out.

So stay tuned.

Read, Review and get a personal Response!

Now guaranteed to contain little or no swearing!


	13. The Best Laid Plans

Sweet merciful crap!

My deepest apologies for keeping you guys waiting so long, an actual event and computer problems will do that to you.

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

Let's pick this train up again!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Best Laid Plans**

Vin was lounging back into one of the few plush chairs Drakken had strewn about his lair. In his hand was a map of Middleton, their current location was circled and had roughly 34 different lines drawn out from it, their possible routes of escape.

He had Kim, Ron and the others getting familiar with their weapons, particularly with moving around with them. He made sure they got used to moving and aiming on the fly, making sure that they had the safety's on, the last thing he needed was a accidental discharge of a firearm now.

Wade kept checking in on him with progress on his and Drakken's study on the virus, they hoped to have an Anti-virus solution made up within the hour, Vin gave them twenty minutes.

"_You there Vin?"_

"You know for being the only person using this damned thing, you'd think a genius like you would stop asking that" Vin said, mildly annoyed at the interruption.

"_Not for long you won't" _

"What exactly do you mean Wade?"

"_I've outfitted a small remote controlled plane with nine additional head pieces I made, and it should be there now"_

As if on cue, through an open window came a small remote controlled plane. Attached to the under carriage of the plane was a large box, it came in and landed on the floor right near where Vin sat.

"Wade, how the hell were you able to get these and send them in here?"

"_That's for me to know and for you to wonder about"_

"Fine, whatever"

He knelt down over the plane and opened the box, sure enough inside was enough headsets for everyone. He had to admit that Wade was resourceful.

He set the box down on the table, he'd give them out before they left in another ten or so minutes. He went over the available routes they decided on, for the twentieth time.

The basics were all ready set in stone; they'd move out in two vehicles, the majority of them would be in the suburban while Drakken, Shego, and Felix would go in the hover-car. Felix was to ensure that the two villains didn't try to ditch them on the first chance they got, but Felix was told that if it came to it, only to fire warning or wounding shots, just to get the point across.

The hover-car would also provide a heads up for the main team in the suburban, providing them with info concerning their current route, which is why they made at least thirty different routes to the airport. Driving out was way to risky, flying out was their best bet. They also did not have any knowledge on if the government or Umbrella themselves had given clearance to launch the 'neutralizing' missile like they did to Raccoon all those years ago.

About that time Drakken descended the stairs from his office/lab area with the kimmunicator in his hands.

"How'd it go Dr. D?" Vin asked as he folded up the map.

"Well, me and the genius-"

"That's the genius and I Dr." Vin corrected.

"Err, fine! The Genius and I have been able to create a list of substances and chemicals that we could use to make a suitable anti-virus"

"But you haven't been able to make an anti-virus?"

"I may be a scientist, but I try to not deal with the 'science' part of it."

"Meaning?" Vin said, crossing his arms.

"Meaning, that I don't have the required materials here to make an anti-virus"

"Shit, I was afraid of that." Vin rubbed his hands through his short blonde hair; he didn't like having to lead a group out into the battleground without something they could use to fight off the virus if they indeed got infected.

"Do you have at least a list of the materials you'd need to create the anti-virus?"

"Oh yes, I have it right here" Drakken produced a piece of paper from his lab coat and showed it to Vin, who eyed it closely.

"What's with the crayon drawings of Kim tied to a giant table with a laser that's going to cut her in half?" Vin asked, loud enough that everyone in the vicinity heard him.

Immediately Kim and Ron shot a look over to Dr Drakken and to Shego.

"Hey, don't look at me princess. I don't come up with these plans!" Shego protested.

"You were planning to do what to Kim?" Ron shouted.

"It was just an idea! Oh please spare me…….name escapes me..." Drakken pleaded.

"For crying out loud it's RON, RON STOPPABLE!"

"ENOUGH!" Vin shouted, causing everything to go quiet.

"You guys could bicker later, for now let's return to the original topic, shall we?"

The room nodded.

"So this list has everything that you would need to create the anti-virus?"

Drakken nodded.

"Wade, you checked this over right?" Vin said into his head set.

"_Affirmative, everything is sound. I even have a copy saved on the hard-disk here. In fact both Dr.'s Possible and Jim and Tim are working on creating several batches of the anti-virus"_

"Wade, how are they able to do that? The safe house you guys are at is just that, an ordinary house, you don't have access to the materials on this list"

"_Actually several household cleaners and such contain trace amounts of the needed materials, it'll take some time but it should be made"_

"Good, keep us posted on the progress,"

Vin turned back to Drakken and handed him the list.

"Keep this with you at all times, I want you to know that list inside and out. God-forbid someone gets infected you'll have a short time to actually make the anti-virus. And keep an eye out for places that would have the necessary materials"

"Will do" Drakken said as he shoved the paper back into his lab coat.

Vin checked his watch; it was time to move out.

"Ok people listen up! The time has come for us to move out!" Light cheering erupted.

"Settle down, now to be on the safe side Wade has sent us enough headpieces for everyone, this way we could communicate with each other easier. It also means that whatever you say will be heard on this so, keep that in mind"

Vin held out the box, one by one each member took a headpiece until the box was empty, and each placed in into their ears without a problem. Accept for Ron, Vin couldn't believe how someone could constantly screw up putting a headpiece on, but he eventually got it.

"Check one, two, check one, two. You guys copy?" Vin said into his headpiece.

"I read you" Kim said.

"Loud and clear" Shego replied.

"Affirmative" Steve Barkin said.

"Whatever" was Bonnie's response.

"I got you" Ron replied.

"Hm, yes. Right" was Drakken's response.

"I hear you," Josh said.

"Crystal clear" Felix said.

"I hear ya" Monique said.

"Roger" Will replied.

"_And I hear all of you loud and clear"_ Wade added.

"Good, they work. Ok, Drakken. You and Shego go in the hover-car with Felix. You'll be our forward eye, if our determined route is too hot, warn us and we'll take another."

"Question?" Shego said.

"Go ahead."

"What exactly determines a 'hot' route?"

"If the street is packed sidewalk to sidewalk with zombies, we don't take that road. If we run into a group of green guys with large claws, we don't take that road, if we run into a bunch of inside out creatures… You get the idea right?"

"Yeah, I got it"

"Ok, let's load up!"

* * *

The spare tire was fitted to the left rear of the suburban, Kim suggested taking the flat tire along just in case they might be able to repair it, but the rim had a large chunk blown out of it, rendering it completely useless.

Vin admired the new mismatched look of the left side of the truck,

_It'll due, not like it'll win any beauty contests._

Everyone was already loaded up in both vehicles, Vin gave them all strict orders not to fire unless absolutely necessary, they still had to conserve ammo after all. And to make communication easier between the two vehicles they used code names, The Hover-Car was known as 'Corvette'(the ship, not the car) the Suburban 'Black Pearl'.

Vin climbed into the driver's seat, he slung the shotgun, AR-15 and the Springfield off his shoulder and wedged all three in between his seat and the center console, the others had their guns resting on the floor in front of them.

"Black Pearl to Corvette, everything green on your side?"

"Copy Black Pearl, everything is in the green, waiting on your command" Shego said into her headset.

"Move out"

Vin placed the truck in drive, as the hover-car lifted off the ground with its three occupants. On cue Wade opened the front loading door, 'Corvette' raced out of the warehouse and held position just outside and above the doorway.

"A Couple packs of zombies nearby, everything else is clear." Felix said through his headpiece.

"Copy Corvette, proceed with Route Alpha One"

"Roger"

The craft accelerated down the dark streets, the Suburban followed behind. For the most part the streets were not as bad as Vin initially thought, there were only small packs of zombies roaming the streets, no more than 5-6 in a group.

This was good and bad, good because it meant they could stick to their first and most straight forward route. The bad was a gut feeling Vin had, he experienced a similar feeling when he was in Raccoon City, he had this feeling usually just before something big and bad happened to his men.

"Keep your eyes peeled for anything guys, I don't like the vibe I'm getting off of this" Vin said, as his eyes went from side to side.

"Yeah, KP this is feeling so bad road to me" Ron said.

"Keep the chatter to a minimum guys, at least till we're near our destination" Vin said as he turned the corner.

"Corvette to Black Pearl, we've spotted a few inside out guys down the next street, looks to be three or four of them in the shadows, what's your call?"

"Dammit!" Vin said as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel. His gut feeling was getting worse.

"Go to route Alpha Tango" Vin said, Tango was one street north of where they were supposed to turn, it mirrored the main route but it was slightly longer than the original, which is why it wasn't a main route.

Corvette turned back and headed across to the next street. "Alpha Tango has several groups of zombies on it, what's your call Pearl?"

Vin didn't like this, now their backup route was just as risky as the main route, however the backup route would take them further out of the way, eating up precious minutes that they did or did not have. Vin's gut feeling was intensifying, something in his head told him to go to the back up route, but his logic on the situation told him to chance it.

"Black Pearl, what's your decision?"

Vin twisted his hands on the steering wheel, trying to determine if he should take the risk.

"Vin?" Kim asked from the second row.

"You ok son?" Steve asked.

"I believe we need an answer sir!" Will Du said with a certain edge in his voice.

"See, this wouldn't have happened if I was allowed to command like I should!" Bonnie argued.

"So not the time Bonnie, and besides, you were given your chance and you choked!" Kim argued.

"I just wasn't ready is all!" Bonnie shot back.

"Black Pearl?"

"Settle down back there!" Steve spouted back to the bickering teens, he then turned back to Vin, seeing the worry on his face.

"Vin, what's your call? They need an answer" Steve said calmly.

Vin looked over at Steve, then back at everyone in the Suburban. He let out a sigh.

"Proceed with Alpha Tango, Corvette. We'll navigate the crowd as best we can."

"Roger that Black Pearl"

For Vin this was a coin toss, and it turns up that the proverbial coin overruled Vin's gut feeling, it was something he didn't always go against, now he just prayed he made the right choice.

Corvette started down Alpha Tango, which was actually Chestnut Street. It was littered with damaged and destroyed vehicles, as well as the mentioned packs of zombies, however they were spread out enough that they could be easily avoided. Chestnut St. also had a large amount of wrecked trucks on it, making visual contact with Corvette rather difficult.

"Black Pearl to Corvette, how are things from your vantage point?" Vin asked as he wheeled around an overturned pick up truck.

"Nothing more than a couple packs of zombies like we mentioned, looks like smooth sailing from here on……………"

Felix didn't finish his sentence, Vin felt his gut instinct telling him to order them out of there.

"Corvette, do you read me?"

Silence

"Corvette do you read me, Felix, Shego, Drakken? Anybody Respond!" Vin applied more throttle as he dodged wrecked vehicles, the Suburban had grown eerily quiet.

"Mother of God" Felix said on over the radio.

Alarm bells were going off inside Vin's head, _should have listened to my fucking gut!_

"Felix what is it!" Vin screamed as he maneuvered around a turned over tanker rig, bringing Corvette back into visual.

Vin immediately jabbed on the brakes, causing the trucks back end to swing to one side as it skidded to a halt.

"Motherfucker" Vin breathed.

Standing in the middle of the road, two blocks ahead of their current location was Apotheosis.

They all heard the creature roar, sending shivers down everyone's spine. The hover-car was still holding position a little ahead of the Suburban's current position, not moving.

"Justice" Apotheosis yelled as it hefted the rocket launcher onto its shoulder, aiming it at the hover-car.

Vin snapped out of his trance when he saw the rocket launcher come up.

"CORVETTE, BREAK OFF! GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

The rocket fired,

"SHEGO GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!"

The rocket seemed to move in slow motion as it headed towards the craft, suddenly the hover-car started to move, but it started moving too late.

Everyone watched in horror as the rocket exploded right near the engines, sending the hover-car crashing to the ground, it slammed into a corner shop, sending dust and debris everywhere.

Vin didn't know if they survived or not, but he started shouting over the mic for a response.

"Corvette, are you there? Corvette?"

Static

"Shego, Drakken, Felix? Are you guys ok?"

Static still, everyone's mood inside the truck became very grim, sniffling was heard near the back. Suddenly a transmission came over the headpieces.

"This is Shego………….we're alive………" She was breathing heavily, but the truck gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Copy Shego, are there any wounded?" Vin said quickly.

"My leg hurts pretty bad, Drakken might have a slight concussion, and Felix has a few scratches but it looks ok from our stand point." Shego said, everyone could hear her wince a little as she spoke, she was probably helping get Drakken out of the vehicle.

"Hold tight, we'll be there to pick you guys up" Vin said.

Without thinking it through he slammed his foot to the floor and started accelerating towards the area where the craft went down, completely forgetting that Apotheosis was just two blocks ahead of him.

He realized his mistake too late as the truck broke its cover, coming right into Apotheosis's view.

"Oh Shit!" Vin shouted, realizing his mistake. Now they were stuck, they couldn't go back, they had to run the gauntlet.

Apotheosis dropped his rocket launcher and picked up his Vulcan cannon, it started spraying deadly depleted uranium rounds towards the Suburban.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Vin screamed as he cut the wheel hard.

The rounds shot all around them, Vin was applying evasive maneuvers, trying to weave the heavy truck back and forth to dodge the creature's fire.

Heading right into the incoming fire was never a good idea, but here they didn't have a choice. Vin was doing his best to avoid the fire, but everyone could hear the rounds rip into the sides of the vehicle, they felt the pieces of the windshield as round after round smashed into it.

Suddenly they felt the left rear go flat again. Vin fought for control of the truck, but there wasn't enough room to maneuver.

"HOLD ON!" He shouted as the back of the truck swung wildly to the left, striking a disabled vehicle.

The force of the hit caused the Suburban to roll onto its side, it started tumbling down the road with its occupants still inside. It came to a rest on it's roof as it skidded just yards away from where the hover-car went down.

Groans, and moaning filled the cabin of the overturned Suburban, as white smoke filled the cabin.

"Is everyone cough ok?" Vin asked as ammonia filled his lungs, he opened his eyes to realize the airbags went off. Carefully bracing himself he unbuckled his seat belt, and now crouched on the roof of the truck peering back into the passenger compartment.

_Thank god this thing had the optional side curtain airbags_ Vin thought as he looked back at the overturned teens.

"Oh, man. I am going to be sore tomorrow" Kim groaned as she carefully undid her seatbelt.

Ron just unbuckled his belt, and as a result slammed head first into the roof of the truck.

"Owwwww!" He groaned, rubbing his head.

No one was seriously hurt, which was good, because they now had to get out of the overturned truck and fast. Apotheosis was probably heading towards them now.

"Come on guys, I know it hurts but we need to get moving, now" Vin said as he dislodged his three weapons. Luckily all the other weapons were safely stored under the seats and in the duffle-bags tucked in the back of the truck.

Vin crawled out of his window and started assisting the others on escaping the smoking truck, Shego limped over with her Thompson at the ready.

"You guys ok?" She asked.

"More or less, you?" Kim asked as she was assisted out of the truck, her AR-15 already on her shoulder.

"I should be able to walk this off, you might want to pick up the pace. Tall, dark and gruesome is coming" Shego said, motioning over to the approaching Apotheosis.

Felix wheeled over with Drakken draped over the back of the wheelchair, he was still out.

Vin looked back and saw the overturned tanker truck, near it were several empty bottles. An idea came to him.

"Ron, you and Barkin get those bottles over there filled up with whatever is in that tanker truck, be sure to soak any rags you find in it too."

"I'm on it, but what are we doing?" Ron asked.

"Covering our escape, Molotov Cocktails, now go!"

Ron was off with Steve to the tanker truck and immediately started playing with knobs and levers till one of them released the contents of the truck which turned out to be gasoline.

Apotheosis was almost on them when Vin pulled Will, the last person in the truck out. Monique already had the two duffle bags of ammo out and gave them to Will and Josh to carry.

Several groups of zombies were also closing in on the group, but for now they were the least of their worries.

"Suppressing fire!" Vin shouted.

"What?" Everyone responded.

"Oh Christ, just shoot at the fucking thing!" Vin yelled before he started letting small bursts of fire out from his AR-15, everyone almost simultaneously picked up on it and started firing at Apotheosis.

Ron and Steve came back with 6 bottles filled with gasoline, the holes at the top were plugged by the soaked rags.

"Fall back!" Vin yelled as he pointed down an open side street.

Everyone started sprinting towards the side street when a pack of zombies cut them off, Vin quickly switched to the shotgun and started by ricocheting the buckshot off the pavement in front of the pack, it wouldn't kill them but it would provide them with enough time to get by them.

The pack fell when the buckshot hit them, dropping them all to the ground, everyone rushed over them but one of them grabbed Kim's ankle.

"KIM!" Ron called back as he turned to see Kim fighting the zombie holding her leg.

Everyone stopped and turned to look back, Ron was about to rush in when Vin held him back.

"What are you doing? She needs my help!" Ron argued.

"Dammit Ron, think before you act! Look!" Vin said as he pointed back towards Kim, Apotheosis was feet away from Kim, if Ron rushed right in he'd be in the same predicament as Kim.

"You're going to let her get killed!" Ron shouted, his anger was apparent, Rufus was even incredibly pissed off too as he glared out of Ron's pocket.

"Not likely" Vin said, shouldering the Shotgun, he grabbed the Springfield Sniper rifle off his back.

Kim fired her AR-15 into the head of the zombie that had grabbed her, only to be immediately grabbed by Apotheosis, she started firing blindly into the creature's chest till the gun emptied.

Everyone watched as tentacles shot out from the creature and wrapped themselves tightly around Kim as she struggled for to get free.

"God-dammit DO SOMETHING!" Ron shouted.

"Get the cocktails ready" Vin said coolly as he looked through the scope on the rifle.

He brought the tentacle into his sights, watching it flex as it tried to squeeze Kim.

"Ron get ready to rush in when I tell you too" Vin said as he held his breath, steadying his aim.

_Three, two, one…_

**CRACK!**

The sound of the high-powered rifle shot echoed through the side street as the round found its mark, ripping the tentacle in-half causing Kim to fall to the ground.

"Ron GO!" Vin shouted as he worked the bolt action rifle and loaded the next round into the chamber.

Like a flash Ron was back with Kim, Vin glanced back quickly to see Steve and Will with two cocktails ready, each had a lighter in his hand.

"Light'em and throw!" Vin screamed.

The two bottles tumbled through the air, Vin brought one into his sights as it came in front of the creature, and he squeezed the trigger.

The second round shattered the bottle, sending a blanket of fire onto Apotheosis, the second bottle smashed into the creature's chest. It let out a blood curling scream as it started to burn.

"Get into that building now!" Vin screamed as he cocked the next round into the rifle. He heard everyone start rushing towards the far building at the end of the street.

Vin leveled the rifle again, Apotheosis was starting to fan the flames off of itself when Vin got his next target in his crosshairs,

"Eat this fucker!" Vin squeezed the trigger.

The round pierced the flaming box that held the ammo for the Vulcan cannon, the force of the impact sent the flames into the ammo box. The sudden heat caused the rounds to start discharging.

Vin turned and ran towards the building as the rounds exploded behind him, Apotheosis started screaming again as it tried to escape the fire and the rounds, not realizing that the cause of the rounds was strapped to him. He disappeared into the wall of fire.

Vin came through the door into the large room. He latched the door shut behind him.

It appeared to be a waiting room for a dentists office, Kim was laying unconscious on the floor, Ron by her side. All eyes were on Vin when he came through the door.

"How is she?" Vin asked as he ejected the spent cartridge from the rifle.

"I don't know" Ron said worriedly

Vin knelt down across from Ron, noticing the slight cut Kim had on her arm, his stomach sank.

"Oh no" he breathed,

"What is it?" Steve asked leaning in.

Vin turned over Kim's arm, showing everyone the small cut.

"No, no it can't be" Ron started, tears were starting to come to his eyes.

"Only one way to find out" Vin said as he pulled the device out of his pocket.

He stuck it into Kim's arm, everyone waited anxiously till the device beeped. Vin pulled it out and looked at the reading, praying he was wrong.

"Oh Shit"

"What is it?" Shego asked, deeply concerned.

Vin looked up slowly at the worry filled eyes surrounding him, he showed them the reading.

000.05

"No…." Ron said before he started crying, gasps were heard throughout the room.

Kim Possible was infected, and they didn't have a cure for the virus.

* * *

Due to my lack of updating in a week or so, this chapter is longer than my usual chapters, mainly to make up for last week.

Bad time to end a chapter yes, but cliffhangers are so much fun!

This time I will not reveal what will happen with Kim, I usually give you guys little hints in my replies to your reviews but this one I am keeping locked down. So you'll all find out what I plan to do with this at the same time.

Read, Review and get a Response

Responses are now Fat Free!


	14. All infected up with no place to go

And we're back!

As much as I said I'd be tight lipped on what would be of Kim's fate, most of you got the

coughRE3couch hint I gave you. If you didn't well, you'll soon find out what that is.

And it's about time I got more in tune with the RE universe, up next……Spliting!

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**All infected up with no place to go**

The mood in the waiting room was grim; Ron was curled up in a ball in the corner of the room crying, Rufus trying his best to calm him. Drakken and Shego frantically looked through the shelves of the dentist's office for anything that had the ingredients they needed for the anti-virus. Josh, Felix, Monique, and even Bonnie were huddled in the chairs quietly, not saying a word. Steve Barkin was currently assisting Vin in moving Kim into one of the Dentists chairs, Will Du just sat back, and he isolated himself from everyone else, with good reason.

Will didn't like not being in charge; after all, he was Global Justice's top field agent. He was far superior than these 'amateurs' ever would be. It should be him in charge of this operation, not some two bit reject from a Corporation. Will was planning his own mutiny, and he hoped that this Vin would cooperate.

While Will was left to his own devices, Vin started pacing across the entire office, occasionally rubbing his hands together or running them through his short hair or cracking his knuckles. To say he was reflecting on how this was 'his fault' was an understatement.

Its times like these that the 'what ifs' always rear their ugly head. 'What if we made a left? What if I acted sooner?' What ifs would always spring up after the fact, and Vin right now was trying to fight them off.

"_Thinking about 'what if' would only get you killed"_

The voice of his long past training officer back when he was a recruit echoed through his head. If he was going to lead these people out of this hell hole, he had to be thinking clearly, thinking like a soldier. To Vin it was all coming back to him, slowly, very slowly. Hell it was coming to him too slowly for his liking.

Regardless of his training in the field, he had to do something about what was to become of Kim. As of now Drakken wasn't having any luck in finding anything that had the needed ingredients in it for the anti-virus, even if they found something there was no way to create the anti-virus anyway as all the machines were busted or not working.

"Wade, please tell me you have something!" Vin pleaded into the headset.

"_We're working as fast as we can, but we have to break the ingredients down and then recombine them to form the anti-virus. It could take us up to Seven and a half hours!"_

"God-dammit!" Vin threw his hands down in frustration. That would be cutting it close, too close. The risk of loosing Kim would be too great and be completely unacceptable to him. There had to be another way.

_I can think of something, but what? There has to be a way out of this fucking mess! _

Just as Vin was trying to think of a solution was when Will Du approached him.

"Agent Pellegrino, if I may have a word"

"I don't have time for your petty; bullshit questions Du so back off!" Vin said as he rubbed his forehead.

"What I want to discuss is of the utmost importance to our mission" Will spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear him.

"It has occurred to me that this mission is not going according to your plan, perhaps it would be better if I took command of the mission"

Vin slammed the butt of his shotgun right into the glass fish-tank that was on his left, the glass shattered instantly sending water, fish and glass all across the room and drawing all eyes on the two figures standing near the center of the room.

"You egotistical mother fucking asshole! You have some fucking balls asking me to back off as commander on this you know that!"

Vin grabbed Will by the collar, he dropped his shotgun and grabbed a shard of glass from the fish-tank and held it to Will's left eye. Vin's own eyes burned with complete rage.

"If you so much as fucking attempt a mutiny on my I'll gouge your fucking eyes out and leave you unarmed and fatally wounded in the fucking streets so the zombies could eat your pathetic excuse for a fucking brain! You disobeyed direct orders, and got your entire team killed; I wouldn't put you in charge of delivering fucking newspapers you prick!"

Everyone stared in both shock and Awe of Vin's actions, Will looked like he was about to have an accident, and Vin looked as though he would literally rip Will limb from limb.

He tossed Will violently to the ground and aggressively threw the shard of glass at him like a throwing knife.

The glass impaled itself into the carpet in-between Will's legs, just millimeters from his groin, drawing a bunch of 'ooo's' and winces.

Vin knelt down to pick up his dropped shotgun when he felt something drip off his left hand. Being that it was the hand holding the shard of glass he looked down at it; it was blood, his blood. Through the aggression he unleashed on the now cowering Will Du he never noticed how tight he gripped the piece of glass, as it cut a good gash into his hand. It was something that a person should go to a hospital for to get it cleaned and stitched up.

_Hospital…That's it!_

Vin quickly reached into his coat pocket and withdrew the map he took with him. He found their location rather easily; he then searched for the location of the hospital and found it. Two blocks away, another mission formed up in his head.

"Everyone in here now!"

Within seconds of his order, everyone in the office, sans Kim and agent Du were gathered around Vin, who wrapped a gauze bandage around his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Drakken, those ingredients you need for the anti-virus, would they be in a hospital?"

"Oh, most definitely, yes"

Vin nodded before he showed the map.

"We're two blocks away from Middleton Hospital, we send in a team with you, you create the anti-virus and haul ass back here"

"Why not have us all head to the hospital and administer it there?" Shego asked.

"Too risky, Kim's still unconscious and we'd need people to carry her, jeopardizing more lives and costing us more time. No, its better to have a team go in, make the virus and get back. It also keeps Kim from being moved around, causing her heart to beat faster and increasing her infection."

"Well, then who's going to be the team that gets the anti-virus?" Felix asked.

"It'll have to be Drakken; he's the one who knows the ingredients and mixing procedures. With him will be Ron, Bonnie, Josh, Monique and mister 'Super Agent' over there. Felix, you'll provide sniper support for their approach to and from the Hospital, I suggest you get to the roof. Shego, Steve and I will remain back here incase anything comes up"

"Why aren't you going with us to get the anti-virus?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes slightly at Vin.

"Because, in case you guys don't make it back here in time……and she turns…" Vin paused, sighing "…we'd be the only ones who'd be able to put her down before she goes after us."

The grim reality set in for everyone. If they failed in getting the virus then the only ones who would really have the stomach to put a bullet into Kim, however when Vin said what he did both Shego and Mr. Barkin turned pale. Indicating to the rest that the job of having to put Kim down would rest solely on the one in charge of the mission at hand, Vin.

"Why am I going with them?" Will Du asked as he finally got his nerve back and rose to his feet.

"Because you're a fucking moron, and if there is a God he'll gladly let you get horribly mutilated on this mission so I don't have to deal with your shit anymore." Vin said coldly.

Will sunk back into the background while Vin whispered to Drakken and Ron, as well as the others. "If he so much as looks at you funny, shoot him in the fucking head"

* * *

Before Vin sent the team off on their mission he had to check Kim's infection, so this way he had a timetable to give them to try and make as he didn't want to deal with the consequences if they didn't make it.

002.52

It was just roughly thirty minutes since Kim was infected, this was a good sign as it showed that the virus was running through her slowly, giving them more time. It also showed that Kim's body was fighting the virus; it would explain why she was sweating as she lay in the dark room.

Felix already made his way up to the roof with no interruptions and was in position, waiting for the call.

"Ok guys, you have almost 7 hours to get there and back with the anti-virus. Do your damnedest to not take that long. Godspeed."

"_Roger that Vin"_ Ron crackled over the headphones before the back door opened and the six of them headed out.

Vin insisted that they have Will take point, mainly for two reasons. One, to keep an eye on him, and Two, if they were ambushed he would be the first to go. Vin had a newfound hatred for the agent and gladly wished he wouldn't return from this mission. As for himself, Vin sat in one of the dentist's offices that over looked the patient's chairs; he rested one Springfield .45 on the table after he ejected the clip, leaving one round in the chamber. It bore one name on it, and Vin desperately prayed that he wouldn't have to use it.

* * *

Meanwhile the team of six was heading covertly through the streets of Middleton, heading towards the Hospital; Felix acted as their guardian angel as he hovered above the rooftops providing sniper cover for them. They occasionally heard him use his AR-15, then ran into what he was shooting, finding it lying in a pool of its own blood.

Their headset lines were still open, allowing them to communicate back to Vin and to Wade as to their location and progress, which was an added bonus. Ron asked if they could have music playing over the headsets but all he received were blank stares.

_Don't they realize that we'd kill better if we killed to a soundtrack!_

They stopped at a corner, their backs against the brick as Will checked around for any hostiles, as he now called them.

Ron nervously flexed his hands around the grips on the shotgun he was carrying, never in a million years did he expect to be using a gun, especially in a situation that they were currently in, but Kim's as well as their own survival ranked higher than moral stance on guns.

Will signaled all clear and they started sprinting across the street to the next dark alcove. It was all very time consuming, which was gripping Ron so, and by the looks of it, it was also affecting Drakken who was getting very antsy.

"We're wasting valuable time playing 'hide and seek' here!" He shouted to Will, not caring on being quiet.

"If you want to operate safely and quietly then you'll do as I do" Will whispered back.

"Oh for pity's sake!" Drakken left the dark alcove where they were hiding and walked defiantly in the middle of the street towards the hospital.

Will was about to protest when Ron started following Drakken, and slowly everyone else did too. Leaving Will by himself, alone in the corner of a dark building.

"What is with that guy?" Josh asked as he looked back towards Will.

"Some sort of God complex I figure, always me, me, me" Ron said as he walked by Drakken's side, another thing he never thought of doing in a million years.

"Oh yeah" Rufus said from his pocket.

"I mean really, what's so hard about doing this?" Monique questioned.

"We're putting ourselves at risk by walking out in the open like this!" Will said as he caught up to the group.

"Dude, don't even start with that. You're not in charge of this mission for a reason you know" Ron spat back at Will.

"All these creatures could see us walking, we're perfect targets!" Will defended.

"Oh please, something attacks we shoot it," Drakken said.

As if waiting for that moment, a licker came out of the shadows, crawling quickly towards the group, Drakken saw it coming and drew one of his .44 Magnums, firing the cannon at the approaching creature. After two deafening rounds from the Magnum the Licker lay on its back in a pool of blood, two massive holes were in its brain.

"Just like that see!" He added as he emptied the two spent rounds with two fresh ones.

Everyone gave Will the 'I told you so' smirk as they continued down towards the hospital.

* * *

Vin sat in the dark dentists office, across from him in the doorsill stood Shego, leaning on one side of the sill, behind her in the patient room was the still unconscious Kim Possible and Steve Barkin.

They'd been listening in on the team's progress and marveled at how much of a third wheel Will Du became, all three of them secretly wanted the GJ agent out of their hair, he was a big liability in this mess.

"So Vin, tell me. We heard what caused the Raccoon City disaster, but where were you in all of it?" Shego asked curiously. She still wore her headset, so everyone heard her question; Vin's was resting on the desk, as he didn't want Will to hear all of his thoughts on the man.

"You really want to know Shego?"

"Considering as it's going to take a while for them to get back, yes I really want to know, and I'm sure the others want to hear as well."

Vin sighed as he put the headpiece back on, he didn't like reminiscing on the events of what he witnessed and went through back in Raccoon, but it would pass the time, and more importantly for him, might unleash some more of the soldier inside of him. He started.

"As some of you know, I went into Umbrella a year before the Raccoon incident. Within a few short months with the corporation I became one of their best soldiers and became the leader of my own UBCS unit, that's Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Squad. Basically it's a corporate mercenary that got things done by any means necessary."

"Anyways I was put in charge of a group of six other men, we were one of the best in Umbrella, only second to one other squad. Then came Raccoon city. We we're told that an outbreak of sorts happened and we were sent in with 5 other UBCS teams, the best of the best. Our orders were to surpress the outbreak and get it under control; only they told us it was a small outbreak numbering in the couple hundreds around town. We came up against a couple thousand."

Vin paused as he shut his eyes, the gunfire, the screams; all started coming back to him.

"Five teams, five teams of six people went into that city. Up against thousands of zombies, lickers, hunters and even three of the tyrant class mutants. Of the five teams, only two people made it out of that city alive. I saw some things you possibly couldn't even imagine unless you saw them for yourself, and I'm betting that you will."

"So, why did you stay with Umbrella after all that, I'd want out and I'd want them to pay for what they did." Shego asked.

"I didn't have a choice. Umbrella had hidden agents throughout the government at the time; they were able to pass the incident off as a nuclear meltdown to cover it up. It would be my word against theirs, and going against a corporation like Umbrella is a death sentence. Only a handful of people have been able to go against Umbrella after the incident in Raccoon, most of those were police officers who experienced first hand what Umbrella was capable of."

"So, you decided to tough it out with a company that nearly got you killed?"

"I was younger; and frankly dumber then, and then I am now. They offered me a giant raise to keep my mouth shut and keep working for them, and I took the bait. All I saw at that point was cold hard cash."

"So you were bought out basically?"

Vin just nodded. "Money corrupts, that's proof. And because I realized my mistake too late to do anything about it."

"_I'd hate to interrupt you're story, but I thought you guys would like to know we're at the Hospital" _Ron said over the headset.

Vin checked his watch; it had only been a half hour since they set out.

"Steve, what's her status?" Vin called.

"Just reaching 10 percent!"

"Good, don't keep us waiting long guys."

* * *

The hospital lobby was a mess, dead and decaying bodies lay all over the place, and the smell was overwhelming. Ron and Drakken brought the collars of their shirts up over their nose to filter the smell.

"Ewww! That is disgusting!" Monique said as she held her nose.

Bonnie rushed back to the doors and proceeded to vomit, amazingly just as Will came to the doors. He was greeted by Bonnie vomiting on his shoes.

Both Drakken and Ron couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Will shaking the vomit off of his shoes.

"Hey guys! Here's a map of the hospital!" Josh called from the reception area.

Everyone gathered around where Josh was standing, when Ron noticed something was missing.

"Hey, anybody see Rufus?"

At that time Rufus came running over to the group, he was pushing at least 5 large flashlights.

"Buddy! Good thinking!" Ron said as he scooped Rufus up.

"No big" the little guy squeaked.

Ron passed out the five flashlights, leaving Will as the only one without a flashlight.

"Why don't I get a flashlight?"

"Mostly because you get on everyone's nerves" Monique said as she shined her light into his eyes.

Ron checked the map of the hospital, finding where they needed to go.

"Looks like the medical supply room is on the fifth floor, room 513."

"Then we better get moving" Drakken said as he used his light to check the dark hallway in front of them.

Cautiously the group started down the hallway, towards the elevators. Ron reluctantly took the lead as he was the one packing the close range weapon; everyone else had revolvers and an assault rifle. He didn't like being out in front, it reminded him of being the distraction too much, and only the consequences for being caught now were much greater than on a normal mission.

The hospital was mostly empty, they heard the occasional moan or groan of a zombie, only they never really saw one, like it was letting them know that they were here.

They reached the elevators and pushed the call button. Nothing, no lighting up of the button, no sound of the elevator.

"I think they might be broken, looks like it's the stairs then" Monique said as she repeatedly hit the button.

"Aw man, I hate stairs" Ron whined.

"Stoppable, stop being such a whiner, ugh" Bonnie teased. Ron glared at her.

The stairs were conveniently placed right next to the elevators; however they had to walk up five flights of stairs, which no one was really looking forward too. Ron opened the door to the stairwell.

"Shall we go-AHHH!"

A zombie who apparently was waiting on the other side of the door lunged at Ron, causing him to fall back on the floor. At the same time as Ron fell to the floor, the entire group opened up on the zombie, large caliber rounds shredded the zombie as it fell to its back, a pool of blood started forming around it.

"Stoppable, you ok?" Drakken asked as he pulled Ron to his feet.

"Yeah I'm ok. Hey, you remembered my name!"

"Really? Huh, guess I always did" Drakken said as he started to ponder.

"I hate to break up the touching moment, but we have an anti-virus to make" Monique said butting in.

"Right, then let's go" Ron said.

The walk up the five flights of stairs was mostly non-eventful, other than the surprise waiting for them when Ron opened the door to the stairwell the hospital seemed deserted.

They reached the fifth floor; Ron this time cautiously opened the door with the shotgun ready,

_No zombie fools Ron Stoppable more than once…_

No surprises when he opened the door, making him slightly disappointed as he wanted to blast something now.

They walked a short distance till they reached room 513, conveniently labeled "Medical Supplies Room"

Just as Drakken put his hand on the knob Ron grabbed it. Surprised Drakken was about to start arguing with Ron when Ron put a finger to his lips. He caught on to what Ron meant and became quiet, and heard shuffling behind the door. Something was waiting for them on the other side of the door.

Ron quickly switched places with Drakken, holding the shotgun at the ready. Everyone stood back when Ron threw the door open. Sure enough there were two zombies in the room, one in a ratty doctor's coat, the other in a gown, both started towards Ron.

Ron fired at the closest one, which was the one in the gown, the close range blast of the shotgun and the decaying state of the zombie equaled Ron inadvertently cutting the zombie in half. The legs fell backward while the front half fell forward, Ron felt sick at the sight and knowledge that he caused that. It didn't last long as the doctor zombie started closing in; Ron quickly ejected the spent shell and aimed at the zombie, this time aiming at its upper body.

The buckshot from this round ripped the front part of the zombie's skull clean away, as well as cutting its right arm off. It fell to the ground with a thud. Cautiously the others started coming into the room. Josh had to keep a straight face, as the sight was sickening to him, Bonnie and Monique were along the same with Josh, and Will…..well no one really gave a rat's ass what Will felt at this point.

"Man, Ron you really did a number on these guys" Josh said as he nudged the zombie Ron cut in half.

Ron was by the window, Rufus was leaning out of his pocket making a gagging sound while Ron was just breathing heavy.

Josh started to head over to Ron when he felt an arm grab his ankle, looking down in surprise he realized it was the zombie that was cut in half. Somehow it was still alive.

Josh quickly fired into the creature's skull, drawing surprised looks from everyone in the room.

"It was still alive" He said non-shalantly.

"Enough playing with your new friend and help me find these materials!" Drakken shouted from one of the cabinets.

After being filled in on what they were looking for, the team gathered up all the needed materials that would make up the anti-virus, Drakken made sure that they grabbed large amounts of the needed material so they could make surplus of the anti-virus, a 'just in case' scenario if someone else got infected.

"Right, lets get these things mixed together" Drakken said as he went over to the medical mixing machine, no one really knew how they were to combine the materials, all that came to mind was running them in a blender. But Drakken seemed to know what he was doing, and in fear of having him go on a rant on how the machine works they kept their mouths shut.

"One anti-virus coming up!" He said as he hit the start button.

Nothing.

He hit it again, with the same result.

"Oh, snap"

"What is it Blue boy?" Bonnie asked, annoyed that it was taking so long.

Drakken ignored the 'blue boy' comment and cut right to what was wrong.

"We're not getting any power"

Everyone in the room shifted.

"But that means we can't get the anti-virus!" Ron shouted.

"The power to the city must be shut down," Drakken said, feeling defeated.

"There must be something we could do!" Ron argued.

"I'm sorry Stoppable, but I think we're stuck"

* * *

Vin slammed his fists into the desk, he, as well as everyone else that stayed off the anti-virus team was listening in on their progress. No power meant that the grid was shut down, the anti-virus couldn't be made.

"Agent Vin! I need you in here!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

"What is it?"

"It's Possible, she's coming to!"

* * *

This is the start of one of my last minute additions to the story, one is the eventual Mutiny from Will Du and his aggravation on not being the head of the mission, we should all know that it's coming by now and I'm not keeping it a secret.

The second is the 'humanizing' of Vin, we already touched lightly on what went on with him in Raccoon, now we'll see some more horrific memories that Vin has in the up coming chapters.

Read, Review and get a Response.

It's almost as good as eating human brains, Mmmmm……That's good brains!


	15. Getting Back on Track

My apologies for keeping you waiting this long, I swear I'm almost as bad with computers as Phen is with Robots.

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Getting back on Track**

Vin was not happy; he wasn't even close to happy.

As if the Hospital without power wasn't enough now Kim was regaining consciousness, and he didn't know how to break the news.

"Sir?" Steve asked from the doorway, seeing the distress on Vin's face.

_There has got to be some goddamned way to get the power on……wait a minute…doesn't the Hospital have back up generators just in case of something like this?_

The light-bulb in Vin's head came on,

_Of course, the power must have been shut down completely, but how did the backups not engage? _

"Ron, you read me?" Vin said into the headset.

"_Yeah?" _A very defeated sounding Ron replied.

"Listen, the hospital has a back up generator just in case of something like this, someone must have shut it down. I need you to send some people down to the basement in order to get it back online"

"_Um, ok. Do you want me to go with them?"_

"That's a negative Ron, I need you to stay with Drakken, and everyone else should proceed as a team down to the basement to turn the generator on. Got that?"

There was a pause on the other line, he guessed that the others were not to fond of his plan, he was right.

"_Why are we splitting up again?" _Bonnie said.

"Look, someone has to stay with Dr. Drakken just in case something attacks him. And that way the anti-virus could be fired up immediately after the power comes on. You guys are going as a group; there will still be safety in numbers."

"_Fine, I guess we'll have to go through this then"_

"Thank you Bonnie, be quick though. The sooner it gets done, the sooner you get back here."

Vin glanced down at his watch, from picking the group up on the field to now was almost 8 hours, and so far Kim was infected for only an hour. There was still time.

"Sir, Possible is starting to come to" Steve said as he entered the office that Vin set up in.

"Thank you Steve, I have a little assignment for you and Felix."

"What kind of assignment?" Steve asked curiously.

"While the hospital has back up generators, the rest of the town does not. It would make things extremely easier if you and Felix headed over to the power sub station to get the juice flowing again. Think you're up for it?"

Steve snapped to attention, "Yes Sir"

"Steve, as much as I appreciate you showing respect by calling me sir, just stick to first names please, lord numb-nuts might get the wrong idea when he comes back"

_If he comes back…_

"I'll try sir"

Vin rolled his eyes, realizing the lost cause in the issue.

"Felix should be heading down here now, if he was listening in"

"_I'm waiting outside as we speak Vin" _Felix said.

"Ok, it should be as simple as turning a switch, good luck guys"

Steve walked to the door and gave a final look back at Vin, and Shego who was still hanging around before he exited the room.

"Well, let's attend to the matter of Kim now" Vin said, trying to cover up how he did not want to do what he was about to.

* * *

Will Du led the reluctant team of Josh, Monique and Bonnie down the steps of the hospital. Since the incident between Vin and Will happened, not to mention the trip into the hospital, neither of them wanted Will in charge of anything at all, they didn't even want him around. Yet they allowed him to lead the way down, with the secret hopes that something would grab him.

"This way" Will said, motioning with his gun in a very secretive manner.

"This is stupid, and why are you whispering?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, it's not like they could hear us or anything" Monique added.

Josh grunted in what appeared to be an agreement.

"Very well, then perhaps you would like to lead?" Will asked snidely.

"Oh no, you continue leading, just stop with the Rambo attitude" Monique said.

Will growled as he rounded the corner, the staircase they were currently in did not head to the basement; they would have to roam the first floor till they found the correct way down. All the while Will kept his eyes open and moved very slowly, much to the aggravation of the others.

"Ugh, move it loser!" Bonnie spat as she shoved past the slow moving Will.

"Miss Rockwaller, for your own safety I suggest you let me lead."

"Oh right, and take for ever? I'm getting this done with so we could get out of here!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Bonnie on this one" Monique said, crossing her arms.

"Ditto" Josh added.

Will seethed

"If you three think that you-"

"_Guys will you keep the yammering down! Kim's Awake!"_ Ron's voice demanded over their head sets.

Everyone then fell quiet, listening in for Kim's voice.

* * *

Shego stood in the doorway as Vin walked into the room; Kim was strapped down to the dentist chair, just in case she tried to get loose while the virus was consuming her.

Sweat was on her brow Vin noticed, apparently her immune system was doing its part as her temp was about 102, and he then placed the reader into her arm and checked her infection rating.

034.15

"Kim, can you hear me?" He spoke softly.

"Vin? Is that you? Where's Ron, and what's going on?"

Vin swallowed, he could feel his heart sink as he finally broke the news.

"You've been infected Kim, Apotheosis infected you with the ST-virus" Vin said as he fought to keep his emotions under control while Shego watched curiously from the doorway.

"What? No that can't be…" Kim trailed off; Vin noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Ron's went with the others to the hospital, they're working on an anti-virus to try and stop it from spreading." Vin said trying desperately to keep his emotions under control.

"But what happens if they don't get back in time?" She cried, the tears rolling down her face as she looked at Vin. His face was grim, he didn't have to say anything, and Kim knew what would happen to her if they didn't get back in time.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear it Kim, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find a way to sugar coat this."

Kim could hear the emotion in his voice, knowing how much this was affecting not only her and Ron, but those around them, and that they were trying to save her.

_Maybe he isn't as bad as we made him out to be…_

"You should get some rest Kim; I don't want to have to……." Vin rubbed his hand over his eyes, he didn't finish but she knew what he meant.

"Excuse me"

Vin quickly made his way past a stunned Shego and burst through back into the office he made his own.

Shego glanced at Kim, who was still crying, then back to the office where Vin went.

_Ok what was that all about? Is he going soft?_

Since Kim wasn't going anywhere she decided to head after Vin and hopefully find out what the hell is going on around here.

* * *

Ron felt sick to his stomach,

He, as well as everyone else on the com heard Vin talking to Kim, and knowing what might end up happening to her if they failed tore at his soul.

_We will not fail, I won't allow it!_

Rufus sat on the hospital counter, his small mole rat hands rubbing Ron's hand in a comforting gesture which, surprisingly was working.

"Thanks little buddy; I could always count on you"

"No Big" he squeaked.

* * *

Will Du was also sick to his stomach, but not for the same reasons Ron was. Will was appalled by Vins handling of the current situation, clearly if he was leading this mission they wouldn't be having this problem right now.

_He'll have to listen to me when we get back; he's getting a piece of my mind._

"We're here" Josh whispered back to the three of them,

They now stood before a door which read "Backup Generators" which was closed.

Josh brought his weapon up, keeping it at the door. He saw this move done in movies, and figured it should work here as well, he signaled for Monique to grab the handle.

With a nod she turned the knob and flung the door open, Josh rushed in immediately after she did and started scanning the room. The room was pitch black, meaning he couldn't even make the outline of the gun out. The others followed him in, taking a pseudo 'Charlies Angels' pose in the doorway.

"I can't see a damn thing! Could someone get the lights?" Bonnie shouted as she kept looking around, hoping to see something.

"Found a wall switch" Monique said from one of the corners of the room.

"Well what are you waiting for? Flick it!" Bonnie yelled.

Within an instant the lights came on, and it took that instant for them to realize that they were staring face to face with 10 Hunters.

* * *

Steve Barkin stood on the back of Felix's wheel chair as they flew over the zombie filled streets of Middleton.

"Renton, are we almost at the power-station?"

"It should be riiiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhht………………………There!"

Steve looked out to where the kid was pointing, indeed it was the power-station, and more importantly it was still in one piece.

"Set it down right out front kid, I want to look around for anything we may need."

"You got it"

Felix landed right outside of the main gate to the station, upon hitting the ground both he and Steve scanned the area with their weapons at the ready. They approached the chain-link gate door cautiously, expecting anything to jump out at them.

Felix tried the door, it wouldn't budge. He examined closer, and saw the new lock slapped on the door.

"It's locked, we need a key to get in" Felix said, regretfully.

Steve just huffed and brought his Thompson up to the lock,

**BLAM!**

The lock instantly shattered and fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"Son, you don't need a key when you got a gun" Steve said as he pushed through the door.

"Let's get going Renton, the power isn't going to turn itself on you know!"

"Um, yes sir!"

* * *

Vin sat back behind the desk in the dark dentist's office, his breathing was heavy and his hands were shaking. Only once in his life had Vin experienced the feelings he was having now, and the situation was eerily similar to that too.

This state of his made him extremely jumpy as well, so when Shego stepped into the room and lightly wrapped on the open door, he responded by pulling both of his .45 caliber handguns on her. He didn't shoot, but it was enough to scare the shit out of Shego.

Once he saw who it was he relaxed briefly as he un-cocked the hammers and laid both guns on the desk, his Shotgun, AR-15, and Springfield were resting on the wall near the desk.

"A little jumpy aren't we?" Shego joked nervously, still a little shocked that she had not one, but two guns pointed at her.

"Sorry, it's just…." Vin trailed off again as he collected his breath.

"It's ok, really. What was that with Possible?" She questioned.

Vin shut his eyes, clearly thinking it over before he spoke.

"It, it brought back memories is all" Vin said, the emotion coming into his voice again.

Vin started to do something he hadn't done in 8 years, he started crying.

"Are you crying?"

Vin just nodded, as he tried to take a deep breath through his tears, he shut his eyes, allowing his past to come back from its hidden place in his mind.

"When I joined Umbrella, I was following in my best friends footsteps." He paused to rub his eyes.

"My buddy Rob went into Umbrella a week before I did, he told me how great it was going so I wanted a part of it, figured 'shit why not?' As luck would have it we were placed on the same squad, he had seniority over me during that time in training, but the instructors as well as Rob himself saw how well I took to the whole program. Soon rumors were flying around the area that I was to surpass Rob and be named head of a Squad.

"I thought the whole thing was bullshit really, kept saying Rob had a better chance at it than I did. So I was incredibly shocked when I found out that I was named Squad leader, off of Rob's recommendation. I never got a chance to properly thank him though"

Vin started crying again, harder than before. Shego sensed she touched upon a nerve in their fearless leader, she should have stopped there, seeing how this was affecting him, but her feminine side wanted answers.

"What happened between you?" She asked quietly.

"Raccoon Fucking City" Vin said in between sobs.

"We got the call, it was our first mission as a squad, and with me in command. The entire time Rob stuck by my side, even when our own team was getting ripped to shreds all around us. We ended up being the only two from our entire squad to survive, at least until we were within a mile or so of getting out of the city."

Vin rubbed his shaking hands through his hair, as he took another breath.

"We didn't even see it, but one zombie came out of the shadows and sunk his teeth into Rob's neck………………..He screamed……….I fired……….I killed the zombie that bit him, but the damage was already done. We kept putting it behind us as I insisted we try to get out of that city, it wasn't until he couldn't walk anymore that I realized what had to be done.

"He realized it too, only a lot sooner than I did. I didn't want it to come to what it did, and I told him we could make it, that he'll be alright, but no. He held out his service weapon to me, and told me to do it, to put a bullet through his head. I couldn't do it, I just…………I couldn't kill my best friend! We argued for what seemed like hours over it, both of us coming to tears, he was begging, pleading for me to do it. I was doing everything to not do it; we kept going back and forth till he started to change."

Vin started calming down a bit as he reluctantly finished.

"You know what it's like Shego, to put a bullet through your best friends head? It's the worst fucking feeling in the world, after I did it I made it out of the city, alone. Umbrella sent me psychiatrists and priests to help me come to terms with what happened and what I did, only I shoved them all out, I didn't want their help after what they put me through. I even told the priest before I shoved him out of my apartment "Fuck God, and Fuck his Mysterious Ways!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask, again. Why did you stay with Umbrella?"

"I spent what had to be a month straight contemplating what I did; all the while a bottle of whiskey and my sidearm were on the table. When Umbrella called me back in, I threatened to talk about what I saw. They upped my pay, and in the state I was in, I thought that the money would bring me out of what happened; only it never really did"

Silence descended on the room Shego stood there in the doorway just watching Vin as he slowly started rubbing his eyes.

"So, I'm guessing the whole thing with Kim back there brought back some memories?"

Vin nodded,

"Seeing her like that, in that state……….I just don't want to go through it again…………….Christ I don't think I'd be able to go through it again!"

Vin leaned back in the chair as he let out a breath.

"I also don't want anyone here to have to go through what I did either."

* * *

Steve and Felix were making their way all over the station, listening to Vin's every word, much like everyone else was probably doing. They found the room to turn the power on, but it needed a coil for the power to go on, so they were searching through the station for the said piece.

"Poor guy, having to do that to his best friend" Felix said as they rounded a corner.

"Harsh, but it had to be done. I'm just glad I never had to do the same thing."

* * *

Ron felt even worse than he did before, after hearing Vin's story he definitely was not going to let Kim down, he was so caught up in his own thoughts that he almost didn't notice the screaming that was coming over the headsets.

* * *

It took the group a good fifteen minutes before they got themselves calmed down. The Hunters that they though they were facing were encased in glass tubes, suspended in some kind of fluid matter, they were either dead, or just asleep. They prayed that they were dead.

"_You guys ok?" _Ron asked worriedly

"_What is it? What's going on?"_ Vin shouted over the headset,

_Wow, he sounds like he got over it quickly, or he's covering it up really well…_Josh thought.

"We're ok, just a little scare that's all" Josh finally replied.

"I don't get it, if the power was off, and the back-up generators are off, how the hell did the lights come on?" Monique questioned.

"Don't know, would like to know, but don't" Bonnie said.

"Let's worry about that later, for now we can get the stupid generators running again" Will said as he stormed past them into the room.

Besides the rather freaky 10 tube incased hunters the room was pretty bare, it wasn't until they rounded a corner to the back room that they saw the back up generators, the key was still in the slot to for them to be activated. Below it was the grizzly remains of one of the maintenance men who probably turned the generators off before he was mauled to death.

"Ewww, that's Sick and Wrong!" Bonnie said as she covered her mouth.

Trying to avoid the sight, and smell of the decaying remains Josh reached over the console to the glowing switch beside the lever, after quickly scanning the panel he pushed the lever forward.

The generator hummed to life as the lights started flickering off and then back on again. Power was restored to the building.

"Ron, We are back in Business!"

Everyone, with the obvious exception to Will started cheering, at least until they heard that sound.

_Whooooshh!_

"What the hell was that?" Bonnie asked.

Unsure, they all rushed around the corner towards the source of the sound.

Before them, the 10 tanks of Hunters started draining, and the hunters inside started to come to and slam their muscular arms against the glass, which started spider webbing with each impact.

"OH SHIT, RUN!"

* * *

I leave you with, a cliffhanger. I might be able to update this again by the weekend, just to make up for my colossal screw up which prevented my posting last week.

Thanks for sticking with it for so long guys and gals!

Remember

Only you could leave a Review and get a Response!


	16. Antivirus and Hunters too

I tried to get this out to ypu guys (and girls) before my 4 day vacation, but I had uploading problems, so this week looks to be your double treat week, hopefully.

Special Thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**We have Anti-Virus and Hunters too**

Ron looked about the hospital room where he and Dr. Drakken were waiting, when the lights flickered on.

"Booyah, we have power!" he shouted.

Drakken wasted little time as he got started getting all the components into the medical mixer.

"_Ron, power is restored throughout the hospital, but there's a problem!"_

Ron was a little shocked to hear Wade call in, he hadn't heard from him since he left for this mission.

"Wade? What is it?"

"_Apparently the room where the generators were located also carried about 10 of the hunter creatures! From my scans they were all kept in animated suspension from an alternative power source, but when the generators were activated, it cancelled out the other power supply!"_

"Right, let's pretend I don't know what that means" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"_It means that the hunters are waking up! And the guys are still in the room!"_

Ron's eyes went wide with realization of what Wade was telling him.

"Oh, no"

* * *

Bonnie was the first of the four to actually start running for the door, just as the first hunter broke out of his tube behind her. It let out a blood curling shriek at such a high pitch it caused everyone to cover their ears.

Will opened up on the creature with his H&K, spraying the rounds into the Beta Hunter till it went empty. The Hunter turned to face Will and the other two, who were standing there in mute shock that it just took 30 rounds and all it accomplished was pissing it off.

"Smooth move genius, now you've made him Mad!" Monique yelled as she brought up her Dessert Eagle.

She squeezed the trigger, sending the large caliber round right into the Hunter's neck, or what would be its' neck if it had one. The Hunter shrieked again as it ran away from them before it fell to the ground, dead.

By now the other 9 hunters were fully awake, and upon seeing their comrade fall they started pounding on their glass encasings.

"COME ON!" Bonnie shouted from the doorway.

Josh started off first with Will and Monique close behind, one Hunter, this one a gamma broke out right in front of him, Josh dove through the creature's legs, and his arm's just brushing the slimy reptilian like skin as he did so. This caused the Hunter's attention to go to Josh, putting its back to Will and Monique.

Josh turned over as he tried to get up, getting a good look at this hunter. It had a very froglike appearance, with its right hand being a rather menacing set of razor sharp claws. It hissed at him as it flexed its claws, Josh thought he was done for.

However because the hunter turned his back to Will and Monique, they both plowed into the creature, knocking it off balance and causing it to go sailing over Josh's head and smack, large head first, into the wall.

Josh quickly got to his feet and started around the large tubes, ignoring the creatures inside who were frantically smacking the glass, within an instant Josh was out of the room; Will ejected his empty magazine on his sprint to the door, dropping it on the ground.

Normally it wouldn't matter where the empty clip fell, but Monique was right behind him, and when the clip hit the floor, Monique stepped on it and lost her footing. She fell to the floor just before the door. By now other hunters were busting out of the casings, the one that fell into the wall was now getting up, and it set its sights on Monique.

"MONIQUE!" Bonnie screamed from the doorway, her voice telling the urgency to get out of there.

Monique started to get to her feet when she felt an intense pain in her back, a pain that went through to her stomach. All the others could do was watch as the Hunter shoved his claw like arm into Monique's back, hearing her scream. Bonnie acted first, again sending .357 rounds into the creature; it faltered back withdrawing its claw from Monique, who started to crawl forward out of the room, leaving a streak of blood behind her, growing weaker with every move. She felt an arm grab hers and start pulling her out of the room.

"DUCK!"

Bonnie ducked down as the wounded hunter came sailing through the door, it caught Monique and they both sailed into the far wall, Bonnie fell back onto the floor but was able to kick the heavy door closed, hopefully buying them some time before the others get through.

The Hunter let out another cry, it wasn't as high-pitched as the other Hunter, but it was enough to get everyone's attention.

The creature had its claw shoved into Monique's stomach, it pulled out and Monique collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"You Bastard!" Josh shouted as he started firing into the Hunter, shortly followed by Bonnie. Both of them emptied the remainder of their 6 shots into the creature, which finally fell back to the floor and died.

The two still stood there with their revolvers pointed towards the down creature, Will stayed back, grabbing another clip for his H&K, watching them both.

Bonnie rushed over to Monique's side, seeing what she could do to save her, but it was too late, Monique was gone.

Now anger started to set in as Bonnie forcefully threw the cylinder open and emptied the casings onto the ground and setting another 6 into the gun before she spun it closed. She walked right up to Will, seething in anger.

"You did this! If you didn't throw your stupid clip on the floor she'd still be alive you Son of a Bitch!"

"She should have watched where she was going" Will said coolly.

Bonnie slapped him across the face as she brought the revolver to his face, cocking the hammer back as she did.

"Bonnie, he's not worth it!" Josh said as he forcefully pushed Bonnie's arm down as he pulled her away.

Will looked on, with the same stone set face he always had.

_This is Vin's fault, he's the reason she's dead not mine. He truly is not fit to lead this team, especially after hearing his 'touching' story. _

Josh had calmed Bonnie down a bit, they found a sheet nearby and draped it over Monique's still body before saying a quick prayer, they also took her weapon and ammo off of her, knowing that they still needed all the ammo they could get.

The two somberly walked back to where Will was standing, surprised that the SOB didn't say anything like 'you're wasting time' during the whole procedure. They were knocked out of their thoughts by the slamming and creaking of the door they just left.

"Sound's like the bastards are trying to get out" Josh said icily.

"Then let's get moving, we don't want to end up like her" Will said, motioning over to where Monique lay.

Bonnie was going to say something, but the sound of the metal door getting ripped off its hinges cut her off.

"Let's move!"

* * *

"I hope this is all we need" Steve said as he placed the coil into the machine, to activate the machine they needed to turn a valve, which was conveniently placed near were it was supposed to be hooked up, saving them some trouble.

"Here goes nothing"

Steve started turning the valve, the turbine began to spool up and the lights across the town started flickering on, they restored the power.

"Nice," Felix said.

Just then an unearthly roar came from across the street, causing both Steve and Felix to turn towards the source of the noise.

There on the rooftop of the adjacent building was something they hoped they saw the last off.

"Mother of Pearl"

Apotheosis was alive.

* * *

Vin looked up at the overhead lights in the office as they flickered back on.

"They got it alright" he said as he continued cleaning his .45's. They didn't need to be cleaned, but it kept him occupied, and from thinking about what he might have to do later.

Shego came into the room, cautiously as she remembered what happened the last time she came in.

"Power's back, and I just checked Kimmy, she's at 57percent." She said.

Vin nodded.

"Good work Shego" he said as he started thumbing the .45 APC rounds back into the clips.

"Now what do we do?" She asked quizzically

"The only thing we can do, wait, and pray"

* * *

"Is it done yet?" Ron asked impatiently.

"For the last time not yet! Oh you teenagers and you're sass!" Drakken grumbled as he waited for the machine to finish.

Ron had found a small metal container which they were going to place the anti-virus as well as several syringes in for relatively safe transport back to the dentist's office.

"_Ron, its Bonnie. I don't have time to explain but we ran into some creatures, they are loose in the hospital, we're trying to get up to you but it's a little difficult"_

Ron heard the gunfire as well as the creature's scream through the headset.

"Copy Bonnie, you guys ok?"

"_We're holding our own, but it looks like we won't be able to make it back up to you"_

More gunshots rang out.

"Then get outside of the hospital, we'll be fine."

"_Ron that doesn't sound like a good ide-"_

"Trust me Bonnie we'll be fine just get out now!"

"_Fine, but hurry up"_

Ron flipped his shotgun over and started loading in more shells, he then pulled out his .45 and checked the magazine before he slid it back into the holster.

"It's done!" Drakken exclaimed.

He grabbed the finished vial of anti-virus and placed it into the container before he closed the lid.

Just then a creature smashed through the window and landed on the table, it was a Hunter.

"Drakken, door, go!" Ron shouted as he brought the shotgun up.

Drakken pulled one of his .44's and started for the door while Ron fired into the hunter, dropping it instantly.

Ron didn't even wait to see if it was dead, he wanted out.

* * *

Josh, Bonnie and Will were working their way to the front doors of the hospital, apparently turning the power on opened up all the locked doors in the hospital, as it was now crawling with Hunters, Lickers and zombies.

They only shot at the creatures that got too close for comfort, but it was hard to judge with the hunters who liked to leap great distances to get their victim.

They finally made it to the door, but not before one of their shots blew the valve off of a tank of pure oxygen that was in the lobby, causing the area to fill with pure oxygen.

* * *

"Get on!" Felix shouted as he fired a few rounds into Apotheosis.

Since their last encounter the creature had changed, its trench coat was long gone, all it was wearing was black pants, its tentacles exposed, and his lips burned away, exposing its fearsome teeth. On its shoulder rested a rocket launcher.

Steve jumped onto the back of the chair and they started flying back, when the creature fired the rocket. It tore past the two and blew up a nearby gas station, the blast rocked them but they continued on.

"Vin is not going to like this" Felix said.

Steve could only nod in agreement.

* * *

Ron and Drakken fought their way down the stairs; it seems that upon completing the anti-virus, everything minus the kitchen sink was now after them. The Hunters, the Lickers, this zombie doctor that spit some vile substance that they didn't even want to know what it was.

Ron paused at the door to the main floor, loading in more shells, Drakken pulled out his other .44.

"You ready?" Ron asked as he pumped the first shell into the barrel.

"Let's blow this joint"

Ron kicked the door open, knocking a zombie down in the process as they sprinted into the hallway.

The hallway was relatively clear; the floor was littered with the carcasses of downed creatures, probably thanks to the other four.

Just as they reached the door Drakken turned back, leveling one of his .44s at the zombie they knocked down.

"Bye now!"

Ron just then noticed the oxygen tank was blown and that they were standing in pure oxygen.

"Drakken No!"

But Drakken fired before he understood what Ron said.

Almost immediately a large fireball was rushing towards them both.

Grabbing Dr. D by the collar Ron ran for the door, throwing it open just as the blast hit. He and Drakken went flying in opposite directions, landing hard on the asphalt ground.

Ron slowly started to get up; Rufus was walking around him, clearly dazed.

"Oh, man. Talk about road rash" Ron said rubbing his elbow.

"Ron! You ok?" Josh asked as he rushed toward him.

Ron waved him off,

"Just a little bruised but I'll be fine."

As he was getting up Ron reached for his shotgun, when he noticed it was laying on something.

That something was another weapon, it looked like a machine gun, but it had a little canister in the long handle.

Curious, Ron picked it up with the shotgun, noticing the pilot light on the end of the barrel.

"What is it?"

"I think it's a flamethrower" Ron said as he turned the new weapon around, hearing the liquid inside slosh around as he did.

With the new weapon they walked back over to the others, Will was helping Drakken too his feet, however something was missing.

"Uh, guys. Where's Monique?"

Bonnie and Josh stopped moving, Ron started to dread ever asking that question.

"We lost her, to one of those creatures" Josh said somberly.

"If it wasn't for hard-ass over there ejecting his magazine she'd still be here!" Bonnie spout.

"Wait, what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Moron here ejected his clip while running from the creatures and Monique slipped on it" Bonnie said with apparent venom in her voice.

"If she was watching where she was going this wouldn't have happened."

"Alright, enough. I don't want to hear about it!" Ron argued.

"Drakken, you ok?"

"Fine Stoppable, I even found a new toy!" Drakken hefted up a large single barreled weapon, Ron knew what it was immediately from all of his hours of gaming.

"Dude, that's badical! A grenade launcher!"

"We also found some cool weapons" Bonnie said as she hefted up an AK-47, complete with bayonet and 10 clips of ammo.

Josh showed his large matte black weapon with a cylindrical drum, the name 'street-sweeper' stenciled on the side.

Will, found a Derringer, which everyone laughed at. He promptly tossed it away, disgusted with its size.

"We'll show them to Vin when we get back, lets get moving, we're running out of time!"

* * *

Vin sat quietly as he finished loading the Springfield. During the time after his talk with Shego He disassembled each of his weapons, cleaned them, reassembled them, and then loaded each magazine by hand.

All that was left was one clip for the .45 Black Stainless Springfield.

As he held the clip he started doing something he also didn't do in 8 years.

_Our Father, Who art in Heaven_

He thumbed in one round

_Halo Be thy name_

The second round went in.

_Thy Kingdome Come_

The third,

_Thy Will Be done_

Fourth,

_On Earth as it is in heaven_

Fifth round,

_Give us the stay our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses_

Sixth round,

_As we forgive those who trespass against us_

Seventh round,

_And Lead us not into temptation_

The 8th and final round went in,

_But deliver us from Evil_

Vin slid the loaded clip, cocking the slide back.

"Amen"

Just as Vin stood up, the front door burst open. Ron, Drakken, Josh, Bonnie, and Will came through, clearly out of breath.

He rushed around to the waiting area where they collapsed onto the floor; Drakken was fishing through his lab coat revealing a metal case.

"Here," He breathed.

Vin instinctively grabbed the case and rushed back to where Shego was waiting with Kim.

"What is it?" She asked

Vin didn't respond, he just placed the case on the counter and opened it. He took a syringe and filled it with the anti-virus, checking to make sure it was clear.

He went over to Kim's arm with the syringe and a strip of rubber, which he tied around her arm after tapping for her vein to come to the surface. Then he carefully injected the substance into Kim's arm. As a last step he grabbed the infection meter and stuck it into her arm.

064.77

Vin took a sigh of relief.

"Is that all?" Shego asked as she stood by him.

"I hope so; it was 10 percent away from the cut-off mark so we should be good"

Vin and Shego walked back to the others.

"Where's Monique?" Vin asked.

The others shook her head,

"Fuck," Vin said as he clenched his fists.

"Did you……….were you able to...um…" Vin started trying to find a nice way to ask.

"Did we grab her weapon?" Bonnie asked, without her usual attitude.

"Yeah, that"

Bonnie showed the Dessert Eagle,

"Good, as cold as it sounds, we need all the ammo we could get. Thanks for getting it."

"No big, although she'd still be here if High and Mighty over there didn't eject his clip when he was running."

Vin gave a glance over to Will.

"This true Will?" He asked coldly.

"She should have watched where she was going." He said calmly, not caring of the hateful glares he was getting from everyone.

"You see, it's shit like that which makes you not fit to be in charge of the fucking girl scouts! You single minded asshole!"

"I think we need to talk about who should be leading this operation" Will said, still sounding calm.

"Oh don't fucking start with this again, the answer is no Will, you are too fucking stupid and untrustworthy to be in charge of this, now shut the fuck up before I make you shut the fuck up!"

Vin then turned back to address the others, ignoring Will completely.

_**CLICK**_

Vin could tell what it was by the sound, the by the faces of all those around him. Will cocked his MP5, which he had pointed right at Vin's back.

"I insist that we have a new leader" Will said.

Vin sighed as he turned around. _Yep, its one of those days alright._

* * *

I leave you all with, well another cliffhanger, this one leaving more open than the last one did.

What'll happen to Vin and Will?

Will Kim be saved by the anti-virus?

Will Steve and Felix get back?

Stay tuned, next update will be Friday-Saturday!

Read, review and get a response, what a great deal!

You could buy a house on that deal!


	17. You Backstabbing Son of a

Special thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

And for those of you waiting for Will's comeuppance than this is for you.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**You Backstabbing Son of a….**

Very few people have ever had a gun pointed to them during their life; Vin was not one of those people. It was part of his Umbrella Special Ops training, sure it was virtual reality but it sure as hell felt real enough. And now, some ten years since the training exercise, here he was again, with a gun pointed at him.

Before he turned around to face Will, the fool who was pointing the gun at him he did a quick look at the faces of the others. Their faces were those of shock, and anger, which didn't really surprise them as none of them really liked Will in the first place.

Shego, Drakken, Ron and Bonnie were just about to bring their weapons up when Vin lightly shook his head, causing confusion amongst them. No, they weren't to get involved, he was making it clear that he could handle this.

_I've probably persuaded the fucker to do this, now I'm going to take care of the prick…_

Now he was face to face with Will, who still had the weapon pointed at him.

Vin then noticed how Will's expression started to change as he looked into Vin's eyes. He probably expected to see fear, despair, begging. What he saw was cold, raw determination. If Will was able to read Vin's thoughts he'd probably shit himself out of fear.

The gun in Will's hands started to shake slightly as a result of this.

"Come on Will, since you won't drop the issue, let's talk" Vin said coldly, taking a step towards Will.

Will started to sweat, the gun started to shake a little more, but surprisingly, Will's voice still held his composure.

"Stay back, don't come any closer"

Vin blatantly ignored the command and continued slowly approaching Will, the hate in his eyes cutting through Will like a hot knife through butter.

"You don't look so good Will, maybe you should relax a bit. You're in no shape to be in command of anything right now"

Vin was now within reach of Will, who was absolutely petrified at this point, and visibly so.

Here he was, challenging the leader of the group, and even with a gun on him Will was loosing, rather badly too.

A small smirk appeared on Vin's face,

"Besides, the safety's on"

Shocked Will went to check to see if the safety was actually on. His break of eye contact with Vin was when Vin struck; grabbing the barrel of the SMG and twisting it around and down, causing Will to loose his grip on it, Vin then used the SMG to drive the butt end of it into Will's side with tremendous force, dropping Will to the floor immediately.

He tossed the SMG to the floor behind him as he watched Will attempt to crawl over to one of the other weapons that were resting against the wall. Vin pulled out his trusty Combat knife, holding it by the blade he flung it, watching it tumble in the air and strike, blade first into Will's right hand, and the floor, pinning Will to where he was.

Will screamed like a little girl when the blade pierced his hand and pinned him to the floor, he tried to wriggle his hand free, but soon realized it was extremely painful, and just resorted to screaming, at least, until Vin came over and grabbed the handle of the knife and began to twist it.

"Aw does that hurt Will?" Vin asked as he continued twisting the knife. Will started to cry.

"Listen to me closely you snot-nosed prick, this is nothing, you're going to pay the ultimate price for fucking with me, and for attempting a mutiny you fuck."

He yanked the knife from Will's hand and with his free left hand grabbed Will by the collar, forcing him to his knees. He looked over his combat knife, and whipped the blood off on Will's uniform, looking into his fear filled eyes, which were still defiant.

"When you wake up, you'll wish you were dead when you realize what I'm going to do to you, you backstabbing Son of a Bitch!"

Vin placed the knife back into its holder and released grip of Will and turned around, giving him a hope that his punishment was over. It wasn't

He grabbed one of his .45's and spun back around to face Will bringing the butt of the .45 crashing into the side of Will's face with such force everyone in the room heard Will's cheekbone shatter from the impact, he collapsed to the floor unconscious after the hit.

"Now then, where were we?" Vin asked, seemingly picking up right where they left off before Will's little, pathetic stand.

The room before him was shocked, and a little glad, as they already hated Will, and it was enjoyable seeing him suffer, they just feared what Vin had in store for him later.

"I….um……we found some new weapons!" Ron said, trying his best to ignore what happened to Will.

"Yep, new toys" Rufus squeaked proudly.

"Right, the new guns, well what exactly did you find?"

"It looks like we got a flamethrower, a larger shotgun, a grenade launcher, and an AK-47, I think" Ron said looking over at the weapons each of the team carried.

"You get any ammo with them?"

"Looks like we did" Bonnie said, holding up the belt with at least 6 magazines for the assault rifle.

"Good, just let me check them out first and see that they're good and battle ready, in the mean time you could take out all of your frustrations on sleeping beauty over there" Vin said, motioning over to Will's unconscious form.

"You mean you want us to beat the crap out of him while he's unconscious?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure, why not, compared to what he's going to get when he wakes up, it'll be the least of his worries"

"I'm going first!" Bonnie shouted, tossing the AK-47 and ammo to Vin and walking right up to Will, kicking him forcefully in the chest. She was soon followed by Josh.

"You want to get in on it Ron?" Vin asked as he placed the weapons on the counter.

"No thanks, while I didn't like the guy, it just doesn't seem right" Ron said, watching both Bonnie and Josh beat on the unconscious Will.

"Are you sure? You could probably release some of that built up tension you've got after the mission"

"Yeah, I'm sure" Ron said, looking worriedly over at his two classmates beating on Will.

"Ooo, looks like fun, and I've hated Global Justice ever since they showed up at one of my lairs" Drakken said as he walked over to Will, cracking his knuckles.

"Tell me about it, their holding cells and food sucked, he's going to pay for that, and his snotty attitude" Shego added, going over to Will.

The side of the room was filled with muffled kicks and punches as the four beat on Will, all while Vin and Ron with Rufus watched from the counter.

"In hind sight, maybe having everyone beat on him wasn't such a good idea" Vin said stroking his chin.

"What exactly made you decide to do that anyway?" Ron asked quizzically, Rufus winced as Shego's boot snapped Will's head violently to the side, spraying a small amount of blood.

"Considering how he was an asshole the entire time with us, I expected he stepped on more than a few toes. Add in his getting Monique killed and the mutiny, I figured it would be good for every one else to get a piece of him"

All three winced as Bonnie and Josh took turns kicking Will in the crotch, hard.

"I'm guessing you didn't mean that literally did you?" Ron asked, turning away from the scene.

"No, no I did not."

"_I hate to interrupt you guys, but I have some good news and some bad news" _Will said over the head set.

"Good news first Wade" Ron said as Vin checked on the weapons.

"_The good news is that on the latest screening of Kim, the anti-virus is working, undoing all of what the virus had done to her" _

"Badical Wade! Now what's the bad news?"

"_The bad news is for Vin, apparently the Director of Global Justice is not to happy with you"_

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Ron looked over at the agitated Vin.

"This Flamethrower is almost out of fuel! Wade, where's the nearest gas station?"

"Vin! Focus on the matter at hand here! Dr. Director is not happy with you!" Ron protested, seeing how he was the one who usually got yelled at for losing focus.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll handle this Director person, it'll be cake"

Rufus began to look around frantically "Cake?"

"Whoops, bad word choice. Sorry little guy, no cake" Vin said quickly.

Rufus grumbled.

"Ron, why don't you go sit with Kim, she'll be glad to see you when she wakes up, I'll deal with GJ."

Ron cast one more look over at the group beating on Will before he finally went in to see Kim.

At that point the front door opened, revealing a very exhausted Felix and Mr. Barkin.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

"Ran into that big freaky thing, it's still out there" Steve breathed as he shut the door behind him, he then noticed the 4 standing around an unconscious Will, who was seemingly getting the crap kicked out of him.

"What happened here?" Felix asked.

"You missed it, Will tried to mutiny, pointed a gun at me, yadda, yadda, yadda."

"So he ends up unconscious and having 4 people beat on him?" Steve asked.

"More or less, I'm going to let it go on for another five minutes before I break them up, they seem to be enjoying themselves"

At that point Bonnie planted her foot into Will's crotch and started grinding her boot into his pelvis.

"Maybe a little too much" Felix said.

"Ok guys, that's enough, he needs to be at least partially alive when I get rid of him"

Reluctantly the 4 dispersed, leaving a very battered Will on the floor.

"I do not envy whoever has to clean that up" Steve said, looking over the bloody mess that was Will Du.

* * *

Betty Director was furious, she was glad that she was able to tap into the frequency Wade was using to talk to the survivors in Middleton when she heard what was happening to her top agent.

Sure he probably faked the radio problems earlier on just to not go back on the mission, but after what had happened to the team and his subsequent treatment she was at her wits end.

Disobeying orders is one thing, but humiliating their top agent was the last straw. She told Wade to contact her when this Agent Vin was ready to talk to her.

"_Um Dr. Director? Vin's ready to talk to you know"_ A very uneasy Wade.

Betty opened up the channel she set aside for this particular conversation.

"This is Dr. Director here, head of Global Justice"

"_And I'm Prince of Arabia, leader of my own country, how are you?"_

"Cut the jokes agent Vin, what you did to my agent was way out of line, you're facing serious charges when you get back!"

"_Really, and Mr. Mutiny here is going to get away Scott-free? I don't think so"_

"What Agent Du did is not of my concern, your treatment of him is!"

"_Wow, how one sided can you be? Tell me Dr. Director, has any other government organization showed up where you are?"_

"Negative, we told them that we could handle everything down here"

"_Well, you not holding up your end of the deal. Try telling what just happened to your rescue team and what the surviving agent did to the FBI or CIA and see how well they'd respond to your handling of the situation"_

"Your actions are wreck less and unwarranted, you will relinquish your command while we launch another rescue attempt"

"_Excuse me? What the Fuck are you going to try this time considering how well the first one went?"_

"We have a VTOL Jet here, you figure it out, and you're so smart"

"_You're going to fly a jet over here with a creature running around with a rocket launcher……you see where this is heading?"_

"We'll handle it"

"_Like you handled the first rescue attempt, like you handled your top agent? You're track record in success is far from something to brag about you know"_

"We are the top secret unit that handles situations like this daily"

"_By calling in a teenager to take care of it while you sit on your ass and get kick-backs, I know how your crooked operation works Betty, you Assholes couldn't close a phonebook"_

"Be ready for our pickup!" She shouted as she cut the line.

She was furious, being talked to like that and having her organization degraded by some foot solider who was in Rambo mode.

"Prepare for take-off!" She shouted back to the 5 remaining agents as she fired up the engines.

_Couldn't close a phone book? I'll show him…_

* * *

"_Well, that went well" _Wade said as the connection ended.

"Tell me about it, can you contact the FBI, CIA, and ATF Wade?"

"_In my sleep!"_

"Good, contact them and tell them the situation down here, they'll have everything under control within minutes of their arrival. Or at least a better hold compared to GJ did anyway"

While Wade was apparently working on contacting the agencies Vin went to check on Kim.

Ron was still by her side, her hand in his. She was still asleep, however she looked more like she was asleep now than when she was under the virus.

"Still not awake I presume?" Vin said as he checked her with the infection-meter.

"No, not yet" Ron said as Vin checked the reading.

"Well, it's all out of her system, so she should be her old self." Vin said, patting Ron on the shoulder.

"_I just got off of contact with the FBI, CIA and the ATF; they should be on station outside the city in roughly 15 minutes."_

"Good Wade, they'll get this whole mess taken care of; however that also means we need to hurry up and get to the airport, as our time just got cut in half."

"Cut in half? What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Didn't I tell you how Umbrella took care of the incident in Raccoon City?"

"Yeah, you said that they sent in a missile to…..ooohh…."

"Exactly Ron, they'll send a missile into the air to level this city, eliminating the virus. The plus side to this is that Umbrella is not getting away with anything like last time"

At this point Kim started to stir, fluttering her eyes to get used to the light as she started rubbing her temple.

"Ron?"

"KP! You're awake!" Ron shouted as he enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Yay!" Rufus shouted.

"Ugh, my head hurts" She said as she started looking around the room.

"That shouldn't last long just some last effects of the virus being eliminated." Vin said.

"The virus? Did you get it in time?" She asked, still groggy.

"With time to spare, just as a precaution I'm having Wade do a full scan of you and I'm going to check your reflexes"

"Her reflexes? Why her reflexes?" Ron asked curiously as he released Kim from her hug.

"Some of the previous experiences with virus exposure have slowed the person's muscles and reflex actions. This is just to make sure it hasn't affected her too bad"

"Well, ok then" She said, a little nervous as to what they'd find.

"_Agent Vin, are you prepared for evacuation?" _The voice of Dr. Director demanded more than asked.

"Jesus Christ lady, you have a big set don't you?" Vin spoke with distinct venom in his voice.

"_I told you to have your group ready for pick up five minutes ago!"_

"And I told you that you're goddamned insane. Now get off the fucking line please? The FBI, CIA, and ATF should be here shortly, they might want to talk to me."

"_You selfish ass, I'm trying to do my job!"_

"And I'm doing mine, buy now, have fun in heaven, because that's where you're going to end up when Apotheosis finds you"

"_Apotheosis? Yeah right! You're not going to scare me out of this that easily"_

"Whatever, bye now" Vin cut the communication off.

"Wade where the hell is idiot 2.0?" Vin asked.

"_Dr. Director is currently 2 blocks away from your position"_

Outside the roar of jet engines filled the office.

"Shouldn't we go outside for her?" Kim asked.

"Kim, in about a minute, there won't be a her" Vin said grabbing a reflex testing tool.

Kim bit her lip and gave a nervous glance over at Ron, who shared her same worried expression. They wanted to say something, but what happened the last time they tried to take control of this situation ended rather badly, now all they could do was wait.

* * *

Betty was beyond furious, she was super furious, if that's even a saying.

"The nerve of him, trying to scare me out of saving his ass because of some mythical monster that's running around this town with a rocket launcher" She mumbled to herself.

"Dr. Director! Giant Creature with a weapon! One o'clock!" One of the crew shouted.

"What?"

Her view screen filled up with this lone figure standing on a rooftop, in its arm was the largest rocket launcher she'd ever seen.

"…Justice…."

Warning bells and lights enveloped the interior of the jet as a massive rocket streaked through the sky towards them.

Everyone on the craft was scrambling to try and throw it off course with some chafe and countermeasures, everyone except Dr. Director.

She sat there in the pilot's seat, transfixed by the sight of the incoming rocket.

_No…_

The rocket ripped right through the canopy of the jet before it detonated, engulfing the front of the craft in a massive fireball, which now streaked towards a row of buildings, slamming into them before erupting into a gigantic fireball.

Apotheosis stood on the rooftop looking down on the carnage he caused; only two words were spoken by him.

"Kill….Justice…"

* * *

"Yes!" Mr. Smith shouted as he watched the fire engulf the remains of the Global Justice jet.

"That'll teach that bitch to mess with Umbrella"

The other scientists in the tent cheered, feeling that they finally got a grasp of the situation again, now that the morons were gone.

The only thing they had to do was try and smooth everything over for the government, and try to salvage as much of Umbrella as possible.

Then the sound of approaching aircraft piqued Mr. Smith's interest.

Curious, he headed outside, where he was greeted by the sight of 10 incoming helicopters, ranging from large transport choppers to smaller personnel choppers, even at this time of day which was about 2:30 am; they all appeared to be black.

One by one they started coming into range, and that's when Smith felt his heart sink.

Painted in bright yellow on all of the choppers were either FBI, CIA, or ATF. Someone had called in the big guns, and Umbrella was up shit creek without a paddle.

The first of the helicopters set down, out came 2 men wearing black suits with their FBI ID badge hanging onto their chest.

"You Mr. Smith?" One of them asked under the whirl of the blades.

"Yes, I'm Mr. Smith"

"Special Agents Frank, this is Agent Hamlin, FBI. You and your team are to be placed into the custody of the government till this mess you and your organization created is sorted out."

"But, who's going to hold command of the perimeter here?" Smith realized it was a pointless question, judging by the force they brought with them, they were more than well prepared for this, more so than Umbrella was.

"This is a joint operation between the Feds, CIA, and ATF; we'll take care of it. Agent Hamlin, take him into custody."

Smith was being led back to one of the transport helicopters, other agents were leading the other Umbrella agents and operatives to the same helicopter, he guessed it was the prison chopper, taking them in to be questioned about what happened and why they were trying to cover it up, he was screwed.

Just then he looked back towards one of the helicopters, or more specifically its occupants as they exited. One was a rather tall, well built man, wearing a dark gray flack vest, his black hair sticking straight up, the other was a woman, shorter than the man, and she was wearing a beret with a dark blue vest over a light blue tank top and dark blue pants. The last man was about the same as the first, only his hair was a light brown, his skin tanned, and he was in all green.

_I know those people…_

* * *

If you can't figure out who the three figures are, then you fail the school of resident evil. Go back and play all the games all over again, because you fail!

More info on Wade's end of this whole mess coming up in the next chapter, as well as Will's final fate, and what Vin's plan is for getting them out of there.

That and the results of Kim's physical, all in one week!

It's so the Drama, and So much More!

Read, Review and get a response, if you don't leave a response, then Burn in Hell! LoL, sorry, I get carried away like that, but NO SOUP FOR YOU!


	18. DownDown, You Go

If you haven't figured it out from last chapter, the 3 people getting off the chopper were Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Carlos Oliveira. More pain, angst and possibly death await or bunch.

Special thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

**Down-Down, You Go….**

"Tell me again what this is for?" Kim asked as the black cloth was tied around her head, covering her eyes.

"For the millionth time, to test your reflexes" Vin said as he tied it around her head.

This was the last test Vin was conducting on Kim, and then he'd check to see what Wade got of his scan of her, because the test results were perplexing to him.

When he was previously called in on the tests of the participants who were given the virus, then the anti-virus back when the lab was still functioning all the results showed at least a marginal loss of muscle mass, resulting in slower reflex times. What he was seeing with Kim pointed to exactly the opposite; she showed an improvement across the board. He was sure that they were flukes, but to make sure, he was going to administer this final test to see if what the data pointed to was actually a fluke, or the truth.

"I could understand all the other tests, but this one I don't get. Run this by me again?" Ron asked as he rubbed his chin, Rufus stood on his shoulder, mimicking his masters every move.

"This is to test her real world reflexes, how she acts when she doesn't see the threat or whatever other scientific name this would be called. Basically she stands there blindfolded while you and I throw things at her." Vin said wrapping the gist of the test into a nutshell.

"I'm not to entirely comfortable with throwing things at Kim" Ron said coldly, he wasn't going to budge on that stance.

"Relax Ron, while what we're throwing might hurt initially, it won't really hurt her. Get what I'm saying?"

"Kind of, but I'm still not thrilled with throwing these at Kim" He said as he grabbed one of the said weapons in his hand.

While they were solid rubber, they weighed very little, however what they were shaped as was another thing Ron wasn't to keen on. They were all of people's teeth, fitting as they were in a dentist's office after all. Vin also had on hand several containers of floss and toothpaste after they got through with the rubber teeth, word of what they were doing got around to the others who started to watch with anticipation over the reception counter.

"Guys? What exactly are you using for projectiles?" Kim asked nervously from the center of the waiting room. This test was being held out here because it was the largest open space in the area; they tied Will's still unconscious body to a chair in the corner while they got ready to start.

"Nothing to bad Kim, just dental equipment" Vin said as he casually tossed a rubber mold in the air, catching it again like it was a ball.

"Dental Equipment!"

"That's right; now lets' get this over with"

Before Kim could protest Vin hurled the rubber teeth at her, Kim quickly leaned to the right, allowing the teeth to pass cleanly by her.

Low whistles were heard from the reception desk.

Kim was slightly disoriented from the move, she turned to what she thought was Vin but ended up turning her back to him and Ron, giving them a chance to hit her.

Both threw sets of teeth at her, thinking there was no way they weren't going to hit her, only at the last second she back-flipped over them, avoiding getting hit.

"Dammit, you two are doing it wrong!" Shego shouted as she grabbed a handful of teeth and flung the whole bunch at Kim. Kim flipped and tumbled out of each ones way, further amazing everyone watching.

"Let me see that!" Drakken said as he grabbed a handful of teeth, which he proceeded to whip at Kim, she easily dodged each and every one he threw.

It didn't take long for the rest of them to join in on throwing the teeth, floss and toothpaste at Kim, who while still being blindfolded was able to maneuver out of each of them.

Soon the supply of dental ammunition was empty; most everyone was exhausted from forcefully throwing things at Kim in hopes of hitting her, all they ended up succeeding in was making them very winded.

Vin and Ron were both stunned, Vin even more so than Ron. Of all the tests that he'd seen conducted on Kim when she was starting out saving the world, he knew that she was subjected to this kind of thing before, but at that time she was eventually hit with one of the projectiles, hell everyone who participated in the test was hit at the end. This time however, she wasn't hit at all, she wasn't even breathing hard!

"Shit" Vin said finally.

Kim removed the blindfold, shocked to see everyone looking at her as if she was on trial for something.

"What?" She asked.

Vin pulled out a flashlight that was laying on the reception desk, why it was there he didn't know. But he took the small flashlight and walked up to Kim.

"Hold still and keep looking straight ahead" Vin said as he clicked the light on.

"Oo-kay?" Kim was concerned that there was a problem with her as he shined a light into her eye.

"I'll be damned," Vin said quietly as he moved the light to the other eye.

"What is it?" Ron asked as he approached, he caught what the light did in Kim's eyes, his jaw dropped.

Kim's green eyes had a small amount of red around the pupil of her eye, almost like a blood red, as the light stayed on her it slowly started dissipating until her eyes were fully green again.

"What's going on? Ron?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Kim, you're still infected" Vin said, with almost a cheerful glee.

"What? But I thought that the…"

"It did, I tested you, as did Wade, and in your case the Virus had a special connection. A connection I've only seen once before"

Vin clicked the light off, Kim blinked momentarily as her eyes readjusted to the room lights.

"Unlike with the previous cases I've seen, your body had the most resistance to the virus, and in fighting it, it actually took bits and pieces of it and used it to fight off the main virus. So instead of you becoming slower than you were, because the virus is now part of your system, it's made you faster and stronger than you once were. That's what the light was for, I noticed it after you removed your blindfold, your eyes were mostly red, not green."

"So you're saying that a part of the virus is still in me, but it's helping me?"

"More or less, in stressful scenarios it seems to come out to help you. If I was able to see that, so should Wade, and he might be able to offer us a better explanation"

"So Kim is better than she was because of the virus?" Ron asked.

"Yes, maybe you are the second person I know of that had the virus work like it did on you."

"Who was the first?" Kim asked.

"I'm not to sure I remember her name, might have been Alice or something like that. That's not important right now though, what is important is that I have all of your shoe sizes"

"What?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"For boots, we'll need them for our next leg of our journey out of here"

"Where exactly is our next leg of our journey that we need long boots?" Steve asked.

"The sewers"

* * *

Wade checked and rechecked the data from the scan again; he as well as the others in the room couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Cool" Jim said.

"Our Sister" Tim added.

"Is a Mutant!" They both said.

"Jim, Tim, your sister is not a mutant" James Possible said sternly to the two.

"Interesting, it seems that the virus has enhanced all of Kimmie's functions, muscle mass, reflexes, the whole 9 yards" Mrs. Possible said with a doctors interest.

"It seems like it works on the same way Ron's Mystical Monkey Power works." Wade said as he closed out of the window.

"What do you mean?" The Possibles asked.

"Ron is able to summon the power to him at any time; by the looks of it Kim can do the same thing with the virus gave her, if she allowed it to take control of her. However I haven't figured out what effects it would cause her, temporary or permanently"

James patted Wade on the back, "Keep up the good work Wade, by the way, when do we get out of here?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that sir."

* * *

"What's this burg called again?" Chris Redfield asked as he looked around at the activity around them.

"Middleton I think wasn't really paying much attention to it though" Carlos said as he grabbed a duffle bag of supplies from the chopper.

"Tell me again why Leon, Claire, and Barry couldn't come with us on this?" Jill Valentine said as she fixed her beret.

"It was something about an assault on Umbrella HQ in France I think; he was sketchy on the details. Leon I believe is in the government program for the Secret Service right now so he wouldn't be able to go anyway." Chris said as he opened the duffle bag.

Inside the bag were three handguns, all Glocks, two AR-15s, and one combat shotgun, also in there were several magazines of ammunition and roughly 9 Fragmentation grenades, three a piece.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm really not looking forward to going beyond that wall" Jill said.

"I don't think any of us want to go behind that wall, but they say that there are survivors back there." Carlos said.

"Hey Carlos, I read the report before we got here, do you know one of the guys in there? It said that the survivors were being led by an Umbrella agent, ex UBCS" Chris said as he packed his vest with magazines for the handgun and AR-15.

"Don't know, they give a name?"

"No name, but they said he went through Raccoon like you and Jill did."

Carlos cursed under his breath in Spanish.

"Agent Pellegrino, I thought the gringo quit Umbrella once he got back from Raccoon."

"So you do know him"

"Yes, he was one of the best, his squad was the top squad in Umbrella, and from what I understand he even had one of his friends on the squad under him"

"It said he was the only survivor from his squad. That has to be harsh"

"More than you'd ever imagine"

* * *

"Who got this frilly designer boot bullshit!" Vin shouted as he held up a pair of boots, they had fur on the outside, not an ideal boot for plowing through sludge.

"What! You know how expensive these retail for?" Bonnie protested.

Everyone rolled their eyes,

"Bonnie, we are going through the sewers, these are the worst to wear through that! They aren't even long I have them anyway?" She asked quietly.

Vin threw his hands in the air as he tossed the boots at her. Everyone else had groaned.

There was a department store across the street which made the boot hunt easier, everyone placed their selected boots by the door, which is where he spotted the designer pair in the crowd of work boots.

"Get these on quickly, I need to deal with our thorn now" Vin grumbled as he grabbed his pair of boots and headed back to the reception area where Will Du waited.

He quickly threw the pair of long boots on, they came up past his knees, more than enough to get through the relatively low sewer water. He then went to wake Will.

"Will, wake up you cocksucker!" Vin shouted as he lightly smacked the side of his face, he started to stir.

"Good, you are awake. Time to deal with you once and for all Mr. 'Superior than everyone on the planet'. Your time with us is over"

Vin grabbed the front collar of Will's shirt and dragged him out of the chair and out the door, Will tried to struggle against it, but after having the shit kicked out of him he was barely able to move as it was.

Outside the group was already amassed wearing their boots when Vin dropped Will in the center of the street.

"Felix, get the Crowbar!"

Will's eyes went wide,

"No Will, I'm not going to bludgeon you to death with a crowbar" Vin said matter of factly.

Felix rolled up with the crowbar in hand, he glanced over at Will with hatred in his eyes, where Will was trying to plead with them.

Vin grabbed the crowbar and swung it into Will's side, causing him to scream out in pain.

"I though you weren't going to hit him with that!" Kim shouted.

"I said I wasn't going to _beat him to death_ with it, big difference" Vin said casually.

He then tossed the crowbar to Shego and motioned over to the manhole cover twenty feet to his right.

"Now, Will, since you've caused nothing but problems since you've been with us, and even got one of us killed, and tried a mutiny, we're voting you out.

"You are now going to lie there and die while the creatures roaming this town eat you alive, from what I've heard, its not a good way to die, ranks right up there with burning to death I believe"

Shego slid the cover to the manhole over, opening their new path. She stood there watching what Vin was doing.

"Now to make sure you don't try to be heroic and come after us, and to keep you from cowering in the corner like the bitch that you are…"

Vin pulled out both of his .45s, he frequently used only one, but now he got the chance to use two, and he wasn't passing this chance up. He squeezed the trigger on both guns, which he aimed at Will's kneecaps.

The guns roared as the large caliber rounds practically destroyed Will's kneecaps, Vin had to shield his eyes as bits of Will's blood, bone and muscle mass came flying up at him. Will screamed, a very high pitched scream, an almost feminine scream.

"That, will keep you from going anywhere" Vin tucked both guns into their holsters as he looked down the street.

"Ah, they aren't as dumb as they look" Vin pointed to the 15 or so zombies that were shuffling down the street towards Will.

"They smell food" Vin said, giving Will an evil smile.

"Let's get going!"

One by one they started down the manhole into the sewer below, Vin was the last to head down, and he gave the petrified Will a farewell wave before he pulled the cover over top of him.

Will started to cry as he laid down on the asphalt, he was going to die.

That's when he noticed the four men standing on the rooftop across from him.

* * *

Albert Wesker was watching the crippled man carefully. After he set the virus off in the town his original plan was to fly back to his superiors with the virus and anti-virus, but because he missed what exactly happened in Raccoon City, he wanted to see how that agent he ran into would fair in this for a second time.

Wesker ordered the chopper down and he and his remaining four team members shadowed the agent around, it soon became clear that he was having outside help, tipping the odds in his favor.

_We can't have him have an edge now can we?_

The crippled man lying in the street could provide him with what he needed, and what he needed was to sever the agents outside helper.

"Let's go say hello to our guest shall we?"

* * *

"….So stay close, and don't wander off" Vin finished giving the team the basics of Sewer survival as they started slowly down the tunnel.

Despite the smell, there wasn't a lot of water in the place, it was mostly ankle deep, there were the occasional body pile but it was rather clean.

"So Vin, did you ever have to go through the sewers like this?" Shego asked.

"Actually yes, we had to trap a giant Crocodile in a large room in the sewers, don't know what happened to it after that though"

"A Giant Crocodile? You are joking right, please tell me you're joking!" Ron pleaded.

"Nope it was an actual giant crocodile, bigger than a bus too."

"You're not helping!" Kim said.

"Any kinds of creatures that stay down here?" Steve asked, eyeing the walls carefully.

"Well, back in Raccoon, mutant spiders liked to hang down there, that's part of the reason why I didn't stay down there too long, I hate spiders"

"Spiders? H-how big?" Kim asked nervously.

"You don't want to know"

Kim was very afraid all of a sudden, she knew she was called to deal with the mutant spider crisis in Guam, but the locals were able to take care of it before they arrived, she kept on having flashbacks to the Roachie incident.

"Oh don't worry, there shouldn't be any spiders down here" Vin said, trying to reassure her.

_Thump-Thump-Thump_

Everyone stopped cold and turned towards the direction of the sound. It was coming from around the corner.

"Shit, spoke too soon. Ron get the flamethrower operational" Vin said as he slung the shotgun off of his back.

"W-w-what is it?" Kim asked, she was starting to go pale.

_Thump-Thump-Thump_

The noise rounded the corner, only they didn't see anything until they noticed where Vin was pointing his shotgun, at the ceiling.

_Don't look up, don't look up, don't look up….._

Kim looked up, a small "eep" escaped her lips.

The spider looked like an enlarged tarantula, enlarged to the size of a small car, yellow and black stripes were on its legs and large bulb on its back, its large fangs twitched as it eyed the group with its large 8 eyes.

"Ron!" Vin hissed.

"It's on!" Ron shouted as the flame at the end of the barrel flickered to life.

The spider hissed as it started slowly towards them,

"Alright listen, after I drop him I want you to let him have it" Vin said quickly, never taking his eyes off the spider.

"You mean you…"

"Yes Ron, burn it, that large sack has thousands of babies in it and you don't want to deal with those, kill them with the fire!"

Ron didn't have time to respond as the front legs of the spider came down at them, attempting to grab someone and pull them into its mouth.

**BLAM!**

The Shotgun blast echoed in the narrow tunnel as the buckshot cut the front legs off of the spider, several more ripped into its skin, bit it was still mobile and now incredibly pissed.

"Fuck!" Vin shouted as he ejected the shell, instead of sliding the grip forward he held it back as his right hand reached into one of his pockets.

The spider came at them again, bringing its fangs closer to the group. Vin grabbed the round from his pocket and slid it into the open slide as he pumped the slide closed.

He quickly brought the shotgun up on the creature and fired, this time the entire head area of the spider exploded, blowing a rather large hole in its head.

It fell from the ceiling, still upside down it splashed into the shallow water.

"Now Ron!"

Ron was by Vin's side quickly with the flamethrower at the ready, there was a whooshing sound as the gas rushed into the exposed flame, blanketing the carcass in fire it started to cook.

"Someone put a round in that sack!" Vin shouted to them, Kim was the one to respond as she let a round out into the sack, almost immediately baby spiders crawled out of the hole, only to be instantly covered in flames.

Within seconds, the flamethrower was empty, but the spider was toast…literally.

"What did you use on it the second time?" Ron asked as he yanked the tank off the weapon.

"Deer-slug, basically a giant bullet when you think about it, should have known to have loaded it into the gun before hand." Vin said as he started ejecting the rounds still in the shotgun.

"Well what do we do now, the tanks empty?" Ron asked as he held the empty tank.

"We still have our Molotov Cocktails, use them to fill the tank" Vin said.

"I really hope we don't run into any more of those" Kim said as she watched the spider burn.

Hissing was heard down the hallway. Vin turned to her as he finished loading the Deer-slugs into the shotgun.

"Don't count on it"

* * *

Hey, another twist! I was due for one, and hopefully it leaves you guys questioning what will happen with the Will-Wesker meeting, as well as Carlos, Jill and Chris's role in the story.

All will be answered hopefully by next week.

Read and Review and you get a personal response, that's now guaranteed to have over 30 more Blood and Gore!

Act now and I'll send you a real life giant spider, and lots of lab rats to feed it!


	19. We don't need no Stinking Spiders!

What an eventful chapter that was, mainly thanks to you readers for suggesting this story to many of your friends; I can't thank you all enough for that. The least I could do is have the little thanks box before the start of each chapter. Consider it a small thank you from me to you all.

Special thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**We Don't Need No Stinking Spiders!**

"Aw shit, here they come"

The hissing echoed down the virtually quiet sewers around the group of survivors, each of them tightening the grip on the guns they carried.

"How's the refueling going Ron?" Vin asked as he yanked the grip back on the shotgun, making the trademark _click-click_ sound of a ready to fire shotgun.

"Um, very slow?" Ron responded the container of gasoline shaking in his hand as he started carefully pouring the flammable substance into the tanks of the flamethrower.

"Ok, Kim, Shego, and Barkin up front with me, Bonnie, you keep that Chinese piece at the ready and stay by Ron, that goes for you two Josh, only you're watching Drakken as well" Vin barked as his eyes darted from wall to wall, trying to determine which side the mutant spiders would attack from.

Once everyone was in positions they started slowly moving ahead to the first intersection, it was a T intersection, the way they had to go was to the left, mostly because the right was blocked off by a small cave in. The cautiously moved around the burning remains of the first spider, each making sure as to not touch the still burning legs, as well as covering their mouths from the truly sickening smell of cooking spider.

"Can't you nerd-linger use some kind of thermal imaging so he could tell us where and how many of these oversized tarantulas we're dealing with?" Shego spat out with apparent venom.

"Arachnophobia Shego?" Kim quizzically asked.

"No, it's just I'd like to know were and how many we're going to deal with is all!" She shouted.

"We don't need Wade for this"

The two looked towards Vin.

"With the virus now working with her, Kim should be able to sense where and how many spiders there are ahead"

"I can?" Kim questioned.

"You should, the other person was able to sense these things, either that or I'm completely wrong" Vin said as he slowly trudged ahead, listening intently for the thumping of spider legs.

"But I don't know how"

"Just concentrate Kim, clear your mind let you and the monsters become one, yadda, yadda, yadda…" Vin joked.

"Go on KP, you can do this, you can do anything after all" Ron encouraged.

She took a deep breath, and started concentrating; concentrating on the creepy spiders, on their thoughts, if they even had thoughts. Suddenly she felt the spiders, where they were, how many of them, even how many of hairs they had. It was very informative, for her first attempt.

"There are four right around the corner" She said as she opened her eyes, they turned red as she concentrated, but now they were going back to their original green.

"Good, now where is the closest one" Vin asked as he leaned his back against the corner wall of the tunnel, preparing to peek out.

"Actually it's…"

Kim wasn't able to finish before Vin stuck his head around the corner, and stared right into the eight eyes of a giant spider on the wall not two feet away from his face. Out of shear shock he jumped back, letting out a surprised yelp, the spider also jumped back a bit, clearly just as surprised as Vin was.

On his jumping back, Shego jumped into the opening, letting her Thompson hang by her side as she flared her hands up in a eerie green glow. Kim and Barkin were right by her side as she let one blast go, catching the closest spider on the wall square in the fangs, sending it sailing back a good 3 feet and making it fall into the shallow water on its back.

This also grabbed the attention of the three other spiders in the hallway, both Kim and Barkin opened fire, sending short bursts of rounds sailing into the faces of the approaching spiders. Bits of green blood sprayed as each round found their mark, a horrible screeching/hissing sound echoed down the sewer as one of Barkin's rounds punched a good sized hole in one of the spiders fangs, effectively ripping it off of its face, taking a few eyes with it. Shego kept up her green assault on the first spider, sending volley after volley of green plasma at the still downed creature, after the fourth hit the hairs on the spider started to burn in green flames, after the sixth hit the entire spider was covered in green fire, and apparently screaming in pain.

Vin, finally shaking the shock of being that close to the face of a giant spider got his bearings again. Seeing the three engaged on the four spiders he saw the spider Shego was mercilessly blasting with plasma burst into green flames, this was good and bad. Good because the spider was technically dead at that point, bad because it was still mobile, and being mobile and on fire were not a good combination as they soon witnessed.

The spider scurried frantically to one of its wounded friends, inadvertently catching that spider on fire that then set off another and then the last spider, the end result was all four wounded spiders becoming completely covered in green flames and running all over the place before they all ended up running right towards the four of them.

Vin had to act fast, he had four flaming spiders bearing down on his squad and they all had to be stopped now. The little voice in Vin's head decided to speak up.

_The Grenade launcher attachment you fucking moron! Use the goddamned grenade launcher!_

"Get back!" Vin shouted as he gripped the large trigger of the grenade launcher strapped underneath the barrel of his AR-15, he aimed it just before the rushing spiders as he pulled the trigger.

_Whump!_

Vin quickly ducked behind the corner while the round was still in the air, praying that his aim was good.

**BOOM!**

The walls of the sewer shook violently as the concussion of the explosion rocked through, causing pieces to fall from the walls and ceiling. Then everything was silent.

Cautiously Vin signaled for Kim and Shego to take up positions on the other side of the opening, the two rushed over there giving Vin thumbs up when they got there.

They then peaked around the corner; they each were slightly disgusted with what they saw.

Vin's aim was straight and true, blasting the first spider dead on in its head, the concussion of the blast then ripped the remaining three spiders in half, green goo dripped off of their carcasses, legs started to twitch, and their large sacks lay busted open with the thousands of baby spiders spread all over the place like some bad modern art piece.

"That is So gross!" Kim stated turning away from the scene, covering her mouth.

Shego still looked utterly repulsed by the scene, while Vin turned away from the scene and emptied the grenade launcher, allowing the large casing to splash into the blood water at his feet.

"I'm guessing it isn't a pretty sight down there is it?" Ron asked nervously,

"No, no it's not." Vin breathed as he loaded in another grenade round before locking the launcher back.

"Gross, we have to head down there?" Bonnie asked.

"Afraid so, let's not dwell on it though, just get through it ASAP"

After taking a deep breath, Vin rounded the corner and jogged past the carcasses of the spiders, the sewer water splashed with every step, spraying some of the bodies as he moved, the action caused involuntary spasms in the dead spiders, legs jumped at the feeling of splashing water against them.

When he reached the end he slowed to a stop and looked back, signaling the others to follow, they did so reluctantly. Bonnie and Josh were the last to come through, they each had their new weapons aimed at the bodies as they past.

One of the spider's legs twitched and brushed the back of Bonnie's leg, everyone jumped at the burst of fire that Bonnie then fired into the leg, effectively destroying the leg and getting reprimanded by Vin.

"It's already dead Bonnie, you can't kill the damned thing again" he said as he lowered her weapon down and led her to the others.

* * *

Will Du was certain that he was at the end of his life; both his legs were rendered useless when Agent Vin fired two .45 caliber rounds into both his kneecaps, causing immense pain and giving Will a good view of what his leg bones looked like.

He was now lying in a growing pool of his own blood, watching the shambling zombies get closer and closer, he would soon be eaten alive, and that knowledge scared him.

He shut his eyes, trying to fight off the pain that was all over him, when he heard foot steps. He took one last breath as he waited for the bite that he knew was coming.

"Is that anyway to say hello to your guest?" A voice asked.

Baffled, Will opened his eyes and looked up at the source of the voice, who was a spiky blonde haired man wearing sunglasses at 2:30 in the morning.

_This has to be a dream; either that or I'm dead already_

Will checked his surroundings, carefully noting that he wasn't dead yet, mainly because he still felt the tremendous pain from where his knees once were. He noticed that the man that was standing over him had four other men standing with him, each had a silenced MP5 and all were wearing gasmasks which made their eyes glow red.

"You don't seem to have much time, but I'm going to make this quick and easy for you" The man said as he knelt down beside Will, a playful smirk was on his face.

"Now I don't know what your relationship is with Agent Pellegrino or those other survivors there but from what I witnessed, it isn't a good one if they left you out here to die. And if they did that then you must have really pissed Agent Pellegrino off."

Will grunted in agreement, he didn't know or care why this man was here or why he was talking to a wounded man before he was about to expire. All he cares about was that this man might have a way to save him if he cooperated with him.

"He wouldn't……………………..let the …….survival…….squad…."

The man nodded,

"I figured as much; now listen closely because I'm only going to say this once. I can save your life if you'll cooperate with me, don't cooperate with me and you end up zombie food, get it?"

"What……………………do…… you…….want..?"

"I want Agent Pellegrino to not make it out of this city, or any of his survivors for that matter. I also want to silence whoever it is that's giving him outside assistance that's giving him an unnecessary edge, you give me that and help me stop him from escaping this town alive and you get to live"

Will felt a slight conflict inside of himself, he was always on the good guys side, he was Global Justices top agent, he stopped villains from taking over the world, he protected people, and here he was being propositioned to go against everything he had ever achieved in his life.

But that side of him was being silenced by a stronger urge, the urge to live. He didn't want to die in this god-forsaken town, being eaten alive by a bunch of second rate zombies no! He wanted to live; he also wanted Agent Pellegrino to pay for what he did to him, him and the others for not sticking up for him when they had the chance. They were all at fault for this in his mind, every single one of them, and Will wanted some payback.

"Do it"

"Does that mean we have a deal?"

"Yes….I want…….those bastards…to pay for what……they did to me…"

The man lowered his sunglasses, giving Will a clear look at his eyes, his nearly cat like/reptilian eyes. The man then turned back to one of the men accompanying him and produced a case which he started to open. A glowing liquid coursed through the container.

"I have to warn you, this is going to hurt like hell, but it will save your life" The man said as he filled a syringe with the substance, which he then unceremoniously jabbed into Will's thigh.

Within seconds Will felt a even greater pain course through him, he heard the crunching of bones, the tightening of muscles, he felt everything in his body as the substance coursed through him, the man then took another syringe and drew some of his own blood into the new syringe, he then injected his blood into Will. Now with two substances running through him Will screamed out in pain, completely unaware of what exactly was happening to him.

He endured that for another four minutes before all pain subsided from his body, he felt the presence of something in his body, but what it was he couldn't place.

"Now get up,"

"I can't my…"

Will looked down at his knees, they were whole again, he could bend them, and he could stand.

"How the?" he asked as he looked himself over.

Every cut, bruise and broken limb was healed, and for some reason he felt stronger than before.

"That's the virus's work, I gave you some of my blood so you would still remain human, but you have all the powers that the virus usually gives, only you can actually control them now" The man said.

Will rubbed his head; this was too much to process for now.

"Now, I kept my end of the deal, now its time for you to do the same, Mr.?"

"Du, Will Du. I'll tell you what I know,"

"Good to hear it Will, you don't mind if I call you Will do you?"

"I don't mind at all, what's your name?"

"Wesker, Albert Wesker. Now come Will, we have much to talk about and very little time to do so; starting with the location of the secret help Agent Pellegrino is receiving"

"I don't know where they are exactly sir, but I heard him saying that they were outside of the city, in a safe location"

"Hm, there's only one place that's in the area, come Will, I think you should be part of this"

* * *

The rest of the sewer was relatively empty, sans for a few fallen zombies and the occasional giant spider which were quickly dispatched when Josh used the street-sweeper on them. They reached a ledge just before another T intersection which was where they were to get out, the ledge had a single metal door on it as well as what looked like potted plants sitting next to it. It was a little hard to see why potted plants would be in the sewer for so they just ignored them and pressed into the room.

The room itself was rather spacious with a rack of shelving that seemed to have a couple of boxes of ammunition on them as well as a can of first aid spray. In one of the corners was a rather large chest, and next to the chest was a very outdated typewriter with an ink ribbon sitting next to it. And to make the scene truly confusing, what sounded like elevator music was playing.

"Ok, why does this typewriter have a piece of paper that repeats "SAVE ROOM" over and over again?" Shego asked as she knocked the ink ribbon to the floor.

Something glinted in the room, which caught Ron's attention, leading him to one of the shelves; on it was a rather new looking key with a tag on it.

"Oooo, Shiney"

"Mhm, Shiney" Rufus agreed.

"Found something Ron?" Kim asked as she came to his side.

"Don't know, it looks like a key."

"A key? A key to what?"

"Something called 'the Compactor Room'"

"You two found something over there?" Steve Barkin asked.

"Possibly, we have a key to 'the compactor room', whatever that is" Ron said as he turned the key over in his hands.

"Pocket it Stoppable, never know if it might come in handy."

"Aw SHIT!"

Everyone turned their attention over to where Vin was standing, he was by the opposite door of the room, and they slowly came over to him.

"What's the problem Vin?" Ron asked.

"It's locked Ron"

"Hey, it's no big, we could just shoot the lock off"

"It's not that kind of lock Ron"

"Wait, what kind of lock is it?"

Vin stepped aside, giving everyone a good view of the door. There were two cut outs in the wall next to the door, each had a circular shape, but the inlay was different, the one on the left looked like that of a sun carving, while the other looked like a moon carving.

"That is the second strangest lock I've ever seen" Ron finally said, breaking the silence.

"Really? What was the first?" Bonnie asked.

"You know I really don't remember now that I think of it" Ron pondered rubbing his chin.

"Well look around the room for anything that might be helpful to solving this puzzle" Vin said as he started moving things around on the counter-tops and shelves.

Drakken and Felix started rummaging through the chest when Felix found a paper with rough sketches of the carvings in the wall.

"Think we have something over here!"

"What've you got?" Vin asked, leaning over the chest.

Drakken looked the paper over, stroking his chin in thought.

"It appears to be a puzzle lock," he said after an unbearable silence

"Thank you captain obvious" Shego said, rolling her eyes

"Shego! Zip it!" he retorted.

"Is that all you've got, that it's a puzzle lock?" Josh asked.

"Of course that's not all I've got. This here is telling us the locations of the two pieces we need in order to get the door open" He pointed to the paper as he continued,

"It says here that the sun emblem is located in the compactor room, while the moon emblem is in one of the off shoot pipes that lead to the refuse room. According to this they are both on opposite sides of each other."

Vin looked the paper over, thrumming his fingers on the counter top next to him.

"Well, we know were they are, and we even have the key for the compactor room, we should be able to grab both of them if we were to split up" Barkin said.

"Good thinking Mr. B" Felix added

Vin thought this over in his head, he was considering splitting up, but there was something about this that was telling him it was a bad idea. Call it one of his gut feelings that something was not right about this, that something was going to happen to either one or both parties after they split up.

He wasn't able to place it but he thought about having Josh and Ron swap their alternate weapons, and since it was his gut that was telling him this he didn't really question it either.

"Ok, we split up, but first I want you to swap weapons with Josh" Vin said, pointing at Ron.

"What?" both teens said.

"Call it a hunch that this needs to be done, just swap flamethrower for street-sweeper for now, when we meet back here we'll swap back."

"I guess that means that we're both going on different teams?" Josh questioned as he handed over his shotgun and took Ron's flamethrower.

"Yes it does, and don't ask why I don't just swap both of your positions around because my gut is still telling me the same thing"

"What if your guts wrong about this?" Bonnie asked.

"My gut is never wrong, and if I go against it, bad things will happen"

"What kind of bad things?" Bonnie questioned.

"Our encounter with Apotheosis and Kim getting infected, not to mention the loss of both of our vehicles"

"Oh, never mind then."

"Right, hears how we're going to do this; Ron, Kim, and Steve are with me going to the compactor room, Shego, Drakken, Bonnie, and Josh are going for the moon carving. Felix I need you to stay back and keep this area clear of enemies, ok?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, even if Felix was a little bummed about staying behind he knew why.

"Good, let's get those carvings"

* * *

Chris, Jill and Carlos were making their way over to the FBI HQ tent that was set up, each of them carrying their weapons with them when one of the agents came over to them.

"Chris, Jill, Carlos, glad you could be here to give us a hand, I'm agent Morrison"

"Good to meet you, can you bring us up to date?" Chris asked.

"Sure thing, if you'll just follow me"

The three followed the agent over to a group of monitors where more agents sat.

"We got a call from one of our operatives that a Umbrella viral breakout has happened here, the caller then sent us these files on what Umbrella was actually experimenting with in town, as well as what really happened in Raccoon City 9 years ago"

Across one of the screens all the information the three already knew from their previous dealings with Umbrella scrolled down.

"Who is this operative?" Jill asked

"And how did he gain access to these files?" Carlos added.

"The operative is one Wade Load, computer assistant to teen hero's Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable"

"Possible, I remember hearing about her, never could remember the sidekicks name" Chris said.

"He's not a sidekick Chris, he's her boyfriend now as well as her partner" Jill added.

"Of course you would know that" Carlos kidded, earning a glare from Jill.

"Anyways Mr. Load has informed us that there are currently nine survivors in the city, all working together to get out of there, we have their current location as well as where they are currently trying to get to"

"So what are we waiting for?" Jill asked impatiently

"We have also found out of a creature roaming around the city, it's already taken out the two rescue attempts that were previously sent out there."

"Any survivors?" Carlos asked.

"None that we know of, and were talking of at least twenty men each time, the latter attempt was even in a hover jet"

"What in gods name could have taken out that many personnel as well as a jet?" Chris asked.

Jill and Carlos both stood rigid, and looked over at Chris. A sudden look or realization came over his face.

"Oh man, you guys don't mean…"

They both nodded.

"They call it Apotheosis, and from what we've come to understand it's armed with a rocket launcher"

Another screen showed an image of the creature, Chris gaped at the size of it while Jill and Carlos looked on, they both saw Nemesis version 2.0 on the screen.

"So what do we do?" Jill asked.

"We know that the survivors are going to be exiting the sewer system at this location, our plan is to drop you three off at that location and extract them from their location."

"When do we leave?" Chris asked.

"Your bird will be ready to fly in five, so I suggest you get ready"

Before they left the tent the agent grabbed a map of Middleton, circling their arrival point before handing it to them.

As they walked to the helicopter they looked at the area that was circled intently, it was marked "Middleton Zoo"

* * *

Ah, so many things left hanging, it's like a cliffhanger to the third power or something like that.

What will become of Will and Weskers new relationship?

What will happen to the team when they split up?

Will Wade and the families be safe?

Why are they arriving at the Zoo?

And will they go out of their way to see the hippopotamus exhibit?

All this and more in the next chapter of the Resident Evil-Kim Possible fusion/crossover!

Read, Review and get a response! Do so and I won't show up at your house with a Thompson sub-machine gun ready to blow your head off!


	20. Finding it is half the battle

Well, thanks to some weird issue, I have received all of your replies, however I couldn't respond to all of them, so you all get to live that much longer, lol.

To answer some rather important issues I've noticed, I am trying to bring the story more on Kim and Ron than having it focusing mostly on the character of Vin, but because there are so many characters in the group, its time to thin out their numbers, and no I'm not telling you who's going to go bye-bye permanently, you'll just have to read and see.

Special thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

Also, since we are cresting the magical 20 chapter mark, a little legal refresher. Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of the Disney Co. Any and all characters and scenes associated with the Resident Evil series belongs to CAPCOM. The characters of Vin, Apotheosis and assorted FBI and Umbrella agents belong to me and me alone, any attempt to use said characters will result in a very painful death that is all.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Finding it is half the battle…**

Vin led Kim, Ron and Mr. Barkin down the sewer corridor in the general direction of the compactor room and the location of the sun emblem. Ron was a little cumbersome in handling the larger Street sweeper shotgun as well as the traditional pump action on his back, while Kim kept wondering why Vin actually insisted Ron and Josh swap weapons.

"Ok, so where is this room exactly again?" Steve Barkin asked, gripping his Thompson tightly.

On instinct Kim brought her kimmunicator out of her pocket and called Wade.

"Wade, where exactly are we heading to retrieve this emblem?"

"_There should be a door coming up on you're left, go through it and it will be the only door on the left at the end of that walkway." _

"Thanks Wade, you rock"

"KP, I do not like this." Ron protested as the came to the door.

"Ron, everything will be fine, don't worry about it"

"Maybe you're right, but I can't help but feeling that this is fifty miles of bad road"

"Uh huh, bad road, yep" Rufus added from Ron's pocket.

"Quiet you two," Vin said in a hushed voice as he grabbed the door handle.

Ron decided to hush up as Vin cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, Shotgun at the ready.

"It's clear"

Mr. Barkin entered next, followed by Kim and Ron. They were in a very long sewer hallway, only unlike the others; this one was well lit, and had absolutely no water in it. At the very far end of the hallway was a large metal wall that capped the room. The curved walls and ceiling had very little on them, save for some small pipes, however over on their left was what appeared to be a long propane tank hooked up to the wall with a quick release button. Kim made a note of that, suddenly feeling that this was indeed fifty miles of bad road.

Vin put his hand up to his earpiece, Kim did the same. They really didn't have to actually put their hand up to the earpiece, Wade was monitoring the frequency they were on but it just came to them, probably the result of watching all those movies.

"Wade, is there anything unusual about either this hallway or the compactor room?"

"_Running scans now, it looks like there is nothing in the hallway, but I'm picking up some re-"_

The line was suddenly cut off and went quiet.

"Wade could you repeat that? Wade?"

Kim was starting to feel the bad road vibe escalate tenfold,

"Wade never loses contact with us, ever" She whispered over to Ron.

"Bad road KP, Bad Road"

* * *

"Vin? You there? Hello?"

Wade was very worried now, either something was jamming the frequency on their end or some one actually cut the line on his end. He didn't like the feeling of dread that was coming over him.

"Wade, what's going on?" Mr. Possible asked, worry evident in his voice.

Wade turned back to him, as well as the rest of the families, each one looked very concerned with this latest turn of events.

"Honestly Dr. Possible, I don't have any idea"

"No, but I might" A mysterious voice said from the doorway to the house.

The voice caught everyone by surprise as they all spun towards the source of the voice, there in the doorway stood a man, clad in dark gray and black, wearing a flack jacket, black sunglasses, and a very evil smirk on his face.

"Wesker" one of the Umbrella agents said, with a mixture of fear and anger.

"Ah, I see that Agent Vin wasn't the only one who knew who I was, too bad for you though, as you'll receive the same fate as him" Wesker said coldly.

The Umbrella agent, as well as the five others formed a perimeter around the families, while one pulled Wade away and towards the center of the families. Each agent pulled out their guns.

A snap was heard, like the sound of someone snapping their fingers, followed by muffled gunfire, the first three agents rocked before they fell to the floor, the others opened up on the doorway when they heard the smashing and cracking of bones mixed in with the whooshes of swinging limbs.

Within several seconds all the Umbrella agents were on the ground, most had pools of blood forming around their still figures, others just lay there with their bones bent at impossible angles, the fear still etched on their faces.

The families were horror stricken, the ones that had been protecting them had just been brutally murdered in front of everyone's eyes, and they cautiously looked over towards the doorway.

Wesker was still standing there, with the same smirk on his face, around him was three men carrying machine guns and gas masks, on the floor was the fourth. But standing near the center of the room and closest to the family, was someone no one in the family expected to see alive, much less at all.

"Agent Du?" Mr. Possible asked confusion eminent in his voice.

Will looked over at the families, what the saw shocked them. Will had the look of outright hatred on his face, but that wasn't all. His eyes, his once calm eyes were now bright red; almost glowing that's how bright they were.

"But, why are you here?"

"Why are you helping him?" Jim asked

"And why are you even alive?" Tim quickly added.

"That's simple, you see, before your so called children left him to die in the street I came down and offered him a chance to live again, and more importantly a chance for revenge" Wesker said as he strolled up to Will.

"But, you're with Global Justice, you fight the good fight!" Mrs. Possible practically shouted.

"That was before you're daughter left me to die in the street, she as well as the other will pay for what they did to me"

"You Can't do this!" Mr. Stoppable shouted, stepping closer to Will, anger in his eyes.

Will didn't even flinch; he instead punched Mr. Stoppable right in the gut with enough force to throw him back into the families.

"HONEY!" Mrs. Stoppable shouted as she crouched over her husband.

"You monster!" Mr. Possible hissed, clenching his fists tightly.

"Just try me old man and I'll put you as well as your kids against the wall in a pool of blood" Will shouted.

"Will, that's enough" Wesker said putting his arm around Will.

"We need them alive if we want to have everything go to plan"

Wesker and Will stared at the petrified families, both started to grin.

* * *

"Wade! Wade! Goddammit!" Vin hissed as he repeatedly tapped on the headset. He tried for roughly five minutes trying to establish contact with Wade again, it proved to be futile, and he wasn't getting anything. He even asked Kim to call Wade on the kimmunicator, and she too got nothing, further worrying the group.

"Well, at least we could still communicate with each other on these" Ron said.

"Stoppable has a good point on that, it could be worse you know" Mr. Barkin added.

"I still don't like this, we're effectively walking into an unknown room blind" Vin countered, gripping the shotgun tightly in his hands.

"Well what about Kim's new powers? Surely she could use them to see what's in that room?" Ron stated optimistically.

"Yep, powers" Rufus added.

"We'll have to wait till we get closer to the door; from what I know it works it's best the closer you are"

"Like with the spiders?" Kim asked.

"Exactly, they were close, I don't know if you could do it long distance, but lets stick to what we know works."

They were now at the door that led to the compactor room, it was a regular door but it was part of a larger metal shutter that looked like allowed for vehicle access.

"Ok Kim, do your magic" Vin said turning to her.

She nodded and then closed her eyes, indeed it was a little harder than what she went through with the spiders, it took a lot longer concentration to actually see what was in the room but it eventually came to her. There were garbage mounds everywhere, stacked right up to the ceiling in some places, as well as a rather deep section of water in the center, there was a piece that was floating on a piece of cardboard in the center of the room. It was the emblem.

"The emblem is sitting on a cardboard box in the center of a rather deep pool in the center of the room. I can't see if there is anything in the room to fight back." She said as she opened up her eyes, noticing that Ron was staring intently at her eyes, mesmerized by them changing from their blood red, back to her usual green.

"Ok, here we go"

Vin didn't open the door the traditional way this time, instead he brought his right foot up and kicked the door, forcing it open it smacked against the opposite end of the metal shutter and stayed there, allowing everyone to see into the room.

There, just like Kim said was the sun emblem sitting on a cardboard box in the center of the pool, the room was unusually quiet.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets get it" Mr. Barkin spoke with impatience in his voice as he stepped closer to the door.

The cardboard box shifted unexpectedly, bobbing from side to side in the water. Kim placed an arm on Mr. Barkin's shoulder, telling him to not take another step.

All eyes were on the box, it shifted again this time being bounced into the far mountain of garbage and getting stuck there, something was moving it.

"What in the world" Kim asked.

Just then a large scaled green tail sloshed about on the surface of the water before it disappeared again.

"What was that? Kim did you see that?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Christ" Vin whispered.

Kim and Ron turned to him, he was pale, and sweat was running down his forehead.

A hissing sound was emanating from the room; Kim heard Ron let out a small, barely audible "Eeep" before he too went silent.

Kim tuned to the doorway again, her heart stopped. She was gazing into the head of a rather large alligator that was now floating on the surface of the water, looking at them through the door.

"Run" Vin whispered.

The group started to slowly walk back the way they came, never taking their eyes off the Alligator. It was then that Rufus decided to poke his head out of Ron's pocket to see why all the silence. His gaze came to rest on the monstrous Alligator, he shrieked.

Within a split second the Alligator roared as it jumped towards the metal shutter, with one massive hit it split the door in half, and gained access to the hallway, it flailed its tail, flinging a large section of shutter down the hallway and towards the group.

"DUCK!"

Vin, Kim, and Ron dove to the floor just as the piece sailed over them, Mr. Barkin wasn't so fortunate, the piece hit him squarely in the chest, sending him sailing almost all the way back down to the entrance of the hallway, he collapsed in a heap.

"RUN, Jesus RUN!"

The trio sprinted back down the hall, the Alligator spun and started after them. Even though they had a head start the alligator was fast, it started closing the distance between them. Kim's power started to kick in as she started pulling away from Ron and Vin, she approached the downed Mr. Barkin and without stopping scooped him up over her shoulder, shots where heard behind her, she quickly glanced back.

Ron and Vin were both in a full out run, Ron was blindly pointing the street sweeper behind him and firing into what he hopped was the closing Alligator. A few of his shots hit the alligator in its snout, small sections of blood appeared on the alligator's snout, but it didn't stop. She figured it was a good thing they didn't look behind them because the alligator was now roughly twenty feet behind them.

_Think Kim think, how the hell do we stop this thing!_

_The Canister! That's it!_

Kim turned back and rushed over to the canister of propane attached to the wall, she quickly set Mr. B down as she slapped the release button, causing the tank to drop to the floor before it fell on its side.

She put her hands on the tank and gave it a good push down the hallway, watching it roll towards Ron and Vin, not to mention the Alligator.

"Heads up guys!" She called out.

They both spotted the canister and dove over it, Ron tumbled on the ground while Vin turned it into a roll, ending his on his knee facing back toward the approaching alligator with the shotgun ready.

Just as the tank reached the alligator Vin opened up with the shotgun.

**Blam! _Click-click _**

**Blam! _Click-click _**

**Blam! _Click-click _**

The second round blew the valve on the tank off, while the third set the gas off. A giant fireball erupted followed by a colossal explosion that shook everything in the hallway.

Everyone shielded their eyes as the debris rained down on them; it was a mixture of pieces of the wall as well as chunks of alligator skin and meat.

When the room grew quiet they all cast a glance down the hall.

"Ew, that is so gross!" Kim stated, holding her stomach.

"Oh man, that is sick and wrong!"

"Bleah!" Rufus added.

"Guess you guys don't want alligator skinned boots?" Vin asked, trying to lighten up the grim sight.

The alligator was, more or less, beheaded by the explosion. In fact it appeared the head disintegrated from the fire and explosion, littering the walls with burnt hide, blood and brain matter. The body of the alligator was still intact, it was still spouting large amounts of blood to where the head should be, sending a large pool of blood to the feet of the three.

"How's Barkin?" Vin asked as he reloaded more shells into the shotgun.

"It looks bad, real bad. He needs medical attention now"

"Shit, alright you and Ron head back to the 'Save Room' while I get the emblem, I'll meet you back there"

"But don't you need some back up? We don't know if there is another one of those in the room" Ron protested

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked.

"I'll be fine, worry about Barkin, and do all you can for him, I'll be back in a flash."

Vin started towards the compactor room again, walking around the body of the alligator, he heard the door open and shut behind him. He found himself in the same position he was in not even five minutes ago, he stared back at the alligator and shook his head.

"This is too much like Raccoon it's getting ridiculous"

He stepped across the piles of garbage to get to the box on the other side of the room, careful to avoid the large pool in the center; he soon reached the box and gazed at the emblem. He carefully pocketed it and started to head back out the room.

"God I can't believe we have to do all this for a stupid door to open, I hope the other team's doing better."

* * *

On the other side of the compact room, in the maze of tubes and tunnels Shego, Drakken, Bonnie, and Josh made their way towards the room where the moon emblem was supposed to be located.

"Why can't these people do anything normal, a simple key would work, but no, they have to get all fancy and smart" Bonnie protested.

"Oh stop the whining, you're worse than Drakken" Shego argued.

"Shego! Your words hurt!"

"Put a sock in it Dr. D now's not the time."

They walked up to another T intersection, looking in the two directions they could go.

"Now where too" Josh questioned.

"Right, then a left into a large storage room, that's where the moon emblem is" Drakken read off the crudely drawn map.

They went right down the pipe, each of them gripping their weapons tightly as they made the left, coming to the door that would take them into the storage room and the emblem.

Shego cautiously opened the door, allowing it to open all the way. The room was full of cobwebs, and had a squishy, mesh substance on the floor. She carefully made her way into the room, the others followed.

The room was also dimly lit, probably because the webs were all over the lights.

"Ew, cobwebs?" Bonnie snorted.

"Didn't I tell you to zip it?" Shego questioned.

A hissing came from the other side of the room, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What was that?" Drakken asked, sounding very worried.

Eight glowing orbs appeared across the room, followed by muffled thumping.

"Oh Christ" Shego whispered.

The eight orbs belonged to the mother of all mutant spiders. Where the others were about the size of small cars, this one dwarfed them, it was that massive. She caught glittering in the back corner of the room, it was the emblem.

Shego ignited her hands but then remembered the situation with the smaller spiders, as well as the room being covered in webs and quickly doused them; grabbing the Thompson she had hanging on her shoulder.

"Kill it!" She shouted, sending a burst from the Thompson into the approaching spider.

The others soon joined in on firing, Bonnie with the AK, Josh using his .357 and Drakken, shouldering the grenade launcher and using both his .44s.

The rounds tore into the spider, spraying bits of green blood all over the room, not to mention the bits of its legs that were taken off by the large caliber weapons.

"Spread out, make it work for you!" Shego commanded as she strafed to the left unleashing a volley of rounds from the Thompson, she strained to control where the rounds went as the gun started to walk up on her.

The others did the same, splitting in different directions and firing into the massive spider. Several rounds tore into the large sack on the back of the spider, letting small amounts of baby spiders free.

"Josh! Roast It!"

Shego jumped over to the front of the spider, squeezing the trigger and emptying the Thompson into the face of the spider when the wall of flame enveloped the spider, it shrieked as the flames touched it, but the rounds from Shego's Thompson ripped into its head, killing it.

Bonnie and Drakken sent a few more rounds into the sides, cutting the legs off the spider so it wouldn't run around, even though it was already dead, they weren't taking any chances.

Shego yanked the empty magazine from the Thompson and slapped in a fresh one before she jogged around the burning spider to the glinting moon emblem.

It was suspended in the massive spider web the spider created, she ignited her right hand and cut the webs holding it in place and grabbed the emblem.

"Dr. D heads up!"

She tossed the emblem over to Drakken, who caught the piece and stuffed it into his lab coat.

"Let's get the hell out of here"

Just as Josh was finishing up on the spider he felt a large blast of cool air from above him, beating down on him. It was mixed in with the sound of flapping wings. The sudden movement of air caused everyone to halt.

"Great, now what?" Bonnie asked as she turned to Josh.

Josh looked up, and gasped.

Right above him was a SUV sized Moth, which looked down at him.

"That is the second biggest moth I've ever seen" Drakken said, pointing at the large insect.

"Josh, walk slowly toward the door." Shego whispered.

Josh cautiously started moving towards the door, never once taking his eyes off the Moth positioned above him. Unfortunately he ended up walking into the burning spider and screamed in pain as the fire touched his arm.

The Moth attacked, releasing itself from the ceiling it rolled over in mid air and clamped its legs around Josh's torso and started to fly up.

"NO!" Bonnie screamed as she dove for Josh's hand, she grabbed his and started pulling onhis arm.

It became a deadly game of tug of war, with Josh's life on the line. Bonnie felt herself start to get lifted off the ground when Shego and Drakken grabbed her and pulled back.

The Moth violently beat its wings, struggling to break its meal free from the others.

"Josh, hold on!" Bonnie shrieked as she felt her grip start to slip.

"It's…to late for me…go, save yourself" Josh said through the pain as the legs dug into his flesh, tears were starting to run down his cheeks.

"No, we won't leave you kid!" Shego shouted as she pulled with all her might.

"Go…get out of here…"

"No! You're escaping this hell hole with us!" Bonnie felt the tears start to run down her cheeks as her grip on his arm continued to slip.

"Go…while you still can…remember me…" with the last words Josh released his grip from Bonnie, allowing the Moth to take him.

"JOSH! NOOOOO!"

* * *

Vin trudged quietly down the sewer passage, back to the room. At the far end of the passage he saw the other group heading back, all had very grim faces on. That's when Vin noticed that one of them was missing.

"Oh Christ, no"

He broke out into a jog, heading over to them. Indeed they all had grim faces on, and Josh wasn't with them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Giant Spider, Moth…Josh" was all that Bonnie was able to say before she broke down into tears.

Drakken put his arm around her, trying to comfort her while Shego filled Vin in on the details.

"So he's gone" Vin grimly said as Shego finished filling him in.

"He just, gave up at the end and let go." She said quietly.

"Barkin's hurt bad too, we ran into a huge alligator in the compactor room"

"Is he ok?"

"Unless he gets some medical attention soon it doesn't look good"

Silence came over them, as they thought about the ones they lost, and the one struggling for life.

"Let's get back to the others" Vin said, breaking the silence.

They made their way over to the room; upon entering they saw Mr. Barkin laid out on top of the chest, Kim and Felix were checking on him while Ron sat back and somberly watched.

They all turned towards the door when they came through the door,

"You're back, good…where's Josh?" Kim questioned.

Vin just shook his head, Felix and Ron let out sighs, unable to believe they lost another member and could possibly lose another if they didn't hurry.

"We have to hurry, he doesn't have much time" Kim said after the silence.

They all nodded when a crackling came over their headsets.

Vin's hand shot up to his ear,

"Wade, is that you? Wade? Wade?"

"_Sorry to disappoint you Agent Vin, but Wade is a little tied up at the moment"_

Vin's blood ran cold; he clenched his fists hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

"You _Fuck!"_

"_Temper, Temper Vin, you don't want anything bad to happen to the families here now do you?"_

Everyone in the room had a mute shock on there face, especially Kim and Ron.

"What about our families? What have you done to them?" She shrieked over the headpiece.

"_Now, now little girl. Your families are fine, they're currently tied up and awaiting transport" _

"Transport to where you sick bastard!" She shouted.

"_Why we're going to have a little reunion for you when you all get to the airport in Middleton. That is where you're heading right Vin?"_

"How the fuck do you know that?" Vin spat with obvious venom.

"_Why from you're good buddy Will here"_

Confusion now coursed through the room.

"Will? Will's dead, I left him in the street to die, how in fuck's name can he be there?"

"_Don't you know? He's now working for me, granted he needed some of the virus to get it to happen but that's another story"_

"You mother-fucking piece of shit"

"_Vin! Head to the Zoo!"_

It was Wade's voice coming in faintly over the line, followed by the sound of someone getting hit, and then shrieks from the family.

"_Easy there Will, we don't want them dead"_

"Why are you doing this, they're innocent, leave them out of this!"

"_That's where you're wrong, they weren't innocent the moment they started helping you, they have as much right to be part of the action as you do, which is exactly why they are now part of my plan"_

"Let them GO Wesker"

"_Time is running out Vin, you better hurry to the airport if you want them all to come out alive" _

The transmission cut off, leaving everyone stunned.

"Wesker? Wesker?"

Vin slammed his fists onto one of the shelves as he screamed out in anger.

"WESKER!"

* * *

Ah, another twist.

It's good to plan these out ahead of time, and I hope you all enjoy the twist there. And you better all mourn the loss of Josh; he was brave, and noble.

A moment of silence for his passing if you will…

Ok, now next chapter will feature a meeting of a different kind, Chris, Jill, and Carlos meet the infamous Vin and the band of survivors, in the treacherous zoo.

What will happen?

Tune in next week, same time (roughly) same channel on the Resident Evil-Kim Possible network.

Read, Review, and get a response, don't forget I still have some mutant spiders caged up in my basement, so you better review! Especially since I found out how to send them to you through email,

Bwahahahahahaha!


	21. Field trip to the Zoo

Back with more monstrous mayhem and blood filled killings. It has come to my attention that I never covered one crucial spot of the Resident Evil Universe, lack of ammunition. It will be brought up in this chapter and in others from now on, and one crucial weapon will be rendered useless shortly because of it, unless you count using it as a club to be still a weapon.

Special thanks to: Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Field trip to the Zoo**

"_ETA to Target 5 minutes"_ The pilot's voice crackled over their headsets. Chris Redfield gave the guy thumbs up as he checked his gear again.

Jill and Carlos went over the plan with him before they boarded the helicopter; they were to arrive at the zoo and rendezvous with Agent Pellegrino and the survivors, then they would all board the helicopter and head back to FBI command. But because of their previous experience with helicopter involved missions, both Chris and Jill insisted on a backup plan incase they couldn't get back to the chopper.

The Zoo was a few miles from the airport, in the event they couldn't use the helicopter to return they would find a way to get to the airport and confiscate a plane. The reports of the survivors indicated that at least three of them had flying experience so they wouldn't have to use any crash course flying instructions, much to the relief of Chris.

Carlos patted him on the shoulder, motioning out the side window of the chopper. The zoo was in sight, he made out the clearing where they were going to be dropped off, the chopper was to circle above to keep an eye out for hostiles and the other team before they all boarded again. The only concern was the attractions that bordered the drop point, which happened to be the dolphin exhibit, and the lions, which made all three very worried.

Lions weren't a problem when they were sleeping, but the blades of the chopper would wake them, and they could be infected with the virus, the same could be said for the dolphins.

"_Get ready guys, we're going in"_ The pilot called back before putting the chopper in a steep dive, heading quickly to the drop point.

* * *

To say that Vin was angry was a tremendous understatement, he was beyond angry, he was livid.

After he called Wesker's name one last time he proceeded to completely destroy the save room. Shelves came crashing down; objects hurled to the floor, stomping of objects, and swearing that would make a Sailor gasp.

Everyone looked on in mute shock as Vin proceeded to rip the room a new one, while Kim and Ron sat speechless near the still unconscious Mr. Barkin.

Vin hurled a large glass canister at the locked door, watching it shatter on impact before he turned to the still stunned group.

"The Emblems, NOW!" He growled

Dr. Drakken hesitantly pulled the moon emblem from his coat, his hand shaking as he did so. Vin snatched it out of his hand before he stormed over to the door and forcefully shoved the emblem in its place; a click was heard from the door.

He fished in his pocket for the other emblem and shoved that in place, which also resulted in a click coming from the door.

"Is it, unlocked?" Drakken asked nervously.

Vin responded by bashing the butt of his shotgun against the door, putting a dent in the metal. He hit it again and again, using the shotgun as a club, beating on the door around the handle area before he finally just kicked the door, breaking the lock on it as well as the hinges. Everyone watched as the door fell into the sewer floor with a massive clang.

A zombie then came into view through the doorway; Vin smashed it upside the head with his shotgun, which he was now holding like a bat.

"You low life piece of shit!" he shouted as he smashed the gun into the zombie's torso.

"How many innocent have you killed already!" He clubbed the back of the zombie's head, bringing it to the floor.

"Why do they have to suffer!" he kicked it in the midsection.

"You'll fucking pay for this, you'll FUCKING PAY!" by now he was just bashing the shotgun onto the back of the zombie's skull, the cracking of bone was heard on each hit, blood started to squirt out of the open wounds as Vin continued assaulting the zombie.

"When I get to you you'd better fucking run Wesker! 'Because I'm going to fucking murder you!"

The last blow to the zombie caved its head in, blood and brain matter started to fall out of the remnants of the skull, but Vin continued beating on the still creature, bringing blow after blow down on the already dead creature.

"Vin" Shego said quietly as she stood in the doorway, Vin continued beating on the creature.

"Vin" She placed her hand on his shoulder, the act caused him to stop what he was doing and looked up at Shego.

She could see the toll this day took on him, he looked like hell. Breathing heavily, sweating, and the look of frustration eminent in his eyes.

"I…it's just…" Vin started, trying to catch his breath and his bearings on the situation.

"I know, you're not to thrilled about the recent turn of events, Christ none of us are, but we can't have our leader flying off the handle like that, it doesn't do anyone any good"

"But…I certainly enjoyed…kicking that zombie's ass…" he joked.

"The point is that it happened, let's just work with it and move on. We need you, and more importantly they need you" She pointed towards the still stunned Kim and Ron.

He stood there, looking at Kim and Ron, then at his hands which were still holding the shotgun, the stock was split and cracked in several places and covered with a good deal of blood.

He started to regain his composure, as he did he looked into the eyes of Shego, for a villain, she was very good at giving advice, and being able to help him through the dark times he went through this hellatious day, he would have never expected one who constantly was on the side of evil could be so caring, so…human. Perhaps having their life on the line would do things like this to people. He pushed that thought aside, now wasn't the time to be dwelling on that kind of thinking, he had business to attend to.

"Thanks Shego" He said softly before he went over to Kim and Ron, to lift their spirits on the turn of events.

Shego smiled as she watched him, something was intriguing about this Vin, she couldn't figure it out just what it was, but she liked it.

"How come you never encourage me like that?" Dr. Drakken asked

"One, because all of your plans weren't worth the effort, and two, because that spoils the entertainment that usually comes afterwards"

"Weren't worth the…erg..." Drakken drug his hand across his face, trying to bury his rage.

Vin spent a good five minutes with Kim and Ron, doing everything he could to bring their spirits back, remarks that Will and Wesker were going to pay dearly for what they did. Soon everything was almost back to what it was like before the call, Vin then turned to the group.

"So, where do we stand now?"

"Where do we stand now with?" Bonnie asked.

"With everything, the recent events, ammo, plan, everything"

"We've got one seriously injured, one dead. We also have a hostage situation that in every way looks like a trap, and on top of that ammo for the shotguns is getting a little thin." Drakken said as he peered into the bag of ammo.

"What ammo do we have a lot of?" Vin asked as he peered into the bag.

"Well, it appears that we have a good amount of this 9mm ammo and the 5.56 ammo" Felix said.

"How many shells are left?"

"We have 12 loose shells, next lowest is the large caliber revolvers, both of them." Felix continued.

"Shego, you fired any from the .50 cal revolver?" Vin asked.

"None, I fired a clip from this SMG here but I still have six more left"

"It's called a Magazine Shego, clips are what gang-bangers and wannabe thugs call them" Vin corrected.

"We're still heading to the airport right?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes we are, but we're going to the zoo first"

"The zoo? Why the zoo?" Felix asked as he passed out more ammo.

"Wade was able to get out something about the zoo, I'm positive that something's going on there, so that's were we have to go. Before we move out a couple of changes, Drakken, you're carrying this shotgun," Vin un-slung his shotgun and handed it to the scientist.

"I suggest you saw the back half of the stock off for better maneuverability, plus it'll save some of the revolver rounds. Shego, you're carrying one of the glocks that's in there, Ron, you're carrying Will's MP5 and the street-sweeper, Felix is getting you're shotgun."

"What about Mr. Barkin's guns, and Monique's?" Kim asked.

"They'll be placed in the bag, along with Shego's revolver, they will be used when the shotguns are empty, Now hurry up with the exchange and let's get to that zoo"

* * *

The helicopter hovered over the grounds of the zoo, three ropes came from the doors as Chris, Jill and Carlos all slid down the ropes to the ground. As soon as they hit the ground the chopper started in its circling pattern.

"_Condor to ground force, no enemies in sight, remaining on station for the call"_

"Ten-four Condor, keep you're eyes peeled, ground out" Carlos spoke into the headset.

The three made a perimeter around the area, watching all around them for movement.

Before they went into the field the FBI and CIA insisted they take the headsets with them, so they were connected to the base of operations, which also had satellites above watching over them.

"Con, this is away team, any word from the Load kid on where they are?" Chris asked.

"_Con, that's a negative away team, we haven't been able to re-establish communications with Load, and we've sent a team out to his location to investigate" _

"Copy Con, keep us posted."

"_Condor to ground units, we've got another bird in the sky here"_

Carlos and Jill immediately started scanning the skies, looking for something.

"What do you see condor? A creature?"

"_Negative, it's another helicopter it's flying low and fast to the airport, what are my orders sir?" _

"Stay on station; we'll investigate after we make contact with this team."

"_Away team, we're picking up movement from the northeast corner of your location, it's them"_

Chris motioned to the manhole cover in the northeast corner of the expanse, they each moved over to it just as the heavy cover was lifted out of the way. A man came out first, carrying an AR-15, and a vintage sniper rifle, he hoisted a much larger man out of the hole and laid him down on the ground.

"You Agent Pellegrino?" Chris asked as more people came out of the hole.

Vin nodded "We need to get him to a hospital immediately" He motioned to Mr. Barkin. Jill leaned next to the man, her look agreed with Vin's.

"Condor, we have wounded here, emergency evac now" Chris sternly said into the headset.

"_Roger ground, deploying gurney"_

Within seconds the helicopter was over them, its winch already lowering the gurney down to the team, all while the team and survivors watched.

They hastily placed Mr. Barkin in the basket and secured him.

"Patient secured Condor"

The gurney slowly started to rise, Chris watched the others as the gurney lifted into the sky, He had a lot to ask the survivors, but he'd have to wait till they were either in the chopper or back outside the city as the sound of the rotors above them made communication difficult.

As the basket was ten feet above them a loud cry tore through the area, eliciting shock amongst the three team members, while the survivors began scanning the surrounding areas. One of them, a short haired brunette pointed over the crest of a nearby hill, causing everyone to turn to that direction.

Chris was shocked, he heard Carlos and Jill's first hand accounts of the Nemesis creature that was in Raccoon, and here he was looking into what appeared to be a mirrored image of the Nemesis creature, on it's shoulder was a rocket launcher.

"Condo, break off, hostile with a rocket launcher!" He screamed into the headset just as the creature fired the rocket.

The helicopter jerked violently to one side, applying full right rudder it just managed to move out of the rockets path at the last instant, however the sudden violent maneuver placed too much strain on the line holding the gurney, causing it to snap.

They watched helplessly as the gurney plunged into the dolphin tank, it submerged almost in contact, but thanks to its aquatic design soon resurfaced, thus, keeping the occupant from drowning.

The Helicopter broke out of hover and started back to main base, doing exactly what he was told to do when engaged by a formidable hostile. Chris was glad they made a ground plan for just this scenario. As they watched the chopper vanish over the tree tops he turned back to where he saw the creature, only there was nothing there.

"Mr. Barkin!" Kim shouted as she rushed over to the side of the tank.

"Kim careful!" Ron yelled as he grabbed her arm.

"I can get him Ron! It's only filled with dolphins!" She pleaded.

"Virus infected Dolphin's KP"

"Maybe it doesn't work on sea mammals." She said turning to Vin, who shook his head.

Just then a dorsal fin of a dolphin came to the water, bumping into the gurney and pushing it towards the edge of the tank.

"See, they want to help!" Kim said with glee.

Only after she said that a dolphin broke the surface of the dark water grabbed the gurney with its teeth and pulled it under. Much to Kim's shock.

A few moments later a dark pool appeared on the surface, Carlos turned his flashlight on and scanned the surface of the water, finding that the dark pool was blood.

"No…"Kim whispered.

A second dolphin broke the surface and spit something out of his mouth that landed at Kim's feet. It was Mr. Barkin's arm, her eyes started to go red as she glared into the black eyes of the dolphin which cackled at her before it started its backwards swimming trick they were so famous for.

"You son of a…"

Kim raised her AR-15 and fired three rounds into the retreating dolphin, catching it in the belly, jaw and flipper. It stopped its swimming and started thrashing about in the water, crying in pain.

Stunned, Ron looked at Kim, seeing her red eyes and the anger built up inside her, and how glad she seemed to be watching the dolphin flailing about in the water, slowly dying.

The thrashing ended when another dolphin took a bite out of the wounded one, followed by another, and another until the cries went silent.

Chris, Jill and Carlos bowed their heads, mourning the loss of one of the survivors.

"I knew there was a reason Wade said head to the zoo" Vin said as he approached the three figures.

Chris turned toward him.

"I'm guessing you're agent Pellegrino,"

"I was, until Umbrella stabbed me in the back again. This is Bonnie, Dr. Drakken and Shego…"

"Dr. Drakken and Shego? The take over the world people?" Jill asked curiously

"Ah Hah! You've heard of me!" Drakken exclaimed, only to be jabbed in the gut by Shego's elbow.

"The very same, they've been very crucial to our survival so far." Vin said turning back to Chris.

"That's surprising, to say the least" Chris said, looking at the two villains who were both packing some serious heat with them.

"Tell me about it, and over here is Felix, Ron and Kim Possible"

Kim turned towards the four of them, her eyes transitioning between Red to Green, causing some concern with Chris.

"Is she…"

"She was, she got the anti-virus. It gave her some additional strengths and reflexes though, hence the eyes"

"Just like Alice" Carlos said.

"Alice? You mean the first one like that?" Vin asked

"Yeah, she was infected, but never showed it, and was incredibly agile and fast" Jill finished.

"So I was right about her, you know what happened to her?"

"No idea, we think she might be in Umbrella's world headquarters in France but we don't know"

Vin nodded his head as he looked at the three standing before him.

"You were the STARS officers that went into the Mansion weren't you?" He asked.

"You're correct, Chris Redfield, and this is Jill Valentine" Chris said as he shook Vin's hand.

"You also went through Raccoon City am I right?" Vin asked Jill as he shook her hand.

"Both me and Carlos did with Alice,"

"Carlos, Carlos Oliveira?" Vin said with slight disbelief.

"It's good to see you again Sir" Carlos said with a sly smile.

"Ugh, not with this Sir shit again" Vin sighed.

"Oh come on, you know you love it" Carlos kidded again.

"So what, you guys were sent in to rescue us?" Vin asked as the rest of the group came around them.

"That was the original plan, but we planned for this, so now we head to the airport." Chris said with a smile.

Everyone else frowned.

"What, what'd I say?" Chris asked.

"There's been a slight complication with the airport" Vin started.

* * *

The helicopter touched down just outside one of the ramps that was usually used to shuttle passengers on and off of the airliners. Wesker and Will came out, dragging the families with them as they headed for one of the terminals waiting areas.

Wesker wasn't really happy, he spotted the other helicopter in the air as they flew over the city, clearly reading the FBI printed on its side in big yellow letters.

He speculated that Load was joking when he said the Feds were involved in the incident, but after they were in the air he realized the 11 year old was telling the truth.

Load himself was in some pain, after he yelled over the speaker to Vin something about the zoo Will belted him in the gut, doubling him over. He planned to use the families as bait to get Vin out here so he could be beaten by Will, then they would proceed to kill the survivors that went with them and then the families themselves before they would finally leave the town for good, but now with the FBI in the investigation, he was going to have to use the families for ransom if he wanted to get out of this town without having a SAM shot up his ass.

He checked his watch,

_Soon this will all come to an end…_

* * *

"Wesker" Chris growled.

Vin filled the three of them in as to the events of the sewer journey, allowing for the team to get some rest, and allowing them to remove the long boots they wore for the trek.

"What the hell is that asshole planning?" Jill asked.

"I haven't the slightest, but it can't be good for any of us. My guess is that he wants to lure us there, only to have us all killed."

"But why wouldn't he just do it when he had the chance? And why involve their families?" Carlos asked.

"Because that's how sick he is. To him this is just a twisted game, one that I'm sure he played with you two back in the mansion"

"And back with the Veronica incident" Chris said grimly.

"We have to be on our toes when we get there, he's going to have at least one surprise waiting for us."

"Right now we don't have much time, By 7 am the Feds are sending in a Nuke to vaporize the outbreak, whether we're out of it by then or not" Jill said.

Vin checked his watch, four hours is all they had to make it to the airport, deal with Wesker and Will and get the hell out.

"That doesn't leave us with much time does it?" Ron asked.

"Not really, so we better get moving" Vin said as he started off in the direction they had to go, everyone followed.

They passed a sign that was covered up by a piece of wood, Bonnie bumped into it, but continued on after the group. The wood fell, revealing what was printed on the sign.

An arrow pointing in the direction the team was heading, followed by these words:

"SHARK TANK"

* * *

Slightly shorter chapter than usual, only because certain aspects went longer than expected, which also forced my plans back another chapter. To me this is annoying, but to you readers it means that many more chapters of the story.

Read, Review and get a response,

Do so and I won't find you're house and bludgeon you to death with a giant bowling pin.


	22. Mack the Knife

Little delay on this chapter, allergies and holidays don't make for a lot of writing time. That and my constant watching of the Halo 3 trailer and my starting of Halo again contributed greatly to that. Speaking of which, for another very excellent videogame KP crossover, check out _WesUAH's SPARTAN-487_, a very good combo of Halo and KP if I do say so myself.

Special thanks to: Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

More important info for you all at the end of the chapter, ;)

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Mack the Knife**

Kim frowned as she stared out in front of them, much like the rest of them did.

Their path out of this zoo and toward the airport was blocked by what appeared to be a bus that crashed through the wall, cutting off the path they had to take to get out of this place.

"Damn, ok we're taking a five minute breather while we try to figure out a way around this." Vin told the rest of the team, he motioned for Chris, Jill and Carlos to come with him as they scouted.

The rest of them decided to stretch and sit for a while, Drakken and Shego went over to the animal cages, either to look at the now infected animals, or to shoot them, it wasn't clear on which they would be doing. Felix went over by Bonnie and started to check the ammo supply again.

Kim found a park bench nearby and made her way over to it, un-slinging her rifle as she did so. She placed her fingers on her temple and started to rub them, it had been a long day, for her, as it has for the others. In the space of several hours she went from Teen hero, to teen in peril, to nearly dead, to a trained killer, and to a hybrid mutant/human life form. To say it was a lot to grasp in such a short time was a colossal understatement.

The bench shifted slightly as Ron took a seat next to her, protectively wrapping his arm around her, causing her to smile just a little bit.

"How's my favorite Girlfriend doing?" He mused.

"Favorite? You mean there are more?" She playfully roused, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trying to lighten your spirits KP, you look like you could use some much needed Ronshine"

"Tell me about it, I'm still trying to grasp these new moves I have at my disposal"

"Is it as cool as when you got the super strength? 'Cause that was totally Badical"

"Close Ron, but this feels…different somehow. Like it wants to take total control when my mood changes…"

"Is that what happened with the Dolphin back there?" He carefully asked.

"More or less, I didn't even expect it…and before I got it under control I…" Kim placed her head in her hands again and groaned. Now was not the time to be dealing with something like this.

"Try not to worry about it; if it's anything like the Mystical Monkey Power you should have it under control eventually."

"Really, you think so?"

"Kim, I know so, I have full control of these powers after a few engagements with Monkey Fist, after your first time actually using a good chunk of the powers you should get the hang of turning them on and off like that" He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Uh huh, like that" Rufus mimicked form his pouch.

"Speaking of Monkey Power, why aren't you using it now?"

"Unfortunately, the Monkey powers enhance my hand to hand combat, or combat with a melee weapon, which is too close quarters for what we're doing now.

"Besides, I get to use all those video game skills I've mastered to good use" He patted the side of the MP5.

"Rest time's over, plan time!" Jill called back to the others.

Groaning Kim picked up her rifle again, she placed her hand on Ron's shoulder, slowly moving it up to his cheek.

"Thank you Ron, for sticking with me through this newest, change"

"No Big Kim, I care too much about you to let something like a super-virus get between us" He smirked.

Kim mirrored his grin as her eyes started to change from Green to Red, causing Ron to get very, very worried.

"…Um…KP…you're not…" He stammered

"You're not what?" Kim spoke in a sultry voice as she grabbed the back of Ron's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

All of Ron's worries melted away with, what had to be the most intense kiss he'd ever received from Kim, it rivaled the one with the moodulator incident it was that good.

Kim pulled back from the kiss, her eyes quickly changing from Red to Green as she grinned at Ron,

"Spankin" she whispered.

Thanks to her newly added strength she was able to drag Ron over to the rest of the group, as he was still in a very stunned state.

"Nice of you two to show up" Chris said with a playful tone.

"What's with him? Is he ok?" Jill asked, motioning to Ron.

"Hey, buddy, you ok?" Carlos nudged Ron.

"Huh, wha?" Ron finally stammered as he came back from his dream world.

Vin just rolled his eyes,

"He's fine, the plan?"

"Oh, right. There is a way around this mess, there's an exhibit entrance and exit just twenty yards to the right of the path, it's clear so it should be easy to get through." Chris spoke.

"So, uh, why are we having this meeting instead of going through this exhibit space?" Bonnie questioned.

"It's because of the exhibit Bonnie, more like its content" Vin answered.

"Just what happens to be the content?" Drakken asked.

"Sharks, specifically Bull and Tiger sharks" Jill said.

"Did…did you just say sh-sharks?" Felix stammered.

"Is there an echo here? Yes sharks, and lucky for us it's the two most vicious of the sharks too." Vin answered, sounding a little annoyed.

"What do you mean two most vicious?" Ron asked.

"None of you watch shark week? We have the swimming trash can that will try anything, and we have the shark that is very possessive of what it bites"

"Possessive? How so?" Shego asked.

"Once it bites you, you're pretty much SOL of getting away in one piece, and if they've gotten the virus in their system they'll be tougher." Vin yanked the magazine out of the AR-15 and checked the ammo.

"So they're behind glass right? We don't have to worry about them" Bonnie surmised.

"Don't be so sure of that" Chris said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Shego asked.

"Exactly what you think he meant" Vin said as he slapped the magazine back into the rifle before yanking on the lever at the back of the handle.

Everyone was silent as they thought it over, none of them wanted to test what he meant.

"Now let's get through this thing"

* * *

Vin led the group towards the entrance to the shark exhibit, peering into the viewing area the visitors always stayed in.

The place was pitch black, the only sounds in the area was that of a single drip of water splashing against the concrete floor. The heavy Plexiglas windows were on the right, and they too were completely black, hopefully meaning that the sharks couldn't see them.

"Everyone got their lights?" Vin called back.

The rest of the group showed the flashlights they picked up when they previously went for the long boots in the store; He had them grab the lights just in case it was really dark in the sewers.

"Cool, this gun has a light built right in" Ron joyfully exclaimed as he clicked the light on the gun on.

"Ok, lets get through this quietly and carefully, they may not see us, but they could hear us so keep the chatter low." Vin clicked his flashlight on as he started into the tunnel.

He scanned the walls, his light bouncing from floor to wall to ceiling, making sure as to not shine it on the Plexiglas windows, the dripping water echoed throughout the tunnel.

He placed his hand back at the others and motioned for them to follow. Soon the area was full of darting flashlight beams as they slowly made their way into the tunnel.

There was another reason to be careful in this unlit space, the tunnel was roughly fifty yards long, with a slight right hand curve near the center to allow a better view of the tank, so they were not able to see if it was all clear up through the tunnel. They also didn't know if anything waited for them at the other side.

They moved quietly through the tunnel, the dripping water was now joined by the sounds of footsteps on the concrete as they slowly inched into the tunnel.

"So far so good" Chris whispered.

"Chatter, minimum!" Vin hissed back, sounding very pissed.

He had a good reason for being pissed, being in this scenario before; he knew that when ever someone said something like that, it ended up blowing up in their faces. Call it superstition, call it paranoia, call it whatever you want, but it always worked without a hitch, and he dreaded what the repercussion of saying that would be.

Another sound joined the chamber, causing Vin to halt his advance as he listened to the sound.

"What is that?" Jill asked as she scanned the wall.

"Sounds like someone's rubbing sandpaper on something" Carlos said.

"Sandpaper on Plexiglas…" Vin said quietly.

He quickly brought the light over to the window, just in time to see the tail of a shark brush against the window before it disappeared into the inky black depths of its tank.

Vin flicked the AR-15 to the fully auto setting, as he continued to scan the window. Another thing from watching shark week that he picked up was that sharks skin has a rough texture…like sandpaper. The sharks knew there was someone in the viewing area.

"Pick up the pace" Vin whispered as he started back down the tunnel.

They heard the rubbing sound again and again; only each time they went to look all they caught was the tail flicking away from the windows, making each of them very, very worried.

They finally reached the halfway point in the tunnel, when Vin halted them again as he scanned ahead, so far it looked clear and they probably wouldn't run into anything when they got out of the tunnel, thankfully.

"Kim, do you smell that?" Ron asked as he looked around him, sniffing the air, Rufus did the same thing, trying to see what it was.

Kim sniffed the air, but didn't get anything; she started to focus on trying to smell, allowing some of the power to run through her, advancing her senses.

"Smells like, salt water?" Kim asked as she looked around.

Vin immediately turned to her.

"What did you say?" He asked, almost in a panic.

"I said it smelled like salt water" Kim replied, noticing the look in his eyes.

Vin spun to the center window, shining the light all around the seams he stopped the light when he came to the top of the window, allowing the others to see what he found.

The windows where bolted in place, and caulked into place to prevent leaks, however at least ten of the thirty or so bolts that held the window in place where gone, and small amounts of water leaked out from around the window, which was the cause of the drip they've been hearing.

"Oh, crap" Ron muttered.

Vin slowly started to bring the light down, bringing it across the window. Suddenly from out of the darkness, a very large shark zoomed straight at the window, surprising everyone by its sudden appearance as it smashed face first into the center window.

The force of the impact forced another eight bolts from the window as they shot out with tremendous force, bouncing on the wall across from the window, the window itself cracked in a very large spider-web formation as water started spraying from the joints of the glass.

"RUN!"

All at once everyone started sprinting towards the far end of the tunnel, the impacts reverberated again and again as more sharks smashed full force into the windows, trying to get to them.

With roughly ten more yards to go one of the windows behind them gave way, allowing the salty water from the tank to rush into the hall with alarming speed and force, knocking them off balance. Vin was pushed into the steps leading up and away from the tank; he quickly spun around towards the rest of them.

The water level was increasing by the second, and he knew they had at least one shark in the tunnel already.

"Come on, Come on!" He screamed as Jill and Carlos rushed by him, they both stopped to try and help the others get up and out.

Next was Chris, closely followed by both Ron and Kim, who quickly climbed up and out of the tunnel.

Drakken held Shego's hand tightly as they held onto the center banister and made it over to the stairs, they wasted little time getting out of there.

The water was already about waist deep now, and Bonnie and Felix were still in there.

Their lights scanned the surface of the water, looking for them, Bonnie was spotted first, she was close to the railing that was in the center of the tunnel, and completely drenched she struggled to get over to the steps which were just out of reach.

"Come on, Bonnie Come on!" He shouted as he reached out for her hand.

He was able to grab her wrist, and with the added help of Chris and Carlos pull her up the steps and to relative safety. However they were still missing one.

The water had to be about neck high by now, which would make Felix's survival diminish rapidly, being as he was wheelchair bound.

"FELIX! FELIX!" Vin called, hoping to spot him in the water.

After what seemed like minutes Felix broke to the surface, clinging to his wheelchair, which turned into a hovercraft like vessel.

Vin then caught sight of the dorsal fin roughly twenty feet behind him, which fluttered back and forth, propelling the shark towards him.

"Hurry Felix, Hurry!"

The chair started moving rapidly towards the stairs as Felix tried to climb back into his seat.

The shark closed the distance between it and Felix rapidly, drawing near five feet of him. Vin could see the top of its head start to break from the water, its eyes, glowing bright red as they broke the surface. Its mouth wide open as it reached Felix.

Three feet away from Vin the shark struck, grabbing both of Felix's legs, as it bit down the water around them filled with blood. Vin was initially shocked that Felix wasn't screaming in pain, but remembered that he was wheelchair bound. But even though he couldn't feel it, didn't mean he was going to be ok after this.

"Come On!"

The sharks eyes rolled into its head as it released its hold of Felix's legs, just as it's teeth pulled out of his flesh it lunged forward again, this time biting into his waist, electing a very painful scream from Felix as the teeth dug deep into his skin.

Felix lost his grip on the chair, just as it raced up the stairs, leaving him stranded in the water, Vin leaned out as far as he could, and Carlos and Jill made a human chain, allowing Vin to reach way out to hopefully grab a hold of Felix.

He grabbed hold of his left hand, gripping it tightly so not to loose hold, the shark stayed locked on his waist, leaving him crying in agony.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Felix cried, as the shark slowly inched up to his stomach.

Vin was pulling with all his might, trying to free him from the grasp of the shark, which was until The shark bit into his stomach, on his next scream Felix's mouth spit his own blood out, which didn't bode well.

"Someone shoot the son-of-a-bitch!" Vin shouted back to the others.

Jill released her grasp on the railing, bringing her assault rifle up to her shoulder she started firing short bursts into the snout of the shark, the rounds punched holes in the shark's flesh, small trickles of blood poured out of the wounds, its grip slackened.

Felix was now partway up the rapidly diminishing steps when the critical round ripped into the sharks right eye, causing it to let go of Felix all together and swim back into the nearly full tunnel. Allowing the three to pull Felix up and out to safety.

Everyone watched as they brought up the now bloody Felix and laid him down not to far from the exit; he was visibly pale from the loss of blood he already sustained.

"Come on Felix, stay with me, Stay with me!" Vin shouted as he checked to see the extent of his wounds.

Blood was trickling out of Felix's mouth as he pulled his shirt up. His flesh was torn in several places, the blood made it hard to see but after cleaning some of it off with his soaked shirt Vin was able to see some of Felix's internal organs, and while that in itself was bad, his stomach and small intestines were punctured in several places, he reached into one of the wounds to pull out a stuck tooth, Felix cried out as he yanked the tooth out of what he could assume was his liver.

"Get some bandages here! Come on!" Vin yelled to the others, but none of them moved.

They all realized it would be a lost cause, they didn't have the proper medical training or equipment to heal him, even if they did his survival would be a long shot.

"Stay with me, come on stay with me!" Vin shouted as Felix's shallow breathing slowed.

Ron leaned down next to his friend, as did Kim, taking his right hand in theirs, tears rolled down their faces as Vin continued fighting his loosing battle to keep Felix alive.

With his last ounce of strength Felix turned to Kim and Ron, giving them the faintest of smiles before his eyes closed for the last time, his arm grew limp in Ron's hand.

"No, god-dammit no! I will not let you die on me!"

Vin started CPR on him, pumping on his chest.

"Come on Felix come on!"

He started pumping again after not finding a pulse.

"He's…gone" Ron said faintly, Kim placed her head on his shoulder.

"No he's not, Come on, Felix!" Vin protested as he started again.

"Vin" Shego said, placing her hand on Vin's right shoulder.

Vin paused briefly, looking back at her angrily.

"He's gone" She said quietly.

Everyone around them was teary eyed, with exception to Jill, Carlos, and Chris, although they looked incredibly down.

Vin hunched his shoulders, defeated. He looked at his hands, which were covered with Felix's blood. He stayed that way for another minute, just looking over his hands.

He grabbed for something to clean the blood off, as he started whipping he noticed what he grabbed was part of Felix's shirt.

"Ah, Dammit!" He rose from his feet, and headed to the now starting to overflow tunnel passage, dipping his hands in the water, either oblivious to the sharks or not caring anymore.

As he pulled his hands up the same shark that killed Felix lunged for Vin's hands. The rage over came him again as he not only moved out of the sharks bite zone, but managed to grab onto it's dorsal fin and amazingly pulled the shark out of the water and slammed it into the ground, no easy feet considering the shark was at least eight feet long.

It started flopping around on the ground while the others looked at the sight, stunned at what they just witnessed.

Now that it was on the ground and out of its environment they got a good look at Felix's killer, which was a bull shark. Blood was still pouring out of its bullet wounds as it slowly suffocated.

Vin forcefully kicked the struggling creature in its left side gills, causing the shark to try and lunge at Vin again, only as it did it received the butt end of an AR-15 to its good eye, the stock of the rifle ripped out some of its skin in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shego shouted at Vin.

"Releasing some frustration, what the fuck does it look like!" He replied as he kicked the shark again.

By now the shark's flailing was slowing, as it started to die. Vin spit on the sharks nose before he started walking away, allowing it to die.

"Bite me fucker" He muttered as he walked back.

Bonnie was able to find a jacket attached to a tree and draped it over Felix's upper half. Everyone gathered around as if to say a few parting words before they left him. As they did Vin took a seat on a nearby bench.

_Too much, this is too damn much…_

He did a mental toll of how many they lost so far, there were Tara, Monique, Will, Josh, Steve Barkin, and now Felix. They lost six of the survivors in a matter of eight hours, only five of the original nine left alive,

…_how many more of them are going to have to die to get out of here…_

Shego came by and sat next to him,

"Hey…"

"…Hey…"

"Not doing to well I imagine?" She asked quietly.

"What do you think, six of us are gone…never to be seen again"

"And you're wondering how many more are going to die before we get there right?"

Vin looked at her, baffled.

"How did you…"

"Something I picked up from working with Dr. D, I can tell what's going through your head. It also helps that I was thinking the same thing." She quickly added the last part.

"Is this worth it? I mean, are all of our lives worth risking for this? How many of us are going to be left when we finally get there?"

"I can't answer those questions, but I can say that personally, I'd rather fight for the chance to get out of here rather than sitting around and waiting for the inevitable, I'd guess the others feel that way too."

She got up off the bench, slinging her SMG around her arm.

"Now come on, we can't have these questions now, we need to get the hell out of here"

"You're absolutely right," Vin rose off the bench "And Shego…"

She turned back to him.

"Thanks, for everything so far."

"Don't worry about it now, but you owe me when we get out of here" She smiled as she walked back to the others.

Vin shook his head as a smile crossed his face. At least he felt a little better now, and possibly had something to look forward to after they got out of this.

As he approached Drakken was the one who spoke up first.

"We've lost the shotgun ammo and the hunting handgun"

"You mean the fifty cal.?" Vin asked.

"I mean the Eagle is gone"

"So we still have the revolvers?"

"Yes, but they have maybe two reloads left."

"Damn, ok ditch the shotguns once their empty, Drakken, carry the remaining Glock. Let's try to conserve ammo guys, aim for the head if we come across anything in our way."

"How much time is left?" Bonnie asked.

"Roughly three hours before the area is glassed, and once we're out of the zoo it should be a straight shot to the airport, then we have to deal with Wesker and Will"

They started out again, Ron glanced one last time back at his friend Felix, said a silent goodbye, and turned back to join the rest of them.

* * *

"What's the status on the recon team I sent to that location?" FBI agent Morrison asked in the field tent.

"Sir they just reported, six bodies, apparently the guards sir" Agent Hamlin reported.

"Any sign of the families?"

"Negative, however the away chopper reported in just after it touched down, pilot said he spotted another chopper heading toward the airport."

"Damn" Morrison stroked his chin, something he didn't like about this.

"Were we able to get the files Load sent us on Umbrella's previous episodes at least?"

"Yes sir, we're having them examined now, so far Umbrella is going to be in serious hot water when this gets out" Hamlin handed some of the information to Morrison.

Morrison glanced over it quickly, one name stuck out of the report.

"Hamlin, get in touch with Washington, tell them to lock down Global Justice right now, no one goes anywhere, and bring their field agents in as well, make it priority one"

"Yes sir."

Hamlin turned and headed over to the communication area of the tent.

Morrison checked his watch, just over 3 hours till they called the air-force in and the town was glassed. He just hoped that they made it out in time.

* * *

They were nearing the end of the zoo, thankfully they didn't run into anything that needed attention so few rounds were fired. There was one problem however.

To leave the zoo, they had to go across a field, a field that was littered with skeletons and rotting flesh.

"Are you sure we have to go across that? I mean it doesn't seem safe." Ron asked, Rufus nodded in agreement.

"We don't have a choice, the entrance is on the other side of the park and would eat up too much time, lets just move quickly so we limit our exposure" Vin said as he hopped the fence.

Shortly after the others followed him, they got halfway across the field when Kim stopped, her eyes going red.

"Run!" She shouted.

Everyone turned to her in surprise, just in time for the ground to shake. The earth near a derelict cabin across the way opened up, and a long giant creature came out of the hole, its tongue darted out of its mouth.

Ron was the first to scream what exactly was on everyone's mind.

"AAHHHHH, GIANT SNAKE!"

* * *

You know you all like being left in suspense, come on admit it.

Yes I know, Felix is gone, just be glad I reread Zaratan's Bonnie's curse story before I started the last few chapters because Felix's spot was originally belonging to Bonnie. I just can't bring myself to kill her off. Or can I…

Ok, important story info time.

While I said I hoped for twenty more chapters of this story, and all of you want this story to keep going, its plot has expanded substantially, so much so I'm breaking it into two parts.

What does this mean?

It means that there will definitely be a sequel to this story, it also means that this story is now on short time. I may have enough to get it to 30 chapters, but I doubt it'll go beyond that.

Thanks again to all you awesome readers out there and to those of you who actually bothered to review! (The rest of you are on my no Christmas card list! So get to reviewing!)

Read, Review, and get a response, Or I'll email you a mutant Tiger Shark! Think of it as a shiny cartilage filled puppy!

Oh and for Simeon Williams, if you didn't get my reply, send me a email, the link's in my profile. ;)


	23. Why does it have to be a Giant Snake

Ok, First off, have a happy and safe Memorial Day! Woot!

Second, is the next chapter ;)

Don't think it's just a Giant Snake this chapter, it's that and a whole lot more!

Special thanks to: Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Why does it have to be a Giant Snake…**

"EVERYONE MOVE!" Vin screamed as he started firing at the large snake.

As if they were all connected, everyone moved as one, running at full blast towards the far wall and towards relative safety.

"Kim, Shego, On my six NOW!" Vin shouted as he ducked behind a tree.

"On my six? What's that mean?" Kim hurriedly asked Shego as they quickly changed direction towards Vin.

"It means get on his ass Princess"

"Oh, right"

Ron glanced over his shoulder as he continued with the others in their mad dash towards the wall, he saw Kim and Shego start heading towards Vin's location, and Vin continue to wave them to keep going.

However the snake was on the move, and it would surely close the distance between itself and them before they got to the wall. So obviously Vin had a plan of some kind, what it was Ron didn't know, what he did know was that he, as well as Rufus and the rest of the survivors were going to continue running towards the wall.

Kim reached Vin's position by the tree in short time, with Shego close behind, while the snake started slithering towards the group.

"I need you two to distract that thing and buy them time to get clear" Vin breathed as he checked on the snake's location.

"And just what do you plan to do while we play cat and mouse with that thing?" Kim questioned.

"Try to kill it of course, while it's trying to get either of you, I can move in and put the giant pair of boots down for good, now enough questions, they're running out of time!"

Vin pointed over to the snake, within the short conversation they just had, the snake managed to get within striking distance of the group. It lunged to strike at the closest member, which in this case happened to be Ron.

Ron screamed as he saw the snake lunge at him when a green blast caught the snake in its side (Does a round creature even have sides?) pushing the snake away from Ron, making it miss Ron all together…

Save for Ron's belt which its left fang managed to grasp and pull away.

"Oh Man! Not Now!" Ron shouted as he desperately pulled his pants back up to continue running.

The snake turned towards the source of the blast, its tongue darted out angrily as its eyes scanned for the suspect. They came to rest on Shego, who had both hands engulfed in green flames.

"Come on you oversized reptile, Mommy needs some snake skinned boots!" She taunted as the snake hissed at her.

The snake started towards her, moving in its serpentine motion back and fourth across the grassy field as it closed in. Shego held her ground.

The snakes head reared up as it looked down on Shego, it opened its jaws, preparing to strike when its body jerked back suddenly.

Confused the snake turned back to see Kim holding onto its tail, her eyes mimicked the red reptilian like eyes of the snake.

"Uh, uh, didn't you mother teach you table manners!" Kim taunted as she yanked on the snakes tail, the force of the tug caught the reptile by surprise and sent its head crashing to the ground not to far from where Shego was standing.

The ground shook as its massive head indented into the ground, sending up small clouds of dirt.

The snake lay there for a second, dazed.

Vin finally saw his opportunity to strike; he grabbed a five foot long piece of pipe railing that was sheared off the top of the wall. He ran at the snake, holding the railing like that of a javelin or pole vaulter. Just as the snakes head started to lift off the ground again Vin drove the railing right into its snout. The snake started to recoil in pain but he kept the pressure on, forcing the pipe deeper into its snout, soon Shego and Kim were helping drive this pipe railing down into the snout until they pierced the snakes jaw and effectively pinned its head to the ground, similar to a giant piercing someone might get on their lip, only this wasn't a decorational item.

The snake started to squirm around, hissing in pain as it tried to get free, but it was pinned to where it was, and it didn't use an excess of bullets to do it.

Slight cheering could be heard from the wall, where the rest of them successfully got out of the zoo.

"Why don't you kill it?" Shego asked, sounding mildly surprised.

"Part of my morals, I don't like killing animals when it isn't a necessity" Vin stated as he started walking towards the wall, Kim and Shego shortly joined his side.

"Wait, what about the shark back there?"

"And the giant Alligator, and the Spiders?" Kim added, sounding confused.

"When it isn't a necessity, the gator was trying to kill us, and we really had no where to go, and the spiders…well spiders don't count as animals."

"To some they do!"

"But not to me, spiders are some of the most disturbing creatures on this planet. Plus, I absolutely hate spiders"

"But, that just…oh, never mind" Kim finally deflated; arguing about this wasn't going anywhere. That and she silently agreed that if they didn't have to kill everything they encounter the better things would be.

How that would work she didn't have a clue, but it made her feel better and that's all that matters.

By now they reached the wall, and were being helped over to the other side.

"Good job with that snake, man does that bring back some bad memories" Chris said with a slight shudder.

Ron peered back over the wall, his eyes going wide.

"Um, guys?"

"What'd you mean? You ran into a giant snake?" Vin asked, not hearing Ron.

"Actually we did, in the mansion right?" Jill said.

"Guys?"

"That mansion had a snake? Damn, that place had a lot of creatures then."

"GUYS!" Ron screamed.

"What! What is it Ron!" Vin asked sounding slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"There's a problem" He managed to get out before he hesitantly pointed back over the wall.

Curious, the others peered over the wall.

What they saw was the snake, its nose still pinned to the ground, only now its tail wrapped around the pole and was starting to pull it out.

It hissed once it pulled the pole free from its snout, its tail constricted around the pole bending it into a 'U' before it dropped it to the ground in a muted thump.

Then its bloody head turned towards the wall, if the snake wasn't pissed before, it sure as hell was now.

"Oh, shit" was all Vin could say, and it managed to hit the right note as to the current problem.

"Oh man, what are we going to do now?" Ron asked sounding lost.

No one had a clear answer as the snake let out an angry hiss before it started towards the wall.

Vin gritted his teeth as he checked his watch. Just less than three hours to go before the entire city ceased to exist, and they still had another two miles to go before they reached the airport, and even then they still had to get a jet, and deal with Wesker and Will.

_Not enough time, we don't have enough time…_

They had to get rid of the snake, but it might take too much time to get rid of the snake and get to the airport. Then if they just ran, then the snake would undoubting pursue them, and they couldn't run continuously for long.

There was only one option in the matter, he didn't like the option, but then again he didn't have a choice.

"Everyone go, I'll deal with the snake…"

"What?" Everyone said unanimously.

"You heard me, you get to the airport, and I'll meet you there after I take care of this"

Vin started to climb back over the wall when he felt an arm grab his shoulder. It was Shego.

"No, we'll fight the snake together!"

"There's not enough time! You guys go, get out of here, that's an order!" He hissed at her.

"You can't leave us, you're our leader!" Kim shouted.

"I don't have a choice and there's no other alternative. Now go, I'll keep it busy as long as I can."

He broke free of Shego's grasp and stood on top of the wall, everyone looking at him with shocked and saddened eyes.

"You three are in charge" Vin motioned to Chris, Jill and Carlos before he looked at the rest of them.

"I will be at that airport, just don't get in too much trouble."

With that he disappeared over the wall, They heard the snake hiss, followed by lots of thudding and random shots fired from his AR-15.

"You heard him, we gotta move" Chris said, his voice was somber, yet stern enough to break everyone's gaze away from the wall.

"Come on…" Chris said before he, and the other two started down the road in the direction of the airport, eventually the others followed.

The last ones to move from the wall were Shego, Kim and Ron. And not to forget, Rufus was also there standing on Ron's shoulder, his own shoulders hunched down in sadness as they listened to the battle going on over the wall.

"Come on you two, we should go.." Ron said quietly as he started to lead Kim and Shego away from the wall and towards the rest of the group.

* * *

_What in fucks sake did I get myself into…?_

Vin questioned as he sprinted away from the wall, seconds before the snake smashed into the section where he was previously standing.

_Fight the snake on my own…it sounded so simple ten seconds ago, now I realize I bit off way more than I can chew…_

He spun around and squeezed off a few rounds from the AR, the rounds impacted on the snakes hide, if it wasn't for the light trickle of blood, he would've never figured he hit the damn thing.

Unfortunately it also got the snake's attention, its head snapped quickly to the right where he was standing.

He immediately started running towards the wall, unslinging the AR as he did. Unless he was willing to get up close and personal with the snake again, it wasn't going to be very helpful in this situation. In theory he could use the grenade launcher attachment to lob grenades at the snake, but that would quickly diminish the supply of grenades he had, which at this point was only three, and he did not want to waste them when another run in with Apotheosis could also occur.

It was just too much of a risk, so he tossed the rifle against the wall, if he was going to take this snake down, he'd have to rely on his trusty .45s, and the Springfield he now held in his hands.

The snake darted around his location, trapping him against the wall as it slowly started constricting itself closer and closer to him.

He unsheathed his combat knife, holding the handle tightly in his right hand.

When the snakes body was a good five feet from him he struck, driving the knife right into its side as he forcefully yanked the blade down. The blade caught on something in the snake, stopping its downward movement. He quickly released his grip from the knife and jumped up, using the knife handle as a temporary step he climbed onto the snakes back.

He quickly used his left foot to feel for the curved butt end of the knife handle and swiftly moved his foot up, jarring the knife loose in the process he snatched it before it fell to the ground.

Within the short amount of time this took place in the snake turned and tried to grab him, only he rolled out of its bite and onto the next doubled up section of the now coiled snake.

The next opportunity to strike presented itself as the snakes head passed by him, flipping the knife in the air he caught it by the tip of the blade, which was still covered in snake blood and threw it at the snakes left eye.

His aim was remarkable, the knife went right into the center of the snakes eye, causing another bout of hissing in pain as blood squirted out of the wound in the eye, Vin quickly jumped off the snake and ran towards the cabin he saw before the snake emerged, hoping that the snake wouldn't get its bearings back till he was inside.

Fortunately the snake was still worrying about the knife stuck in its eye to worry about where he was going and he got to the cabin with little incident.

Upon entering the cabin, Vin caught a whiff of a rather pungent odor, similar to that of rotting flesh.

It took him two seconds to realize there was a zombie in the room, which lunged at him as soon as he closed the door.

He dealt the zombie a right hook, knocking it to the ground and breaking its jaw in one swoop, it stayed down.

Vin tightened his finger around the trigger, when he caught sight of what was in the cabin.

A slight smirk came to his face as he released his finger from the trigger, although he had to strike the zombie again to keep it from getting up while he shackled it to the ground with some heavy duty chain he found.

He wasn't going to take the zombie out, not yet, he first had to put the idea he had into action, which if successful would take out the zombie, and the snake with one round.

"Well, its mad scientist time" He said to the zombie, which just groaned.

* * *

It was at least a half of an hour since they left Vin back at the field, they made pretty good ground in that time they had gotten about halfway to the airport, and their escape.

While that was something to be excited about, the entire trip was eerily quiet for the most part. No one said any thing at all, Chris, Jill and Carlos looked back at them each feeling guilty about leaving someone behind. Ron was close to Kim, his arm wrapped around her waist, Shego had her arm hooked with Drakken's and Bonnie was just by herself in the center of the two couples, each appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"This isn't right Chris, we should go back for him" Jill said softly.

"I know Jill, but Vin was right about the time thing. We still have Wesker to deal with and get the families. Not to mention getting a jet…there's just no time to do all that and go back."

"What about all that no one gets left behind Bullshit we always here? Shouldn't we be doing the same thing?" She argued.

"Jill, that's the army, and while I agree with what you're saying we can't go back." Chris shot back.

The group was starting to take notice, even if Chris and Jill weren't. It was what was said next that got everyone.

"You know we aren't leaving him behind right?"

Everyone turned to who said it, which was Carlos.

"So you want to go back and get him?" Chris asked.

"I want to, but like you said we can't."

"But, then we're still leaving him behind!"

"Chris, my friend, you just don't know Vin like I know him. He only does something like this if he knows he can win, he will beat that snake, and he will be at that airport, and he will be with us when we leave this place"

Carlos confidence started rubbing off onto the others. They had all seen Vin in action, and it gave them the hope, and the knowledge that he would be ok after all.

However the moment of joy was short lived when they looked past the three leaders and on to what was on the next block.

"What the hell is that?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the object.

Curious the three turned to see,

It was a large greenish mass, similar to a really giant tree, only this was easily six stories tall with large and ominous tentacles that sprouted out from the center mass. Chris and Jill knew immediately what it was from their experience with something similar in the Mansion back in Raccoon City. The Giant Killer Plant.

"Oh, not this shit again" Chris wined.

"Uh, hello?" Bonnie tapped her foot in annoyance.

"It's a Mutated giant killer plant" Jill said quickly.

"Ooh, right, I was just telling Rufus the same thing"

"Yep" The mole rat replied.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" Kim asked after Rolling her eyes at Ron's comment.

"Well, last time we made an acidic solution that killed its roots and then we burned it. But I don't see any way we could do that here."

"Actually there is a way" Drakken spoke up.

Everyone looked towards him, anticipating his solution.

"Because it is a plant, it has the same weaknesses as a plant, and because of where we are…" He pointed over to the right, at a vacant building, which was a Home Depot.

"…we can easily concoct some sort of super plant killing formula!"

"You know, for once, that's a plan that actually makes sense." Shego replied.

"Shego! Now's not the time for your banter!"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with already" She responded as she started towards the depot, the others shrugged their shoulders and followed after her.

* * *

Vin was rather pleased with what he created in the last fifteen minutes, he would've been done with it sooner but he had to keep hitting the zombie so it wouldn't bite him.

What was in the cabin was assorted gas cans, each filled with either regular gasoline, or with a mixture of gasoline and oil for all the assorted lawn keeping tools in the place. It was really more of a shed then a cabin but that in itself wasn't important. What was important was the self made 'suicide zombie' which consisted mostly of the sole zombie in the place, strapped with all the gasoline and flammable substances in the cabin.

The plan was simple, boot the 'zombie bomb' out the door and shut it behind him, the snake should pick up on the zombie and hopefully mistake it for him, then when its about to bite into the zombie, shoot the zombie and the resulting explosion should in theory blow the hell out of the snake.

He checked his watch, it'd been at least fifty minutes of dealing with this damned snake. He just hoped that the others weren't having as big of problems as he was.

The zombie tried to grab his hand again, He smashed the rifle against its head, snapping it back.

"What have I told you about trying to bite?" Vin questioned the zombie, it responded with a groan.

"Fucking moron, good thing you're shackled to the goddamn floor you bastard."

He moved to the window to check on the target.

The snake had gotten over the knife in the eye after it finally shook the knife out, by mere coincidence it landed very close to where Vin placed his AR-15. The snake moved across the grounds, it was relying more on its senses now than before, however it appeared that the senses were not amplified when the reptile was in contact with the virus, otherwise the Cabin would've been ripped apart shortly after it shook the knife out of its eye.

"Well buddy, you're on." Vin unshackled the zombie, being very careful about where he put his arms as he guided it towards the door.

"Nothing personal, but get the fuck out!"

He kicked the zombie in the ass out the front door, it stumbled and fell face first on the grass, and he slammed the door shut after he was out.

The sound caught the snake's attention, it turned towards the shed.

By now the zombie was on its feet, shambling around in circles while Vin adjusted the scope setting on the Springfield, the snake cautiously approached.

"Come on, come on you big pair of tacky boots…" Vin whispered to himself as he set the rifle on a table and looked down the scope.

The snake tilted its head slightly as it got closer to the zombie, then it slowly opened its mouth and lunged at the zombie.

"Gotcha"

Vin fired as the snake was a good foot above the zombie.

The bullet ripped through one of the gasoline canisters sparking on the metal as it ignited the fuel and erupted in flames, which set the others off in a chain reaction, creating a large fireball within the snakes closing mouth.

While it didn't actually explode like it would if he had actual explosives, the fireball splashed the oil mixed gas onto the snake and started to burn the snake's head as well.

Within seconds the snake was thrashing around trying to desperately put out the fire on it's face, inadvertently fanning the flames and making the fire spread.

It took twelve additional minutes for the snake to finally die, burning itself to death.

It was an agonizing wait, mostly because of the hissing that came from the dying snake was getting unbearable.

When it finally stopped moving and lay there cooking Vin headed out the door and walked over to his AR-15 and the combat knife.

He gave one last look before he cast himself over the wall. He now had less than two hours to get to the airport with the rest of them, and much to his dislike, he had to go those two miles by foot.

* * *

"Third times the charm Dr. D?" Shego asked as she and the others ducked behind the drywall section as Drakken started mixing the last component into his super plant killer.

The first attempt, ending up exploding in his face, singing him black. It was a comical site, one that Shego was so used to seeing. The second attempt was much like the first, only the explosion was much bigger this time around, making Drakken loose some of his hair.

As he started on the third, everyone got wise and decided to hide till he got it complete…or till it exploded…again.

"Ah Hah! It worked!" He shouted as he held up the large beaker of the substance he just created.

"No explosion?" Ron asked.

"Guess not, no explosion" Shego said shrugging her shoulders.

"Aw man, I was ready this time" He huffed.

"So doctor, how much did you make this time?" Chris asked.

"Roughly five gallons, and it's a good thing we found these one gallon containers when we did, because they'll be perfect for administering the toxin!" He exclaimed joyfully.

"Good, now lets go kill that plant" Kim said as she started filling one of the containers with the toxin.

After another five minutes all the containers were filled and they were walking closer to the giant plant.

"So, how do we administer this stuff again?" Bonnie asked.

"Well…um…I haven't figured that out." Drakken said quietly.

"Um, why don't we just throw them at it, then shoot them?" Shego asked.

"That'll work" Drakken said, sounding annoyed that he didn't think of that.

"Ok, you guys throw, I'll shoot them" Kim said as she fixed the sights on her AR-15.

"Why do you get to shoot princess?" Shego prodded.

Kim glared at her, her eyes turning red.

"Ok, yeah that's a good reason. You're the shooter" She said quickly.

Kim dropped down to one knee, leveling the rifle up at the plant.

"Ready when you are" she called to the group.

"Ok, fire one!"

Shego lobbed the first canister, it tumbled to the air at the plant. When it was within roughly ten feet of the plant Kim fired, the round split the container in half, dousing a large section of the plant with the deadly toxin, which started to immediately eat away at the plant.

"It's working Dr. D" Ron exclaimed as he got ready to throw his container.

"Fire two!"

The process was repeated with each of the containers, by the third a good quarter of the plant was gone, by the last it was almost all a giant puddle of goo.

Chris checked his watch. They now had almost exactly two hours to get to the airport, get the families, deal with Wesker, find a jet, and wait for Vin.

It was going to be an eventful two hours.

* * *

Ok, another twist I included, and I can honestly say, this is one of those last minute twists. This was never in my original concept of the story, but I think in makes for a more interesting ending. That and it will actually allow a Super Kim vs. Super Will fight to occur, at least a little while till Vin does show up. And boy is he going to show up.

By the looks of it, we're talking about maybe another 5 chapters if I'm lucky. I'm just writing what comes to my head for the most part, (and I'm surprisingly writing all these chapters, start to finish in one sitting.) So hope for five, expect four.

As always, Read, Review, get a written response.

Act now and I'll send you instructions on how to make your own zombie bomb!

(Offer void in Utah, while supplies last, not an actual bomb, more like a firecracker. Illegal in 75 states) ;)


	24. East bound and down

As I wind this story down through to the final lap (Probably 3-5 chapters or so) I'd like to remind all you readers that there will be a sequel to this, which may or may not be up a week or so after I finish this story.

Special thanks to: Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Eastbound and down…**

**1 hour and 55 minutes till missile strike…**

"Are we there yet?" Bonnie asked for what may have actually been the fifteenth time in the last ten minutes.

"Would you just shut up! It's bad enough I have to deal with Shego's sass on a constant cycle, I don't need you whining to!" Drakken shouted.

"Excuse me?" Shego questioned, igniting one of her hands in a green mass of plasma.

"Oh…um, nothing…" Drakken flinched, expecting to be hit.

Kim's hand grabbed Shego's arm before she could strike.

"Save it Shego, we've got company"

"Company? Like what princess?"

Growling was heard behind the group, causing several members to turn to investigate.

Behind them was a rather large pack of infected dogs, or as Vin told them Cerberuses. Roughly six of the dogs were behind them, there teeth showing through their rotting flesh as it watched the group.

More growling was heard from in front (Which was now behind them), another five dogs moved in on that side. For being infected animals, they were surprisingly smart, in the short time of their little disagreement the pack had flanked them, cutting off all chances of escape.

Weapons rose to firing level in the ranks.

"KP, I think we're a little out-numbered here…" Ron said, panic evident in his voice. Rufus remained tucked into his pocket, pulling the flap over his head.

"We are Ron, but we've got guns" Kim replied by giving him a slight smirk, which instantly boosted Ron's feelings about the sitch.

One of the dogs barked at them, sending saliva and bits of its own flesh at them.

"Ew, gross!" Bonnie commented before she yanked the bolt back on her AK-47.

"Pick your targets everyone, try to conserve ammo" Chris said as he took a bead on the nearest dog to the group.

Kim pushed herself back against Ron, he glanced over at her.

"You got my back right Ron?"

He grinned his traditional grin as he brought the MP5 up to his sights.

"Always KP"

The first dog lunged at the group as the clatter of gunfire filled the empty streets.

* * *

**1 hour 50 minutes till launch…**

Vin slowed his walk as he approached the remnants of a police roadblock. It was an eerie sight to come upon, cruisers still had their lights going, flashing red and blue on the surrounding dark surroundings, blood smears on the black and white paint, dead officers littering the ground, the utter silence that fell upon the scene. All that could be heard throughout the area was the flashing of the LED tubes and the quiet purr of the police car engines.

He slowly stepped over an officer, laying face down on the pavement, his empty gun still in his hand. Glass crunched over his feet as he came to the open door of cruiser and peered inside.

Moaning came from down the street, in the darkened alley to his right. He brought his rifle up, but with the only lighting coming from the red and blue lights of the patrol cars he didn't see anything. More moaning came from the left, then from behind him, he was being surrounded by creatures he couldn't even see.

His eyes fell upon the shotgun still mounted in-between the seats, he grabbed it off its mounting bracket before he slapped the trunk release button on the dashboard. He quickly moved to the back of the cruiser and lifted the trunk open, scanning for what he was bound to need very shortly.

He found them next to the trunk mounted AR-15, and he grabbed the five additional clips of ammo for his rifle.

The first of the zombies started to appear from the back, left, and right of him. The number was astounding, literally hundreds, if not thousands of zombies were in the streets, all heading for him.

"Jesus Christ, they all figure out how to get to me?" Vin asked himself as he started backward, towards where he had to go.

The odds were not in his favor at all for this one, something he should really be used to by now.

He kept backing away from the approaching mass of zombies, right into the side of a patrol car.

He glanced back at the patrol car before he dove over the hood and onto the safe side.

"Yeah! Deal with that fucker!" He taunted the zombies as they bumped into the patrol cars. To his previous knowledge and experience, zombies couldn't climb over vehicles. Why exactly he didn't know, and frankly he didn't care.

However the joy of getting one over the massive crowd of zombies was short lived when one actually managed to crawl across the hood of the car. That one was shortly followed by another, and another.

"Oh… shit"

As the number of zombies increased in climbing over the cars Vin opened up on them, spraying the closest ones with the shotgun. More zombies filled their spot and they too were dropped by the shotgun. This cycle repeated till the round in the shotgun were used up.

Vin used the empty gun as a club and smashed in the skull of one zombie that got too close, the force of the hit sent the creature's eye flying out of its socket.

More zombies started closing in when a rather smart idea finally crept into his head…

_ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! RUN FOR FUCKS SAKE!_

Vin sprayed the zombie crowd in the legs, causing them to fall to the ground before he started jogging back down the street.

* * *

"Reloading!" Kim shouted as she grabbed another magazine out of her belt.

The dog attack was only a minute old, but she managed to burn through thirty rounds in that time, also taking out about 4 of the dogs.

It seemed relentless, they take out four dogs, and five would take their place.

Soon their perimeter was littered with the corpses of downed dogs and empty shell casings, and there was still no sign of the onslaught ending any time soon.

"We're going to have to make a break for it" Carlos shouted as he pumped two short bursts into one dog.

"Move it, everyone go, go, go!" Chris motioned with his arm as he held off the next pack of dogs.

They started heading back the way they were supposed to at a jog, occasionally they turned back to keep the dogs at bay which worked so far.

The pack hesitated from going after them, choosing instead to eat the flesh of their fallen comrades than get fresh meat. Still some dogs went after them, about seven to be exact.

Kim stayed by Ron's side as they stayed near the back of the pack, taking the job of keeping them back. Ron spun and fired a few quick bursts at the closest dog, the rounds ricocheted off the pavement and struck the dog in the legs, causing it to flip over itself as it tumbled to a halt.

Kim waited till she heard the panting of the dog before she went into a cartwheel, flipping backwards in mid tumble and fired right into the dog's skull before she finished her tumble, landing on her feet and facing the right way.

"KP that was badical!"

"And they said cheerleading hasn't been helpful" She smiled.

They sprinted on for a good three minutes, which is when the dogs slowed their pursuit, they were still back there. They ground to a stop at a very large intersection, each catching their breath, with the exception of Kim who didn't even break a sweat through all of that.

"Ok, I think we should do an ammo check before we continue on" Jill gasped, trying to slow her heart rate.

Drakken took it upon himself to check the bag of ammo, since he was appointed ammo carrier for the group.

Everyone seemed to have spent the same amount of ammo in the little scuffle, at least one and a half clip each was spent, however they still had a surplus of 5.56 ammo and 9mm which filled the empty magazines of the AR-15s and the MP5, there was still at least a box or two of .45 caliber ammo which would be good for Shego's Thompson, it was the AK-47 that ended up getting the short end of the stick, since they didn't have any additional ammunition for it, they were left with the remaining 4 magazines for it.

Thankfully Bonnie only went through one clip with the dogs, although with the extended AK magazines, that was still 60 rounds gone.

"You need to lay off of that trigger a bit Tex" Shego jousted.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to be dead!" Bonnie retaliated.

Before Shego gave a come back to her comment, the growling returned. They glanced behind them to find five heavily panting dogs standing there, ready for the next round of attacks.

Kim and Ron started to bring their weapons up when Shego pushed both of their weapons down.

"I think you two should take a break, I'll take care of this" She yanked back the bolt on the side of the Thompson as she stepped past them.

The dogs started showing their teeth as they continued to growl at her, saliva and foam dripped from their snouts as they started to bark at Shego, holding their ground.

"Hey Fido, why don't you and your friends here play dead!"

The barking was drowned out by the unmistakable clatter of the Thompson, spraying the dogs with led like a fire hose. The large caliber rounds punched through their chests, leaving gaping wounds, several of the rounds tore into their skulls, shattering them into bits and pieces as blood and brain matter spattered on the ground.

Within seconds, it was over. All five dogs lay in bloody heaps while Shego held the Thompson at waist level, smoke curled out of the barrel as the last of the shell casings clattered to the asphalt.

"Good dogs"

She turned back to them, yanking the empty magazine out of the gun.

"Dr. D, ammo me"

Drakken fished for the .45 ammo and tossed the box over to her.

As they reloaded what ammo they had Bonnie pointed out something.

"Hey guys"

The rest, finishing reloading their ammunition turned to see what she wanted; they saw the street sign above the street.

"Middleton Intl. Airport ½ mile, Exit 43"

"All right, we're close" Chris said.

"But we're not out of the woods yet, we still have to get there in one piece and deal with Wesker and your old friend. Let's tread lightly"

They started moving out again, Kim stayed back, staring at the sign before she looked back the way they came.

_We'll be waiting Vin, don't let us down…_

* * *

**1 hour 35 minutes till launch…**

Vin took a breather shortly after he ran away from the massive onslaught of zombies. Normally he wasn't one to run from a fight, but he was one man, facing impossible odds, had he stayed and fight he'd be dead by now. Death by zombie hoard was not something he wanted, that and he had a promise to keep.

He was almost halfway through the journey, and by looking at his watch he mentally kicked himself for not taking one of the cruisers back at the road block. It was taking him too long to get there, and he still had a mile to go, not to mention whatever the hell else decided to come out and attack him.

Thinking about it wasn't going to ease his mind, so he started to walk briskly down the road again. He checked every vehicle he came across for one that was in running order, and that had the keys in it, so far he was turning up nothing useful. He could jog back to the roadblock and take one of the cruisers, but the mob was probably still there, and there was no telling how much fuel was actually in those cruisers, so even if he managed to get back there alive, he wasn't guaranteed to get out again.

Hissing was heard off to his left, his eyes darted over. He quickly spotted the licker clinging to the side of an overturned panel van, it was an Alpha Licker, and by the looks of it, it was very hungry.

Vin personally didn't have much experience dealing with the Alpha Lickers, but he knew they had the same weaknesses as the regular licker, so he didn't expect that much of a change in the usual outcome.

The Alpha's split tongue flickered about as it crawled off the van, strolling slowly towards Vin, who didn't move.

He let the licker get close while he slowly moved his left hand into his jacket and grabbed the stock of the .45. The Licker's tongue brushed against his foot, he slowly lifted it, allowing the tongue to feel the bottom of his shoe before he smashed his foot down on the split tongue. The Alpha shrieked as it started to pull its tongue back, but the delay was all Vin needed.

He quickly drew the .45 and without even looking fired two rounds that hit directly in the Licker's brain matter, it died almost instantly.

"Not so tough now"

He holstered his weapon as he continued down the road, he stopped again when he saw a large blob in the road, and several split containers littered the ground around it. Obviously the group had been through here, so he knew they were still alive.

He was just about to continue when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A Dodge dealership.

"Well, there's my transportation" He said quietly as he turned to the dealership.

Instead of settling for what he found, he could pick out exactly what he wanted; he allowed a smirk to cross his face as he crossed the used car line.

Some things in life never change, that holds true with crossing the line into a dealership. As soon as he passed the used car line, four or five salesmen came out, heading right towards him. Now the usual tactics for keeping them back wouldn't work, mostly because they were zombies now, but Vin didn't see much difference.

The first one came at him, groaning. Vin just fired a short burst into his chest, sending it reeling into the side of a used car before it collapsed.

"No thanks, just browsing"

As predicted the other salesmen didn't alter their route, still they came at him.

"Guys can't take a goddamned hint" He fired another burst into the next one, catching it in the skull and shattering it instantly.

This repeated another three times till all the salesmen were down for good.

_Too many of these damned leeches out here, better hope the showroom is less infected_…

Vin quickly crossed the remaining rows of vehicles as he entered the showroom. Immediately after he entered he found the perfect car for him. Sitting right in the center of the showroom, facing the front windows (and thankfully a clear path out) was a black metallic Dodge Charger R/T.

Vin circled around to the window sticker, seeing what options the car had and what it cost. Not that it mattered, he wasn't going to pay for it or be in it that long of a time. The car itself was well optioned, Road and Track handling package, satellite radio, leather seats and of course the 5.7liter HEMI under the hood.

"I'll take this one, you accept…nothing? You do? Excellent." Vin spoke to himself, after all it wasn't a car shopping experience if you didn't talk about money, even if no one was alive to hear you, or even care for that matter.

He un-slung his AR and Springfield and placed them in the passenger seat while he climbed into the sporty bucket.

"Damn, forgot to get the keys"

He started to climb out of the car to search for the keys; he stopped when he looked at the visor.

"They didn't…"

He flipped the visor down, sure enough; twin sets of keys fell down into his lap.

"They never change…"

He grabbed one set as he shut the door and turned them in the ignition. The Hemi rumbled to life, bringing the gauges to operational status and revealing the half a tank in gasoline the car had.

Before he started out, he clicked on the radio, tuning in to find some station to listen to while he cruised down to the airport. He settled on some classic rock station as he clicked the car into drive and turned the Traction Control off.

"Lets motivate"

He nailed the gas, squealing the rear tires as he smashed through the glass window of the dealership and rocketed into the street, he cut the wheel, fishtailing the car as he kept his foot on the gas. Once he straightened out he turned the volume up as he hummed along to 'Running with the Devil'

* * *

"There it is guys, we made it" Chris said, pointing to the large center terminal of the airport.

They had about an hour and twenty five minutes before the place ceased to exist, hopefully it would be enough time to get their families and get out of there.

"Keep your guards up, we know they're expecting us" Jill said as they started cautiously towards the main entrance of the terminal.

Everything was quiet, too quiet. No one liked what they were about to get in to one bit, but they didn't have a choice.

They scanned the terminal through the large exterior windows before they came to the large glass doors.

Chris gripped the center section of the sliding doors, because the power wasn't restored here, they had to pry the doors open.

"Ready?" He whispered back.

Kim gripped her gun tightly; Ron placed his hand on her shoulder, his serious face on. Everyone looked equally as determined.

"Let's do this"

* * *

Inside the waiting area of the airport, closest to the boarding ramps to the planes Wesker and Will stood watch while the four remaining guards watched over the frightened families.

Wesker's lips curled upwards in a smirk as he turned towards Will.

"Mr. Du, it appears our guests have arrived, take the guards over to the entrance to greet them will you?"

Will grinned back, his eyes staying permanently red from the procedure. He motioned for the guards to go with him.

"NO, you can't!" Mrs. Possible shrieked.

"Don't worry my dear lady; they shall not be harmed, yet. You see I want you all to be together when this city is completely decimated."

"You MONSTER!" Mr. Stoppable growled.

"Now, I'm not completely a monster, if I was then I'd have Will kill them all instead of capturing them. Don't worry; this should be a relatively easy decision for them, if they value your lives."

He turned back to Will, putting his arm around him,

"I don't want them harmed, just disarm them and bring them back here, got it?" he whispered.

Will grunted in disappointment.

"Don't worry; you'll get your shot a Vin after we have him under our watch, ok?"

Will smiled a little as he nodded his head before he took off with the rest of the guards.

* * *

Jill, Carlos and Chris carefully scanned all around the empty terminal, looking for any sign of Wesker, this guy Will or the families.

"No sign of them, you think they're being held inside one of the branching terminals?" Jill whispered.

"I actually think they're all dead, but that's just me" Carlos said quietly so that only Chris and Jill heard him.

"No way, while it would give Wesker joy to kill the innocent, it's not his style. They're alive" Chris said scanning the lower the escalators.

"Of course they're alive, if it we're up to me then they'd all be dead" a voice said from above.

Kim's gripped her gun tight enough to turn her knuckles white.

"WILL" She hissed.

Everyone brought their guns up, leveling the sights on Will.

"Now, now amateur, I'm under direct orders to capture you, now where's your fearless leader?"

They were all so focused on Will they didn't notice the four guards move in around them until it was too late.

"I suggest you drop all you're weapons, if you weren't amateurs then you would have realized I was just distracting you so these guards could surround you." Will said, grinning.

They quickly looked around surmising the situation, they were surrounded and had no way out. If they attempted anything there was no doubt that they'd be cut down with little haste.

"Do it" Chris breathed as he started placing his weapons on the ground, the others followed.

"Sidearm too"

Grumbling, they each removed their seldom used sidearm and placed them on the ground.

"Your headsets too"

The earpiece and mic set was added to the pile.

"Good, now move it"

Two of the guards jabbed their muzzles into their backs, forcing them to walk down after Will, and towards their families.

No one noticed the naked mole rat that hid under one of the seats, watching as his friends were led away to what would probably be their certain death.

Rufus wanted to do something to help, but this was one instance were he couldn't do anything. He couldn't carry any of their weapons as they were too heavy for him to move, he just watched as they moved out of sight before he ran over to the pile of guns.

He looked out to the large windows, hoping that their new friend would come to their rescue.

* * *

Vin stopped the Charger at the top of an overpass looking down on the Middleton International Airport, where his team, their families and their freedom waited for him.

He turned the volume down on the radio, which was currently playing ACDC's 'back in black' and clicked his headset on.

"Team leader to all members, what is your location?"

He waited for a reply, all he heard was the quiet rumble of the HEMI. He checked to see if he had it on the right frequency and tried again.

"This is Team leader to all members, what is your location over"

Again no response.

He un-holstered his .45s and checked their ammo before he tried again.

"This is team leader to all members, what is your location? Ron, Kim, Shego, can any of you read me? Over"

Suddenly the channel crackled to life, Vin heard frantic squeaking, and he knew exactly who it was.

"Rufus? What happened?"

* * *

Left on the edge of suspense, yet again. Man am I evil or what? (If you want to live don't say what. ;) )

Next chapter will be the much anticipated Will vs. Kim fight, although don't expect it to be similar to the Resident Evil Apocalypse movie fight scene, as it will have some fair share of surprises for you all.

Read review and get a response, otherwise I'll send you're address to Apotheosis. ;)


	25. Pride of Man, Broken in the dust again

The moment is upon us, the most anticipated fight scene in the story is among us.

Now before we get right to the chapter and the fight scene a little exercise for you. Take all your predictions and beliefs of what will happen and occur in this epic Will vs. Kim fight. Got them all? Good, now take them, set them on fire and stomp on the ashes. Why you ask?

Because I'm taking everyone's predictions and beliefs on the fight and I'm changing all of them. If not one, then it will be the last thing you've expected. Just adding a little bit of the Resident Evil Surprise factor in there, that and you don't actually think that Vin is going to sit Idly by in that Charger RT of his while Kim and Will slug it out now do you?

Prepare to be surprised, maybe even shocked.

Special thanks to: Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Pride of Man, (Broken in the dust again)**

"_Rufus? What happened?" _Crackled across the radio headsets lying on the floor in a mass of guns, the voice echoed as it came through each speaker.

"Hinka, Du! Captured!" The mole rat squeaked out.

"_Where are you?" _

"Terminal!"

"_Gotcha, stay away from the front door little guy. I'm coming in"_

* * *

Wesker grinned when he saw his old colleagues being led into the terminal by Will and his guards; he hadn't seen them in close to 8 years (less for Chris, especially after the Veronica incident). He also took joy in they're disgust that they came across him again.

"Chris, Jill, so nice to see you two again"

"Go to hell you piece of shit" Jill said quickly, Chris just grumbled to himself.

Kim caught sight of her family grouped in a small cluster of seats in the terminal, she felt tears come to her eyes at seeing them like that, so frightened by what's happened. She went to rush over to them when she was forcefully tugged back away from the group. She struggled but the grip was too strong, then she was swung around, bringing her face to face with who grabbed her. It was Will.

New feelings started to emerge in her, feelings that so far she only experienced once that night when she killed the dolphin only multiplied twenty fold.

Ron initially tried to make his way back to her, but he was shunned back to the families with the others by the guards.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me where your fearless leader is" Will growled.

"Like hell I am, get your hands off me!" She hissed at him, struggling against his increasing grip on her arms.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Backstabbing, son of a bitch!" She shouted as she brought her foot down with lightning speed on his foot. Surprising him and lessened his grip, she then drove her knee straight up, connecting with his chest. He doubled over as she broke from his grasp and started towards her family. At least that's what she was going to do till the guards trained their weapons on her, the laser sights trained on the center of her black crop top.

"Kimmie-cub" Mr. Possible whispered as Mrs. Possible clung to him, Ron went in his pocket, looking for Rufus to help him, only his pocket was empty.

"Bravo Miss Possible, you've gotten a good grasp on the new strengths you've received."

Kim narrowed her brow as she kept her eyes on Wesker as he circled around her.

"I think now is a good time for you to try out your newly found strengths on one who has the same strengths as you"

Wesker motioned back to where Will was standing; he recovered quickly from the hits and was already cracking his knuckles.

"I'd prefer to take out you're fearless leader, but I'll settle for teaching the amateur a lesson"

She glanced back at Wesker, as if reading her mind Wesker motioned to the guards who trained their guns on the family. She clenched her fists in anger as she felt the virus run through her system, changing her eyes from emerald green, to blood red.

She pivoted on her right foot as she faced Will, she'd been wanting to pound the crap out of him since the first time they had the displeasure of working together. However this was very different than what she originally envisioned when it came to fighting Will. Here it was life and death, no backup, and no Ron, She was on her own, not only fighting for her own life, but for the lives of all the others being kept here, forced to watch this up coming fight.

She took up a pose, ready to fight. She outstretched her hand in front of her and motioned to Will to attack.

Will acted quickly, darting towards her and faking right. Kim caught what he was attempting before he even started moving and already blocked the anticipated attack. Will went for a leg sweep, only Kim jumped up just as his leg passed under her, while in the air she drove her left foot right into his chest. Thanks to her added strength she pushed him back a good ten feet as he slammed into the back of a concession stand.

She ran towards him, planning on giving him a right hook to the jaw, but he moved out of the way just as she was about to hit, as he moved he grabbed her arm and attempted to spin her so he could strike, but she rolled over the counter as he tried and went to kick him in the face, only he caught it.

Everyone watched in awe as the fight continued, both of them were lightening fast and very equal in what they were doing, but Kim was a little faster in some cases, getting in a handful of hits where as Will came close a bunch of times but kept getting air.

"What do you think?" Chris whispered to Jill and Carlos, all three hadn't seen fighting like this in their lifetime.

"I think it's a draw, both are going blow for blow, only neither of them are landing any hits" Jill whispered back.

"I think that Kim has a good chance, but something needs to happen to tip the odds" Carlos added.

"I feel the same way, but so far this is the best stalemate I've seen"

The fight moved from the concession stand, over to the other side of the terminal in the empty seats. Will was the first to snap a chair off the end of a row and hurl it at Kim, who not only jumped out of the way, but caught the chair and flung it right back at Will. Will didn't expect it and ducked out of the way as it smashed into another row of chairs. Next he grabbed a TV monitor off the ceiling and tossed it at her before he jumped after it.

Kim caught the TV just as Will landed in front of her, attempting to strike. But Kim used the TV to block all of his attacks until she was able to pull a leg sweep while still holding the TV, Will fell on his back as Kim forcefully threw the TV at his head. Will back-flipped out of the way in just the nick of time. By now both were starting to get tired as they stood apart from each other, circling like sharks who found prey.

Will stuck into a pose again, this time he motioned for Kim to attack.

She gritted her teeth before she lunged at him.

* * *

Rufus pushed as many of the guns out of the entranceway of the terminal as he could, the mole rat could understand this Vin very well when he said clear the way. Rufus did watch a lot of action movies with Ron and had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, and he wanted to be in a good, safe place to watch this.

Just as he perched the last gun into the new pile he heard the deep rumble coming from outside. It was quiet and low at first, but it kept getting louder, and louder. He quickly climbed to the top of the gun pile as the sound was on top of him.

To Rufus, it was just a loud rumble, but to anyone who would be in the terminal, it was the sound of an approaching car. Rufus heard one last transmission on the headset before the entire Terminal filled with the rumble.

"_Hey, bastards. Knock-knock"_

The glass doors of the terminal shattered in a wall of glass that rained down on everything in the area, Rufus was glad he was in a safe spot as he watched the glass shoot out all over the terminal. Seconds after the glass shattered the black form of the Charger R/T came through the newly created hole, bits of glass lying loosely on the hood, roof and trunk. The car then started towards the right, filling the terminal with not only the sound of the engine, but the echoing of the tires as they squealed on the tile floor.

The Car slid to a stop, its nose facing the way it came in as Vin leaned out of the open window, looking directly at the pile of guns where Rufus was sitting.

"Rufus?"

"Again! Again!" The mole rat cheered.

"Maybe latter little guy, you know where they were taken?" Vin asked as he climbed out of the still running car and walked over to the mole rat.

"A huh"

"Good, after we load all of these in the car, I want you to tell me where you saw them go, we haven't got much time"

* * *

Wesker was enjoying watching this fight, it had to be the fairest fight he'd ever seen, and he hated when everything was fair. However unknown to him, things were about to get lopsided.

As the two fighters moved back near the center of the terminal, the echoing sound of shattering glass, squealing tires and the roar of a V8 engine reverberated through the terminal. It didn't take a genius to figure out who that would be.

He motioned to two guards to head to the entrance, noticing the hopeful looks that were starting to come across the families, and became even more worried with the whispers Chris and Jill sent to each other and the Hispanic guy he didn't recognize.

Will started circling around Kim again, his eyes darting towards the entranceway to the terminal.

"It seems your leader has decided to show up after all, too bad I won't be able to teach him like I'm teaching you"

Kim smirked,

"Don't be so sure of yourself Will, Vin's here, and he's pissed as hell"

Will gritted his teeth in rage as he charged her again.

* * *

Vin tossed the last of the weapons into the back seat of the car. He then turned to Rufus.

"Which way did they go?"

Rufus pointed behind the car, down a series of steps and down a very long terminal length.

Vin climbed into the driver's seat as Rufus scurried to the dashboard.

He cranked the ignition, bringing the Hemi to life, and turning the radio back on.

"_You're listening to K105 classic rock, now for something you cool cats probably haven't heard on the radio before, its Quicksilver Messenger Service and Pride of man"_

"Sweet, ass kicking music" Vin said as he cranked the wheel to the left and nailed the gas.

_Turn around, Go back down_

_Back the way you came_

The Charger lurched backward as the power rushed to the back tires, enveloping the area in thick white smoke.

_Can't you see that flash of fire_

_10 times brighter than the day_

The car fought for grip on the slick tiles as it started to turn as the RPM's stayed high.

_And behold, a mighty city_

_Broken in the dust again_

Finally the car got traction as it whipped around facing down the stairs, tires still squealing, and accelerated towards the end of the terminal.

_OH GOD, PRIDE OF MAN_

_BROK-EN IN THE DUST AGAIN_

The car shot over the escalator ramps and crashed down on the floor below, he fought briefly for control before the car straightened out.

"Whoo Hoo!" Rufus shouted as he remained standing on the dashboard.

_Turn around, go back down_

_Back the way you came_

Vin kept the speed at about twenty till he saw the two guards of Wesker's heading right for him, their guns trained on his car.

"Rufus, hard right now!"

Rufus understood what he meant and quickly jumped on top of the steering wheel and started running across it, cranking it to the right.

_Babylon is laid to waste_

_Egypt's buried in high shame_

As the car started to slide sideways, Vin pulled out both of his .45's from his chest holsters and stuck both arms out the window, trying to get a bead on the guards as the car continued to slide.

_The mighty men are all beaten down _

_Their kings are fallen in the ways_

Everything seemed to go in slow motion when Vin pulled the triggers, the gun in his right hand jerked back as the slide slid back, ejecting the shell, then the left hand did the same thing. With each shot the guns jumped, and each shot miraculously found its mark on the guards, punching through their armor and their helmets. They both hit the floor as the car skidded to a halt.

_OH GOD, PRIDE OF MAN_

_BROKEN IN THE DUST AGAIN_

Vin gathered his breath as he tossed both guns on the passenger seat.

"That's two of them down, two more to go"

* * *

Wesker's eyes darted down the long hallways that lead to the main terminal when he heard the shots. They weren't the sounds of his guys silenced MP5's firing, no, this was a large caliber gun, possibly two of them, and that made him very nervous.

"What's the matter Wesker? You look worried" Jill said mockingly in an innocent voice.

Wesker unclipped his waist radio and brought it to his mouth.

"Prepare for takeoff"

* * *

Kim caught a fleeting glance at Wesker standing by the families, he looked nervous, almost petrified. Both Will and she have been going on like this for at least twenty minutes, and it was starting to take its toll on both of them, virus enhancements or not, they were getting winded.

She was breathing heavily as she whipped the sweat off her forehead and pushed a lock of her hair out of her eyes.

"Tired Miss Possible?" Will said, trying to be clever.

"Of you, yes, of fighting, So Not"

Just as she was about to attack she heard the low rumble coming from the hallway followed by a equally as loud melody, breaking her concentration on the fight as she strained to hear it.

_Turn around, Go back down_

_Back the way you came_

The sounds were increasing in intensity as the lyrics became clearer to her as Will moved in to attack.

_Terror is on every sign_

_Low our leaders are dismayed_

She was so focused on the music that she almost missed seeing Will move, she back-flipped out of the attack and out of the impending danger which soon came roaring through.

Just as she landed precariously on some seats a black Charger roared over the low hill built into the terminal and appropriately charging at their position. No sooner than it came into view than did the guards open fire on the car. Bullets sprayed the windshield, hood and front of the car as it continued on its path, passing right by her.

The car crashed into a large fruit drink stand, breaking off water lines and making lots of smoke that obscured everyone's view of the car and its occupant. The engine died, filling the terminal with the hissing of steam and water that kept the area in a cloud.

_For those who place their faith in fire_

_In fire their faith shall be repaid_

The guards approached the cloud, their laser sights bending and refracting as they hit the cloud. Then the unmistakable roar of dual Thompson guns filled the terminal as the fire from the muzzles showed through the cloud. The aim was dead on, spraying them with the rounds and bringing them to the ground, slowly a silhouette of a man came out of the smoke, A sniper rifle on his back, an AR-15 hanging in front of him, and in both hands were Thompson Submachine guns.

_OH GOD, PRIDE OF MAN_

_BROKEN IN THE DUST AGAIN_

"Catch you fuckers at a bad time?" Vin asked, a grin appearing on his face as he stared down Wesker.

He tossed both of the Thompson's over to the group,

"Get the rest of the ammo, then get out on the tarmac and find a plane"

The others remained silent as they moved towards the car, Kim, Will and Wesker stayed where they were. Will eyed Vin with ever increasing hatred.

"I was wondering when you'd finally stop running" Will stated.

Vin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Will.

"What? God you're fucking dense" He wasn't even going to argue with him anymore.

Kim slowly made her way over to Vin's side, she still had the smirk on her face.

"You couldn't take the amateur Will, what makes you think you can beat the amateur and the incompetent leader?"

"He can't"

"That's right"

"Because the amateur is not going to be a part of this one"

"That's- wait, what?"

Vin didn't even turn to face her as he continued.

"I created this fuckwad, now I'm going to destroy this fuckwad, I don't want you, or anyone else interfering at all."

"But, you can't! He's got the virus in him!" She pleaded.

"Just get a plane and get it ready"

"You'll be killed!"

Vin finally turned to look at her.

_Turn around, Go back down_

_Back the way you came_

"Just do it Kim" With that he turned to face Will, cracking his knuckles. Unaware to him, everyone stood in shock by the car, watching him. Even Rufus was shocked by what he was doing. He glanced back to them,

"I said go, now"

_And shout a warning to the nation_

_That the sword of God is raised_

Reluctantly they were fanned out onto the tarmac, taking Wesker with them. Despite his enhances, Wesker didn't put up a fight, instead he stared at Vin, hate etched on his face.

"You're gonna die Pellegrino!" He shouted, before Jill smacked the butt of her AR-15 against the back of his head, stunning him.

"Shut up and move prick!"

_against Babylon, that mighty city_

_Rich in treasure, white in fame_

With them all out of the terminal, Vin set his sniper rifle down on one of the seats, leaving him armed with only his assault rifle, handguns, and his combat knife.

Will stared at him, an evil grin on his face as he whipped his lip and got into a fighting pose.

"Time to show you how incompetent of a leader you are" He motioned for Vin to attack.

Vin took a deep breath, And glared at Will.

"Bring it on, cocksucker"

_OH GOD, PRIDE OF MAN_

_BROKEN IN THE DUST AGAIN_

* * *

Outside the terminal, the families took the break in the tension and horror of the night to get back together. Both Kim, and Ron received big hugs, as well as many shed tears as their parents gripped them tightly.

"Kimmie, we though we lost you" Her father cried.

"I though I lost you" She whimpered.

"I hate to break up the Kodak moment, but we need to get on the task at hand here!" Dr. Drakken said, bringing the families back to the real world.

"Drew's right, we need a way out of here, and fast." Mr. Possible said whipping away a tear in his eye.

"We need a jet, with a relatively large passenger compartment for all of us" Shego surmised.

"They keep the private jets across the runway at that hanger there" Dr. Possible motioned over to the distant hanger "I'm positive that they'll have what we need"

They started quickly across the tarmac as soon as the sounds started coming from the terminal behind them, but they didn't look back, they didn't want to know what was going on in there.

They got about halfway across the runway when an all too familiar cry was carried on the wind.

"…Justice…"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, turning down the far end of the runway where the sound originated from. Low and behold, Apotheosis was standing right at the end of the runway, and was heading toward them.

* * *

"Whoa sshhhiiiiiittttt! Vin shouted as he smashed into another concession stand, knocking it over with the force he hit it with.

As he himself predicted things were going badly from the start for him. Will was just too damn fast for him to land a single hit, within seconds of charging Will, he received three uppercuts, one left hook, and a knee to the chest before he was hurled into an information booth. That was roughly a minute ago, now he lay in a heap by a souvenir stand as a 'Welcome to Middleton' snow globe bumped him on his head before it hit the ground and shattered.

Struggling, he got to his feet and whipped off the blood from the new cut he received after that trip.

Will was still standing in the same spot when this whole thing started.

"I'm still waiting amateur"

Vin spit on the ground, surprised that it actually hurt to spit. He hefted the AR-15 to waist firing height, which normally wasn't a problem, but after getting the shit kicked out of him by Will within approximately two minutes, it was a problem.

"Wait for this bitch!"

He squeezed the trigger, the rifle clattered away, jerking slightly in his hand as the rounds poured out of it. Will didn't move as the rounds hit him, he stood there, defiantly taking the barrage of bullets till the magazine emptied.

Vin stood there, his expression unchanged from before, stared at Will as the wounds started to heal themselves.

"Impressive no? Wesker told me about it. I'm almost immortal now thanks to the virus and regrettably thanks to you"

"You're not welcome if that's what you want to hear" Vin attempted to joke.

Will didn't get it, instead he rushed Vin, Vin blocked the first punch, but the second hit him in the stomach, and then again in the face before he was hurled at the thick glass windows looking out on the runway.

Vin smashed into the window with enough force to spider-web the glass before he came crashing down on a seat. He grunted in pain as he felt several of his ribs crack, he was also pretty sure his right arm was dislocated, but a quick, painful hit against the floor popped it back into place.

Vin spit blood onto the carpeted floor of the seating area, he tried to yank the spent magazine out of the gun, he was able to but Will found him by then and kicked the fresh magazine out of his hand before he grabbed Vin by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

He looked Vin in the eyes as he struggled for air.

"It's over amateur, you loose, you could never beat me, and I'm the best there is"

"Fuck…you…"

Will tightened his grip around his throat, as he started thrashing about.

"You will die Vin, just like the others…"

* * *

And left on the edge of your seats again, man I enjoy doing that too much.

The song exactly as mentioned by the fake radio station (I don't know if there is a K105 classic rock station) But if you skipped over that part (you lazy bastards you) I strongly suggest you listen to 'Pride of Man' when you read this chapter, sets a finality to the whole thing. At least it does for me.

I don't want any responses on you on how you hated the fight scene (I know I pissed off at least a few of you with that), Both have the virus, both are skilled at combat, there's no way in hell that it wouldn't be even like I had it. Well, not actually even, Kim was still slightly better, but you get the idea.

Man, so many loose ends I left here, we have everyone on the tarmac with an approaching Apotheosis, and we have our unsung hero getting the life choked out of him. What will happen?

Stay tuned to find out (And reading the previous chapters might give you some hints to what will happen)

Read, Review and get a response, that or I find where you live, and blow your block up with a rocket launcher (It is amazing what you find on EBay!)


	26. Knocking on Heaven's door

First and foremost, Extra Kudos to my man, zero9g9 for not only coming the closest to figuring out the saying that everyone else confused me with. Below is a exert from a previous chapter, I highlighted the important parts:

"Type in the following command; **eliminate all hostiles, especially** any

in Global Justice'"

Unlike all the other replies I got (Asking why Apotheosis is going after them) made me completely forget I put that in a chapter. There's you're answer, so no more bugging me about it. (I have a rusty dull chainsaw and I'm not afraid to use it, as long as you give me the gas to run it).

As for the foreshadowing, zero9g9 is very close, as what I meant to the foreshadow was mentioned in that chapter, only it involved one of the weapons. Go through the weapons Vin has for himself, and you will find your answer, or just read and find out.

Now for the Will/Vin/Apotheosis thing, whatever you think will happen. Think again.

Also my apologies for the delay in writing this chapter, as it was one of the tougher ones for me to write (taking practically five days instead of the normal 1-2 I usually hammer these out at), but hopefully it is a nice fitting chapter as we draw so very closer to the end. I still don't know how many more are left, but I should have a good idea when this one is finished.

Special thanks to: Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Knocking on Heaven's door**

"Oh no" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Man, of all the wrong times to show up, that thing picks this one" Ron grumbled.

Apotheosis was a very unwelcome sight for them, especially since time was short till sunrise, when the air strike would most likely occur.

The Creature slowly lumbered towards them as they stayed close together in the center of the runway, trying to figure out a way out of this current dilemma, only they weren't liking the options.

"What do we do, what do we do!" Bonnie asked in a near state of panic.

Then the creature averted its gaze, looking back at the terminal where they came from, and where Will and Vin were currently fighting it out. It soon changed its trajectory and headed toward the terminal, ignoring them completely.

Kim's grip on her rifle tightened as she watched the creature turn towards the terminal, already figuring out what it was going to do.

_I'll be damned if I let that creature kill him…_

"Dad" She said through gritted teeth, her eyes already changing to the red.

"What is it Kimmie?"

She turned to look back at them, her face determined.

"Go with the others, find a plane, and get it ready for takeoff."

Before they even had a chance to protest she started marching towards the creature, leaving everyone else standing there in surprise.

Chris, Jill and Carlos exchanged looks with each other before they two started off after Kim, priming their weapons for combat.

Ron looked across the group; The Possibles nodded their head, as did his own family, knowing that he must do this. He started after Kim and the bunch.

"Hey Ron" Bonnie called.

He turned towards her as she tossed her AK-47 towards him, which he grabbed.

"Put one in the son of a bitches head for me"

A smirk crossed his face as he nodded his head before he started after Kim again, walking past Shego and Drakken.

"Oh hell, why not" Shego shrugged as she turned after Ron.

"Shego, wait"

"No Dr. D you're not coming, it's too risky for you" She said turning towards the blue skinned man.

He frowned slightly, but inside he knew she was right, she usually was. Instead of complaining he tossed her the M-79 he'd been carrying around and the belt with 3 grenade rounds on it.

"I figure you'd have more of a use for it that me"

"Keep the plane ready for us" She said before she turned back.

That was when the explosion rocked the terminal, enveloping the area in which they left in a massive fireball. Everyone stopped in mute shock of what they just witnessed, and none of them notice Apotheosis tilt his head to the side while his Rocket launcher remained on his shoulder.

* * *

"You will die Vin, just like the others…"

_Blah, blah, blah, he never knows when to shut the fuck up…_

Vin struggled to bring his right arm up to his throat, as it was incredibly painful to move after his smashing visit with the glass window of the terminal, but he was able to bring it up around the edges of Will's hand.

Will was still rambling on about how he'd been a failure of a leader, and how'd they will all die, Vin wasn't really paying attention, he was more focused on trying to not get choked to death by this stuck up prick that listen to his every word. It soon became apparent that Will was on a rant, never actually tightening his grip on Vin's throat any more than it already was. This allowed Vin to loosen Will's top fingers from his throat, allowing some much needed air in, and buying him time to think.

While he was initially going to kill Will, his strategy of fighting him to death was not the way to do it, his current situation and health were proof of that. But how to kill someone who is practically immortal is not something you do a trial and error test to see what would work, especially if said person has you by the throat.

Vin felt the grip around his throat tighten slightly; he surmised that Will was finishing his long rant, which really wasn't more than a minute long. To Vin it was a much needed eternity of allowing him to think of a way to get out of this mess.

His left hand was still wrapped around the grip of the AR-15, although he couldn't really use it, as it was empty…at least the magazine was.

The light bulb went off in his head, although it wasn't something he wanted to do. Chances of him surviving the new plan were slim at best, but slim was damn better than hanging here till dead, that and he was getting near the verge of blacking out from lack of oxygen, so it was now or never.

With the last of his strength he pulled the AR-15 up as fast as he could, the muzzle smacked Will right in the cheek, cutting him from his right cheek into his eye and eyebrow. It caught Will off guard and caused him to momentarily loosen his grip on his neck, giving him another ounce of strength to force the barrel into Will's forehead.

Will blinked off the initial surprise of having the gun dig into his face, and quickly tightened his grip on Vin's neck, not enough to kill him just yet, but enough to warrant the gun to stop moving.

Will looked back in Vin's eyes, while he was struggling for every breath, he had no outward showing of fear or terror of what will happen to him, instead he still had the same determined look on his face from when he left Will for dead.

That was when Will looked up to where the barrel of the AR-15 was digging into his forehead.

He groaned, rolling his eyes at Vin's futile attempt to scare him.

"Please, I'm not stupid Vin; did you actually plan on shooting me with a bullet from an empty weapon?" Will started chuckling at the absurdity of his attempt.

"Who…said….it was….a bullet…" Vin hissed through his teeth.

Will's eyes turned back to him, seeing Vin's brow turned down into a scowl. Then he looked back at the assault rife, wondering what exactly Vin was talking about when he realized what was pointing at his face.

While the barrel of the assault rifle was pointed at his head, Will was staring right into the barrel of the Grenade Launcher attached to the bottom of the barrel, with Vin's finger on the trigger.

Will's grip relaxed, although he still held Vin by the throat it wasn't choking him. He felt sweat start to drip off his forehead, curling around the muzzle of the barrel still pressed against his forehead. He knew Wesker said that bullets didn't really effect him now unless he was hit in the head, but he never mentioned what would result in a grenade to the head, and he honestly did not want to find out.

"See you in hell Will" Vin hissed.

Will made one last attempt to crush Vin's throat before he fired the round into his head.

Vin's finger squeezed the trigger, and the flash of light coming out of the barrel was the last thing Will ever saw.

* * *

The explosion was much more powerful than Vin expected, but then again he was never right next to a grenade round when it detonated. While the whole thing happened in seconds, it seemed like hours to Vin as it all went in slow motion.

He felt Will's hand tighten around his throat, attempting to end him before he could fire; only Vin fired first. With the explosion occurring practically at the end of the barrel, Vin only had a few seconds to see Will's head shatter like a ripe melon being hit by a hammer before the force of the blast sent him flying backwards into the Glass wall that he had already smashed into.

The force of the blast, and Vin's previous impact shattered the glass, sending him right through it. He didn't know what was worse, hitting the glass, or the 25 foot fall into the concrete of the tarmac he was now looking at.

He hit the ground hard, bouncing on initial impact and then rolling/sliding another fifteen feet or so before he came to a stop on his back, looking up at the now burning terminal where he just left. Debris also started raining down around him, large pieces of glass, burnt and charred airport seats, and amazingly the sniper rifle clattered to the ground ten feet behind him.

"Ohhhh…shiiiittttt" He wailed as he tried to get up.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out he was in pain, that and the piece of shrapnel sticking out of his lower left chest was a dead give away.

Somehow he was able to pull the piece out of his side without screaming in agony, but from what he could feel the shrapnel was the least of his worries. From the explosion, and the fall he was able to roughly determine that some more, if not all of his ribs were cracked, his right leg was in fairly bad shape but it wasn't broken, his right arm was basically dead weight now, the result of being dislocated and then relocated as well as probably being dislocated and/or shattered after the fall. If he was able to survive getting out of this town he was in for a very long recovery period.

Groaning in pain he was able to force himself to sit up, allowing him to feel the other extremities that were on the injured/broken list of his, including his right collarbone.

He was amazed that he was able to move at all. He looked at the assault rifle; the blast didn't fare very well on the gun as the grenade launcher was practically destroyed, although by some miracle the barrel appeared to be fine. He slowly got to his feet, using the rifle as a crutch to keep himself from falling.

He looked back towards the runway, expecting to see them all waiting in a jet, only he saw a good deal of them fighting with the Apotheosis creature instead.

"Ah, Fuck" He groaned, wincing at the pain it caused him to talk.

He noticed his Springfield resting a few feet away from him, and the baggage car a few feet from that.

He hobbled over to the rifle, groaning in pain again as he reached down to grab it before he leaned against the baggage car. He strained to pull one of his last magazines out of his belt and slide it into the assault rifle, and then he slid in behind the wheel of the baggage cart.

"I'm getting too old for this shit" He grumbled before he hit the gas pedal, taking off in the general direction of the group.

* * *

Kim stared at the explosion in shock, for all she knew that blast killed both Will and Vin. And she knew exactly who caused it (Or so she thought).

She was staring at the back of Apotheosis, its rocket launcher sitting on its shoulder, facing the now burning terminal.

"Vin…" she whispered before she squeezed the trigger.

The clatter of gunfire, as well as the rounds impacting its back now captured Apotheosis's attention as it started turning back towards the source of the shooting.

While its initial mission was to eliminate all Global Justice agents, it was also supposed to eliminate any threats it ran into along the way, including one of Umbrella's own creations if necessary.

What was attacking it now was labeled as a hostile, as were the five coming up behind it.

Apotheosis growled as the others opened fire on it, the rounds impacting all over its form and bouncing off the rocket launcher.

Within the seconds after they opened fire Apotheosis found the perfect spot to aim which would take them all out and pointed the device over at them.

"..Justice…" It growled before it fired its weapon.

Instead of firing like a rocket launcher should, the launcher exploded, splitting the tube in several places and rendering it useless. The destruction of the launcher surprised Apotheosis more than actually wound it, granted it was a good hit, and would take some of the fight out of him, but he was still up and able to wreak havoc on all the hostiles.

It dropped the damaged weapon on the ground and scanned the group, finding the one who held a device the creature surmised caused its weapon to blow up like it did, it would make that one the priority, as it was the biggest threat.

It roared in anger before it broke out into a full speed run at them.

* * *

"Look out!" Chris shouted as Apotheosis charged right at them, they barely scattered out of the way before it drove right through were they were standing before it slid to a halt.

"Come on you oversized jackass, we're right here!" Shego shouted as she opened up with the Thompson, allowing the M79 to hang around her shoulder.

Everyone opened up on Apotheosis now as it slowly turned back towards them. It lashed out with its massive right hand, attempting to smash the closest person to it, which happened to be Kim. Only Kim was too quick for it and cart wheeled out of the way just as its fist struck the ground.

Apotheosis then struck out against the next nearest person, which was Ron. Ron was able to get out of the way just like Kim did, only his was far less graceful and ended up putting him face first into the concrete.

The others continued their assault on the creature, pumping round after round into it in hopes of knocking it down, but it wasn't even phasing it. It slammed its right fist into a nearby Jet, buckling and peeling the aluminum of the wing before it grabbed the end of the wing. With one good pull it ripped the wing off from where it struck the wing, spilling Jet fuel onto the tarmac.

With a roar it threw the section of wing right at the group, causing them to scatter as it impacted the ground, tearing chunks out of itself as it tumbled. One chunk managed to smack into Ron, knocking him down in close proximity to Apotheosis. The others watched in horror as the creature sent one of it's tentacles out and wrapped it around Ron's body.

"RON, NO!" Kim screamed.

But she was stuck on the other side of the wing, and a good forty feet away from them.

What had happened to her was about to happen to Ron.

* * *

Vin painfully lifted his foot off the accelerator of the baggage car when he saw the wing slam into the ground, he was still about fifty yards away from the rest of them but close enough to see what the creature started to do with someone who was down.

Through his blurry, and blood filled vision Vin was able to make out who exactly was in the creatures grasp, seconds before Kim screamed.

"Shit"

The car was still coasting in the group's general vicinity on a relatively straight path towards Apotheosis and Ron.

_Looks like its time to be a marksmen again…_

It was easier said than done for him now, even though the trajectory was straight on, he still had blurry and obstructed vision, and he really couldn't hold the rifle thanks to his right arms injury. But he wasn't going to let something as minor as those stop him.

He turned the rifle upright from its position on the hood of the open baggage car and leaned down, putting his eye to the scope. He only had one shot, one shot to get it right, otherwise Apotheosis would kill Ron before he was able to load the next round in.

At this point Kim started running towards Apotheosis, probably planning on doing something to those tentacles so they would release Ron, but even with her enhanced speed she wasn't going to make it.

Vin brought the shapes of Apotheosis and Ron into the scopes sights, shapes because he couldn't see them definitely. He lined up the shot best he could, took a deep, painful breath, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Kim was closing in on Apotheosis; she was roughly twelve feet away from it and Ron when the shot rang out. It reverberated through the emptiness of the airport grounds; just by the sound of the round Kim knew what it was that fired, and who it was behind that rifle.

Just like before the tentacle exploded from the rounds impact, shredding it from Apotheosis and allowing Ron to fall back to the ground. Only Kim was there to catch him instead of letting him hit the ground.

Ron was still conscious, and was wriggling out of the remains of the tentacle that wrapped around him. She stopped behind the back wheels of a parked aircraft while Ron stepped out of the tentacle.

"You ok Ron?"

"I think so; I don't feel any different if that's what you're getting at"

She embraced him in a hug, which he returned, knowing what it must have felt like to have their roles in the Apotheosis scenario switched.

"So, where did that come from?" He asked.

"Heads Up!"

They looked out from behind the wheels just in time to see a speeding baggage car heading right towards Apotheosis; it smashed into its legs and threw the large creature over the top of the car sending him smashing face first into the tarmac. The car turned slightly, heading towards their location before its brakes locked and it skidded to a halt a few feet from the wheels. Behind the wheel was a very bloody, and battered familiar face.

"Vin, you're all right!" Kim shouted with joy.

Vin gripped his left side; he looked down at it to see that section of his shirt soak through with blood.

"More or less" He wheezed, forcing a small smile on his face.

"Dude, are you ok? You don't look to good" Ron asked.

"No good" Rufus mimicked.

"Lets see how good you look after flying back first through an airport window before falling twenty feet to hard concrete" He started coughing at the end of his sentence, small specks of blood came from his mouth as he did so.

"We need to get you and everyone else out of here" Kim said flatly.

"Not until we get rid of tall, dark and ugly over there" Ron motioned to Apotheosis, who was now getting up off his feet.

The others regrouped around them, hoping to see if Ron was ok, and if there was a plan.

Across the tarmac in the private jet hangar the sound of two jet engines starting up was carried across the wind, they had a jet, now they just had to finish the creature or they'd never leave the town alive.

"We're running out of time, we have to take it out now" Carlos breathed, spitting on the ground.

"Anyone have…any ideas" Vin asked, wincing at the increasing pain that coursed through him.

Everyone shook their head, they didn't have a clue.

The turbines across the tarmac powered up, allowing a twenty passenger private jet to emerge from the hangar, it gave Vin an idea, and when he saw Shego with the Grenade launcher it made his idea a good idea.

"I think I have a plan…"

* * *

Yes I know, this one is slightly shorter than the previous chapters. Well, this chapter grew from its original concept, thus it didn't leave room for the end half of the fight, or the escape. So it looks like a good 2 chapters left to this story, then a short breather for me (Maybe a day or two, not to mention a short story to fill in that time) then it's on to the sequel.

Read, Review, get a response, unless of course, your review is all gibberish, in which case you'd get back a similar response, in gibberish. Why? Well, I'm bored, that's why.


	27. This is the end

And we're back, rather earlier than in previous installments (I have a whole lotta' free time now). By the way things look, and depending how much I feel like cramming into this chapter, we are officially on the home stretch. Not much longer till I get the sequel underway, although I'm planning a angsty/tradgic short fic in the gap between the end of this one, and the start of the next one (somewhere along 4-5 chapters at the most) so keep a eye out for that one if you want to read what will (hopefully) be a emotional rollercoaster for our team.

Special thanks to: Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 27 **

**This is the end…**

"Gah! Jesus Christ, do you have to make the damned thing so tight!" Vin grumbled as Shego tightened the makeshift bandage on his lower chest.

"It's either tight or bleed to death, take you're pick" She replied dryly.

"At least I'd first pass out due to blood loss" Vin hissed through his closed teeth as Carlos tightened another bandage on his right arm.

"I still don't get why you're going to be the one we rely on to get these shots, you're in no shape what-so-ever to fight that thing" Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Because I'm going to be hanging back that's why, shooting when only necessary since reloading this thing is going to be a bitch" Vin nudged the Springfield rifle laying across the hood of the battered Baggage car.

"Why not use the assault rifle, it looks like it still works" Kim mused.

"Because changing magazines on this is more of a pain in the ass with my injuries than reloading a round in the Springfield that's why"

Carlos finished up on another makeshift bandage and gave Vin a good slap on the back, Vin just winced on the feeling.

"How's the big dumbass doing Chris?" Vin asked as he started flexing his hands.

"He's still out of it for now, but that's not going to last long" Chris said from his and Jill's position behind another set of landing gear.

Apotheosis has been on his feet for a good two minutes now while Vin hammered out his plan, the only reason it didn't attack was mainly because of what Vin did to it before the mini-meet was called.

"I want the both of you, and Carlos to go keep it distracted, and then we go with the plan."

Both Chris and Jill nodded before Carlos joined them, then they all headed out into the open, firing at the creature.

Vin was starting to regain some movement of his right arm, so he tested how much he could move it as he went to eject the spent round still in the Springfield. In one swift motion he yanked the lever up and back, ejecting the round.

"Goddammit! That hurt like a bitch!" He protested, moving his left hand up to his right shoulder.

"Maybe you should sit this one out." Ron argued again, figuring Vin would be more accepting of the fact that he really shouldn't be moving at all, let alone being their backup.

"You know what you're problem is Ron?" Vin asked as he moved his left hand down over the bolt, a 30-06 round in it. In one fail swoop he loaded the round into the breach and slid the bolt back into a ready to fire position, causing Ron's eyes to go wide with amazement.

"You worry too much, just stick with the plan, and be by that plane when I fire this thing, got it?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Good, now let's move out"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Vin.

"Well, most of us move out; just remember that I'm still back here"

* * *

The sleek leer jet rolled onto the far runway and stopped at the end, both engines still running. Mr. Possible was in the pilots seat, with Wade acting as Copilot, behind them were the twins Jim and Tim, the Stoppables, and the Loads. Near the very back of the plane were Drakken and Bonnie, watching over the still captive Albert Wesker. Mrs. Possible opened the side door the moment the plane stopped at the end of the runway, facing down the long strip of tarmac, glancing over to where the commotion and gunfire were occurring. She couldn't see much, there were too many planes parked on the tarmac, but she did catch glimpses of some figures moving quickly from airplane to airplane. She was soon joined by Jim and Tim, who desperately wanted to go out and help them.

In the back section of the plane, Bonnie trained her revolver on Wesker, giving him reason not to try anything. A few steps behind her were Dr. Drakken, who also had his large revolver trained on Wesker. For his part, Wesker wasn't scared, at least not anymore so than when he saw Vin gun down both of his remaining guards. The action caught him off guard which led to the predicament he was currently in, but being the man he was, he knew he could easily get out of this…

If he played his cards right anyway.

"I hope the both of you know that keeping those hand cannons on me will do none of you any good."

"Shut up you scum" Bonnie hissed venomously.

"Think about it, both of you have large caliber revolvers, if one of those rounds misses or goes right through me it will punch a hole in this planes fuselage, which can make flying this thing deadly." Wesker smirked slightly as he looked at the twos changing expressions.

"He isn't serious is he?" Bonnie whispered back to Drakken.

"It is possible, I mean, you've seen that happen in the movies right?" He whispered back.

"Good point"

Reluctantly, and very cautiously Drakken placed his revolver back in his jacket, Bonnie set hers in the little cubby hole in the seat she was in.

"Don't think you can try anything, we will keep you there if necessary" Drakken said, glaring at the still smirking Wesker.

Wesker chuckled softly.

"What's so damned funny?" Bonnie asked.

"You morons are so gullible"

Before they could act Wesker was out of his seat, striking Bonnie across the face with an open palm. Drakken tried a clumsy right hook which he easily blocked, then planted his knee into his abdomen. By now he had the full attention of the passengers; he quickly dodged past the distracted Bonnie and Drakken and pushed past the family members who were trying to grab him. He made it to the door and pushed Mrs. Possible and the twin's aside before he darted out on the tarmac and towards the woods.

Within seconds both Bonnie and Drakken came to the door with revolvers raised as they blindly shot in the general direction of where Wesker was.

"Son of a Bitch!" Bonnie shouted as she threw her empty revolver against the floor.

That was when they heard the first explosion.

* * *

Vin stayed in his baggage car, using both the hood and his wounded leg as a perch for the rifle, since he really couldn't use his right arm. With his left eye looking down the scope, he scanned the others positions with his right. So far everything was working out the way it should. Chris, Jill and Carlos were plugging away at Apotheosis, Shego and Kim were also there giving them back up, and Ron was out to his right getting ready for his sprint to the plane.

Apotheosis was falling for his trap. He was technically using Jill, Chris and Carlos as bait, using them to lure the creature over to the parked 747 that was on the runway, more specifically to the front of one of the massive Rolls Royce engines on its right wing (being that it was the closer side). When the creature strayed slightly off, Kim and Shego beat it back into the area.

"Almost there…" He whispered, to himself before he called over to Ron.

"Get ready Ron"

Apotheosis was being quite stubborn as it occasionally wanted to head out of the target zone and strike at the team members, if it wasn't for Shego and Kim's combined effort, this whole plan wouldn't even be this far along, and it was about to pay off.

Vin squeezed the trigger, sending one round out, only it wasn't aimed at the creature, it was aimed at the 747's right wing, where the fuel was. The 30-06 round was powerful enough to rip right through the lightweight aircraft aluminum and puncture its fuel tank. It was not going to set the fuel on fire though, Jet fuel burns at a higher temperature, a simple bullet isn't going to do it.

He quickly loaded another round into the chamber with his left hand and fired again, and again he struck the wing, putting another hole in it for fuel to come out of.

"When you hear the blast you know exactly what to do Ron?" Vin asked as he laid down the Springfield and picked up the M79.

Ron gave him a thumb up, which Rufus mimicked.

Vin checked the grenade launcher, making sure it was loaded before he took careful aim.

He fired the M79, and watched as the cabin of the 747, right behind the cockpit exploded in a brilliant flash of white, yellow and red light before the area had chunks of aircraft aluminum raining down on them.

Before the debris even hit the ground, Ron was off, running as fast as he could to the 747. Vin watched as he quickly climbed up the left side engine before he disappeared, climbing onto the wing.

Ron brought his arm up to shield from some incoming shrapnel from the now roofless plane. When it clattered onto the wing he again started towards the cabin area of the jet, he could still hear the other guys firing at Apotheosis, keeping him in the spot. He also heard the crack of the Springfield, either Vin was still putting holes in the right wing, or he was trying to keep Apotheosis off guard and in place.

He managed to easily get into the damaged cabin of the 747 and moved his way to where the staircase to the second level was, and upon seeing it intact climbed up to the second floor, or what was left of it.

The grenade blast blew the entire roof from the cabin door back off of the passenger jet, giving him a clear view at the battle occurring on the right, and a clear view at Vin, still in the baggage car firing at the creature.

"Ok Rufus, you know what we have to do"

Rufus nodded in agreement before he scurried out of Ron's pocket and headed with him towards the damaged cockpit. Thankfully because it was a United 747, all the labels were in English, so he could understand what he was actually doing. Granted he usually just messed with buttons till the desired effect happened, but here he needed to be precise on which buttons and switches he was activating, which is why Rufus was helping him scout out the correct buttons and switches.

"Over here!" Rufus squeaked as he stood by a cluster of gauges pointing up at the still intact circuits and switches above the pilots heads.

Ron followed his gaze up to the engine start controls.

"Ok buddy, here goes nothing"

* * *

Vin was quickly loading as fast as he could another five rounds into the rifle when he heard the unmistakable whine of a Jet turbine winding up. Looking up from his reloading he saw the number 3 engine blades start to slowly spin.

"Damn, and on the first try" he said to himself, grinning.

The others started falling back, as the starting engine gained Apotheosis's attention. It looked at the spinning blades before it turned back and tried to advance on the others. But Shego and Kim again kept the creature in it's place with a mixture of hits, kicks, plasma blasts from Shego, and some random small arms fire thrown in for good measure.

Slowly but surely the jet turbine was fully functional, and while it made hearing very difficult, Vin cupped his left hand around his mouth and called out to Ron, hoping that he heard him.

"RON, NOW!"

* * *

It was very faint to hear over the roar of the engine, but the voice was able to get to Rufus's ears. Rufus scurried over to the throttle, Ron immediately picked up on what Rufus was doing, and figuring he got a signal from Vin he and Rufus pushed the throttle wide open for engine number three before they both fled the cockpit and ran back to Vin.

* * *

The sound was deafening now, almost as soon as Vin finished shouting it, the jet engine screamed up to full power, sucking in anything small in its path. Bits and pieces of the planes roof were sucked into the massive turbine and were quickly shredded, and then larger pieces were picked up and shredded in the engine.

The team was safely out of the way, with exception to Kim and Shego who stood dangerously close to the suction zone of the engine, trying to keep Apotheosis from moving.

Carlos, Jill and Chris joined his side at the same time Ron did, everyone was watching as the suction of the engine started to pull on Apotheosis, its feet slid on the tarmac as it was pulled closer to the intake. But it managed to take one step away from the engine, even though it was still pulling it back.

Vin grabbed the M79 again and flipped the break, ejecting the spent grenade onto the ground, only it instead it bounced on the ground before it was pulled towards the intake.

"You three get out to the jet and make sure they're ready for takeoff!" Vin shouted over the roaring of the engine as he loaded in the last grenade round.

With them sprinting off to the jet, Vin noticed the right wheels on the 747, they were starting to move.

Silently cursing he placed the M79 on the hood of the baggage car and brought the Springfield up to his eye again.

"Ron, when I fire this I want you to get their attention and get them out of there!"

Ron wasn't able to say anything as Vin fired the rifle soon after, the bullet striking Apotheosis right in the left cheek.

This got the attention of Shego and Kim, who turned back towards the parked baggage car, where Ron frantically waved them over.

Apotheosis now started trying to get over to Vin, fighting against the engines suction; it made another step away when another round caught it in the face, causing it to stop. Then another round and another, each one caught the creature in the face and proceeded to get it off balance and stumbling back towards the engine.

With the last round spent, and everyone remotely out harms way Vin again picked up the Grenade launcher and fired it directly at Apotheosis.

To everyone, including Vin time seemed to slow to a crawl when he pulled the trigger. The round slowly spun towards Apotheosis before it impacted its chest. A second after it impacted it detonated, the force of the blast not only blew off pieces of Apotheosis, but pushed him backwards toward the spinning blades of the jet turbine. There was a brief, piercing cry that came over the roaring engine and explosion before Apotheosis was sucked into the turbines, grounding it up the same as a blender would. The engine struggled and sputtered as Apotheosis's form was cut and ground down inside the shroud; the entire area behind the engine became doused in blood and bits of meat. Then the blast hit the pooling jet fuel, the pure white heat ignited the fuel and covered the tarmac around the jet with large flames before they reached the fuel in the engines.

The second blast put everyone on the ground, with the exception of Vin who somehow ducked down behind the wheel of the baggage vehicle. That didn't stop the vehicle from being pushed back into the other set of wheels, and knocking Vin out of his seat.

The jet was engulfed in flames; the engines were blown to pieces, including #3. It would be a miracle if anything was to have survived that blast.

"Oww, I am going to be sore in the morning" Kim moaned as she lifted herself off the tarmac.

"Man, I think I got sunburn on my arms from that" Ron protested.

"Where's Vin?" Kim asked, noticing that the baggage car wasn't next to them.

They both turned to look behind them when they heard him groaning in pain.

Quickly they were both at his side, trying to help him to his feet (or foot, given the state of his right leg)

"If my leg wasn't broken before, I'm pretty sure it is now…judging by the pain anyway…" he said through gritted teeth.

"Right now, I think the leg is the least of your worries, at least until we get you to the jet" Kim said as she carefully pulled his right arm around on her shoulder, Ron did the same on his side.

"We'll never make it to the jet like this…find something to tie the assault rifle to my right leg." He winced.

"You're leg? Uh…why?" Ron asked, looking confused.

"Make a…temporary brace…" Vin breathed, if he stayed like this for a prolonged period of time there was no doubt it would kill him.

Kim grabbed the bottom of his jeans on his right leg, using some of her new virus strength she ripped off two long sections off his right leg and used the material to tie the Assault rifle to his leg, stock end down to allow for more brace.

"That'll work" Vin said as he quickly started to hobble in the general direction of the jet, using the Springfield as a crutch. He was surprised by how well it worked, or if it was just the adrenaline in his system that was overriding his pain sensors. He'd find out soon enough.

* * *

Mrs. Possible watched patiently by the open door of the leer jet, they had roughly fifteen minutes before sunrise, which is when the FBI would order the strike. The three new ones arrived at the jet, with Shego close behind. Though there was still no sign of Kim, Ron, or this Vin character.

Then out of the smoke that now enveloped part of the tarmac came three figures, one was Kim with Ron's arm looped through hers, and slightly ahead of them was a very battered Vin. Mrs. Possible may not have been a regular doctor, but she knew enough to know that Vin needed medical attention immediately.

"Jim, Tim, I want you to go out there and help him in here, now" She instructed.

"Yes ma'm!" The both replied simultaneously, overjoyed about finally having a bigger part in this whole mess.

No sooner than they got over to them than they were all back aboard the jet, she quickly brought the door down and turned it into locking position.

"James Go!" She shouted as soon as the door was secured.

"Hold on everyone, because we are out of here!" He called back.

Seconds later the jet was screaming down the runway, passing the carnage of the 747 as it did before it lifted off the ground…just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

They did it.

* * *

FBI agent Morrison was just about to call the air force B-52's that were in a holding pattern above them to commence bombing the city when the blip appeared on Radar, leaving the Middleton airport.

"Get on the horn to that aircraft to identify itself!" Morrison screamed at the nearest agent, hoping that it was the survivors. To be safe he still brought the Air Force commander on a separate line.

"Unidentified aircraft on course Zero-One-One-Seven identify yourself, you are in unauthorized airspace"

"_This is the unidentified aircraft, this is James Timothy Possible. We've just cleared the airport…" _

Morrison grabbed the mic from the agent.

"Dr. Possible? Are you ok? What of the others? What about this Agent Vin?"

"_Everyone's here and ok, little scared but ok"_

The other agents cheered with joy upon hearing that everyone was good, Morrison himself was happy, but he hit the call button again.

"What about Agent Vin, Is he with you?"

"…_He's with us, but he's not in good shape…"_

Sensing the eyes of the fellow agents fall back on him, he dropped it there, not wanting to get them down with the news that the one who saved all of them may not survive this.

"Roger that Dr. Possible, continue on you're course, we'll have military fighters escort you to a safe zone momentarily."

"_Roger that" _

Morrison handed the mic back to the agent.

"Are they out of the danger zone yet?" He asked the agent on the mobile radar station.

"They will be in thirty seconds sir"

With that Morrison turned back to the connection to the Air Force commander.

"Commander, Green light, bombardment is given the green light….I want that town leveled…yes sir…"

He killed the connection and turned back to the view of the city. Since taking over Umbrella's makeshift perimeter around the city, Morrison ordered all agents to fall back 3 miles, still keeping the perimeter tight but far enough away so they weren't casualties of a stray bomb.

The first of six B-52 Strato-fortresses roared overhead, its bomb bay doors open. Thousands of tons of explosives fell from the bays, their explosions dotted across the city in small mushroom clouds, destroying and burning everything they came into contact with. Soon the other five Strato-fortresses emptied their cluster bombs on the city. Within a half a hour of the first B-52 flying over the city was nothing more than a broken and burning plain.

* * *

"Hold still" Mrs. Possible said as she knelt beside Vin.

Since he got on the plane he was ordered by the Neurosurgeon to lie on the floor, Kim and Ron held him down while she started tending to some of his wounds. By now all of the adrenalin he had in his system had been spent, and his entire body was filled with a nearly unbearable pain.

"JESUS CHRIST! Give me something, anything to dull this!" he shouted through gritted teeth.

Everyone else checked for something, anything that they could give Vin to ease the suffering he was going through. One of the compartments that was opened had a bag tumble out of them, near Vin's head and out bounced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Screw it, these will do for now" He breathed as he wiggled his left arm out from Ron's grip and grabbed the packet and lighter.

Normally he would never consider cigarettes as he absolutely despised the things, but given the immense pain he was in right now, he could care less. He quickly got one in his mouth and lit it with the lighter.

"You know that's now illegal right?" Kim asked, obviously referring to the FAA ban on smoking on an airliner.

Vin took a long drag on the cigarette, he wasn't sure how, but the cigarettes did in fact lessen the pain (although it could have been in his head, he didn't rule that possibility out) before he looked Kim in the eyes.

"Tell the FAA to send me the bill for the fine then" He blew out a cloud of smoke.

Disgusted by what might be Vin's new hobby Kim turned back to her mother, who was still checking on some of his wounds.

"How is he Mom?"

"He'll live if that's what you're asking. I'm not a regular doctor, but I know enough from my med school that he will be ok, he lost a good amount of blood, but not a life threatening amount, although he might need a transfusion as well as some surgery for his right arm, and possibly his right leg."

"So is it safe for me to take a nap" Vin asked, suddenly feeling very tired.

"You're fine, but I'd put that cigarette out first"

He smirked as he ground the cigarette out, before he shut his eyes and took a much needed nap.

* * *

Ok so we're done with another chapter, and yet I'm still not done with this story!

Same reason why this one didn't end last chapter, ran out of room for the next section, plus I made some scenes longer to allow some more detail in what's going on.

I guarantee that next chapter will be the last one, it will be rather short as its more of a wrap up and a preview for the sequel (Which now has a name!)

Depending on how I feel, we may have the last chapter up by Monday, (which will more than likely happen anyway, so be on the look out for that)

Read, Review and Get a response.

Now's the time to act if you want to feel famous for several seconds, as you're screen-name will be posted both before, and after the final chapter! That's huge!

I think it is anyway.


	28. Final Verdict

Ok, this is it. The final chapter of Apotheosis don't expect a lot of action because there won't be. And as I always do, there will be a preview of the sequel after this chapter.

One thing has changed, although it really won't affect this story, it concerns the one that I alluded to in my last chapter header (that was last chapter for you people currently in a hangover, like me). The angsty/tradgety fic I planned on writing has been officially canned in light of a more entertaining and comical Kim Possible fic I have in mind. It involves the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer, and a plotline that is similar to the Dimension Twist Episode, and The Reboot TV series. Fun for all ages, hopefully.

And as Always, Thanks to those of you who have reviewed this story;

Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, Cabriel, Zaratan, and surfrost for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Final Verdict**

Vin lit his cigarette outside of the courthouse, leaning against one of the outer walls. The proceedings in the case of US vs. the Umbrella Corporation were drawing to an end; all they really had to do was wait on the jury's verdict in the matter.

Taking a long drag on his cigarette he leaned on his cane, which he had to rely on as his new 'temporary' leg for at least another 4 months. Hell, it was four months since the Middleton mishap, as the news so eloquently put it. He spent the first month and a half after getting out of Middleton in a hospital bed while he was to be diagnosed and fixed up. He had to go through 3 surgeries on his leg alone with another four on his right shoulder, repairing all the damage done by it being 'popped' back into place the wrong way that night.

In all his life he never planned on being a smoker, yet here he was, outside a courthouse smoking a cigarette. He was disgusted and ashamed of himself for even buying the damned things, but when he was off the morphine; it was the only thing that could dull his pain. Plus it wasn't like he was a regular smoker, in the past three months out of the hospital he went through, maybe two packs of cigarettes.

He glanced back through the glass doors at the crowd of reporters swarming around two familiar faces with their families behind them. He really couldn't blame the reporters; it did make for a big headline around the world. "Teen hero survives night in Umbrella nightmare, seeking revenge on the Company" And that was only the NY Times headline, this story was like wildfire across the globe, If the jury didn't find Umbrella to blame they'd still be out of business being that no one would want any part of a corporation that sick, besides that spot was taken by Hench Co.

Not that he really cared about them getting the publicity and having him fade into the background, in fact he much preferred to be left out of the spotlight, and the less he dealt with the news and reporters the better. Especially since he was contacted by the FBI offering him employment with them when the trial of Umbrella was over and done with, after he fully recovered of course.

The sound of the door caught his attention. He turned to see who it was, it was Bonnie.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" He replied, taking a drag on his cigarette.

"Can't believe it's almost over, this whole mess is finally going away"

"It doesn't really go away Bonnie; it just gets shoved into the back of your mind for the rest of your life."

"I know…but what I wouldn't give to completely forget this entire stupid thing. The horrors I've seen, the friends I've lost…"

She drifted off at the end, Vin was sure he heard her sniffling, but he wasn't going to pursue her about it. Having been there himself he knew that it would only hinder the healing process.

"Still haven't found the dipshit have they?" She asked, whipping her eyes.

Vin shook his head, knowing who she meant. He really wished he could understand how the hell someone could flee like that at least 3 different times at 3 different locations. But no matter what the odds, Albert Wesker always seemed to slip away into the shadows, slip away alive. Any free time he had at his new job he'd spend trying to hunt the bastard down, that was a promise.

Bonnie took another look at him, curling her nose up as she sees the cigarette.

"You still smoking those disgusting things?"

He shrugged,

"Only thing other than drugs that dulls the pain, so yeah"

"Whatever, I'm heading back inside. I can't stand cigarette smoke"

"Ironically neither can I" He said with a smirk.

She headed back into the courthouse. From the original group that escaped the city all those months ago, the only ones that actually showed up for the hearing were Kim, Ron, Wade and their families, Bonnie and her family ( Parents were out of town that week on business, sisters were out shopping in Upperton at the time). Chris, Jill and Carlos were each brought in as witnesses but were now back at their secret STARS location plotting against Umbrella, and himself. He learned that shortly after Mr. Possible touched down with the F-22 escort they had at the nearest air force base both Shego and Dr. Drakken slipped out of there un-noticed and have kept a very low profile for the last four months since the incident.

Truth be told, he didn't know if there was any chemistry between himself and Shego, she did help him deal with some of the harder times in there and kept him from completely loosing it, but he didn't know if that was the makings of something special or if it was just comradely under pressure. He also didn't think it would've worked out between them anyway, she was evil after all.

The door again swung open, bringing the relative quiet of the outside to a roar of reporters and flash bulbs. Not surprisingly Kim and Ron both emerged from the door, pushing the reporters back inside so as to not disturb them for now. Thankfully the police kept them back for the two of them, allowing them to be relatively alone with Vin outside.

"Enjoy you're talk?" Vin kidded.

"So not, they're like parasites" Kim said, shuddering slightly.

"Always asking the most ridiculous questions, they even asked if Rufus was some genetic mutation of the virus!" Ron argued.

"Yeah!" Rufus agreed.

"I'm just glad they're not after me" Vin said smiling.

"I tried to get you on the hook, but they wouldn't have any of it" Kim replied with a sly smile.

"Just as well, my new employer wouldn't be very thrilled about me giving a statement to them" He took another drag off his cigarette.

"Who exactly is you're employer?" Ron asked.

"That's classified Ron, couldn't tell you even if I wanted to" Vin replied with a slight grin.

The door opened again, amidst all the flashes Mr. Possible was able to get through and out to them.

"Sorry to cut your conversation short guys, but the jury has made their decision."

"Well, that was fast" Ron said, slightly taken back by the suddenness.

"Really, I thought things like this take time?"

"Apparently not"

Vin tossed his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, putting it out.

"Let's not keep them waiting" he said before he gingerly walked through the doors with his cane down to the courtroom.

* * *

"All Rise for the honorable Judge Jonathan Palsies"

Everyone rose from their seats, with the exception of Vin who remained standing at the back of the courtroom, knowing the rising and sitting would do murder on his leg.

The jurors were in their places as the judge made his way to the podium.

"Be seated"

Everyone returned to their seats, the judge looked at the defenses table before he turned to the jurors.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor"

One juror rose from his seat, a piece of paper in his hand which he passed to the bailiff, who then handed it to the judge.

The judge looked at the paper, and then at the defendants, his features remained emotionless.

"Will the defendants please rise."

The Umbrella corporation executives as well as their lawyer rose from their seats as the counts were read out.

"On the first count of treason in the first degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendants, guilty"

"On the second count of bribing government officials, how do you find?"

"We find the defendants guilty"

"On the third count of unorthodox treatment of test subjects, how do you find?"

"We find the defendants guilty"

Quiet murmuring was heard throughout the courtroom as the final count came up, if they were found guilty here, then Umbrella would be over and done with.

"On the final count of Mass Murder of the citizens of Raccoon City and Middleton how do you find?"

There was an anxious pause as everyone held their breath.

"We find the defendants, guilty"

The courtroom erupted in a mixture of applause and cheering, the sounding of the gavel soon drowned out the cheering till the room was quiet again.

The judge turned to the defendants.

"You will all be placed in local facilities until further sentencing, this court is adjourned."

The bailiffs took the Umbrella executives back to their holding cells while the courtroom cleared out.

Leaving Kim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and their families celebrating before they went out to meet the media.

Vin just smiled to himself, Umbrella was done with. No government of facility on this planet would think of doing business with them now. The FBI took possession of all of their research and findings and stored everything of theirs into a Warehouse in the outskirts of D.C., a literal maze of stored materials that dates well back to the early thirties. Nobody would ever find the materials Umbrella worked with to create their monsters ever again, it would be impossible.

Slowly the group made their way to the back of the courtroom, where Vin was still standing.

"Mr. Pellegrino…" Mr. Possible said, with everyone looking on.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did, bringing not only our daughter, but her friend and partner as well as us out of that place. I know you obligated to watch out for them or even save them, but you did. You've done so much for us that a simple thank you really isn't enough…"

"It's more than enough Dr. Possible; it's more than I ever got from anyone. I can't tell you how much it means to me"

Before they could say another word, Mr. Possible enveloped Vin in a large hug, catching Vin by surprise.

"Thank you…thank you so much…" He said softly before he started crying.

"No sir, thank you…If it wasn't for them I wouldn't have any other reason to keep going in there. They saved me as much as I saved them…"

Both men were at tears by now, as the rest of the families joined in on the hug. Kim, Ron and Bonnie just stayed back and smiled, a faint "awww" was heard from Rufus.

"If there's anything you ever need, you know where we are" Mr. Possible said as they finally broke the hug.

"I'll keep it in mind"

Kim, Ron and Bonnie took their turn to go and give Vin a hug. After all he was the person who saved them from imminent death several times in there.

"If you need us for anything, well you know" Kim said.

"Yeah, yeah, call you, beep you…yada, yada" Vin kidded.

"So, will we see you around?" Ron asked.

"Never know…." Vin said with a smile.

He let the families walk out first, and as predicted they were swarmed with the media for a second time.

He shook his head, and turned towards the exit on the opposite side of the courthouse, still grinning.

Umbrella was gone, he and the others were alive, and the future finally had a glimmer of hope for him.

Now if he could just remember where he parked…

**THE END….**

**FOR NOW!**

**

* * *

**

My apologies for taking so long in writing this final chapter, I just didn't want it to end is what it comes down too.

Again a special thanks to all of you who took the time to review:

Simeon Williams, Darrinx, Godhand's Number, Tangora, YamiDymlos, Zero-Nightmare, Longsworder, Delta Operator, Jak4, DshizNit, swiglo3000, Savior M. Ascend, Mortal Guardian, Cold-Chaos, anarcrothe, Darks00, Jokerisdaking, IncrediRaider8, Otritzi, bahamut9999, Aelis Aisling, no body, hopeless-romantic-nr-one, Chaos Blade, K-R-4-E-V-A, Kei Ikari, KPFan4Life, Leah Phillips, Draft Strangus, whitem, Uzziel, zero9g9, Cabriel, Zaratan, and surfrost.

Now for a special treat, a preview of this stories sequel, which should knock your socks off (if you wear socks that is).

So here it is, enjoy

* * *

_Its been two years since the disaster at Middleton, a lot has happened since then…_

Ron: "Kim, have I told you how much I love you?"

Kim: "Every time I look down at my finger you do Ron" She said before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

_New boundaries have been reached…_

Vin: "Are you sure about these enhancements?"

FBI technician: "Absolutely, these will help you in more ways than one"

Vin: "Tell that to my girlfriend"

_And new monsters are being unlocked…_

Monkey Fist: "What is this? Umbrella Corporation? Hmm, what were they up too…"

_Just when they though the past was locked away where no one could get it…_

Phone call: "May I speak with Special Agent Pellegrino?"

Vin: "This is Pellegrino, what do we have?"

Phone call: "Sir, we have a problem down here, I think you should see this"

_Someone unleashes a new kind of evil_

Sensei: "I sense a great evil that has been unearthed"

Yori: "Can it be stopped Sensei?"

Sensei: "I cannot say"

FBI agent: "It's all gone sir, all of it"

Vin: "Every box with the damned Umbrella logo on it is gone? What the hell was in them?"

FBI agent: "Everything we tried to hide"

Wade: "Monkey Fist is working on some kind of serum, something that is supposed to bring him to be the Monkey King"

Kim: "Any other leads Wade?"

Wade: "Only some bizarre occurrences in a small town in Spain as well as some old artifacts that may point out the name of this serum he may be working on"

Kim: "And what is this serum called?"

"The best I could determine, its called the Monkey's eye"

Fist: "Soon this serum will allow all to obey me, making me the Supreme Monkey King! Wahahahahahahaha!"

_Two groups of heroes must now reunite to stop a madman. _

Kim Possible

Ron Stoppable

Rufus

Vin Pellegrino

And Introducing,

Monkey Fist

DNAmy

Fukushima

Sensei

Yori and

Leon Kennedy in….

**Resident Evil 4: The Monkey's Eye**

Kim: "You know those things will kill you"

In the distance they heard a cry before the roar of chainsaws carried across the wind.

Vin: "So can those things, what's your point?"

**Coming soon to a Fan Fiction Board near you!**

* * *

Ok, not the best preview in the history of previews so let me sum it up for you.

A loose following of RE: 4 where Monkey Fist is actually co-bad guy with the other main evil person in RE: 4. Kim, and Ron are engaged to be married (it is two years from now, anything's possible) and both are accepting the help of Yori to try and stop Monkey Fist, where they also run across Vin who is also trying to stop Monkey Fist's plan.

Several elements of RE: 4 brought into play for this one, including the merchant (You read that right!)

Again, thanks for all the reviews and the hits this story received look for The Monkey's Eye to come to the boards in a few weeks or so.

Thank you all again!


End file.
